Sonic X: Friendship is Universal
by JP the Robot Hedgehog
Summary: After a freak accident, A blue hedgehog and a rainbow maned cyan pegasus, sharing about the same speed, along with all of their friends, are sent to Earth. In order to survive, they will have to work togheter to save their missing friends and find a way home, making some new human friends along the way. However, troublemakers from both their worlds have come to cause trouble too!
1. Prologue

A/N: Sonic X belongs to Sega/Sonic Team and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro. With that out of the way, enjoy!

**Prologue**

**Planet Mobius**

It was night time, Big the Cat, a large purple cat who was fishing by the lake, was seen sleeping next to a tree, while still holding his fishing rod. It had white fur on his belly and chest, dark purple stripes over his arms and tail, white muzzle, long years, brown gloves, a belt with a gold buckle around his waist and dark purple fishing boots with two brown straps over them each. There was a small frog sleeping next to Big. It was Froggy, Big's best friend and companion.

Suddenly Big woke up at the sound of an alarm coming from the distance. Curious he turned his head over to where the sound was coming from and saw a tall tower in the distance.

The tower was built in the middle of a futuristic looking military base of sorts, as robots and weapons appeared all around ready for battle as the alarms were still on, alerting everyone that an enemy was on the way.

Then a blue steak of light appears running toward the base, the robots fire their weapons at it, along with the defense weapons around the base. The blue streak moves around at supersonic speed, dodging every bullet and missile.

The blue streak slows down a bit, revealing to be a blue hedgehog with sharp quills, green eyes and plain muzzle, belly and arms. He was wearing red sneakers with a white strap over them and gold buckles on them.

He is Planet Mobius' Fastest Thing Alive and one of its greatest heroes, Sonic the Hedgehog!

Sonic dashes toward the entrance while avoiding incoming fire from the robots and the defenses. He jumps on top of one robot, then leaps toward the next one, using them as steps to jump over the gate. Now on the outer perimeter of the base, the blue hedgehog continued running while avoiding enemy fire.

Then more robot guards suddenly appear and chase after Sonic with the intent to kill the spiky intruder. As the chase went on, Sonic ended up stepping on a pad with a human face wearing glasses, a pair of goggles over his bald head and a huge mustache. This pad turned out to be a spring, as it sent Sonic flying. The blue hedgehog did not expect that as he yelled in surprise and shock. One of the robots leaped toward and punched him, sending poor Sonic flying.

"SONIC!" a voice shouted.

Up in the night sky, a small orange two-tailed fox, with blue eyes, three bangs on his forehead, white muzzle and belly and chest, wearing white gloves and read and white sneakers, appeared flying in a blue and yellow bi-plane. In the back seat was a pink female hedgehog with green eyes, her quills curved downwards, clear muzzle and arms, wearing a red dress, white gloves, gold bracelets and red boots with a white stripe up the middle.

They are Miles "Tails" Prower, Sonic's Best friend and mechanical genius, and Amy Rose, Sonic's self-proclaimed girlfriend and a tarot card fortune-teller.

Tails piloted the plane, known as the Tornado 2, toward Sonic, with Amy acting as her navigator. But as they did, some enemy fire hit the side of the bi-plane, damaging it.

"AH! Tails! We've been hit! What do we do?!" Amy nearly panicked.

"Don't worry Amy, we'll be fine!" Tails said.

Tails then fires a missile at Sonic, who was still flying due to the robot's attack. Sonic recovers and saw the missile close in on him. As it got closer, the missile split open in half, a large golden ring fell out of it. The blue hedgehog grinned as he grabbed the ring.

The ring began to glow a strong, blinding light, as Sonic closed his eyes and channeled its energy into him. He curls into a ball and Spin Dashes at supersonic speed, back into the base.

The robots panic but are immediately destroyed as Sonic Spin Dashes against them, reducing them to scrap metal, then he Spin Dashes the gates down blasting through and destroying the robots and the defenses on the base's outer perimeter. One robot manages to catch Sonic with its robot claw and tries to pin the blue hedgehog down, but it was futile as Sonic manages to break himself free and destroys the robot with his Spin Dash move. He then proceeds toward the tower, spin dashing the side of the tower up and smashing through one of its search lights.

Meanwhile, Tails was having a hard time trying to keep the plane steady due to the damage it suffered, so he tries to land, however a rock was in their way as the two panicked.

"It's a rock! Dodge it Tails!" Amy screamed.

"It's no use!" Tails panicked as he could turn the plane around or the breaks weren't working.

But just as they were about to hit the rock, a red streak suddenly appeared and smashed the rock to pieces, allowing the plane to pass through where it used to be, Tails finally manages to stop the plane.

The two sight in relief that they were safe. They look back at where the rock was and stand on it's remains was a red echidna with dreadlocks, purple eyes, a white curve on his chest, white boxing gloves with two spikes coming out of his knuckles, red sneakers with yellow stripes and metal plates on top and green socks.

"Knuckles!" Tails exclaimed as he recognized the echidna. "Thanks for the help!"

Knuckles didn't reply back as he looked back at where the base is.

"Knuckles…?" Tails wondered.

"Just what's wrong with you?" Amy asked annoyed.

Knuckles didn't listen as he sighted to himself. "How annoying…this is too much…"

Meanwhile, inside the tower, security gates close shut throughout the hallways. In the control room, two robots: Decoe, a yellow tall one, and Bocoe, a short grey one were monitoring everything happening in the tower.

"Dr. Eggman-sama, every security gate has been engaged." Decoe announced to a large fat human standing next to a machine in the middle of the room.

The human was Dr. Eggman. He was large, fat human, whose body was shaped like an egg and a large brown mustache under his pinkish nose. He wore small thick glasses, black goggles over his round, bald head, a red long-sleeved shirt with a short white zipper, a long matching stripe down the back, matching stripes on the side of each sleeve, four white solid stripes across his chest and back with gold square buttons at the end of the stripes with two to a side of the zipper, two white round buttons on front at the bottom with one to each side, tuxedo-like tails on the back at the bottom, and yellow sleeve cuffs, long black pants which his shirt is on top of, but slightly shows on the front beneath the zipper and white leather gloves and black boots which seem attached to his pants.

"Dammit! Why is that cursed hedgehog always getting in the way of my plans?!" Eggman growled in frustration.

"Isn't it obvious Doctor?" A cute and kind female voice spoke.

Eggman turned to see his prisoner (and the owner of the voice), a cute cream-colored female rabbit, with brown eyes, long ears, wearing an orange dress, a baby blue ribbon around her neck, orange and yellow shoes and white gloves. In her arms was a small light blue creature with yellow on top of its tear shaped head, hands and feet, pink wings and a red neck-tie.

They are Cream the Rabbit and her Chao friend Cheese, both of them are friends of Sonic and the others.

"It's because you are always doing many awful things and that's why he'll always come to stop you." Cream explained.

"Chao!" Cheese chippered.

"Is that so?" Eggman grinned as he pulled out a red gemstone from his pocket; an evil grin appeared on the mad doctor's face. "Well, he's not going to stop me this time! Once I place this last Chaos Emerald into this machine, my robots will become all-powerful and invincible!"

"Please, don't!" Cream begged.

"Chao chao chao!" Cheese chippered.

"That's right! Sonic-san won't forgive you for this!" Cream said.

Eggman simply chuckled evilly. "I'm afraid he won't be able to catch me this time!"

They continued to argue, they were unaware that a female bat, with white hair, pale green eyes, light blue eye shadows and pink lipstick; wearing a black body suit with a pink heart plate over her chest, wearing long white gloves and matching boots with pink hearts on each end, was hiding in the shadows above them.

She was Rouge the Bat, the mysterious and sexy treasure hunter, seeking to steal the Chaos Emeralds when they least expect it.

Eggman continued on. "Every security gate has been engaged, there's no way he'll make it here on time without-" his gloating is suddenly cut-off when the doors were suddenly blasted open.

Everyone looks at the destroyed door, they saw Sonic standing there with his ring in hand, and a sly smile on his face.

"Sonic-san!" Cream cried with joy.

"Chaooo!" Cheese cried as well.

"That was fast…" Eggman murmured.

**A sweat drop rolled down the side of his head**

"However…!" Eggman grinned evilly as he wasted no time and placed the Chaos Emerald inside the machine and grabbed the switch. "I'm afraid you are too late to stop me! All I have to do is press this switch!" Eggman laughed evilly.

"Yeah? Then how about I snatch that switch from you?" Sonic grinned.

Eggman fell silent for a moment, until a Sonic look-alike robot entered the room. He had black and red eyes, only three spikes, a jet engine on his back, a yellow energy cannon on his belly, red shoes, and yellow hands with sharp metal claws.

It was Metal Sonic, Sonic's robotic counterpart.

"Well then, why don't you just try?" Eggman asked evilly.

Metal Sonic lashes at Sonic with his claws, but the real hedgehog dodges it swiftly. "Alright, bring it on!" Sonic taunted as he ran across the room, Metal Sonic gives chase, using his jet engine to catch up with Sonic.

"Go Metal Sonic! Take him down!" Eggman cheered.

Rouge watched and immediately took cover as Metal Sonic started shooting laser beams from his belly, but Sonic dodges them swiftly. "_Do I smell perfume?_" Sonic though as he could have sworn he picked up Rouge's scent, but shrugs it off as he continued dodging Metal Sonic's attacks.

"That's it Metal Sonic, chase that damn hedgehog out of here!" Eggman cheered for his metal creation, but then Sonic jumps in front of Eggman as Metal Sonic begins to charge up electricity. Realizing what Sonic is doing he screams in horror. "NO! STOP! ABORT ATTACK!"

But it was too late, as Metal Sonic fired electricity from his body, Sonic jumped out of the way and Eggman ducked the electricity then hit the machine where the Chaos Emeralds were in, damaging it.

"You Metal Idiot!" Eggman yelled at Metal Sonic, who stood there emotionlessly. "Never mind, I'll teach that hedgehog a lesson!" He pressed the switch, without realizing the damage that Metal Sonic caused to the machine.

"Huh?" Eggman looked back and noticed the damage, as the machine began to short-circuit, sending sparks flying everywhere. "It's broken!" he cried in terror.

As the machine began to malfunction, the Chaos Emeralds started to glow brightly, everyone in the room looked at the machine worried of what is about to happen. And then it happened, the machine unleashed a giant light explosion, Sonic, Cream, Cheese, Eggman, Rouge, Metal Sonic, Decoe and Bocoe were all caught in it. But the explosion didn't stop there as it emerged from the tower and started growing even bigger. Meanwhile, Tails, Amy and Knuckles saw the explosion and they looked worried.

"W-What's that?" Amy asked worried.

Knuckles stared silently with his arms crossed, he whispered. "Chaos Control..."

Then the explosion caught all three of them, Big the Cat and Froggy, who were only bystanders in all of this were caught in it as well. The explosion continued to expand as it caught even more creatures from across Mobius. When the explosion was finally gone, everyone, including Eggman's tower were all gone.

**Equestria**

It was night time over Equestria, the pony kingdom, ruled by its all-powerful ruler, Princess Celestia. Or it was, until her castle in Canterlot, the capital of Equestria was taken over and converted into a base of operations for a mad pony and his army of steam powered robots, patrolling the streets of the city.

All of the inhabitants were taken prisoner and forced to do Steam's bidding as he desperately tries to accomplish an experiment the princess had tried to stop years ago.

However, the alarms went off as they detected an intruder heading for the city, all robot soldiers got into position and readied themselves, along with the defense weapons scattered around the city.

Just then, a rainbow streak of light came in flying down to the city, the defenses start shooting machine guns at it, but it dodges swiftly, as it enters the city. The streak slows down a bit, revealing to be a cyan female Pegasus with a rainbow colored mane and tail, magenta eyes and a white storm cloud with a rainbow colored lightning bolt mark on her flank.

She is Rainbow Dash, the fastest flyer in Equestria and the Element of Loyalty.

The robots attempt to chase after her, the exotic pony with wings taunts them into chasing her around the city, while dodging incoming bullets.

Meanwhile, while Rainbow is keeping the robots distracted, two more ponies sneak into the city and start freeing the prisoners. They were Fluttershy, a cream yellow pegasus with a pink mane and tail, cyan colored eyes and 3 pink butterfly marks on her flank; she was shy but tough when she wants to animal lover and the Element of Kindness; and Rarity, a white unicorn with a stylish purple mane and tail, blue eyes, with light blue eye shadows and long eye lashes, and she had 3 diamond marks on her flank; she was a fashionista with a keen eye for detail and the Element of Generosity.

"Don't worry friends; we're here to rescue you." Fluttershy spoke in a quiet but kind voice.

"Oh, thank you so much, I don't know what I would do if someone didn't come to rescue us!" one of the prisoner ponies thanked them.

"It was no trouble at all." Rarity said proudly.

Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash was still distracting more robot guards, using her flying stunts and using her agility to dodge their attacks. Then two more ponies appear and set free more prisoners, while the robots were distracted by Rainbow Dash. There was Applejack, an orange earth pony with blonde mane and tail, both with a red ribbon tied around at the end of each, green eyes, a Stetson hat over her head and 3 red apple marks on her flank; she was one of the owners of Sweet Apple Acres and the Element of Honesty; and Pinkie Pie, a pink earth pony with dark pink cotton-candy like mane and tail, light blue eyes and 3 party balloon marks on her flank; she was a fun and party loving oddball of a pony and the Element of Laughter.

"Have no fear; the Mane Party is here to the rescue!" Pinkie Pie cheered.

"Are y'all alright?" Applejack asked the prisoners.

"Thanks to you, we are, thank you." One of the prisoners said.

"Aw, no problem, Mr. Unamed-Background-Pony." Pinkie Pie broke the 4th wall.

"Uh, my name is Onyx, for your information." The prisoner said.

"Pinkie Pie, could you please mind the 4th wall for once?!" Applejack sighted.

"Ooops, sorry." Pinkie Pie apologized without losing her smile.

Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash continued on messing with the robots, even tricking them into destroying each other, as she continued on messing around. Rainbow Dash laughed and gloated about how stupid they were, but her gloating is immediately cut-off when a large robot burst out from a house, destroying it and catching Rainbow Dash by surprise. Rainbow Dash didn't see this one coming as the robot throws an uppercut at Rainbow Dash, sending her flying off into the air.

"RAINBOW DASH!" a female voice cried as a purple unicorn with a baby dragon riding on her back, charged out of hiding toward her friend's rescue.

She was Twilight Sparkle, a purple unicorn with dark purple mane and tail, with a pink streak on the left side over them both, purple eyes and pink star with white sparkles around mark on her flank; she was Princess Celestia's number one student, the leader of the Mane Party and the Element of Magic; and Spike, a baby dragon with purple scales, green quills, green eyes and yellow underbelly; he was Twilight's number one assistant.

As Twilight galloped to the top of the tallest building, her horn glows a magenta colored aura as she envelops a magical shield around herself and Spike, protecting themselves from the bullets. But then a bomb lands, causing her to scream in horror as she lost focus and was sent flying a few feet next to the edge of the building, while Spike hung on to her neck.

"Twilight, are you alright?" Spike asked

Twilight cringed in pain as she struggled to get up. "I'll be fine Spike…but Rainbow Dash needs help!" she said as she prepared another spell, she fires a beam of magic toward Rainbow Dash, who was still dazed from the robot's attack. The end of the beam then takes on the form of a golden ring. Rainbow Dash notices it and she reaches her hoof as the ring fits right through it. Rainbow Dash then closed her eyes and channels it's energy into her as the ring glows brighter.

And in just 10 seconds flat, she was fully recovered and immediately blasted off back toward Canterlot, she was going so fast, she breaks the sound barrier, as a rainbow colored ring was created as she did. This was Rainbow Dash's ultimate skill: the legendary Sonic Rainboom!

In a speed faster than the speed of sound (and leaving behind a rainbow trail) she flies around the streets, ramming and destroying every robot in her path. The Giant robot from before saw he coming and prepared to block her attack, but it was futile as Rainbow Dash smashed through his hands, and then right through its chest, and emerges from its back, leaving a huge hole in it. The giant robot collapsed and exploded to bits.

"That…was…AWESOME!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she finished by doing a back loop over the city, leaving a rainbow shinning over the city, before she then smashes through one of the castle's windows.

Meanwhile, Twilight smiled but frowned as she fell exhausted from using her magic, Spike kneels to her side in concern. "Twilight!" he said worried.

"That took too much magic…" Twilight murmured.

Just then another robot appears, holding a sword, Spike and Twilight reacted in fear as it was about to attack them, but just then, a sword stabbed right through its head, then a fist uppercutted it right into the air, and finally a lightning bolt struck on it, destroying it.

Twilight and Spike looked up and saw three of their most unlikely allies: La Tormenta, a Sahuagin with yellow eyes and green scales, who looked like a super hero/luchador; he was goofball yet a noble warrior working hard to better the image of his people; Hawkeem, an old griffin with black feathers, wearing goggles over his eyes and an eye patch over his left eye, his left arm was replaced with a robotic one, wearing a cobalt blue scarf around his neck, some old ragged sage clothes and black cape, and a staff with a lamp hanging from it, strapped over his shoulder, along with a scabbard; he was the Griffin Kingdom's greatest hero, who became a wash up, but was later changed back into a hero thanks to Twilight and her friends; and finally, standing on a storm cloud was Derpy Hooves, a cross-eyed gray Pegasus with yellow eyes, blonde mane and tail and bubble marks on her flank. She carried a brown mail bag strapped over her shoulder.

"Thanks a lot you guys!" Spike said.

"La Tormenta is here to salvar el dia!" La Tormenta said in an super hero style tone.

"It was an honor." Hawkeem said in a calm manner.

"No problem at all Spike and Twilight Sparkle!" Derpy said as she hopped on the storm cloud, but accidentally ends up shocking herself, in a humorous way. "Ouch…!"

Spike, Tormenta and Hawkeem help Twilight up on her hoofs. "Thanks a lot guys." She said. "Now, where's Rainbow Dash?"

"I think she managed to get in the castle!" Derpy said all burned up from getting electrocuted.

"Uh oh, I just hope she doesn't do anything risky!" Twilight said worried. "She has a habit of getting herself in trouble!"

"No tiene miedo, I'm sure she can handle on her own until we find her!" La Tormenta said.

"But first, we should regroup and give the order to the others!" Hawkeem said.

"Right." Twilight said as she picked up a communicator, levitating it with her magic. "Attention everyone, this is Twilight Sparkle speaking!"

Meanwhile, inside the castle, Rainbow Dash had managed to get inside, but there were security doors blocking every hallway. In the throne room, converted into a laboratory there were two robots monitoring everything happening in both the castle and the city of Canterlot.

"Steam-sama, Canterlot is under attack by the Mane Party and one of them has managed to infiltrate the castle. " One robot announced. "All security doors have been activated!"

On the other side, next to a machine was an old man gray earth pony, with white mane and tail and mustache, wearing a white lab coat over his brown vest and black tie, large thick glasses and a large dark gray gear mark on his flank. He was Steam, a mad scientist pony, who was a former member of Canterlot Tech and former servant of Princess Celestia.

"Dammit! I can't believe those cursed ponies are still alive despite every assassin and trap I set up for them!" Steam fumed in anger.

"Of course they are still alive Steam!" a female voice spoke.

Steam looked back to see his main prisoner, trapped inside a magic-proof capsule. A white, with a hint of pink, adult sized alicorn, her mane and tail were flowing as if it were in the wind and ranged from turquoise to light pink. Her eyes were magenta and there was a mark of the sun on her flank. She wore a gold tiara, a gold neck piece, and gold shoes. She's Princess Celestia, the all-powerful ruler of Equestria.

"Because Twilight Sparkle and her friends care and look out for each other, their magic of friendship can overcome anything they go up against, and that includes defeating evildoers such as yourself!" Celestia declared.

"Magic of friendship?! PFFFT, gimme a break, there is NO magic in it, it's completely unnecessary! Just a word that is what it is!" Steam berated her, as he held up a god tiara with a pink star gem on top, with an evil smile. "And once I have placed the final Element of Harmony in my machine, I will finally be able to amplify their power and make this world a better place for everypony forever!"

"How many times have I told you Steam?! It's been already confirmed that the experiment will lead to disastrous results!" Celestia tried to reason with the mad pony.

"SILENCE!" Steam yelled. "You Celestia are nothing but a coward, this experiment will change the world and I won't let you or anypony stop me from completing it!"

"You'll never get away with this Steam! Twilight Sparkle and her friends will come and put an end to your foolish schemes!" Celestia declared, unable to contain her anger any longer.

As they argued, they were unaware that hiding in the shadows above the room was a female griffin with white feathers, brown fur and yellow eyes, and on the other side was an azure blue female unicorn with purple eyes, white mane and tail, wearing a purple wizard hat and cape with blue stars all over and the marl of a magic wand with pixie dust all around it on her flank.

They were Gilda, a griffin who is a former friend of Rainbow Dash, the latter ditching her for being a bully, just looking for some entertainment, and the Great and Powerful Trixie, an attention horse of a magician with a bloated ego that rivals Rainbow Dash's and Twilight Sparkle's self-proclaimed rival. The two of them remain hidden as they overhear them.

Steam could only chuckle darkly. "That's where you are wrong dear Celestia…my security gates are completely impenetrable, there's no way they will-" he is suddenly interrupted when the reinforced doors were destroyed in a rainbow colored explosion.

Everypony looks at the doors; they saw Rainbow Dash standing there with the gold ring still around her hoof.

"Rainbow Dash!" Celestia said happily, until she noticed somepony missing. "Where is Twilight and the others?"

"Hey Princess, Twilight and the rest should arrive shortly!" Rainbow Dash said. "But until then…" she glares at Steam.

"Uh…" Steam looked nervous.

**A sweat drop rolled down the side of his head**

"Alright freakazoid! Hand over the Elements of Harmony and I won't have to kick your flank!" Rainbow Dash threatened.

"Uh…" Steam still looked nervous, but then he smiled evilly. "Sorry, but you're still too late!" He wasted no time and placed the Element of Magic tiara into the machine with the other Elements of Harmony. He quickly pulls out a switch and was ready to press it. "If you take another step, I'll press this switch and then it will all be over!" he laughed evilly.

"NO!" Celestia cried in concern. "Rainbow Dash, you can't let him press that switch!"

"No worries, I'll deal with this guy in 10 seconds flat!" Rainbow Dash boasted, ready to charge at Steam.

"I don't think so, Crap-bow Trash!" an arrogant sounding voice spoke.

Then in a puff of smoke emerged a goofy-looking, diminutive diamond dog wearing a police hat, a blue jacket over his white shirt, red tie, black pants and slip on shoes, he was also armed with a large revolver. He's the Conductor, Equestria's top assassin hired by Steam to assassinate the Mane Party.

"You again?! Don't you ever give up?!" Rainbow Dash groaned in annoyance.

"Shut it horsie!" Conductor fired his revolver at Rainbow Dash, who swiftly dodged it.

"Missed!" Rainbow Dash teased as she flew around the room, while dodging the Conductor's shots.

"Don't let her get away you bubbling fool!" Steam yelled at the Conductor.

The chase went on, Gilda and Trixie remain hidden as they take cover from the Conductor's shots, which were intended to hit Rainbow Dash.

"Stop her already you fool!" Steam yelled, but then Rainbow Dash landed in front of him. "Huh?"

"Gotcha now my little pony!" He pulls out the "PONY KILLER", a hand Gatling gun and aims at Rainbow Dash.

However Steam noticed that he was directly behind Rainbow Dash and if she moved out of the way…Steam screams in horror. "AAAH NO! DON'T SHOOT! DON'T SHOOT!"

But the Conductor didn't listen as he fired rounds at Rainbow Dash, that latter, just as Steam predicted, moved out of the way. Steam barely moved out of the way, as the rounds ended up hitting his machine, damaging it.

"You stupid fool!" Steam yelled furiously at the Conductor.

**A red vein sticks out of his forehead**

"Uh…" The Conductor looked nervously.

"That's it, the deal's OFF!" Steam yelled furiously.

"WHAT?!" The Conductor gasped in shock.

"You heard me! I don't need you anymore, since I already have all the Elements in place, I'll just activate my machine now and finish the project!" Steam then pressed the switch.

"NO!" Celestia gasped in horror.

"Aw horse apples!" Rainbow Dash noticed this as well.

However, because of the damage caused by the Conductor, the machine began to malfunction as sparks were sent flying everywhere. Steam realized this, except it was too late.

"NOOO, my creation!" Steam gasped in horror as the machine short circuited, the elements were starting to glow brighter, as everyone in the room watched.

A light explosion suddenly came from the malfunctioning machine, Rainbow Dash, Princess Celestia, Steam, the Conductor, Gilda, Trixie and the robots were all caught in the explosion.

Outside the castle, Twilight and her friends had regrouped by its entrance, along with some new allies, followed by an army of pony and griffion soldiers. However the assault was halted when they notice the light explosion coming from the castle.

"What in tarnation?!" Applejack gawked.

"GET DOWN!" Twilight yelled, fearing the worst.

They did so, but the explosion of light caught everypony anyway and that included bystanders, as the explosion expanded throughout all of Equestria. When the explosion was over, everypony was gone.

A/N: And there you have it, the prologue to the story! Next chapter we'll begin the actual episode, but until then, be sure to leave a nice review once you're done reading. It would make me very happy!


	2. Enter the SS Hedgehog and the EOL

A/N: I do not own Sonic X or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. I only own my OCs and nothing more.

**(BGM: SONIC DRIVE - Hironobu Kageyama & Hideaki Takatori)**

The opening begins as a blue streak of light dashes down the road

_S-O-N-I-C, GO!_

Another streak of light appear in the sky, following the blue one, this one was rainbow colored

_S-O-N-I-C, GO!_

The two streaks slow down, the blue one reveals to be Sonic the Hedgehog while the rainbow one reveals to be Rainbow Dash.

_Go, go, go go, LET'S GO!_

Sonic and Rainbow Dash grin at each other before they both dash toward the screen before it fades white as the title appears on it

**SONIC X: FRIENDSHIP IS UNIVERSAL**

Sonic and Rainbow Dash charge forward as they infiltrate a city that was taken over by the evil genius Dr. Eggman and the mad scientist earth pony Steam. The alarms go off as Eggman and Steam sent their robot minions to stop Sonic and Rainbow Dash.

_Yesterday's rules_

_are simply loose today_

_The best goal is to break them_

Sonic and Rainbow Dash race across the streets when they saw robot soldiers blocking their way. Sonic jumps and uses his homing attack on them, while Rainbow Dash speeds her way through them, knocking them down like bowling pins. They try to enter the building where their arch-enemies are, but another wave of robots chase after them out of the building.

_If I don't keep running_

_There's no other meaning_

_It's a punk philosophy_

On another part of town, Knuckles was driving a hover car down the road, with Cream, Cheese, Fluttershy, Angel and Applejack. They notice Sonic and Rainbow Dash greeting them, Sonic giving a thumbs up and Rainbow Dash winking them before dashing ahead of them. Then the robots who were chasing after them appear, causing Knuckles, Applejack and the others to scream in horror as they speed up and try to catch up with the two speeders.

Eggman and Steam watched this whole scene from aboard their hover ships, Eggman in his Egg Mobile and Steam on his Steam Cloud. They notice Tails, along with Amy, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Pinkie Pie and Rarity, flying in the Tornado 2.

_Biorhythm is_

_a two-time rhythm_

_The scenery instantly becomes countless lines_

_The wind envelops me_

Eggman and Steam laugh evilly as they fire their missiles at the Tornado 2. Tails and the others notice them and scream in horror. Tails then transforms the Tornado 2 into its battle formation, gaining more speed as he tries to outfly the missiles, the others screaming in horror, while Pinkie Pie shouts and laughs with joy as if riding in a roller coaster.

On the road, Sonic, Rainbow Dash, Knuckles and the others are still being chased by the robot soldiers, until they notice the Tornado 2, followed by Eggman and Steam's missiles, coming right at them! The two parties collide, resulting into a big explosion. Sonic and Rainbow Dash are sent flying into the sky, followed by the Tornado 2. Tails and Twilight toss each a Power Ring, one for Sonic and the other for Rainbow Dash.

_Inside Outside attack_

_Surpass everything altogether_

_I won't let no one_

_and nothing go forward_

Knuckles and Applejack take down the robots, Knuckles uses his punches, while Applejack uses her bucking. Cream, Cheese, Fluttershy and Angel work together to outsmart the robots into attacking each other.

A bright light shines from above them, they look up and see Sonic and Rainbow Dash coming down, with Power Rings in hand and hoof. Sonic then curls into his ball form and Spin Dashs down toward a robot, destroying it, then proceeds to destroy more robots. Rainbow Dash speed increases tenfold, that she performs her Sonic Rainboom in just a few short seconds, smashing into a robot, destroying it, then proceeds to destroy more robots.

_Inside Outside, GO! SONIC!_

_Everything altogether, Yes! Sonic!_

_"Watch out" and "Have a nice" are similar_

_That's right – both are by the skin of your teeth_

Sonic and Rainbow Dash then join hand and hoof together and perform the Sonic Rainboost combo, as they charge into the building where Eggman and Steam control the city, smashing and destroying everything inside it, much to Eggman and Steam's horror. Sonic and Rainbow Dash burst out from the top of the building, as it explodes into a million pieces.

While in mid-air, Sonic and Rainbow Dash look at each other and grin before they bro fist-hoof with each other, while their friends cheer for them, while Knuckles smiles warmly. Unknown to them, Shadow the Hedgehog, along with Rouge the Bat, Gilda and The Great and Powerful Trixie were watching from the top of one of the buildings.

_Throw boredom away_

_And start running_

Sonic closes his eyes and floats up into the air, as the seven Chaos Emeralds fly around him, followed by Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Rarity, all wearing their respective Elements of Harmony. Then in a flash of Chaos Energy and Magic of Friendship, Sonic and the Mane 6 transform into Super Sonic, and the Super Mane 6. They stare at the shadowy figures of some mysterious enemies, before charging at them, full speed, the mystery enemies charge back at them, the two parties collide resulting into a giant explosion.

_S-O-N-I-C, GO!_

Chris, Kat, and their family and friends, Big the Cat, Froggy, Charmy and Chocola, along with the Mobian animals cheer on for Sonic and his friends, while Vanilla smiles warmly, along with Vector and Espio

_S-O-N-I-C, GO!_

The Cutie Mark Crusaders, Derpy Hooves, Lyra, Bon Bon, the ponies of Ponyville and the griffons of the Griffon Kingdom cheer on for the Mane 6 and their friends, while Princess Celestia smiles warmly, along with Princess Luna, Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, Zecora, King Czar, Hawkeem and La Tormenta

_Go, go, go go, LET'S GO!_

Sonic and Rainbow Dash then land back on the ground and pose together for the screen, along with Chris, Kat, Tails, Twilight Sparkle and all of their friends and family. Eggman and Steam are seen cursing out to them in the background before storming off, ending the opening sequence.

**(BGM ends)**

**Episode 1**

**Enter the Supersonic Hedgehog and the Element of Loyalty**

Sonic was knocked out and laid down on the floor after the light explosion hit him. He slowly begins to regain conscious as he opened his eyes. He sat up shaking his head from the dizziness.

"What was that light show all about?" Sonic wondered to himself as he rubbed his head.

"Wish I knew…" an unfamiliar female voice spoke.

"Huh?" Sonic turned to where the voice came from.

He gasped in surprise to see a cyan Pegasus with a rainbow colored mane and tail and the mark of a storm cloud with rainbow colored lightning bolt on her flank. It was Rainbow Dash, lying next to him, slowly regaining conscious.

"Whoa! Never seen a pony with wings before!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Never seen a Pegasus before?" Rainbow Dash spoke as she got up. "What cave have you been living in?!"

Rainbow Dash opened her magenta eyes and finally noticed Sonic, she jumped in surprise and flared up her wings in alarm. "Whoa, alright, who are you and…what are you? Some kind of hedgehog?"

"Actually yeah, I'm a hedgehog." Sonic spoke. "Who are you?"

"I asked you first!" Rainbow Dash glared at Sonic. "Are you another one of Steam's assassins?!"

"Whoa, take it easy miss, I don't even know this Steam guy and…" Sonic stopped when he noticed something.

"And what?!" Rainbow Dash demanded.

"LOOK OUT!" Sonic grabbed Rainbow Dash and leapt out of the way of some large truck.

"Whoa!" Rainbow Dash didn't expect that. "What just happened?"

Before Sonic could answer her question, he noticed a car headed straight for them, he grabbed Rainbow Dash again and ran out of its way. But just then another truck appeared, except this one stopped on its own tracks, right in front of them.

"Huh?" Sonic and Rainbow Dash wondered what was going on, just then the sound of car horns sounded around them.

The blue hedgehog and the multi-colored mane pony immediately realized they were in the middle of the streets of a big city, as they looked around their surroundings. They also noticed thousands of humans on the sidewalks of the streets staring and gawking at them, along with the ones driving the vehicles, except the ones who were behind continued sounding their horns.

"Where the hay are we?!" Rainbow Dash asked.

"No clue…" Sonic said staring back at the humans. "And then there are those guys."

Rainbow Dash looked at the humans. "What are they staring at? Oh wait, are they staring at us?!" she asked.

"I believe so." Sonic said. "It's like they never saw a hedgehog or a pony with wings before."

"I don't like this." Rainbow Dash flared her wings ready for action and Sonic got into a fighting state, just in case.

* * *

**Sonic X: Friendship is Universal Card #1**

**Name: Sonic the Hedgehog**

**Age 15**

**Gender: Male**

**Species: Hedgehog**

**Likes: Running, Going fast, Adventure, Friends, Happiness, Chilli Dogs**

**Dislikes: Dr. Eggman, Evil, Injustice, Sadness, Waiting, Water**

**Abilities: Supersonic Speed, Spin Dash, Light Speed Attack, Agility**

**Bio: A supersonic hedgehog who travels around the world searching for adventure and saving the world from the forces of Dr. Eggman and his robotic soldiers.**

* * *

**Sonic X: Friendship is Universal Card #2**

**Name: Rainbow Dash**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: Female**

**Species: Pegasus**

**Likes: Flying, Going fast, Winning, Being popular, Adventure, Friends, Happiness**

**Dislikes: Steam, Evil, Disloyalty, Injustice, Sadness, Waiting, Losing**

**Abilities: Supersonic Flying Speed, Weather Control, Sonic Rainboom, Bearer of the Element of Loyalty**

**Bio: The fastest flyer in all of Equestria and the Element of Loyalty, who may act like a "loose cannon" but is actually good at what she does and would never sell her friends for fame and glory.**

* * *

"Hey, what the hell is going on?!" a truck driver from far behind in the traffic jam demanded.

"So noisy!" Sonic complained.

"I know, right?" Rainbow Dash agreed.

"Hey, what the heck are those things?!" Sonic and Rainbow Dash turned to see two police officers standing before them.

"A hedgehog…and a horse…with wings?" one large police officer stared at them. "A giant blue hedgehog and a cyan horse with wings?"

"Well, whatever they are, we better move them off the road." The other slicker police officer said as he took off his hat and knelt down to Sonic and Rainbow Dash's size. "Hey there little friends, you wanna come over to my place?"

"Hey, are you sure that's such a good idea?" the large police officer asked in concern.

"It's alright, I have 3 cats at home, I can handle this!" the slicker police officer said and started to gesture to Sonic and Rainbow Dash to come over to him.

Sonic crossed his arms with a disbelief glare, while Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes in disbelief.

"Uh oh, they are putting up a defense!" the large police officer warned his partner.

"Yeah, but that won't stop me!" the slicker police officer leaps toward the hedgehog, but he stepped aside swiftly. "What the?!" he gawked.

Rainbow Dash was a bit surprised by how fast Sonic dodged that, but quickly returns back to glaring at the slicker officer who was about to leap toward her, but just like Sonic, she also manages to dodge him as he did. "Wha-huh?!" the slicker police officer gawked again.

"Why you little…!" the large police officer growled as he pulled out his baton, but before he could make a move, another large police officer with a brown mustache stopped him.

"Easy there Duffy, a true police officer doesn't harm animals!" the mustached police officer told him.

"But sir…" the large officer called Duffy tried to say something.

"Hey Kyle, Greg, get behind the hedgehog and the pony, will you?" the mustached officer ordered two other police officers.

"Yes sir!" both officers Kyle and Greg walked up behind both Sonic and Rainbow Dash, while the mustached, large and slicker police officers stand in front of them.

"Alright, on the count of three, we pounce on them!" the mustached officer explained, as they got into position. "Everyone ready? One…two…THREE!"

The police officers pounce on Sonic and Rainbow Dash, as they end up dog pilling on them…or did they?

"Hey! I think I've got an arm!" Officer Kyle said.

"And I think I've got a leg!" Officer Greg said.

"Alright, on the count of three, we pull them both out!" the mustached officer announced. "One…Two…THREE!"

Except what they pulled wasn't Sonic or Rainbow Dash, but each other, as they spun around in a comical way before landing on the floor.

"OUCH!" they exclaimed.

"Hey! Where did the hedgehog and the pony go?!" they wondered.

Sonic and Rainbow Dash had managed to both swiftly dodge the officers and were now sitting on top of a car, Sonic shrugged off at the officers' silliness while Rainbow Dash giggled at them. Except they were both caught in a net by two other officers.

"What the?!" Sonic and Rainbow Dash didn't expect this.

"Hey Captain, over here!" the officer who caught Sonic shouted.

"We've got them! We've got them!" the officer who got Rainbow Dash shouted.

But their moment of victory was short lived as Sonic dashed away, with the net still over him and the police officer screaming while holding onto the net. Rainbow Dash took off into the night sky, and just like Sonic, she still had the net over her, and the officer screaming while holding onto the net.

The officers grab onto the officer holding Sonic, but they all end up being carried away, as Sonic dashes down the road. Rainbow Dash growled in annoyance at the police holding her with the net, she spun around at supersonic speed, creating a rainbow colored tornado, until she sent the officer and his net flying, the officer screaming as he was sent flying down the road. Back on the ground, a police car was approaching until they saw Sonic with the officers holding onto him with the net heading toward them, they skid to a halt, Sonic jumps over the car, while the officers lost their grip of the net and they all landed inside the car through the window, followed by the officer who was holding Rainbow Dash, who landed last. Sonic removed the net from over his head as he ran down the road heading for the highway, with Rainbow Dash following him behind while flying.

"Alert! Alert! Attention all units!" the mustached officer grabbed and shouted at the radio in the police car he was in. "A large blue hedgehog and a cyan pony with wings and a rainbow colored mane are loose in the city! Block all roads, all traffic must cease! Release the choppers, and secure the skies!"

Meanwhile, two police officers driving down the highway in their police car heard the announcement and they both chuckled at it.

"A giant blue hedgehog and a cyan pony with wings and a rainbow mane?" the officer driving the car chuckled.

The officer laying back on the seat next to him laughed. "We'd make a lot of money if we catch something like that!" he joked. "I bet they are just a remolded car and plane, or something like that!"

"You're right, they can't be seriously suggesting that they are the real deal and not vehicles!" the driver laughed.

But their laughing is cut off when they saw and became wide-eyed when they saw Sonic (from behind) standing on the front of the car. Rainbow Dash descended right next to him while flying.

"Where could I be, this place certainly can't be my own world." Sonic said.

"This place is crawling with humans! There's no way this can be my world either!" Rainbow Dash said.

"If you say so." Sonic jumped off the car and dashes down the road, Rainbow Dash dashed after him, they both leaving behind a blue and rainbow streak behind.

Meanwhile, the two officers in the car were stunned by what they just saw, wide-eyed. "Hey, just now…what kilometers…if not mistaken…?" the officer on the front seat asked. "About…100 miles per hour." The driver responded. "That so…" his partner said.

Meanwhile, in the skies another pair of officers in a chopper were flying overhead of the highway. "What? The patrols couldn't stop them?! How can they possibly move around so fast?!" the pilot demanded at the radio. "Hey, aren't those…" his co-pilot spotted Sonic running down the highway with Rainbow Dash flying a few feet above, next to him.

"Targets acquired!" the pilot announced. "The hedgehog and the pony with wings are heading north from central street 1015, they have entered the highway!"

"Roger!" the intelligence agent copied that as he entered another channel. "Patrol 80-5-5, the targets are in the area and headed your direction! Repeat: they are headed your direction!"

Back in the highway, a group of officers have formed a road block and an aerial block with choppers holding huge nets together. "Roger that, we're in position!" one officer replied. "The only way they are gonna get past us is by going underground, or be strong enough to burst through the aerial blockage!"

Sonic and Rainbow Dash were heading toward the road/aerial block in the way, Sonic grinned as he jumps over the road block and spin dashes through aerial block nets, while Rainbow Dash manages to get past the aerial block by spinning like a drill through the net blockage. Both of them manage to get to the other side unscathed and continue on running, or flying in Rainbow Dash's case, down the highway.

"Well…the hedgehog managed to jump over a hundred meters above us and both he and the pony were strong enough to break through the aerial block." The officer announced while laughing sheepishly.

**A sweat drop rolled down the side of his head**

"Oh boy, they are gonna love this back at HQ." the chopper's pilot laughed sheepishly, while his partner simply placed his hand over his head in disbelief.

**Sweat drops roll down the side of their heads, one on each**

"Uh, this is Chopper 35 to HQ…Chopper 35…we're still in pursuit, but I'm afraid we can't…" the pilot announced to the agent.

"It can't be…are you saying you've LOST them?!" the agent asked.

"Bingo!" the pilot replied.

"Captains!" the agent turned to a man and a woman in uniforms.

The man was Sam Speed, he had ginger hair, green eyes, his uniform consisted of a jacket with red on top and white on the bottom, a police badge, red pants, white gloves and red boots with one white stripe over it, vertically.

The woman was his twin sister, Sarah Sky, she had ginger hair in a spiky style, green eyes, her uniform was the same as Sam, except it was sky blue where it was red, and also had a police badge on it.

"No big deal…it's been a while since we've had some action, right sis?" Sam asked his sister and co-captain.

"Yes, indeed." She agreed.

With that, Sam and Sarah turned to their team members. "S-Team, move out!" they ordered.

The other members of the team had about the same uniform as their captains, only in reverse when it came to the color design of their uniform's jackets.

The S-team was a special police force with the job of chasing down and capture speeders, whether on the road or in the sky. It was divided into two teams: Sam's team was all male and they patrolled the streets and highways in their race cars; Sarah's team was all female and they patrolled the skies in their jet fighters.

The engineers reported the two captains about the weather and road conditions and prepared their vehicles how they requested them. They even prepared the "special milk" for each of their captain's race car and jet fighter. The race car team's captain car was red while the jet fighter team's captain's jet fight was sky blue, the rest of their teams were white.

"Captains, the hedgehog and the pony were last seen leaving central street 1015 highway" one of the agents announced.

"Roger!" Once everything was ready, Sam and Sarah gave the order to their teams and they moved out in their vehicles.

Sam Speed and his team raced down the highway, while Sarah and her team took off into the skies above them.

* * *

**Sonic X: Friendship is Universal Card #3**

**Name: Samuel "Sam Speed" Fair**

**Age: 28**

**Gender: Male**

**Species: Human**

**Likes: Speed, Going Fast, Competition, Winning**

**Dislikes: Going Slow, Losing**

**Bio: The Captain of S-Team's race car team who is obsessed with speed and anything to do with speed and always looking for competition.**

* * *

**Sonic X: Friendship is Universal Card #4**

**Name: Sarah "Sarah Sky" Fair**

**Age: 28**

**Gender: Female**

**Species: Human**

**Likes: Flying, Freedom, Birds, Peace, Competition, Friends**

**Dislikes: "Being grounded", Chaos, Disharmony, her brother's arrogance**

**Bio: The Captain of S-team's jet fighter team who is always with her head "in the clouds" and is in love with flying through the wide blue sky.**

* * *

Meanwhile, Sonic and Rainbow Dash managed to lose sight of the police for the time being. They were still in the highway, except they were now in part located on the outskirts of the city. Sonic was sitting on top of a light post while Rainbow Dash was flying next to him, her wings flapping in order to stay up in the air.

"The sky at night looks about the same…just like the stars and the moon." Sonic said staring at the star filled night sky.

"Yeah…but just where are we?" Rainbow Dash wondered. "Could I have been sent here because of that light?"

"Light?" Sonic looked at Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah, I was trying to rescue the princess from this mad scientist pony, then I tricked his assassin into attacking him, but he dodged and hit his machine thing with the Elements inside it and then…" Rainbow Dash explained.

"There was…a light explosion when this man scientist pony guy tried to activate the machine even though it was damaged?" Sonic guessed.

"How did you know?" Rainbow Dash gasped.

"Something similar happened to me too." Sonic explained. "I was trying to stop this mad scientist back in my world and I tricked his mech into attacking him, except he got out of the way and hit the machine with the Chaos Emeralds in them. When he tried to activate it, there was a light explosion and I blacked out. And when I woke up, I was in the middle of the street with you at my side."

"No way!" Rainbow Dash looked surprised.

"My best guess is…the Chaos Emeralds must have somehow teleported me here." Sonic said.

"Yeah, I guess I could say the same for the Elements of Harmony" Rainbow Dash agreed.

"We must have ended up traveling through time and space…into a whole different world." Sonic said.

"I wonder…" Rainbow Dash looked worried. "…could I have been the only one to end up here? Or did the others somehow ended up here?"

"Yeah…" Sonic agreed. "I'm worried about my pals too."

They both remain silent, wondering what to do, until Sonic stood up on top of the light post. "Oh well, no problem, I'm sure we'll sort this whole issue out." He said and looked at Rainbow Dash. "And since we're two strangers from other worlds stuck in a whole different one, I suggest we work together until we get a better understand of what is going on."

"I guess I have no other options." Rainbow Dash agreed. "But since we're going to stick together, do you think you can keep up with me?" she grinned smugly.

Sonic grinned slyly. "I think the real question is: can YOU keep up with ME?" he said.

"You're on!" Rainbow Dash said with a sly grin on her face.

Sonic made a fist and bumped it with Rainbow Dash's hoof, thus an alliance was born.

"Oh yeah, I haven't introduced myself yet! My name is Rainbow Dash, fastest flyer in all of Equestria and the Element of Loyalty!" Rainbow Dash introduced herself.

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog, Fastest thing alive on Mobius!" Sonic introduced himself. "Alright Dash, since you can fly, why don't you go ahead and scout the area from a bird's eye-view…or Pegasus' eye-view in your case." He chuckled at that last statement.

"Alright, then you stay down here and scout things out on land! Good luck!" Rainbow Dash flew into the skies.

"Good luck!" Sonic shouted at Rainbow Dash as she flew away.

Sonic jumped off the light post and landed back on the highway. Before he started running, he saw some lights heading for him, as it got closer he saw the S-Team Race Car team heading toward him, until they slow to a stop. Sam Speed stepped out of his car.

"Yo, Blue Hedgehog!" Sam greeted him. "There's been a local search for you. Thank you for waiting.

Sonic was about to make a run for it. "Wait!" Sam called, Sonic stopped. "You should hear a person's words until the end you know?" Sam continued as he took off his helmet. "You know? This city…this place is too peaceful. Last year, we only captured one criminal; he brought a formula machine once into the highway, pretending to be a racer. But in the end, his fun only lasted for 2 minutes. He drove around from place to place. Hell you can even make Ramen in only 2 minutes." He chuckled.

"…" Sonic remained silent as he listened to him.

"Hey, this is the part where you're supposed to laugh." Sam said.

Sonic placed his fists over his hips, giving Sam a sly smirk.

"Close enough…" Sam smirked back. "In any case, in this city, we're unique. We are the Race Car team of Station Square's Special High-Speed police force, the S-Team. I'm the Captain…call me "Highwest"." He introduced himself. "Sorry, that was a long introduction. From now on…things will be fast!"

Sonic reacted as Sam's team mates drive their cars toward him, the blue hedgehog makes a run for it as he dashes down the highway.

"_Stay alive until I can catch you._" Sam said in his thoughts as he watched Sonic run from his team mates. Sam placed his helmet back on before getting back inside his race car and drives down after them.

Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash flew high up into the night sky and looked down the ground, she had just seen Sonic running down the highway being chased by race cars.

"What the hay is going on down there?" Rainbow Dash wondered.

Before she could go over to Sonic's aid however, she heard the sound of jet engines. It was getting louder as if whatever was making the noise was getting close to her. She looks over to where it was coming from; she saw the S-Team Jet Fighter team heading for her. The jet fighter's engines pointed down, causing them to slow down to a stop, as they stay up in the air. Sarah comes out of the cockpit and walks up on top of her jet's front.

"Hello my little pony." She greeted Rainbow Dash. "How nice of you to wait for us."

Rainbow Dash glared at Sarah ready for a fight. "Whoa, easy there." Sarah said a she took her helmet off. "It would be nice of you if you just allow me to say something to you."

Rainbow Dash simply remained in place as she flapped her wings to stay in the air, in silence as Sarah continued on.

"You know, this city is quite peaceful. Not that I have something against it of course, I love peace and tranquility. Of course, that doesn't mean I don't want to get into action once in a while. Last year one criminal stole a jet plane and flew around from place to place, pretending to be some ace pilot…but it didn't last long, because we were there when his fun was over."

"…" Rainbow Dash remained silent.

"His fun only lasted for two short minutes; you could make sushi in less time than that." Sarah added. "What? Don't you think that's funny?"

Rainbow Dash only crossed her fore hoofs and smirked slyly.

"Good enough for me." Sarah smirked back. "In any case, in this town, we're quite unique, we're the Jet Fighter team of Station Square's Special High-Speed police force, the S-Team. I am the Captain…call me Sarah Sky, also known as the "Queen of the skies"." She introduced herself. "Sorry if I bored with that long introduction, from now on…let's fly!"

Rainbow Dash reacts when Sarah's team mates were headed right for her in their jet fighters, the cyan Pegasus took off leaving a rainbow trail behind, as they jet fighters chase after her.

"_Don't get caught by them ok my little pony, because I want to be the one who catches you._" Sarah said in her thoughts before she placed her helmet on and went back inside her jet fighter's cockpit. She adjusts her jet fighter's thrusters back in position and blasts off after them.

And so, two high-speed chases have begun, Sonic vs. S-Team's Race Car team and Rainbow Dash vs. S-Team's Jet Fighter team. Sonic and Rainbow Dash were both currently ahead of the race cars and jet fighters chasing them down, they both had smug grins on their faces.

"So you guys want to have some fun huh? Then let's go!" Sonic taunted them as he speeds down the highway.

"Hey guys, is the "S" in S-Team supposed to stand for "Slow Motion" or "Slowpoke"?" Rainbow Dash taunted as she speed up her pace.

"They are increasing their speed!" one S-team racer announced. "Raise rear wing 20 degrees, boost up! The rest of you, back me up!"

The chase goes on at high-speed, Sonic looks up to see Rainbow Dash being chased by the jet fighters, Rainbow Dash looks down to see Sonic chased by the race cars, they both wink at each other in agreement as they increase their speed. "Come guys, pick up the pace will ya?" they both taunted.

The racers and flyers manage to catch up with them and surround them. "Oh no, at this rate I'm gonna get caught!" Sonic pretended to be desperate before changing back to his cocky self. "YEAH RIGHT!" he immediately vanished.

"What the?! Where did he go?!" one S-team racer looked around.

"Yo!" Sonic knocked on the cockpit's window while the racer was looking the other side.

"Huh?" he looked, but Sonic was already gone.

Then Sonic jumped on top of another race car and looks down at the driver. "WHAT!?" the racer gawked when he saw Sonic. "Hey! Cut that out! That's dangerous! All the good kids reading this fan fiction will start copying you!" he yelled at Sonic, breaking the 4th wall.

Sonic responded by looking at the screen and says: "Kids, don't stand on top of moving vehicles!" he advised while breaking the 4th wall, before jumping off and speeding down the road.

Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash was flying around the jet fighters, teasing and taunting them, the flyers were unable to keep up with her. "Hey, what the heck is she doing!?" one pilot demanded.

Suddenly all rainbow trials disappeared and Rainbow Dash was nowhere to be found.

"Now where did she go?!" another pilot demanded.

"Peek-a-boo!" Rainbow Dash appeared standing on top of one jet fighter and looking down at the pilot.

"GAH!" the pilot reacted. "Hey! Are you THAT irresponsible or just stupid?! All the good boys and girls will start copying you!" she yelled, breaking the 4th wall.

Rainbow Dash looks at the screen and says: "Remember kids, don't try this at home, and leave it to the professionals!" she said and realized something in surprise. "_Whoa, I just sounded like Pinkie Pie for a moment!_" she said in her thoughts, but shrugs it off as she flew off the jet fighter.

"That damn pony is making fun of us!" the pilot growled in anger.

**A red vein sticks out from her forehead**

"All units increase speed to full and let's catch that flying freak of nature!" she growled as she increased her jet's speed.

"Roger!" the others agreed and did the same.

Back on the highway…

"That damn hedgehog is making a fool of the S-Team!" the driver growled. "I'll show him! Increase speed output, full speed ahead!"

"Roger!" the others agreed as they speed up after Sonic.

Sonic and Rainbow Dash look at each other as they raced against their respective opponents and they were both impressed at each other, as Sonic winks and gives Rainbow Dash a thumbs up, while Rainbow Dash saluted and winked at him, as the race went on.

"Full Throttle!" both racer and pilots yelled as they boost up to the max.

The races went on and on, neither sides giving sights of slowing down and give up. Just when things weren't looking bad for the S-Team already, it just got a whole lot worse for them.

"WHAAAAAAAT!?" the racers and pilots gawked in shock and horror to see Sonic and Rainbow Dash running, and flying, respectively…in BACKWARDS!

**(SONIC DRIVE plays)**

"H-Ho…How can this be?! Impossible!" a racer gawked.

"She's flying in BACKWARDS!?" a pilot gawked.

"Is he stupid or something?!" another racer gawked.

"Captain, do something!" one pilot called.

"This is so annoying!" a racer complained.

"Looks like playtime is officially over." Sam Speed declared.

"I have to agree with you." Sarah Sky agreed.

"All units clear the central way, it's time for the special milk!" both captains ordered their team mates.

All team mates obey as they clear the way for them, leaving them to deal with Sonic and Rainbow Dash themselves.

"I didn't want to use this from the start…but to pass in front of me like that in MY highway…is UNFORGIVABLE!" Sam Speed declared.

"I wasn't expecting to have to use this…but I suppose, if you want to protect your title as the queen of the skies, use any means necessary!" Sarah Sky declared.

"Super Nitro, ON!" Sam and Sarah activated their Special Milk, and immediately got a tremendous amount of boost, as they raced/flew right past their team mates.

"WHOA!" Sonic and Rainbow Dash nearly got rammed over, but managed to get out of the captains' way.

"HAHAHAHAHA! No one is faster than me in MY highway!" Sam gloated.

"No one shall best the Queen of the skies and get away with it!" Sarah declared.

"The only way they can catch us now is by being faster than the speed of sound!" Sam laughed.

But their moment of glory is shattered when both Sonic and Rainbow Dash speed up to them and both broke the sound barrier, unleashing their Sonic Boost and Sonic Rainboom respectively, running and flying right past both captains in just 10 seconds flat!

"A SONIC BOOM?!" both Captains looked shocked.

"It's over…" Sam whispered.

"We'll never catch them at this rate…" Sarah whispered.

"Captain! It's the D-point!" their team mates warned.

Sam snapped to reality and hit the brakes, releasing some parachutes as he did. Sarah did the same.

Sonic grinned at them, along with Rainbow Dash, however, the cyan Pegasus noticed something in the highway that made her worry.

"Sonic, STOP! You're running out of road!" she called out.

"What?!" Sonic looked back but it was too late as he ends up smashing through the barriers around the gap, and flew past some windmills, Rainbow Dash following behind. The tail wind created from their speed hit all windmills causing them to spin faster than usual, causing the lights in the city to glow even brighter.

Sonic flew over the city due to how fast he was running; Rainbow Dash catches up with him.

"Wow Sonic, I guess you really are fast!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Thanks, you're pretty fast yourself too Rainbow Dash!" Sonic said.

"Thanks." Rainbow Dash giggled.

"You know? This place may not be so bad after all; we've met some really interesting people along the way…" Sonic said as he looked back to the highway from far away.

"Yeah, this could be fun!" Rainbow Dash agreed.

Back on the highway, Sam Speed and Sarah Sky stood on the edge of the end of the highway, staring at the city, they both felt disappointed that they were unable to catch Sonic and Rainbow Dash, but secretly they were happy to have finally found some competition after many years.

Back with Sonic and Rainbow Dash, after flying over the city, they were now flying over the outskirts on the other side. Sonic noticed that Rainbow Dash was starting to look exhausted.

"Hey Rainbow, you okay?" he asked.

"That race took a lot out of me…" she said. "…I may be fast, but I'm not used to flying for so long…"

"Don't worry, we should be landing so-" Sonic looked down and saw something that made him cringe. "A-a…a pool?!"

The blue hedgehog looked nervous when he saw a swimming pool in the backyard of a huge mansion, directly under him, he looked back at Rainbow Dash, but she was starting to lose speed due to exhaustion. Panicked, Sonic starts running in mid-air in vain.

"Oh crap!" Sonic yelled as he inevitably falls down and crash lands into the swimming pool, causing a huge splash.

Meanwhile, inside the mansion, a young boy woke up from the sound of the splash. He had brown hair, and blue eyes, looked about 12 years old. "Huh?" he wondered as he climbed out of the bed and walked over to the window and saw the large waves forming around the pool. He also noticed the silhouette of a pony with wings crash landing next to the pool and laid there.

Curious, the boy rushed out of his bedroom and ran down the hallways, he noticed a young girl with light brown hair and blue eyes, about 10 years old, coming out of her room along the way.

"Nii-chan…what was that noise?" she asked in a sleepy voice.

"Kat…" the boy said. "There's something going down at the swimming pool and I'm going to investigate it."

"Can I come too?" the girl, named Kat, asked.

"I don't know…" the boy hesitated.

"Please…!" Kat begged.

The boy sighted. "Fine, but stay by my side at all times." He said.

"Ok!" Kat agreed.

The two siblings ran down the hallways together, they go down the stairs and leave the mansion through the window leading to the backyard.

Meanwhile, at the pool, Sonic held his breath while he was underwater. He tries to jump out but wasn't enough to reach the surface. He looks around and notices the ladder by the edge of the pool, he tries to make a run for it, but seemed to be stuck in place because of the force of the water.

Back in the surface, the two siblings got to the pool, Kat noticed an exhausted Rainbow Dash laying down by the pool. "Look Nii-chan, isn't that…?" she pointed her out.

"A pony with wings?" the older brother stared at it, but turned his attention back to the pool and he could see Sonic at the bottom.

Sonic was still trying to reach the ladder, but unfortunately his attempts turned out to be futile as he still couldn't reach it, no matter how fast he ran while underwater. Just when he through he was doomed to drown, the boy jumped into the pool to his rescue. The boy grabbed Sonic by his arm and carried him back to the surface.

Kat was by Rainbow Dash's side checking if she was ok, she noticed that she was starting to regain conscious. She also noticed her brother come out of the pool with Sonic.

Sonic coughed out some water and carefully took some deep breaths. "That was a close one, are you ok?" the boy asked.

"Yeah, thanks a lot." Sonic said.

The boy and his sister looked shocked. "You can talk?" the boy asked.

"Of course I can and so can her." Sonic said, referring to Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah, we both can talk." Rainbow Dash regained conscious.

"Wow! Nii-chan, it's a talking flying pony and a talking blue hedgehog!" Kat exclaimed.

"Yeah, this is so cool!" the boy said. "My name is Chris, and this is my sister Kat." He introduced himself and her sister.

"Nice to meet you, what are your names?" Kat asked.

"The name's Rainbow Dash!" Rainbow Dash introduced herself with a proud pose.

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic introduced himself with a smile.

**(BGM: Mi-Ra-I - Run&Gun)**

It was night time, in the living room of Chris and Kat's mansion, Sonic and Rainbow Dash's friends are all asleep on the coach and on the floor around the couch, while Sonic and Rainbow Dash stayed up late watching clips of the episode that had just played at the time.

_You ready for the trip?_

_Just one more day to go_

_Put on a new shirt_

_And let's sneak off in the night_

_The sleepless city is even today_

_Still just looking over us_

_Why don't we sing it a new song_

_Events that could make you cry_

_Remembering without reason_

_With sound of the heels of our boots_

_Let's run through quickly_

_Doing things skillfully may be fine_

_But as we are clumsily standing here_

_That's what I really like about you_

_To shine bright, and be free_

_Nothing to be afraid of._

_Since we've rode the waves of time,_

_Let's start aiming for that far off road_

After finishing watching, Sonic turned the TV off and they both went to sleep. The next morning, they woke up when suddenly Ella picked them both up and placed them on the couch. Sonic and Rainbow look at Ella wondering what that was about, Ella points out the message on the wall next to the TV. It was written in Japanese: "When watching TV, keep the lights on and a safe distance from the TV."

_To shine bright, and be free_

_Nothing to be confused about_

_The waves of time are strong yet gentle_

_To the other side of the far off road,_

_Soon I will meet you there_

_Let's go and find our future_

Realizing their mistake, Sonic and Rainbow Dash stared at each other embarrassed, laughing sheepishly.

**Sweatdrops rolled down the sides of their heads, one on each**

They look at Ella and apologize, promising to never stay too close to the TV and with the lights off again.

**(BGM ends)**

A/N: And there you have it, the very first episode is here! Read it and weep fellas! As usual, please, leave a review after you finish reading. Thank you, and stay tuned for the next exciting episode of **SONIC X: FRIENDSHIP IS UNIVERSAL**!


	3. Infiltrate! Area 99

A/N: I do not own Sonic X or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. I only own my OCs and nothing more.

**(BGM: SONIC DRIVE - Hironobu Kageyama & Hideaki Takatori)**

The opening begins as a blue streak of light dashes down the road

_S-O-N-I-C, GO!_

Another streak of light appear in the sky, following the blue one, this one was rainbow colored

_S-O-N-I-C, GO!_

The two streaks slow down, the blue one reveals to be Sonic the Hedgehog while the rainbow one reveals to be Rainbow Dash.

_Go, go, go go, LET'S GO!_

Sonic and Rainbow Dash grin at each other before they both dash toward the screen before it fades white as the title appears on it

**SONIC X: FRIENDSHIP IS UNIVERSAL**

Sonic and Rainbow Dash charge forward as they infiltrate a city that was taken over by the evil genius Dr. Eggman and the mad scientist earth pony Steam. The alarms go off as Eggman and Steam sent their robot minions to stop Sonic and Rainbow Dash.

_Yesterday's rules_

_are simply loose today_

_The best goal is to break them_

Sonic and Rainbow Dash race across the streets when they saw robot soldiers blocking their way. Sonic jumps and uses his homing attack on them, while Rainbow Dash speeds her way through them, knocking them down like bowling pins. They try to enter the building where their arch-enemies are, but another wave of robots chase after them out of the building.

_If I don't keep running_

_There's no other meaning_

_It's a punk philosophy_

On another part of town, Knuckles was driving a hover car down the road, with Cream, Cheese, Fluttershy, Angel and Applejack. They notice Sonic and Rainbow Dash greeting them, Sonic giving a thumbs up and Rainbow Dash winking them before dashing ahead of them. Then the robots who were chasing after them appear, causing Knuckles, Applejack and the others to scream in horror as they speed up and try to catch up with the two speeders.

Eggman and Steam watched this whole scene from aboard their hover ships, Eggman in his Egg Mobile and Steam on his Steam Cloud. They notice Tails, along with Amy, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Pinkie Pie and Rarity, flying in the Tornado 2.

_Biorhythm is_

_a two-time rhythm_

_The scenery instantly becomes countless lines_

_The wind envelops me_

Eggman and Steam laugh evilly as they fire their missiles at the Tornado 2. Tails and the others notice them and scream in horror. Tails then transforms the Tornado 2 into its battle formation, gaining more speed as he tries to outfly the missiles, the others screaming in horror, while Pinkie Pie shouts and laughs with joy as if riding in a roller coaster.

On the road, Sonic, Rainbow Dash, Knuckles and the others are still being chased by the robot soldiers, until they notice the Tornado 2, followed by Eggman and Steam's missiles, coming right at them! The two parties collide, resulting into a big explosion. Sonic and Rainbow Dash are sent flying into the sky, followed by the Tornado 2. Tails and Twilight toss each a Power Ring, one for Sonic and the other for Rainbow Dash.

_Inside Outside attack_

_Surpass everything altogether_

_I won't let no one_

_and nothing go forward_

Knuckles and Applejack take down the robots, Knuckles uses his punches, while Applejack uses her bucking. Cream, Cheese, Fluttershy and Angel work together to outsmart the robots into attacking each other.

A bright light shines from above them, they look up and see Sonic and Rainbow Dash coming down, with Power Rings in hand and hoof. Sonic then curls into his ball form and Spin Dashs down toward a robot, destroying it, then proceeds to destroy more robots. Rainbow Dash speed increases tenfold, that she performs her Sonic Rainboom in just a few short seconds, smashing into a robot, destroying it, then proceeds to destroy more robots.

_Inside Outside, GO! SONIC!_

_Everything altogether, Yes! Sonic!_

_"Watch out" and "Have a nice" are similar_

_That's right – both are by the skin of your teeth_

Sonic and Rainbow Dash then join hand and hoof together and perform the Sonic Rainboost combo, as they charge into the building where Eggman and Steam control the city, smashing and destroying everything inside it, much to Eggman and Steam's horror. Sonic and Rainbow Dash burst out from the top of the building, as it explodes into a million pieces.

While in mid-air, Sonic and Rainbow Dash look at each other and grin before they bro fist-hoof with each other, while their friends cheer for them, while Knuckles smiles warmly. Unknown to them, Shadow the Hedgehog, along with Rouge the Bat, Gilda and The Great and Powerful Trixie were watching from the top of one of the buildings.

_Throw boredom away_

_And start running_

Sonic closes his eyes and floats up into the air, as the seven Chaos Emeralds fly around him, followed by Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Rarity, all wearing their respective Elements of Harmony. Then in a flash of Chaos Energy and Magic of Friendship, Sonic and the Mane 6 transform into Super Sonic, and the Super Mane 6. They stare at the shadowy figures of some mysterious enemies, before charging at them, full speed, the mystery enemies charge back at them, the two parties collide resulting into a giant explosion.

_S-O-N-I-C, GO!_

Chris, Kat, and their family and friends, Big the Cat, Froggy, Charmy and Chocola, along with the Mobian animals cheer on for Sonic and his friends, while Vanilla smiles warmly, along with Vector and Espio

_S-O-N-I-C, GO!_

The Cutie Mark Crusaders, Derpy Hooves, Lyra, Bon Bon, the ponies of Ponyville and the griffons of the Griffon Kingdom cheer on for the Mane 6 and their friends, while Princess Celestia smiles warmly, along with Princess Luna, Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, Zecora, King Czar, Hawkeem and La Tormenta

_Go, go, go go, LET'S GO!_

Sonic and Rainbow Dash then land back on the ground and pose together for the screen, along with Chris, Kat, Tails, Twilight Sparkle and all of their friends and family. Eggman and Steam are seen cursing out to them in the background before storming off, ending the opening sequence.

**(BGM ends)**

**Episode 2**

**Infiltrate! Area 99**

Sonic and Rainbow Dash had decided to stay and relax at Chris and Kat's mansion. However, they needed to stay out of everyone's sight, except for Chris and Kat, so not to scare them, especially because of what happened that certain night.

The next day, Sonic was relaxing on the roof, while Rainbow Dash was taking a nap on a cloud above the mansion. Chris and Kat were on the balcony, talking with their mom on the phone.

Chris wore a red shirt with short white sleeves, and long black ski sleeves coming out of them, yellow turtle neck, small yellow designs on the chest and shoulders, blue jeans with cobalt blue around the knees, a yellow belt, white socks and blue and yellow sneakers.

Kat wore a white t-shirt with small blue flowers all over, a zip-opened cyan blue jacket, with pockets on the front, a pink skirt with white on the sides, black pants under it, white socks and cyan sneakers.

"Hello my lovely children!" their mom spoke through the phone. "I regret informing that there's been a lot of rain storms here, so we had to suspend the filming until they stop. Because of that, I won't be able to return home for at least another week or so. But I'll make it up to you by sending you two some presents, I hope you like them!"

"Thanks Mom!" Chris said. "By the way, there's something we'd like to talk to you about."

"What is it? Did something happen?" their mom asked.

"Well mom, do you remember what you said about not being allowed to swim in the adults' pool and not being allowed to swim at night?" Chris asked.

"WHAT?!" their mom gawked in shock. "Are you saying you decided to go swimming in the adults' pool at night and alone?!"

"Not exactly…you see…" Chris looked up at Sonic who was relaxing on the roof. "A cat fell inside the pool and I jumped in to save it!"

Sonic gave Chris a weird look at the fact that he's been called a "cat".

"Aww, so that's what really happened? I'm so proud of you son for saving an innocent cat from drowning, you have such a gold heart like me!" the mother praised her son.

"Aw mom, quit it, you're making me blush." Chris said, rubbing the back of his head.

Kat then took the phone from Chris' hand. "And that's not all, there was a…" she looks up to see Rainbow Dash sleeping on a cloud. "…there was also this cute injured puppy who wondered into our garden and I treated its wounds!"

Rainbow Dash's ear twitched, she opened her eye and looked down at Kat, after hearing her call her a "puppy".

"Aww, you've got such a pure and kind heart my dear Kat! I'm proud to call myself the luckiest mother in the world, having such brave and kind-hearted children!" their mother continued on praising them.

"Aww seriously mommy, you're embarrassing us!" Kat blushed.

"Anyway, I would love to continue talking with you, but I'm afraid I need to get back at filming while the rain storm is down for the time being! Now give momma your good bye kisses!" Their mother said.

Kat made a kiss noise at the phone, followed by Chris, both still blushing at their mother's praise.

"Good bye my children, see you next week!" the mother bid farewell before she hung up.

Sonic jumped off the roof and landed on the balcony's railing, and sits down on it. "Hey Chris, you do realize that I'm actually a hedgehog and not a cat, right?" he asked the human boy.

Rainbow Dash flew down from her cloud and landed next to Sonic. "Yeah, and do I LOOK like a puppy to you Kat?" she asked the human girl. "I'm actually a Pegasus for your information!"

"We know that." The two siblings replied.

"It's just our mom wouldn't understand." Chris explained.

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked.

"I wasn't just simply going to tell my mom that I had actually saved a giant blue talking hedgehog from our swimming pool. She would never believe it!" Chris explained. "Because normal hedgehogs are actually smaller in size, they walk on four and their colors are white black or brown, not blue; and they can't talk."

"And I wasn't just simply going to tell her that I've helped a cyan pony with wings who can also talk." Kat explained. "The ponies in this world don't have wings and their colors are usually brown, black or white, not cyan; and they can't talk either."

"Meaning…she would think you were making up stories then?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Exactly!" Chris said.

"Oh, I think I understand now." Rainbow Dash said.

"Yup, I guess it's true, considering how those guys reacted when they saw us last night." Sonic said.

"Just curious, when did you learn how to talk Sonic?" Chris asked curiously.

"Yeah, I'm curious as well Rainbow Dash!" Kat asked.

"Uh, that's a good question…" Sonic replied embarrassed. "I don't remember much from my childhood, so of course, I don't remember the day when I started talking."

"Well…I only know it was probably back when I was still a foal, but overall, I can't remember." Rainbow Dash was just as embarrassed as Sonic.

"I see…" Chris understood, while Kat nodded in agreement.

Then the phone started ringing, Chris answers it. "Hello?"

"Hello Chris!" a male adult voice spoke.

"Oh, hi dad!" Chris greeted happily.

"Hi daddy!" Kat took the phone and greeted him cheerfully.

"Nice to hear you too Kat!" their dad replied.

"Anyway, I just spoke with your mom, and she told that you two helped a cat and a dog who apparently wondered off into our backyard huh?" their dad said. "I think it's time to update our security…"

"I guess." Chris chuckled.

"But must know, was it hard helping them out?" their dad asked in concern. "Didn't the cat try to scratch you or the dog tried to bite you or anything?"

"No way!" his children replied.

"When we helped them out, they were really happy, and then we just let them go after that." Chris explained. "Besides, you have nothing to worry about; we've got Grampa, Mr. Tanaka and Ella looking after us both!"

"Yeah, don't worry daddy, they are all doing their thing and keeping us both safe!" Kat reassured.

"Well that's good to know." Their dad replied in relief. "Anyway, I have another meeting to attend, I'll talk to later. Good bye, love you both!"

"Love you too dad, bye!"

"Bye daddy, love you too!"

Chris hung up the phone. When they looked at Sonic and Rainbow Dash they both looked exasperated at the fact they were still being referred to as a cat and a dog respectively, even if the siblings were only talking with their dad. Chris and Kat realized this and they both blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh, that reminds me; I bet you two are hungry!" Chris said. "Would you like to eat?"

"Yeah, I could go for some food, what's on the menu?" Sonic asked, lying down on the rail.

"Yeah, I could go for some grub right now." Rainbow Dash agreed.

"Kat and I have been doing research on the Internet on what hedgehogs and ponies eat and we've found this for you" Chris presented a bowl of some small cereal like food to Sonic, while Kat presented a bowl of carrots to Rainbow Dash.

"Carrots…seriously?" Rainbow Dash gave a deadpan look at Kat.

Sonic picked a piece from his bowl and ate it. "BLAAAARGH!" he reacted in disgust. "What the heck is this anyway?!" he demanded.

"Cat food." Chris replied nervously.

"BLAAAAARGH! GROSS! I'm NOT eating this junk!" Sonic made a scene.

"Yeah, don't you have any grass sandwiches or anything?" Rainbow Dash agreed.

"Well…it looked like it was hedgehog food, but it was written that it may be cat food, huh?" Chris nervously said.

**A sweat drop rolled down the side of his head**

"I could get some grass and make a sandwich, but I can't just take grass from our backyard." Kat nervously said.

**A sweat drop rolled down the side of her head**

"Hey Dash! Let's go get our own food!" Sonic said.

"Exactly what I was thinking!" Rainbow Dash agreed with him.

"HEY!" the siblings reacted when Sonic jumped toward a nearby tree, while Rainbow Dash flew after him. "Where are you going!?"

"Sorry squirts, but we've decided to go out for lunch!" Rainbow Dash said.

"You can't go outside, it's dangerous!" Chris tried to stop them.

Sonic and Rainbow Dash grinned. "See you later!" Sonic then boosted off the tree in a blue streak of light, while Rainbow Dash blasted off into the skies in a rainbow colored streak of light.

"NO! COME BACK!" the siblings yelled, but they were already gone.

"Maybe we should have asked them what they like to eat first…" Kat said sadly.

* * *

**Sonic X: Friendship is Universal Card #5**

**Name: Christopher "Chris" Thorndyke**

**Age: 12**

**Gender: Male**

**Species: Human**

**Likes: Friends, Family, Adventure, Sports, Animals, Cotton Candy**

**Dislikes: Evil, Disloyalty, Bullies, being left alone**

**Abilities: Skateboarding, Baseball, Basketball, Soccer, Mechanics, Karate (taught by Mr. Tanaka)**

**Bio: A shy but kind young 12-year-old, who enjoys company of friends and family, and craves for adventure along with his younger sister, Kat.**

* * *

**Sonic X: Friendship is Universal Card #6**

**Name: Katherine "Kat" Thorndyke**

**Age: 10**

**Gender: Female**

**Species: Human**

**Likes: Nate (her childhood friend and secret crush), Friends, Family, Adventure, Sports, Animals, Chocolate**

**Dislikes: Evil, Disloyalty, Bullies, being left alone**

**Abilities: Cycling, Roller-skating, Perspective, Mechanics, Karate (taught by Mr. Tanaka)**

**Bio: Chris' 10 year old younger sister, she is a tomboy who enjoys a good adventure and the company of her family and friends.**

* * *

Sonic and Rainbow Dash's absence only last for 10 seconds flat; Sonic came back with some chilli dogs, while Rainbow Dash came back with some grass sandwiches. The two sat down on the couch in the living room, enjoying their meals, while Chris and Kat sat next to them, while watching the news on TV.

"Last night, a giant blue hedgehog and a cyan winged pony with a rainbow colored mane appeared out of nowhere." The news reported on TV announced, while footage of Sonic and Rainbow Dash from last night was shown. "The police tried to intercept them, but all their attempts turned out to be futile, even the S-Team was no match for them. What are they? Where did they come from? Sam Speed and Sarah Sky of the S-Team could not be reached for comments; however, we have some interviewees who were at the spot where the hedgehog and the winged pony first appeared. Let's hear what they have to say."

"It was about this tall, blue fur, white glove, read sneakers and it looked like a hedgehog." One police officer described Sonic on TV.

"It appeared to be a pony, only her coat was cyan blue, her mane and tail had the seven colors of the rainbow and she had wings." Another police officer on TV described Rainbow Dash. "Oh, and the mark of a storm cloud with a rainbow colored lightning bolt on her flank!"

"It went really fast; it just ran right past me going "Screeech", that way!" a car driver described and gestured.

"Those wings were REAL!" a woman explained. "The pony flew up while an officer was grabbing hold of her with his net and she spun like a tornado, sending the officer and his net flying!"

"Those two obviously aren't creatures from this world!" a man pointed out. "I'm serious! They moved even than a Mach 5!"

The scene changes to a laboratory filled with animals locked in cages, a scientist, holding a monkey in his arms, which was playing with the scientist's glasses, was being interviewed.

"They could have been U.M.A.s" the scientist explained. "If you're wondering if they could be beings from Earth, then…my answer is "no". The fastest animal on land is the Cheetah, and the fastest animal on air is the Peregrine Falcon, and they can't even keep up with a car or a plane. Animals who can run or fly that fast do not exist on Earth, so it is safe to assume that they are nothing more than mere machines…robots to be exact."

"What a loon." Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes as she took a bite out of her grass sandwich.

"Speak for yourself, what if you were caught while you were gone for food?" Kat asked.

"Even jet fighters can't keep up with me, relax, I'm still here right?" Rainbow Dash said all laid back and enjoying her sandwich.

"At least you're both safe." Chris said. "So how are your meals?"

"Pretty good." Sonic said while eating his chilli dog.

"More or less…" Rainbow Dash said while eating her grass sandwich.

The door opens and old man with gray hair, wearing a shirt with dark and light green stripes over his purple sweater, brown pants, purple shoes and a large white lab coat comes into the living room. His name was Chuck Thorndyke, Chris and Kat's grandfather.

"There you two are!" Chuck walked up to Chris and Kat. "Did you hear it? Two robots that looked like a hedgehog and a Pegasus appeared out of nowhere and outraced the S-team!"

His common sense kicked in when he finally noticed Sonic and Rainbow Dash. "Huh?" he looked at the news on TV and the two speeders, then he reaches his face at Sonic and Rainbow Dash with a glare, they both glare back. Chris and Kat react as they both grab a pillow each and cover up both Sonic and Rainbow Dash, trying to hide them from Chuck, while giggling nervously.

"HEY!" Sonic complained while under the pillow. "What are you doing?! Get off!"

"What the hay girl?!" Rainbow Dash complained. "Get the buck off of me! I can't breathe!"

Sonic and Rainbow Dash ultimately managed to push Chris and Kat, and their pillows off them, finally catching some air.

Chuck examined them more carefully. "Blue…cyan…rainbow mane…look like a hedgehog and a Pegasus…" he murmured, that's when he realized that it was the same creatures who showed up last night, his scientific instincts kick in as he grabs a hold of Sonic, while Rainbow Dash managed to get away.

""HEY!" Sonic yelled.

"Grandpa, what are you doing?!" Chris nearly panicked.

Chuck pulled out a screwdriver and presses it onto Sonic's back, causing him to laugh from ticklish. "Finally, I'm curious to see what you're made of!" Chuck said in excitement, still thinking Sonic might be a robot.

"Let him go old man!" Rainbow Dash yelled angrily and kicked Chuck, causing him to release Sonic.

"OUCH!" Chuck yelled in pain.

Sonic sighted in relief. "Thanks a lot Dash!"

"It isn't over yet!" Rainbow Dash flared her wings as Chuck recovered.

"Hold still you!" Chuck growled.

"Grandpa, stop!" Chris and Kat intervened.

"Sonic isn't a robot and neither is Rainbow Dash!" Chris explained.

"That's right Grandpa, they are both flesh and bone!" Kat added.

"Flesh…and…bone?" Chuck dropped his screwdriver in shock. He knew Chris and Kat would never lie to their own grandpa, so he knew they were telling the truth. He stared at Sonic and Rainbow Dash, who were both still in battle stances.

"In related news, more strange creatures have been spotted this morning." The news reporter on TV announced.

Sonic and Rainbow Dash lost their focus on Chuck when they heard familiar cries coming from the TV. They looked and they gasp in surprise and shock when they saw Cream, Cheese, Fluttershy and Angel cowering and whimpering on top of a billboard, surrounded by the police.

"Please, leave us alone!" Cream whimpered in fear while hugging onto Cheese.

"Chao!" Cheese chippered in agreement.

"P-Please…d-d-don't hurt us…" Fluttershy whimpered in fear while cowering next to the sign, with Angel hiding in her mane in fear.

"It's Cream and Cheese!" Sonic exclaimed.

"And that's Fluttershy and Angel Bunny!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed as well.

"You know them?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, I know the rabbit and the blue creature, that's Cream and Cheese!" Sonic explained.

"And I know the yellow Pegasus with the pink mane and the rabbit, that's Fluttershy and Angel Bunny!" Rainbow Dash explained.

"It looks like we're not the only ones who ended up in this world." Sonic said. "It's time to go!" he raced out of the house.

"Yeah, no one picks on Fluttershy and Angel and gets away with it!" Rainbow Dash declared, following after Sonic while flying.

Chris and Kat followed them to the door. "But do you even know where they are?!" Chris asked them.

This question caused both Sonic and Rainbow Dash to stop on their tracks and they race back in front of the two siblings.

"Y-Yeah…actually, we have no idea where they are." Rainbow Dash rubbed the back of her head, while Sonic shrugged off, while laughing sheepishly.

**Sweat drops rolled down the side of both their heads, one on each**

"Yeah, we didn't think so." Kat said. "But perhaps Grandpa can help."

"Someone called for me?" Chuck appeared.

"Hey Grandpa, do you think that Rainbow Dash and Sonic's friends were taken away by the military?" Kat asked.

"I'll see what I find, follow me, to my workshop!" Chuck said, leading his grandchildren and the two speeders to his workshop.

**Soon…**

Our heroes were at Chuck's workshop built inside the mansion's garage. Sonic and Rainbow Dash looked around, while Chuck contacted the police about Sonic and Rainbow Dash's friends, while Chris and Kat all stood next to him.

"Oh, I see, that's quite interesting." Chuck said while talking on the phone. "Thanks, that'll be helpful…sorry, I'll invite you over for dinner sometime." He hung up.

"Well?" Chris asked.

"The police said that Sonic and Rainbow Dash's friends were all taken to Area 99." Chuck explained.

"Area 99?!" Chris asked.

"That's one of G.U.N.'s laboratorys, isn't it?" Kat asked.

"G.U.N.?" Sonic and Rainbow Dash asked curious.

"Yeah, also known as "Guardians of United Nations"." Chris explained. "It's a military organization working for the United Federation, equipped with tanks, armed cars, and other weapons."

"Sounds just like Eggman…" Sonic growled under his breath at the thought of his arch-nemesis.

"Reminds me of Steam…" Rainbow Dash growled at the thought of the mad scientist pony who was her and her friends' enemy, who kidnapped the Princess of her country.

"To be taken to a military laboratory, it means they plan on researching them." Chuck explained. "They believe that they could be aliens from outer space or perhaps even biological weapons from another country. What do you two think?" he asked the speeders.

"I think they are DEAD MEAT for kidnapping Fluttershy, along with Angel!" Rainbow Dash growled in anger, flaring up her wings.

"As if I care what they think me!" Sonic shrugged in annoyance. "Besides, now that we know where they are, we're going to save them!"

"But if you go after them, chances are you'll be caught yourselves!" Chris tried to warn them.

"Only if they can catch us!" Sonic grinned smugly.

"Yeah, the Speed Duo won't be caught by a bunch of losers!" Rainbow Dash boasted.

They were about to leave, but the workshop's door closed on their faces. Sonic and Rainbow Dash weren't pleased at all by this, they turned to the humans.

"What's the big idea?!" Sonic and Rainbow Dash growled.

"It wasn't me!" Chris defended himself.

"Me neither!" Kat also defended.

"It was me!" Chuck confessed, Sonic and Rainbow Dash stared at him in confusion. "This could be fun! My blood's boiling with excitement for the first time since I was younger!"

"Grandpa! You're not thinking about going too are you?" Chris asked in concern.

"Of course! And you and Kat are coming along too!" Chuck said. "Besides, weren't you the one who said you didn't want to live a dull, boring life like your father Chris?"

"H-Hey! That's a secret! Don't tell dad about it!" Chris said in embarrassment.

"I know!" Chuck laughed.

"This is going to be quite an adventure, I just know it!" Kat said in excitement. "I love adventures!"

Sonic and Rainbow Dash stared at the humans, before looking at each other.

"Are they serious?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I guess so…" Sonic replied.

**Soon…**

Chuck was driving his old but still functional convertible car, with Chris on the front seat, Sonic, Rainbow Dash and Kat sat in the back. They have been driving for 2 hours from the city, into the desert area, Sonic and Rainbow Dash were both growing impatient.

"This thing is moving WAY too slow, geez!" Sonic complained.

"Can't this thing go any faster?!" Rainbow Dash complained.

"Patience my young friends!" Chuck replied while driving.

"Is it time grandpa?" Chris asked.

"Yeah!" Chuck confirmed.

Chris and Kat brought out some devices that looked like ear-plug communicators along with red and blue colored scopes each, that covers one of your eyes, and handed each over to Sonic and Rainbow Dash.

"Put them on your ears!" Chris explained.

"What are these?" Sonic asked, while he and Rainbow Dash examined them.

"They are infrared scopes." Chuck explained. "If I'm right, Area 99 is filled with traps that can set off an alarm with just one wrong move from any intruder. With these, you should be able to find those traps and avoid them!"

"They are also equipped with communicators, so we can stay in touch while you're away!" Kat added.

"Awesome!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed as she put on her scope. "They'll never see us coming!"

Sonic put on his scope. "Right, we'll move on ahead then!"

Sonic jumped out of the car and raced down the road at supersonic speed, Rainbow Dash flies out of the car and took off into the skies, leaving behind a rainbow trail as she followed after Sonic.

"WOW!" Chris and Kat looked in amazement.

"Wow…" Chuck looked surprised. "They really are fast! ALL RIGHT!" he yelled as he hit the gas hard and drives at high speeds after Sonic and Rainbow Dash, while Chris and Kat held on for dear life to their seats.

**Meanwhile…**

Area 99 was a military laboratory run by G.U.N. (Guardian of United Nations), a military organization who works for the United Federation. The purpose of this lab was to invent and develop weapons and gadgets to protect their country from enemy forces and research any life form that may be an alien or a biological weapon from another country, which brings us to Cream the Rabbit and her Chao friend, Cheese, along with Fluttershy and Angel Bunny. Both duos were locked away inside of test tubes, as scientists researched them using their computers and many other devices at their disposal.

"What is going on?!" Cream asked from inside her tube. "Please let us go!"

Angel Bunny was trying to kick his way out, but it was futile, Fluttershy was cowering in fear. "Um, could you please j-j-just…let us go? I-If…you know…if that's okay?" she asked meekly and frightened.

But the scientists ignored them as they continued on researching them, as they were currently examining their body heat.

"Why is this happening?!" Cream wondered in panic. "Why are you doing this to us?!"

"T-This is scary…" Fluttershy said. "Angel Bunny…what are we going to do?!"

Angel Bunny was exhausted from kicking the tube, he looked at Fluttershy with a sad expression.

**Meanwhile…**

Sonic and Rainbow Dash were racing down the road, until they saw the building up ahead. "This must be it!" Rainbow Dash said. "What's the plan?"

"Sonic! Rainbow Dash! Listen carefully!" Chris announced through their communicators. "Once you get past the gates, head for the air vents, which should lead you inside without setting off any alarms!"

"Roger!" Sonic and Rainbow Dash said.

"But…even if they manage to make it inside, how will they know where they are locked up?" Chris wondered.

"I know!" Kat said excited as she took the communicator from Chris. "Rainbow Dash! Sonic! Once you get inside, look for anything that may look suspicious to you! That should lead you to your objective!"

"Kat! That's just…irresponsible!" Chris scolded.

"You got any better ideas?" Kat looked at her older brother with a sly look, making Chris realize he doesn't have any.

"Got it Kat!" Rainbow Dash replied. "We're going in!"

Sonic and Rainbow Dash head for the gate. Sonic jumps over it, while Rainbow simply flies over it. As soon as Sonic touched the ground, the alarm went off.

"Intruder detected!" the computer voice announced.

Sonic and Rainbow moved around at such high speeds, the security cameras couldn't keep up with them. They did as Chris told them and entered the air vent without being spotted by the cameras.

"We're in the air vent!" Sonic announced while slide down the vent, Rainbow followed him while flying.

"Roger!" Chris replied.

Sonic didn't get a soft landing as he landed on his butt at the bottom of the vent. "Ouch, not exactly what I call a perfect landing." He said while rubbing his butt in pain.

"You ok Sonic?" Rainbow asked him.

"I'll be fine Dash, let's just…" Sonic looked ahead and his scope revealed security lasers all over the way. "Oh, you've got to be joking!" he complained.

"What was that Sonic?" Chris asked through the communicator.

"Nothing." Sonic said when he noticed a window on the floor of the vent.

He and Rainbow Dash looked through the window; there was a hallway with security cameras watching over the place.

"Kat said to look for anything suspicious, but whish way should we head for?" Rainbow Dash wondered, until she got an idea. "Hey Sonic, what do you say we split up and search?"

"Sounds good, we'll meet up as soon as we find them." Sonic said.

The blue hedgehog ripped the window's cover off. He and Rainbow jump down to the hallway, but careful enough not to get spotted by the security cameras. Sonic went to the left, while Rainbow went to the right.

"Heh! This is too easy!" Sonic chuckled as he avoided the cameras, using a mix of speed and stealth.

"You guys wouldn't even see a big stallion Pegasus get past you!" Rainbow Dash giggled, making a joke about Roid Rage, a fellow Pegasus on steroids.

* * *

**Sonic X: Friendship is Universal Card #7**

**Name: Cream the Rabbit & Cheese**

**Age: 6/?**

**Gender: Female/?**

**Species: Rabbit/Chao**

**Likes: Family, Friends, Sweets, Snacks, Peace, Flowers, TV, Coconuts (Cheese)**

**Dislikes: Evil, Sadness, Bullies, Disloyalty, Disharmony, being left alone**

**Abilities: Teamwork, Flying, Spin Dash, Agility, Cooking, Cleaning**

**Bio: Inseparable friends, Cream is a well-mannered rabbit who was raised like a princess by her mother and Cheese is always there by her side no matter what happens, even if they get separated.**

* * *

**Sonic X: Friendship is Universal Card #8**

**Name: Fluttershy & Angel Bunny**

**Age: 15/?**

**Gender: Female/Male**

**Species: Pegasus/Rabbit**

**Likes: Animals, Friends, Peace, Harmony, Vegetables, Pranks (Angel Bunny)**

**Dislikes: Evil, Bullies, Disharmony, being left alone, being ignored, being rejected, when he doesn't get his way (Angel Bunny)**

**Abilities: (Fluttershy) Supersonic Flying speed (second to Rainbow Dash), Agility, Animal communication, "The Stare", Bearer of the Element of Kindness; (Angel Bunny) Digging, Speed, Agility, Strength; (Both) Teamwork**

**Bio: Shy, Timid, but Kind-hearted and strong when she wants to be, Fluttershy lives up to her title as the Element of Kindness and is willing to help out animals and her friends when in need, along with her mischievious, but trustworthy pet, Angel Bunny.**

* * *

"Searching for intruder…searching for intruder…searching for intruder…"

The security was having trouble searching for the intruders in the laboratory, but no matter how hard they tried, Sonic and Rainbow Dash moved around too quickly for the cameras to spot them.

Meanwhile, Chuck stopped the car by the edge of a cliff near the building. "I wonder if they are ok." Chris said worried.

"So do I." Kat agreed.

Back in the laboratory, Cream, Cheese, Fluttershy and Angel Bunny were still being researched on, this time they were using the 3-dimensional scanner on them.

"I'm scared Cheese!" Cream said as she hugged Cheese.

"Chao!" Cheese chippered in agreement.

"I don't like this at all!" Fluttershy said. "I just want to go home!"

Angel couldn't help but agree with Fluttershy, he didn't like being treated as a research subject.

Meanwhile, Sonic and Rainbow Dash met up earlier than expected when they find the door leading into the room where their friends were in.

"Um, yeah, I think this is the place." Rainbow Dash said, looking at the door.

"But we can't just burst in there…" Sonic said. "That would draw the security's attention."

"Then how are we going to get inside?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Sonic was trying to think of something, when all of a sudden, the lights went off, leaving the hallways dark.

"Huh?!" Sonic and Rainbow Dash looked surprised.

"Malfunction in the timing system…malfunction in the timing system…" the computer screen reported.

"What is going on here?!" one of the workers demanded.

"I can't see a thing!" another worker complained.

Taking advantage of the dark, Sonic and Rainbow Dash snuck inside the room and as soon as they saw their friends in the tubes, Sonic used his Spin Dash, while Rainbow used her bucking, to smash the tubes open, freeing them.

"What the?!" the workers reacted.

"What was that noise?!" a female worker demanded.

They couldn't see well in the dark, but Sonic and Rainbow Dash manage to take their friends to a safe spot where they can't be found so easily.

"Soni-"

"Rainbo-"

Sonic and Rainbow hushed Cream and Fluttershy, they both covered their mouths with hands or one hoof, respectively. Cheese hugged Sonic happily, while Angel Bunny greeted Rainbow Dash with a bro hoof/foot.

"Who's there?!" the workers heard them.

"Oh no.." Fluttershy gasped in fear.

"Come on, let's get out of here!" Sonic whispered.

The others nodded in agreement as they use the darkness to their advantage to escape the workers before any of them were spotted.

Meanwhile, in the power generator's room, the workers were searching the room for the problem. They noticed many of the cables were cut in half and there were small pointy objects impaled onto some cables and parts of the generator, sparks flying everywhere.

"What's this? A paper airplane?" one worker picked one pointy object up and examined it.

It looked like a paper airplane as he described, except it wasn't made out of paper, instead it looked like a small computer chip folded in the shape of a paper airplane, it had some electricity flowing through some parts.

"Wha?!" he gawked. "Who could have made this thing?! Never mind that for now, hurry up and restore the system to normal!"

"Yes sir!" the other workers obeyed.

Meanwhile, Sonic and Rainbow Dash were running down the hallways with Cream, Cheese, Fluttershy and Angel Bunny, taking advantage of the power outage as their means of escape.

"Rainbow Dash, I'm so glad you've found me! I was so scared!" Fluttershy cried.

"It's alright Fluttershy, I'm here now!" Rainbow Dash comforted her.

"But Sonic-san, how did you and, um…"

"Rainbow Dash."

"Right! Sonic-san, how did you and Rainbow-chan manage to cut off the power?" Cream asked in curiosity.

"To be honest, we didn't do anything." Sonic confessed.

"Yeah, it just went off by itself." Rainbow Dash said.

"Maybe you've got something that brought good luck for situations like these!" Cream said.

"Chao!" Cheese chippered.

"You think so?" Sonic asked.

But all of a sudden, the back-up generator came online, our heroes gasped in shock as the lights came back on, they stopped on their tracks as the security cameras all pointed directly at them.

"Eeek!" Fluttershy whimpered. "They have caught us!"

"Oh no! I shouldn't have jinxed it!" Cream felt guilty.

"It's not your fault." Sonic said.

"Yeah, don't blame yourself!" Rainbow Dash agreed.

On top of the cameras, they noticed small laser beam cannons come out and aim at them.

"Shoot! Let's go!" Sonic announced.

"Okay!" Cream said.

The Laser Cameras started shooting at them. Sonic grabs a hold of Cream's hand and races down the hallway, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy fly after them with Angel riding on Fluttershy's head.

Meanwhile, Chris, Kat and Chuck heard the alarms going off like crazy from their hiding spot outside the building. "Sonic! Rainbow Dash! What's going on?!" he asked.

"Don't mind us!" Sonic simply replied.

Back in the hallways, our heroes continued dodging the lasers, but Sonic and Rainbow Dash soon get fed up with being treated as moving targets, they looks at Cream, Cheese, Fluttershy and Angel.

"Both of you, keep moving and DON'T stop!" Rainbow Dash ordered.

"Right!" Cream and Fluttershy agreed.

Sonic jumps up, while Rainbow Dash flies up, and punch and kick the cameras, destroying them, while Cream, Fluttershy along with Cheese and Angel, continue on down the hallway. Sonic grabs onto a camera from behind and aims it at the other cameras, destroying it with it's lasers. Cream and Fluttershy react in fear as destroyed cameras fall around them.

"What are you standing there for?! Get moving!" Sonic ordered as he ripped the camera off its place and destroys it.

"Oh, sorry!" Fluttershy apologized as she and Cream continued on, along with Cheese and Angel.

"Area 2, closing!" a computer voice spoke.

The security gates begin to close across the hallways, as Cream and Fluttershy keep on moving with their critter friends, a security gate was closing up in front of them.

"Oh no! We're not going to make it!" Cream cried.

"Uh oh!" Sonic and Rainbow Dash noticed the problem; they rushed/flew after their friends to aid them.

Sonic picked up Cream and holds her in his arms, while Rainbow Dash wraps one hoof around Fluttershy's, and they dash under the security door, before it closed.

"Thank you Rainbow Dash." Fluttershy said.

"That was a close one!" Cream exclaimed.

Before Sonic and Rainbow Dash could reply, more laser cameras shot lasers at them, they dodge it and prepare for combat. But before they made a move, Cream and Fluttershy noticed something (or rather THINGS) headed their way.

"Sonic-san! W-what is that?!" Cream gawked in fear.

Sonic and Rainbow Dash looked and saw small paper airplane like devices, followed by spearhead shaped energy beams, flying down the hallway toward them. The heroes prepared, except instead of attacking them, the airplanes and spearheads attack the laser cameras instead, destroying them.

"Huh?" the heroes looked confused.

"I don't understand, what's going on?!" Cream asked.

"No time for that! Let's get going!" Sonic grabbed Cream's arm and made a run for the security gate, while Cream held Cheese under her arm; Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy flew after them, with Angel in the latter's mane, they all manage to get past the gate before it closed.

"Intruder alert…Intruder alert…Iiiinnnndruuderr alleee…"

The whole security system went down and the lights went off, due to the damage caused by the airplanes and spearheads. However the laser cameras were still on, except they were malfunctioning as they shot lasers at random directions.

"We've lost control of the laser cameras!" one worker announced.

"Turn them off!" another worker yelled.

"We can't! They won't turn off!" a worker kept slamming buttons in vain.

Back with our heroes, they were running/flying up the stairs while dodging the lasers from the out-of-control laser cameras. Just then a laser sliced a part of the stairs off, Cream screams as she was about to fall, but Sonic manages to catch her on time.

"Hang on Cream!" Sonic said.

"I'm trying Sonic-san!" Cream said.

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy looked worried but relieved that Sonic managed to catch on time, but then more lasers start slicing parts of the stairs off, some almost landed on them, but they dodged it.

"We have to get going, NOW!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"Right!" Sonic pulled Cream up and carried her and Cheese in his arms and jump toward the remaining stairs, before another laser sliced off the part where Sonic was standing on.

Sonic uses his speed and agility to jump and land on the intact parts of the stairs, while Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy flew up after them while dodging the lasers.

They finally manage to reach the last floor, where the lasers couldn't reach them; they were safe for the time being. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy landed next to Sonic and Cream.

"That was crazy!" Rainbow Dash said.

Fluttershy hugged Rainbow Dash, crying. "Oh Rainbow Dash! It was so scary, they were doing these strange scary things and…and…it was scary!"

"There, there, Fluttershy, it's all over, you're safe now." Rainbow Dash comforted her friend along with Angel.

"What about you Cream? They didn't do anything to hurt you did they?" Sonic asked Cream.

"No; thank you so much for coming to save us Sonic-san and Rainbow-chan!" Cream thanked Sonic and Rainbow Dash.

"Chao, chao!" Cheese chippered.

"It was nothing, really!" Sonic said with a thumb up.

"Um, excuse me, but are you a…hedgehog?" Fluttershy asked Sonic.

"Huh? Yeah, why you ask?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, it's just, I've never seen a hedgehog this big and with blue fur, and wow, you can even talk, that's amazing!" Fluttershy said admiring the blue hedgehog.

"Rainbow Dash?" Sonic asked.

"Oh yeah, Fluttershy, this is Sonic, he's a supersonic hedgehog who can even rival my own speed!" Rainbow Dash introduced Sonic to Fluttershy. "And Sonic, this is Fluttershy, she's an animal caretaker and one of my best friends! Oh and the white rabbit is her pet, Angel Bunny!"

"Oh, well, nice to meet you Fluttershy and Angel Bunny!" Sonic greeted with a smile. "I'm guessing you've already met Cream and Cheese too huh?"

"Oh yes, I was just as surprised to meet them as I met you, I've never seen a giant bunny that talks or a…Chao, was it?" Fluttershy wondered.

"Chao!" Cheese chippered.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me, Cream, Cheese, this is here is Rainbow Dash, she's a Pegasus who can even match my speed!" Sonic introduced Rainbow Dash to Cream and Cheese. "And Rainbow Dash, these are Cream and Cheese, they are two of my best friends!"

"Pleased to meet you Rainbow-chan!" Cream bowed politely to Rainbow Dash, while Cheese did the same.

"Nice knowing ya too squirts!" Rainbow Dash smiled.

"Anyway, now that we know each other a little better, what do you say we get out of here?" Sonic asked. "Chris, Kat and Chuck are probably worried about us."

"Ok!" Cream and Fluttershy agreed, while Cheese chippered and Angel Bunny nodded in agreement.

Before they made a move, Sonic heard a noise coming from the other side of the wall. "What's that noise?" he asked.

"What is it Sonic?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Sonic didn't answer right away. He took off his infrared scope and leaned his ear over to the wall and heard the noise more clearly. "Sounds like an airplane engine…" he murmured, and then he grinned as if he already guessed what it was. "The Tornado 2!"

Outside, flying over Area 99's building; Miles "Tails" Prower was seen flying in his Tornado 2. In the back seat, Twilight Sparkle and Spike acted as his co-pilots. All three of them looked down at the building below.

"It appears to be over." Tails said.

"I hope they're okay." Twilight said.

"I'm sure they're fine." Spike said.

As they watched, Sonic boosted his way through the roof, while holding Cream and Cheese in his arms, followed by Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, with Angel Bunny holding onto her mane.

"Rainbow Dash! Fluttershy!" Twilight squealed with joy.

"They must have heard us coming! Hang on!" Tails announced as he flew down toward them.

Sonic manages to land on the Tornado 2's wing, while still holding Cream and Cheese. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy fly up next to them.

"Hey Tails!" Sonic greeted.

"Hey Sonic, Cream and Cheese!" Tails greeted them back.

"Twilight! Spike!" Rainbow and Fluttershy gasped with joy to see their friend.

"Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy! Thank Celestia you're both safe, and Angel too!" Twilight smiled with joy to see her friends and her friend's pet rabbit, safe and sound, along with Spike.

"Oh I see now!" Cream exclaimed looking at Tails and Twilight. "Those strange paper airplanes and glowing spearheads, that was you, wasn't it?"

Tails and Twilight wink at them as a way of saying "yes".

"That's right! Now hang on tight and don't fall off!" Tails announced as he piloted the Tornado 2, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy flying next to it.

On the ground, Chris, Kat and Chuck saw the Tornado 2 fly over them, with their friends on board and Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy flying next to it.

"Wooooow!" Chris exclaimed.

"Sooo cool!" Kat exclaimed.

Chuck chuckled in delight. "Well youngsters, mission accomplished, it's time to head home!" he said as he started the car and drives down the road back to the city. Our heroes enjoyed their reunion as they flew over their heads in the Tornado 2 with the Pegasus flew next to it, on their way back to the city.

**(BGM: Mi-Ra-I - Run&Gun)**

It was night time, in the living room of Chris and Kat's mansion, Sonic and Rainbow Dash's friends are all asleep on the coach and on the floor around the couch, while Sonic and Rainbow Dash stayed up late watching clips of the episode that had just played at the time.

_You ready for the trip?_

_Just one more day to go_

_Put on a new shirt_

_And let's sneak off in the night_

_The sleepless city is even today_

_Still just looking over us_

_Why don't we sing it a new song_

_Events that could make you cry_

_Remembering without reason_

_With sound of the heels of our boots_

_Let's run through quickly_

_Doing things skillfully may be fine_

_But as we are clumsily standing here_

_That's what I really like about you_

_To shine bright, and be free_

_Nothing to be afraid of._

_Since we've rode the waves of time,_

_Let's start aiming for that far off road_

After finishing watching, Sonic turned the TV off and they both went to sleep. The next morning, they woke up when suddenly Ella picked them both up and placed them on the couch. Sonic and Rainbow look at Ella wondering what that was about, Ella points out the message on the wall next to the TV. It was written in Japanese: "When watching TV, keep the lights on and a safe distance from the TV."

_To shine bright, and be free_

_Nothing to be confused about_

_The waves of time are strong yet gentle_

_To the other side of the far off road,_

_Soon I will meet you there_

_Let's go and find our future_

Realizing their mistake, Sonic and Rainbow Dash stared at each other embarrassed, laughing sheepishly.

**Sweatdrops rolled down the sides of their heads, one on each**

They look at Ella and apologize, promising to never stay too close to the TV and with the lights off again.

**(BGM ends)**

A/N: Okay, done! Episode 2 is here! Read it and weep everybody/pony! Remember, R&R, please! It would encourage me to do the next one!


	4. Dr Eggman and Steam's ambitions

A/N: I do not own Sonic X or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. I only own my OCs and nothing more.

**(BGM: SONIC DRIVE - Hironobu Kageyama & Hideaki Takatori)**

The opening begins as a blue streak of light dashes down the road

_S-O-N-I-C, GO!_

Another streak of light appear in the sky, following the blue one, this one was rainbow colored

_S-O-N-I-C, GO!_

The two streaks slow down, the blue one reveals to be Sonic the Hedgehog while the rainbow one reveals to be Rainbow Dash.

_Go, go, go go, LET'S GO!_

Sonic and Rainbow Dash grin at each other before they both dash toward the screen before it fades white as the title appears on it

**SONIC X: FRIENDSHIP IS UNIVERSAL**

Sonic and Rainbow Dash charge forward as they infiltrate a city that was taken over by the evil genius Dr. Eggman and the mad scientist earth pony Steam. The alarms go off as Eggman and Steam sent their robot minions to stop Sonic and Rainbow Dash.

_Yesterday's rules_

_are simply loose today_

_The best goal is to break them_

Sonic and Rainbow Dash race across the streets when they saw robot soldiers blocking their way. Sonic jumps and uses his homing attack on them, while Rainbow Dash speeds her way through them, knocking them down like bowling pins. They try to enter the building where their arch-enemies are, but another wave of robots chase after them out of the building.

_If I don't keep running_

_There's no other meaning_

_It's a punk philosophy_

On another part of town, Knuckles was driving a hover car down the road, with Cream, Cheese, Fluttershy, Angel and Applejack. They notice Sonic and Rainbow Dash greeting them, Sonic giving a thumbs up and Rainbow Dash winking them before dashing ahead of them. Then the robots who were chasing after them appear, causing Knuckles, Applejack and the others to scream in horror as they speed up and try to catch up with the two speeders.

Eggman and Steam watched this whole scene from aboard their hover ships, Eggman in his Egg Mobile and Steam on his Steam Cloud. They notice Tails, along with Amy, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Pinkie Pie and Rarity, flying in the Tornado 2.

_Biorhythm is_

_a two-time rhythm_

_The scenery instantly becomes countless lines_

_The wind envelops me_

Eggman and Steam laugh evilly as they fire their missiles at the Tornado 2. Tails and the others notice them and scream in horror. Tails then transforms the Tornado 2 into its battle formation, gaining more speed as he tries to outfly the missiles, the others screaming in horror, while Pinkie Pie shouts and laughs with joy as if riding in a roller coaster.

On the road, Sonic, Rainbow Dash, Knuckles and the others are still being chased by the robot soldiers, until they notice the Tornado 2, followed by Eggman and Steam's missiles, coming right at them! The two parties collide, resulting into a big explosion. Sonic and Rainbow Dash are sent flying into the sky, followed by the Tornado 2. Tails and Twilight toss each a Power Ring, one for Sonic and the other for Rainbow Dash.

_Inside Outside attack_

_Surpass everything altogether_

_I won't let no one_

_and nothing go forward_

Knuckles and Applejack take down the robots, Knuckles uses his punches, while Applejack uses her bucking. Cream, Cheese, Fluttershy and Angel work together to outsmart the robots into attacking each other.

A bright light shines from above them, they look up and see Sonic and Rainbow Dash coming down, with Power Rings in hand and hoof. Sonic then curls into his ball form and Spin Dashs down toward a robot, destroying it, then proceeds to destroy more robots. Rainbow Dash speed increases tenfold, that she performs her Sonic Rainboom in just a few short seconds, smashing into a robot, destroying it, then proceeds to destroy more robots.

_Inside Outside, GO! SONIC!_

_Everything altogether, Yes! Sonic!_

_"Watch out" and "Have a nice" are similar_

_That's right – both are by the skin of your teeth_

Sonic and Rainbow Dash then join hand and hoof together and perform the Sonic Rainboost combo, as they charge into the building where Eggman and Steam control the city, smashing and destroying everything inside it, much to Eggman and Steam's horror. Sonic and Rainbow Dash burst out from the top of the building, as it explodes into a million pieces.

While in mid-air, Sonic and Rainbow Dash look at each other and grin before they bro fist-hoof with each other, while their friends cheer for them, while Knuckles smiles warmly. Unknown to them, Shadow the Hedgehog, along with Rouge the Bat, Gilda and The Great and Powerful Trixie were watching from the top of one of the buildings.

_Throw boredom away_

_And start running_

Sonic closes his eyes and floats up into the air, as the seven Chaos Emeralds fly around him, followed by Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Rarity, all wearing their respective Elements of Harmony. Then in a flash of Chaos Energy and Magic of Friendship, Sonic and the Mane 6 transform into Super Sonic, and the Super Mane 6. They stare at the shadowy figures of some mysterious enemies, before charging at them, full speed, the mystery enemies charge back at them, the two parties collide resulting into a giant explosion.

_S-O-N-I-C, GO!_

Chris, Kat, and their family and friends, Big the Cat, Froggy, Charmy and Chocola, along with the Mobian animals cheer on for Sonic and his friends, while Vanilla smiles warmly, along with Vector and Espio

_S-O-N-I-C, GO!_

The Cutie Mark Crusaders, Derpy Hooves, Lyra, Bon Bon, the ponies of Ponyville and the griffons of the Griffon Kingdom cheer on for the Mane 6 and their friends, while Princess Celestia smiles warmly, along with Princess Luna, Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, Zecora, King Czar, Hawkeem and La Tormenta

_Go, go, go go, LET'S GO!_

Sonic and Rainbow Dash then land back on the ground and pose together for the screen, along with Chris, Kat, Tails, Twilight Sparkle and all of their friends and family. Eggman and Steam are seen cursing out to them in the background before storming off, ending the opening sequence.

**(BGM ends)**

After rescuing their friends from Area 99, our heroes returned back to the Thorndyke mansion. Everyone was at Chuck's workshop, getting to know each other better.

"My name is Chris and this is my sister Kat." Chris introduced himself and his sister to Tails, Cream, Cheese, Twilight, Spike, Fluttershy and Angel. "Your friends, Sonic fell and almost drowned in our pool and Rainbow Dash had a harsh landing and got hurt, but we helped them out!"

"I'm Tails, I'm Sonic's best friend and I'm like a little brother to him!" Tails introduced himself. "Right Sonic?"

"Right!" Sonic said.

"I'm Cream and this is my best Chao friend, Cheese. We are pleased to meet you." Cream introduced herself and Cheese, while bowing politely to the two human siblings.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle, the personal student of Princess Celestia and the Element of Magic and this is my assistant, Spike!" Twilight introduced herself and Spike.

"Pleased to meet you!" Spike greeted.

"Um…I'm…Fluttershy, I'm an…uh, animal caretaker and the, um…Element…of Kindness…and this is Angel…my pet bunny." Fluttershy quietly introduced herself and Angel, in a shy manner. "Um…nice…to meet you…I-I think."

"Pleased to meet you all." Kat said with a smile. "I just know we're going to be great friends!"

"Oh yeah, this is Chuck, he's our grandfather!" Chris introduced Chuck, who was sitting on a chair admiring the paper airplane like device in his hand.

"This is simply amazing!" Chuck said. "I've never seen such a remote-control airplane like this one before!"

"Trust me, I was amazed myself!" Twilight said. "To be able to create inanimate objects that move on their own without using magic!"

"Aw shucks, they are nothing special." Tails chuckled, blushing in embarrassment.

"But…" Chris then turned to Sonic and Rainbow Dash. "That was really dumb what you did! Those guys are the army you know?! You could have started a war!"

"I agree that was pretty reckless of you!" Kat joined in.

"And Kat!" Chris turned to his sister. "You were reckless yourself telling them to find something "suspicious"!"

"Hey, what else could I have told them in order to find their friends?" Kat shrugged.

"Even if we started a war, everything would work out well in the end!" Sonic said. "Right Dash?"

"Yeah squirt, relax, the important thing is it didn't happen and we saved our friends!" Rainbow Dash said.

"That's not the problem I'm talking about…!" Chris said. Sonic and Rainbow Dash simply shrugged off, but Chris continued to scold them and his sister for their reckless behavior.

"I have to admit, I've never seen such advanced technology before!" Chuck said still admiring the paper airplane. "You must tell me where you got such technology from!"

"I can't say where exactly…all I can tell you is that it came from a faraway land from where I am from." Tails said.

"And where is this place you say you're from?" Chuck asked eagerly.

"I don't know…all I know is we were pulled into this world by that light explosion, as if it sent us through a space-time wormhole." Tails explained.

"That's odd, because my friends and I were pulled in here by a light explosion as well!" Twilight said.

"Yeah, what a coincidence, right?" Spike said. "Or is there something we're missing?"

"Twilight…you said something about "magic"?" Chuck asked the unicorn.

"Oh well…" Twilight blushed modestly.

"Back in our world, Unicorns like Twilight are experts with magic, their horns act as magic wands!" Spike explained for Twilight. "She was the one who created those glowing spear heads!"

"Well, yeah." Twilight agreed while still blushing modestly.

"Yeah, unlike a certain attention horse, Twilight is the most-magically gifted Unicorn in all of Equestria!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Yes…she is…" Fluttershy said.

"Oh, you guys…you're making me blush!" Twilight said.

Chuck crossed his arms, intrigued by all of this. "Hmmm…very Interesting…extremely interesting…" he said.

"Geez…" Chris groaned, due to Sonic, Rainbow and Kat not listening to his lecture.

"Nii-chan please, you and I have seen what Sonic and Rainbow are capable of, so try to worry less ok?" Kat reasoned with her brother.

Chris simply let out a sight. "…"

"Hey Sonic!" Tails turned to his blue friend. "If you, Cream, Cheese and I all ended up in this world then…there's a good chance that the others may have been pulled into this world too!"

"Yeah, now that I think about it, if Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Angel, Spike and I are here, that means the rest of us are somewhere around here too!" Twilight agreed.

"Hmm…" Sonic tried to remember. "The others who were there when it happened were Knuckles, Amy and…"

The sudden memory of his arch-nemesis suddenly came into their minds.

"Dr. Eggman!" Sonic and his friends exclaimed.

"But if we're all here then…" Rainbow gasped when she and the others remembered a certain mad Pony scientist.

"Steam!" the ponies and Spike exclaimed.

"Who and who?" Chris and Kat questioned, along with Chuck.

**Meanwhile…**

In the middle of the ocean in the far of east of the main land, there was a small desert island, except it wasn't really deserted because of the giant sinister looking tower built on it, with several floating cameras around its top.

Inside the tower, Dr. Eggman and Steam and their robotic minions were watching the new world they ended up on through the monitors.

"It seems we've been teleported here by Chaos Control…" Eggman said.

"It appears the Elements of Harmony had sent us all here…" Steam said.

"Well, I suppose it doesn't really make any difference." Eggman said as he turned to the mad earth pony scientist. "Since the two of us are equally evil masterminds, what do you say we join forces to achieve our ultimate goals, Steam?"

"I suppose that would be the best course of action…" Steam agreed. "Very well then, let's team up, Dr. Eggman."

"A wise choice my little pony." Eggman grinned evilly. "Soon, I shall conquer this silly little planet and create my own empire: Eggmanland! And soon, I will expand it across the boundaries of time and space itself!"

"And I will finally be able to complete that important project that cowardly princess refused to complete!" Steam grinned evilly.

Both villians laughed maniacally as the screen zoomed out into a full view of the island and their tower of operations.

**Episode 3**

**Eggman and Steam's ambitions!**

It was early morning; everything was peaceful in the city of Station Square. However they were unaware of the danger that was about to befall upon them, as the villainous human and pony were preparing to make their move.

"We shall begin by taking over this city!" Eggman said.

"Yes, it is time to send the world a message!" Steam said.

"Whish one will you use, Eggman-sama?" Decoe presented Eggman a tray with a deck of cards, with pictures of robots on them.

Eggman picked up the deck and looked over the cards, trying to decide which one. "Hmm…they all look so good, I just don't know." He said, he places the entire deck inside a slot-machine like gizmo and pulls the lever. The slots roll and after 10 seconds, the same picture of the robot appeared in all three of them.

"Ah, this one! We'll use this guy!" Eggman grinned evilly.

"Doctor, if I make a suggestion, I will personally "convince" the criminal underworld of this world to join our cause." Steam said. "Since the inhabitants of this world apparently know this world better than we do, it would be wise to make them join forces with us."

"Not a bad idea Steam, just remember to use force if they refuse to join us or attempt to betray us!" Eggman said.

"I don't think that will be a problem." Steam chuckled evilly.

**Meanwhile, in Station Square…**

There isn't much to say what is going on in the big city inhabited by humans. There were only people walking through the streets, cars driving down the roads, children playing in the park and at the sport fields, like basketball, skateboarding, etc. Everyone was just minding their own business.

In the sewers below the city, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Rarity were using the underground tunnels to avoid the attention of any humans who would get too curious.

"This is all Sonic's fault!" Knuckles roared out loud.

"I swear, if I ever see Rainbow Dash again, she's gonna wish we never met!" Rarity roared out loud in her Drama Queen mode.

"It's all a misunderstanding Knuckles!" Amy tried to reason with the stubborn echidna. "You and I both know its Eggman's fault!"

"Yeah!" Pinkie Pie agreed. "And Rarity, how can you pin the blame on Dashie?!"

"Yeah Rarity, Rainbow may act like a "loose cannon" at times, but if ya want mah opinion, I'd say that Steam fella's the vermin responsible for all of this!" Applejack sided with Pinkie Pie.

"No! If it wasn't for Sonic's nonsense, this wouldn't have happened!" Knuckles growled in anger.

"Hush you both! Rainbow Dash's reckless and brutish attitude is infamous for making trouble much worse than it already is!" Rarity growled in anger while still in Drama Queen mode. "But this time, THIS TIME, she REALLY took the cake! It's, perhaps even, the WORST…THING…POSSIBLE!"

**A red vein sticks out from her forehead**

Amy, Applejack and Pinkie Pie stopped on their tracks, fed up with Knuckles' stubbornness and Rarity being a Drama Queen.

**Blue veins stick out from their foreheads, one on each**

"How can you two possibly jump into that conclusion?!" Amy demanded in annoyance.

Knuckles stopped and replied "Because trouble is always happening whenever he is involved!"

"Because she's an EGOTISTICAL EGOMANIACAL LOOSE CANNON, THAT'S WHY!" Rarity yelled still in Drama Queen mode.

Applejack sighted. "Man Rarity…just 'cause we're bein' forced to hide in tah sewers, you have to be such a big Drama Queen and blame OUR FRIEND for it?!"

"Yeah Rarity, stop being such a big meanie, over-dramatic, Drama Queen!" Pinkie Pie said.

"And Knuckles, you're only blaming Sonic, because you're just jealous of him!" Amy said crossing her arms.

"In that case, see you later…" Knuckles simply walked away.

"What?! Hey! You're just gonna leave us behind Knuckles?!" Amy demanded.

"Why would you want to hang out with a guy who is "jealous" of your "boyfriend"?" Knuckles replied back while walking away.

"Well, I don't mean to burst your bubble girls, but if you're sticking up for Rainbow Dash, then I shall go my own separate way." Rarity said walking away.

Amy and Applejack sighted in annoyance, while Pinkie Pie frowned sadly.

**Sweat drops roll down the side of their heads, one on each**

"He's so stubborn." Amy said.

"What a Drama Queen!" Applejack said.

"I can't believe Rarity hates Dashie! How could she?" Pinkie sniffed sadly.

"And, uh, Amy? Is yo friend always this bitter 'bout this Sonic fella?" Applejack asked the pink hedgehog.

"Yeah, he's clearly jealous of Sonic, don't really know why yet though." Amy explained. "And, uh, Applejack and Pinkie, what about your friend, uh, Rarity?"

"Oh, she's just bein' a big 'ol Drama Queen like always." Applejack explained. "Don't worry, she'll get over it."

"Rarity hates Dashie…" Pinkie murmured.

"No she doesn't Pinkie, she's just bein' a Drama Queen is all." Applejack comforted Pinkie. "Ah pretty sure she'll get over it."

"Yeah, you're probably right AJ." Pinkie suddenly became her usual happy self again. "We should just wait until she's calmed down."

"That's the spirit Pinkie!" Applejack smiled.

"Come on, we better catch up before we lose them!" Amy said.

"Right!" Pinkie agreed.

Amy, Applejack and Pinkie ran/galloped after Knuckles and Rarity who were way ahead of them.

* * *

**Sonic X: Friendship is Universal Card #9**

**Name: Knuckles the Echidna**

**Age: 16**

**Gender: Male**

**Species: Echidna**

**Likes: Fruit (especially grapes), Peace and quiet, Friends, Relaxing, Training, Being left alone, Challenges, Guarding the Master Emerald, Treasure Hunting**

**Dislikes: Dr. Eggman, Evil, Chaos, Disharmony, Bright sunshine, Being around females (he feels shy and awkward around them), Being tricked, betrayed or taken advantage of, Being teased (especially by Sonic), Foul play**

**Abilities: Punching, Super Strength, Super Speed, Spin Dash, Climbing, Gliding, Master Emerald control, Agility**

**Bio: The last of his own kind living on the floating island known as Angel Island, Knuckles the Echidna takes his job as the Guardian of the Master Emerald seriously and doesn't get out much, except when the world is in danger or someone steals the Master Emerald under his nose.**

* * *

**Sonic X: Friendship is Universal Card #10**

**Name: Applejack**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: Female**

**Species: Earth Pony**

**Likes: Apples, Family, Friends, Working hard, Competition, Honesty, Peace, Harmony, her Stetson Hat, Playing Poker**

**Dislikes: Steam, Evil, Chaos, Disharmony, Dishonesty, Sadness, Arrogance, Losing her hat**

**Abilities: Super Strength, Speed, Rope Tricks, Apple tree bucking, Bearer of the Elements of Honesty**

**Bio: One of the owners of Sweet Apple Acres and the Element of Honesty, her strength and well-balanced skills makes her one of the most dependable ponies ever, even though she shouldn't play Poker.**

* * *

Meanwhile, a sunny day in Station Square meant a perfect day to go down at the beach. People were having a great time, playing in the water, surfing on the waves, digging holes in the sand, building sand castles and playing beach volleyball.

But all this fun was soon about to be ruined as the life guard noticed something moving underwater and it wasn't a person or an aquatic mammal.

With the group who was playing beach volleyball, one player pushed the ball too hard that the other player couldn't catch it. The ball landed in the water.

"I've got it!" the female player rushed over to the water to pick up the ball.

But just as she was about to pick it up, a large robot emerged from the water, causing everyone to look in shock and awe. The ball landed on the stunned female player.

The robot was large, had a humanoid appearance with grey and blue color design, missile shaped arms with a green color design, and a single magenta eye on its face.

His name is E-23, Codename: Missile Wrist!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" the female player screamed in horror.

Missile Wrist started rampaging across the beach, shooting his missile arms at the life guard's shed and the cars and everything else, causing people to run away while screaming in fear and panic.

Dr. Eggman appears flying over the scene in his Egg Mobile, a little round steel flying metallic dish, with a green headlight with a red rim around it, red wings on the sides, and a long red rod sticking out of the bottom. He was laughing maniacally.

"That's it Missile Wrist, show them some more of Dr. Eggman-sama's power!" he ordered his killing machine, as Missile Wrist continues to rampage all over the beach and into the city!

Meanwhile, in the back alleys of the streets, a group of thugs were mugging a poor man for money. They manage to knock him out and throw him in the trash can.

"Next time pay up, or else!" the thug leader laughed along with the rest.

"Nicely done!"

"Huh? Who's there? Show yourself!" the thug leader demanded.

The Steam emerged from the shadows. "Relax, I'm just a little pony, in search of friends." He said sinisterly.

The thugs started laughing. "Oh man, for a moment, I thought it was a cop!" one said. "But it's just a talking pony in a geek get-up!"

Steam was irritated by the laughing and the insults; he places his hoof on his lips and whistles. A large steam powered robot appears and glares down the thugs, the latter stopped laughing.

"Now then, let's get straight to the point: join me and together, we'll have complete control over this city!" Steam demanded. "Refuse and my little friend will show you the true meaning of severe pain!"

The robot prepares for an attack, the thugs were frightened, and so the thug leader steps forward. "Ok, ok, you've got a deal!" he said. "Just tell us what you want us to do?"

Steam grinned evilly, "Follow me…"

**Meanwhile, at Thorndyke Mansion…**

Not yet aware of the danger going on in the city, our heroes were simply relaxing for a bit. Tails was washing the Tornado 2 with a gardening hose, while Chuck and Twilight stood next to him; Cream, Cheese, Fluttershy, Angel and Spike were sitting at a tea table, enjoying some snacks and refreshments.

"I enjoy keeping the Tornado 2 nice and shiny!" Tails said while washing his plane.

"I must say, I admire your plane Tails." Chuck said.

"I'm still surprised how a huge contraption can actually fly!" Twilight said.

"You don't have airplanes in your world?" Chuck asked.

"No, all Non-Pegasi ponies get around in carriages pulled by Pegasi or in hot-air balloons." Twilight explained.

"I see, interesting." Chuck commented.

"I agree!" Tails said.

"How do you like the donuts Cheese?" Cream asked.

"Chao, chao!" Cheese chippered happily, enjoying his donut.

"I can tell!" Cream giggled.

"It's so nice to finally enjoy some peace and quiet, especially after that incident in the horrible place." Fluttershy said enjoying a donut, while Angel enjoyed some carrots.

"Yeah, good thing Sonic-san and Rainbow-chan came to save us!" Cream said.

"Well, I'm not sure they could have pulled it off by themselves, Twilight and Tails helped out too ya know?" Spike added.

"Oh, don't worry Spike-san, I know Twilight and Tails helped out too!" Cream said.

"Indeed, and we're all very grateful." Fluttershy said.

"Hey guys!" Chris showed up with Kat following behind. "Have you guys seen Sonic, or Rainbow Dash?"

"Sonic-san and Rainbow-chan said that they were going out for a little stroll." Cream explained.

"And here we tried to warn them that it was dangerous for them to leave the mansion." Kat said.

"What do you mean?" Tails asked.

"We've told them that it would be hard to find them if they ever leave the mansion, for starters." Chris explained.

"Is it?" Tails asked.

"Not really sure, but…" Chris said.

"In any case, do you have any business with them?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah! There's big trouble going on in the city!" Kat said. "SERIOUS TROUBLE!"

**Back in the city…**

Missile Wrist continued on causing rampage across the city streets, with people running away in panic. The police fired their rifles at it, but it was futile as Missile Wrist was bullet proof.

"It's no good, no good." Eggman mockingly chuckled at them.

Then a policeman with a flamethrower fired a wave of fire at Missile Wrist, setting the robot on fire.

"Did that did it?" the mustached officer wondered.

The flames extinguished, only to reveal Missile Wrist completely unscathed. Eggman descended down in his Egg Mobile, chuckling at them.

"Fools, your weapons are useless!" Eggman said. "Now, whish one of you fools is giving the orders?"

"Um, it's me…" the mustached officer reluctantly replied.

"Then, Missile Wrist, use him as an example!" Eggman ordered his robot.

Missile Wrist aimed his missile arm at the mustached officer and fires at him.

Meanwhile, Steam, his robot and the thugs witnessed the carnage caused by Missile Wrist from the back alleys. The thugs were agape in shock while Steam looked amazed but pleased with his new partner-in-crime's power.

"I admit I'm amazed myself." Steam said with an evil smile. "We've just recently became allies and he's already impressed me!"

"Wow, with that kind of power, we could control over not just this city, but the whole world!" the thug leader exclaimed. "Boys, are you thinking what I am thinking?"

"Hell yes we are boss!" one the thugs replied.

"Come, we must recruit more!" Steam said. "We need more men and more fire power to expand our army!"

"Yes, sir, Steam sir!" the thugs saluted obediently, following Steam and his robot back into the shadows of the back alley.

Meanwhile, Tails was flying over the skies in the Tornado 2, with Twilight and Spike in the back, Fluttershy flew next to them, with Angel in her mane.

"Where could they be?!" Tails wondered. "Finding Sonic is like finding a needle in a pile of hay!"

"Rainbow Dash is no exception, unless if she has decided to take a nap on a cloud." Twilight said.

"I just hope none of them were captured." Fluttershy said worried.

"Rainbow Dash can look after herself, so I wouldn't worry much." Spike said.

"So can Sonic, but since trouble is going down in the city, we need to find them now!" Tails said.

On the ground, Chris, Kat and Chuck searched for Sonic and Rainbow Dash at the park, in Chuck's car. They stop by the park, Chris and Kat climb out and start calling out for them.

"SONIC! SONIC!" Chris called out. "IF YOU ARE HERE THEN COME ON OUT!"

"RAINBOW DASH! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Kat called out. "COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE!"

"SONIC!"

"RAINBOW DASH!"

But sadly, there was no answer and no sight of the two speeders anywhere, only people minding their own business and enjoying themselves at the park.

"Looks like they're not here." Chuck said. "Let's go search someplace else."

"Ok…"

"Right…"

Chris and Kat got in the car as Chuck drives down the road, as their search continues.

**Meanwhile…**

Sonic and Rainbow Dash were nowhere to be found in the city. Way up high in the mountains in the outskirts of Station Square, the blue hedgehog and the rainbow-mane cyan Pegasus stood on the mountain side, admiring the mountainous scenery.

"This place is beautiful isn't it?" Rainbow Dash asked while admiring the scenery.

"Yeah." Sonic said, with his arms crossed. "Hey Dash, race you to the top of that mountain up there?" he asked pointing at the huge mountain up ahead."

"You're on!" Rainbow Dash accepted the challenge

Sonic and Rainbow Dash got into a starting position. "3…2…1…GO!" And they were off. Sonic raced down the mountain in direction to the mountain in front of him, Rainbow Dash flew next to him, as they were neck-to-neck, while racing toward the mountain. It was an epic moment as the fastest thing alive on Mobius and the fastest flyer in Equestria tested their speed against each other.

* * *

**Sonic X: Friendship is Universal Card#11**

**Name: Miles "Tails" Prower**

**Age: 8**

**Gender: Male**

**Species: Fox**

**Likes: Sonic, Friends, Adventure, Flying, Tornado, Machines, Building gadgets, Candy, Chilli Dogs**

**Dislikes: Dr. Eggman, Evil, Disloyalty, Bullies, Insults about his genius, being left alone, Lightning**

**Abilities: Flying, Mechanics, Piloting, Spin Dash, Tail Swipe, Gadget control**

**Bio: Sonic's Best friend and adopted little brother, his mechanical and piloting skills whish can rival even Dr. Eggman's, and his ability to fly by spinning his twin-tails has helped the blue hero a lot in his battles against their arch-nemesis**

* * *

**Sonic X: Friendship is Universal Card #12**

**Name: Twilight Sparkle**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: Female**

**Species: Unicorn**

**Likes: Reading, Magic, Learning new spells, Studying, Family, Friends, Helping others in need, keeping things organized, Peace, Harmony, Order, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna**

**Dislikes: Evil, Chaos, Disharmony, Disorder, Disloyalty, Liars, falling behind on her studies, when things don't go according the plan**

**Abilities: Unicorn Magic, Elemental spells, Teleporting, Speed, Mechanics, Bearer of the Element of Magic**

**Bio: Princess Celestia's personal student and the Element of Magic, her powerful magic powers and leadership skills equivalent to that of a princess of an entire kingdom makes her one of Equestria's finest heroines.**

* * *

Back in the sewers, Knuckles, Amy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Rarity were still walking along the underground tunnels of Station Square.

"Hey Knuckles, do you think we could rest for a while?" Amy asked.

"Rest if you want to, I'm going on ahead." Knuckles growled.

Amy was irritated by that. "_But I'd worry more with Knuckles on his own…_" she said to herself.

"Hey, Rarity…ya feelin' fine now?" Applejack asked.

Rarity didn't reply, as she remained silent.

"Fine, don't say anythin', but if ya still believe Rainbow Dash is the one at fault here, mah opinion still stands: Steam is the one to blame, not Rainbow!" Applejack reasoned with her.

"Yeah Rarity, how could you be so mean?" Pinkie Pie demanded. "Dashie has never done anything wrong on purpose!"

Rarity looked down in regret, but didn't want to say it, just yet. She first needed to see Rainbow Dash and make amends with her.

"Say Knuckles, do you think we'll be able to get back to our own world?" Amy asked the Echidna.

"It's not a matter of being able to, but a matter of we HAVE to!" Knuckles said.

"Why is that?" Amy asked.

"Because…I need to." Knuckles said quietly. "If I can't go back and protect it, there's no telling what might happen to it. It is my mission…to protect it…I'd rather die than to fail my mission."

"Protect it? What would that be?" Applejack asked curiously.

"It is none of your concern, my little pony." Knuckles replied.

"The name's Applejack, for yo information!" Applejack scoffed.

"Whatever…" Knuckles said. "I have to return to my world, and resume what I must do!"

Before Applejack or Amy could question him any further, a huge tremor was heard coming from the streets above them.

"What was that?!" Amy asked.

"Ah have bad feelin' 'bout this! Applejack said.

"Come on!" Knuckles headed for the ladder leading out of the sewers.

The group climbed up the ladder and got out of the sewers through the manhole, in the middle of the streets. They were shocked to see the whole streets heavily damaged and destroyed cars lying around.

"Oh my, what happened here?!" Rarity gawked in shock.

"Everyone, look!" Amy pointed out, everyone looked and they saw Missile Wrist headed into a building.

Inside the building, the people who were working there scream in fear and panic, as Missile Wrist continues his rampage and carnage spree. The people hide inside broom closets and other places they could hide in. Eggman saw everything through Missile Wrist's point of view using the small computer screen on his Egg Mobile.

Police cars arrive, surrounding the whole building. Eggman chuckled evilly. "Missile Wrist, get on the rooftop, stat!" he ordered.

"Roger!" Missile Wrist complied.

The killer robot shot his missile arm through the ceiling and all the way up to the rooftop; grappling hooks came out of the missile part and grappled onto the rooftop's floor. Missile Wrist then pulled itself up all the way to the rooftop, causing explosions and even more destruction to the building's interior. The Chief of the Police and his men gasped in shock when they saw the robot on the building's rooftop and Eggman floated next to it in his Egg Mobile.

"Alright, enough fun and games for now, time to send this city a message!" Eggman pressed a button on his Egg Mobile.

He activated a large holographic screen projected over the city, using it to broadcast himself to the city; he was also broadcasting himself on every TV in the city.

"Greetings people of this planet! I am Dr. Eggman-sama, the greatest scientific genius in the universe, and soon to become its greatest ruler!" he announced.

Back in the Thorndyke Mansion, Chris and the gang gasped when they saw Eggman on TV.

"Dr. Eggman!" Tails exclaimed bitterly

"Who?" Chris asked, along with Kat, Twilight, Spike and Fluttershy, while Angel looked curious.

"The guy who's always trying to conquer Sonic, Cream and my world!" Tails explained.

"And the bad man we always have to stop!" Cream added.

"Chao!" Cheese chippered.

"I would like to announce that from now on, this city is officially mine and I shall convert it into the crown jewel of my new empire: Eggmanland! Make any attempts to resist, and you shall be met with brute force!" Eggman laughed evilly.

"You there!" The Chief of the Police yelled using his mega phone. "Is that robot yours?!"

"That's correct!" Eggman said.

"Then get that thing off the roof, it might hit an airplane!" The Chief of the Police yelled.

"How rude…" Eggman chuckled. "Let me teach you then!"

With a snap of his fingers, he ordered Missile Wrist to fire his missile arm at the police, which he complied, destroying the police cars, knocking every police officer out.

"So, will you surrender your city now?" Eggman asked sinisterly.

The Chief of the Police recovered from the attack, coughing and covered in suite and embracing a tire that fell off a destroyed car, in a humorous manner.

"I'm afraid…you're going to have to…talk to the mayor about that sort of thing." The Chief of the Police said between coughs.

"Then bring me the mayor, right now!" Eggman ordered, his glasses glowing in sinister way.

* * *

**Sonic X: Friendship is Universal Card #13**

**Name: Amy Rose**

**Age: 12**

**Gender: Female**

**Species: Hedgehog**

**Likes: Sonic, Candy, Adventure, Friends, Romance, Peace, Harmony, Shopping, Cooking, Hiking**

**Dislikes: Dr. Eggman, Evil, Disharmony, Disloyalty, Sadness, Being left alone, Being ignored, Losing, Seeing people getting hurt**

**Abilities: Piko Piko Hammer skills, Super Speed, Double Jump, Boxing, Spin Dash, Cooking, Co-piloting, Tarot Card Fortune Telling**

**Bio: Sonic's self-proclaimed girlfriend, she follows Sonic wherever he goes, usually getting involved in his adventures and fighting by his side, whether he likes it or not.**

* * *

**Sonic X: Friendship is Universal Card #14**

**Name: Pinkamania "Pinkie" Diane Pie**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: Female**

**Species: Earth Pony**

**Likes: Parties, Fun, Activities, Games, Friends, Singing, Smiles, Laughing, Making new friends, Cupcakes and other sweets and snacks**

**Dislikes: Evil, Disharmony, Party Poopers, Being left alone, Being rejected, Sadness, Frowning, Crying**

**Abilities: Pinkie Pie (in other words: being random), Double Jump, Party Cannon skills, Pinkie Sense, Cooking, Throwing parties, Bearer of the Element of Laughter**

**Bio: Fun personified and the Element of Laughter, she will always welcome new friends with a smile and throw parties for them, and despite not having any defined skillset, it's her oddball nature that can either make her a pushover or your worst nightmare.**

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Torndyke mansion, Tails started up his Tornado 2.

"Come on you guys! We have to hurry!" Tails called out.

"Coming Tails!" Chris said as he put on his football helmet, while Kat put on her cycling helmet.

"We're here!" Twilight said carrying a hard-cover spell book using her magic, followed by Spike riding on her back. She places the book in her saddlebag.

The four of them got on board the Tornado 2 in the back seats, as Tails prepares for take-off.

"Take care of both Chris and Kat, you hear Tails?" Chuck advised.

"Promise!" Tails said. "Let us know if Sonic or Rainbow Dash come back!"

"Good luck guys!" Cream said.

"Chao, chao!" Cheese said.

"Come back safely…" Fluttershy said, while Angel stood next to her.

"Alright, Tornado 2, take off!" Tails announced as he took off into the skies in the Tornado 2, with Chris, Kat, Twilight and Spike.

On their way there, Chris noticed what looked like a glowing golden ring next to Tails. "Hey Tails, what is that?" he asked.

"This?" Tails picked up the ring and explained. "It's a Golden Ring of Power, or a Power Ring for short. They can be found scattered all over Mobius, or get some through work. They can give you a boost of power when in you're in a pinch and they're also used as currency in our world."

"Cool!" Chris and Kat exclaimed.

"Hey wait a minute!" Spike intervened. "That looks just like those rings that Twilight was able to produce via that new spell she recently learned!"

"Huh?" Tails looked at Spike and Twilight.

"Y-Yeah…now that I look at that ring, it DOES look identical to the ones I found in this spell book I found!" Twilight said, pulling out her spell book and turning her pages, until she finds the correct one. "Here!"

She shows the spell book to Tails, Chris and Kat, Tails gasped in shock. "This…this is an ancient Mobian Sorcerer Spell Book! How did you get your hands on this!?" he asked.

"I just found it all abandoned and alone in one of the dungeons of Albatross." Twilight explained. "Are you saying this book originated from YOUR world?"

"Yeah, but how is it possible? I though all these books were destroyed after the Mobian Sorcerers became extinct." Tails wondered.

"I don't know…" Twilight said.

"Whatever the case, this seems to be the last of its kind." Kat said.

"Um guys, can we solve this mystery later and focus on the matter at hand, please?!" Chris intervened.

"Right, we worry about it later, we need to stop Eggman!" Tails said.

"Right!" Kat, Twilight and Spike agreed.

Back in the city, Steam and his Robot minion gathered and recruited even more human criminals from around the city, from behind the scenes of Eggman's attack on the city. They also watched how the police desperately attempted to stop Eggman and Missile Wrist, this time they brought the mayor with them.

"And just who are you supposed to be?!" Eggman demanded.

"Dr. Eggman! This is the mayor of Station Square, here to announce that we have NO intention of giving ourselves into your demands!" the mayor yelled through the mega phone.

"Oh really?" Eggman grinned sinisterly as he snaps his fingers.

Missile Wrist fired his missile arms at the building behind the mayor and the police, causing a huge explosion of dust and debris that rained down on them. Steam's recruits snickered at this from behind the dark alleys, while Steam smiled sinisterly and his robot stood there emotionlessly.

"So, will you give yourself into my demands now?" Eggman demanded.

The mayor and the police recovered from this, while still covered in dust and pieces of the building. "I'm afraid…you will have to talk about that…to our country's leader, the President!" he mayor said between coughs through the mega phone.

Eggman frowned in disappointment. "Missile Wrist, teach these vermin how it's done." He was about to snap his fingers until…

"NOT SO FAST DR. EGGMAN!"

Tails and the others showed up flying in the Tornado 2, headed straight for Eggman. The mad doctor screamed in shock and barely dodged their attack.

"Tails?!" Eggman growled in anger. "So that little fur ball is here too?! MISSILE WRIST, SHOOT DOWN THAT PLANE!"

"Roger!" Missile Wrist obeyed and shot his missile arms at the Tornado 2.

"TAILS! Incoming missile arm at 9 o' clock!" Chris announced.

"Hang on tight!" Tails announced as he barrel-rolled out of the way.

"WHOOOOOA!" Chris, Kat, Twilight and Spike screamed in surprise as they held on, during the barrel-roll.

Meanwhile, with Steam and his goons…

"Steam, what is going on?!" The thug leader asked, but noticed his angry look. "Steam?"

"Dammit! It's Celestia's pet and her pet!" Steam cursed. "So they were pulled into this world too!?"

"You know them?" another thug asked.

"Sadly yes, they are the ones trying to interfere with mine plans to conquer the universe!" Steam explained.

"So, should we help them out now?" the thug leader asked.

"No, we are not ready yet; let's leave this one to them." Steam said. "Now let's go back to the base!"

"Yes sir." The thugs obeyed.

They disappeared into the shadows, leaving Eggman and Missile Wrist to deal with our heroes.

"Take this!" Tails fired the Tornado 2's machine guns at Missile Wrist.

It had no effect.

"Darn! That robot is bullet proof!" Tails cursed.

"Tails, LOOK OUT!" Kat screamed when she saw another missile arm headed for them.

Tails tries to dodge it, but the missile arm ends up destroying the propellers on the front of the plane.

"AAAH! We've lost the propellers!" Tails screamed, as the Tornado 2 started losing altitude.

"AAAH! This is it! Twilight, it was an honor being your assistant and friend!" Spike screamed.

"And you're the best assistant and friend I could ask for, Spike!" Twilight screamed.

"Knock it off you guys! We are NOT going to die!" Tails pressed a few buttons and then pulled a lever. "Tornado 2, Battle Mode, engaged!" he yelled.

The Tornado 2 transformed into its battle mode. In this mode, the wings were placed in an "X" position and the tail of the plane was lifted up a little, it's broken propellers were withdrawn and it's speed increased greatly via the back-up engine.

"Wooooow!" Kat exclaimed.

"Tails, what did you do!?" Chris asked in surprise.

"I've just activated the Tornado 2's battle mode!" Tails announced. "Hang on tight everyone!"

The heroes braced themselves as Tails pilots the Tornado 2 around Missile Wrist, dodging its missile arms. Meanwhile, the people of Station Square, the police, the mayor and the news reporters all surrounded the building witnessing the battle. Knuckles, Amy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Rarity were witnessing it from the other side of the street.

"That's Tails!" Amy exclaimed.

"And look, Twilight and Spike are with them!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed. "HI TWILIGHT! SPIKE!" applejack covers her mouth with her hoof.

"Pinkie! You'll attract the crowd too if ya keep yellin' like that!" Applejack warned.

"Whoopsie, you're right!" Pinkie Pie giggled innocently.

"They appear to be in trouble!" Rarity said.

"Come on Knuckles, we've got to save Tails!" Amy said.

"I don't have time to deal with this nonsense!" Knuckles selfishly refused.

"Knuckles, you're an IDIOT!" Amy yelled angrily and headed for the building.

"AMY!" Knuckles yelled in protest.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Pinkie Pie hopped after Amy, while Applejack and Rarity (albeit, reluctant) galloped after her, Knuckles followed them behind.

Inside the building, Amy called the elevator and entered. "Amy! Wait up!" Knuckles called while headed for her, followed by Pinkie, Applejack and Rarity. Amy crossed her arms, still angry at Knuckles as the elevator doors close.

"NO!" Knuckles yelled. "Dammit! It's the same thing over and over!" he cursed.

"Hey Knucksie, how about we take the stairs?" Pinkie asked while hopping, as she, Applejack and Rarity waited for him by the stairs.

**Meanwhile…**

"So, who exactly got to the top of the mountain again?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I dunno, I was so focused on the path, I didn't notice." Sonic shrugged.

Unsure of who won their race, Sonic and Rainbow Dash were now racing their way back into the city. As they made their way back, Sonic noticed something grey falling from the sky.

"STOP!" Sonic grabbed Rainbow Dash by her hoof and skid to a halt, forcing Rainbow Dash to stop too.

"WHOA!" Rainbow Dash was pulled back as something grey crash landed on the last spot she was flying over.

"That was a close one." Sonic said. "You ok Dash?"

"Yeah…what just happened?" Rainbow asked.

"That!" Sonic pointed to the grey thing, which looked like a grey Pegasus with its head stuck in the concrete road.

"Derpy?" Rainbow Dash recognized it in surprise.

"Friend of yours?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah…she's Ponyville's local mailmare." Rainbow Dash explained. "And sadly, she's quite clumsy and…well, you already get the idea."

**A Sweat drop rolled down the side of her head**

"Should we help her?" Sonic asked.

"Might as well." Rainbow said.

Sonic and Rainbow Dash went up to help Derpy get her head out of the concrete ground; Sonic grabbed her by her hind legs, while Rainbow Dash grabbed her tail with her mouth. Working together, they manage to help Derpy get her head out, except she ends up landing on top of them both.

"Woooo! That was a dozy of a landing!" Derpy sat up happily with one eye looking up and the other down, not realizing that she was sitting on top of Sonic and Rainbow Dash.

"Hey Derpy!" Rainbow called.

"Oh hi Rainbow Dash didn't see ya there!" Derpy finally noticed Rainbow and greeted her happily. "I've been looking all over for you!"

"I'm glad you're alright too Derpy, now how about you get off of us, please?" Rainbow asked.

"Oh, sorry Rainbow Dash." Derpy apologized and flew off them.

Sonic and Rainbow Dash got up, dusting themselves off. When Sonic got a good look at Derpy, he couldn't help but notice her cross-eyes, but he didn't want to offend her so he decided to ignore it.

"Hey, uh, Derpy, nice to meet you." Sonic greeted her.

"Oh, hello Mr. Hedgehog, nice to meet you too!" Derpy greeted him cheerfully.

"Derpy, this is Sonic, my new friend and speed rival!" Rainbow Dash introduced Sonic to her.

"Speed Rival?" Derpy asked curiously.

"Yeah, believe it or not, this guy can move pretty fast, he can even match my speed!" Rainbow said.

"Ooooh, cool!" Derpy said in awe. "But whish one is the fastest?"

Sonic and Rainbow shrugged.

"We've already had a race, but we failed to see who crossed the finish line first." Sonic said.

**A sweat drop rolled down the side of his head**

"Ooooh…" Derpy said, both eyes looking in opposite way, each. "So, what'cha doing right now?"

"We were just on our way back into the city, our friends are there too!" Rainbow Dash explained. "You should come along too."

"Will there be muffins?" Derpy asked hopefully.

"Yeah, there will be muffins." Rainbow sighted.

"Okey Dokey!" Derpy agreed happily.

"Alright, let's get going!" Sonic said.

"Alright!" Rainbow said.

"Right behind you!" Derpy said.

The hedgehog and the two Pegasi raced down the road back to the city. Sonic and Rainbow kept a safe pace so they wouldn't lose sight of Derpy who was following behind them. Sadly, they had to make a few stops, due to Derpy constantly crashing against and getting her head stuck in just about anything in the way, from fences, to rocks, to light posts and even cars, forcing Sonic and Rainbow to help her get her head out of them, before pressing on.

"You weren't kidding about the "clumsy" part." Sonic whispered to Rainbow Dash.

"And you don't even want to know what she did to town hall once." Rainbow whispered back.

"Hey! What are all those people doing over there?" Derpy asked as she noticed a group of people gathered around at an electronics shop.

Sonic and Rainbow noticed it as well and they became curious. They jumped onto a tree to get a better view and to hide from the people, Derpy bumped face first against the trunk, causing it to shake a little and leafs fall, Sonic and Rainbow hushed her as they stay hidden. They notice they were watching the big TV on the store's display, Sonic looked surprised when he saw Eggman broadcasting himself on it.

"Eggman!" Sonic growled. "So that Egghead is here too?!"

"Eggman?" Rainbow and Derpy asked.

"The big guy who's always trying to take over my world and I have to stop him all the time!" Sonic explained.

"What?!" Rainbow gasped in shock.

"Ooooh, so he's a bad guy?" Derpy asked.

"Yeah, he's Evil with a capital "E"!" Sonic said.

"And I'm guessing he's trying to take over this world too, judging from that broadcast." Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yeah, what else could it be?" Sonic agreed.

Then the screen changed to show Tails and the gang battling Missile Wrist in the Tornado 2.

"Looks like the party has already started!" Sonic grinned slyly.

"We better get going then!" Rainbow Dash flared up her wings. "Derpy, wrap your hoof onto mine!"

"Okey Dokey!" Derpy did as Rainbow Dash told her.

Next thing she knew, Rainbow Dash took off into the skies, while holding Derpy (who was cheering in excitement) by her hoof, while Sonic jumped off the tree and boosts toward the city.

Back in the city, Tails and the others struggled to dodge Missile Wrist's attacks, while their own attacks were having no effect on it.

"Isn't there anything that can break this dude?!" Spike wondered.

While they were battling, Knuckles, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Rarity manage to get onto the rooftop and they notice Missile Wrist from behind.

"Ok, we're here is the plan, we…"

Before Knuckles could continue on, he noticed Amy come out of the elevator.

"Ha! You're too slow Amy!" Knuckles taunted.

Amy ignored Knuckles as she pulls out her Piko Piko Hammer, it was yellow and had red around its "head", causing Knuckles and the ponies to react in surprise or shock.

"LEAVE TAILS ALONE YOU BULLY!" Amy charged at Missile Wrist from behind, with her hammer.

"NO AMY! STOP!" Knuckles yelled.

Tails noticed Amy charging at the robot. "Amy?!" he said.

When she got close enough, Amy swung her hammer at Missile Wrist with all her great might…in vain. Her attack hardly left a dent and she only ended up hurting herself.

"Ow…" Amy groaned as she shook her arm in pain.

Missile Wrist took notice of Amy and while still was still in pain, he brings out its "fingers" from its missile arm and grabbed her.

"AAAAAAH!" Amy scream in horror as Missile Wrist took Amy hostage.

"Oh no! He's got Amy hostage!" Pinkie Pie reacted.

"Not good!" Applejack said.

"What a ruffian!" Rarity said.

"Let her go!" Knuckles charged at the robot.

"Not so fast!" Eggman showed up in his Egg Mobile.

Knuckles was forced to stop, the ponies rush to his side.

"Who's this guy?" Applejack asked.

"Eggman!" Knuckles growled.

"Take another step, and the girl's a goner!" Eggman threatened sinisterly, as he snapped his fingers, ordering Missile Wrist to crush Amy under its grip, which he did!

Amy screams in pain as Missile Wrist's grip, as it began to break every fragile bone in her body, while Knuckles and the ponies were forced to do nothing but watch helplessly.

"You coward!" Knuckles growled.

"You big meanie!" Pinkie yelled.

"You ruffian!" Rarity yelled.

"Ya shameless villain!" Applejack growled.

Eggman laughed evilly. "Flattery gets you nowhere! I intend taking this planet for myself and there's nothing you can do about it! Not even that bastard Sonic could possibly stop me now!" he said, but then he looks around, feeling a bit paranoid. "Come to think of it…I don't know whether he made it into this world or not." He said feeling uneasy.

"Ah don't know who ya think yer are Mr. Mustache, but yo better stop this or you'll be very sorry!" Applejack threatened.

"Grrrrr!" Knuckles growled in anger.

Tails and the others saw the situation from the Tornado 2 and they were becoming worried.

"I wished Sonic was here." Tails said worried.

"If Rainbow Dash was here, she'd take care of this guy in 10 second flat!" Spike said.

As if their prayers were granted, Twilight and Chris noticed a blue and rainbow streaks racing down the streets.

"It's Sonic!" Chris exclaimed happily.

"And Rainbow Dash!" Twilight exclaimed happily.

"Alright!" Tails, Kat and Spike exclaimed happily when they noticed them too.

Sonic and Rainbow Dash raced/flew down the streets at high speeds, while Derpy held onto Rainbow's hoof. They raced past a couple; the tailwind caused the woman to shriek as she pushed her dress down, as the tailwind lifted it.

"_That one never gets old._" Sonic chuckled to himself.

"Sonic!"

"Rainbow Dash!"

The speed duo and the crossed-eyed Pegasus looked up and saw Tails and the others in the Tornado 2. Chris picked up a Power Ring and threw it at Sonic, while Twilight picked up another one with her magic and throws it at Rainbow Dash. Sonic grabs the ring Chris threw while Rainbow Dash reaches her hoof through the one Twilight threw.

"Thanks!" Sonic and Rainbow said.

Rainbow then let Derpy go. "Derpy, go and follow that blue plane! Our friends are there!" she said.

"Okey Dokey!" Derpy obeyed and flew after the Tornado 2.

"AAAAARGH! It's that meddling blue hedgehog again!" Eggman roared in anger. "Missile Wrist, forget the girl for now and KILL THAT HEDGEHOG!"

"Roger." Missile Wrist obeyed and threw Amy away.

Amy scream in horror as she was thrown away, Knuckles manages to catch her in his arms.

"I've gotcha!" Knuckles said and put Amy down.

Sonic and Rainbow Dash tapped onto the Power Rings' power as they glow brightly. "It's PARTY TIME!" Sonic grinned as he curled into his Spin Dash form and races up the building. "OH YEAH!" Rainbow Dash gained a boost of speed using her Power Ring as she flew next to Sonic, up the building.

"FIRE!" Eggman barked his order.

Missile Wrist fired its missiles from its chest at Sonic and Rainbow Dash. They dodge most of them, until one of them seemingly hit them, as the missile exploded upon impact.

"YES! HE'S DEAD! HE'S FINALLY DEAD!" Eggman cheered happily.

"Think again, Eggface!" Sonic and Rainbow Dash came out of the explosion cloud, completely unharmed, and jumped/flew high above their heads.

"Sonic…" Amy whispered lovingly when she saw her hero.

"YAY, DASHIE!" Pinkie Pie cheered.

Eggman growled furiously. "MISSILE WRIST, KILL THAT HEDGEHOG AND THAT PEGASUS TOO!" he barked angrily.

Missile Wrist obeyed and fired its missile arms at Sonic and Rainbow Dash. Sonic landed on one of the arms, with one hand, and then he jumped high, as Rainbow Dash landed on the other one with one hoof. Sonic landed back on the missile arm with one hand and pulled his lower eye shadow down with his finger and sticks his tongue out, making a funny face at the killer robot, before jumping off high again, while Rainbow Dash lands on the other one and slaps her flank with one hoof, taunting the robot.

"That bastard and that bitch are making fun of me!" Eggman roared in rage. "KILL THEM ALREADY YOU USELESS BUCKET OF BOLTS!"

**A red vein sticks out from his forehead**

Missile Wrist continues firing his missile arms at Sonic and Rainbow, but they both continue on messing with it, as they dance, laugh and taunt at both it and Eggman.

"Hey Sonic, don't you think it's about time to finished this guy off already?!" Knuckles called out.

"And Rainbow, quit showin' off and finish the job already!" Applejack called out as well.

"You've got it!" Sonic and Rainbow agreed.

Rainbow lands on one missile arm, while Sonic rode on her back. As the missile arm was retracted back, Missile Wrist looked at them, only to see them making a pull the lower eye-shadow with your finger (or hoof in Rainbow's case) and stick your tongue out funny face combo. Missile Wrist's eye turned red in anger, he tries to smash them with his other arm, except both of them jumped up high, causing Missile Wrist to end up smashing his own arm into a pile of scrap metal.

"I can't believe he fell that THAT!" Rainbow laughed.

"Yeah, most of Eggman's robots are slow and dim-witted." Sonic laughed.

"How DARE you!?" Eggman roared in rage. "FIRE!"

**Red veins stick out from his forehead**

Missile Wrist fired even more missiles from its chest, all headed for Sonic and Rainbow Dash. The missiles exploded on impact.

"YES! This time, I'VE DONE IT!" Eggman cheered.

"Wrong again, Eggface!" Sonic and Rainbow Dash came out of the explosion cloud, free falling down toward Missile Wrist.

Sonic taps into the Power Ring's power and curls into his Spin Dash form and Rainbow Dash does the same and in 10 seconds flat, she manages to pull off her Sonic Rainboom. Both of them land on Missile Wrist's head and…

KA-BOOOM

Missile Wrist exploded into a million pieces from Sonic and Rainbow Dash's attack and Eggman screamed in horror as he was caught in the explosion himself.

"ALRIGHT SONIC!" Tails and Chris cheered.

"YEAH, RAINBOW DASH!" Twilight, Spike and Kat cheered.

"Rainbow Dash! WOOOOT!" Derpy cheered.

"YAAAAAY, DASHIE!" Pinkie Pie cheered.

When the explosion cleared away, Missile Wrist was reduced into nothing but a pile of scrap metal, Sonic and Rainbow Dash stood there victorious, while Eggman and his Egg Mobile were both covered in suite from the explosion, coughing.

"Hey Eggy, it's been a while!" Sonic greeted Eggman with a sly grin.

"Take that Eggman! Sonic told me about you! You'll never take over the universe, not as long as Sonic and I are around!" Rainbow Dash said, glaring at Eggman.

"Sonic…" Eggman coughed. "I see you've made a new friend…well, I have made a friend of mine too you know?"

"Huh?" Sonic and Rainbow looked puzzled.

"Listen well Sonic, and you too Rainbow Dash! You'll never get away with this, just you wait!" Eggman declared as he flew away in his Egg Mobile. "Next time we meet, my new partner-in-crime and I will be victorious!"

Eggman laughed maniacally while flying away in his Egg Mobile, until he was out of sight.

"Coward…" Sonic and Rainbow whispered.

A small grey Mobian rabbit came out of the robot's remains, sighting in relief. "Free at last." He said. "Thanks a lot Sonic!"

"No problem little guy!" Sonic smiled.

"Huh?" Rainbow Dash looked puzzled. "Was that rabbit inside that robot all along?"

"Yeah, most of Eggman's robots use small animals as life-sized batteries for his robots." Sonic explained. "And the only way to save them is by destroying the robots."

"That's screwed up!" Rainbow became angered. "Now I REALLY wanna kick that guy's flank!"

"Don't worry, we will." Sonic assured.

"SONIKKU!" Amy suddenly tackled Sonic, hugging him. "Oh Sonic! I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Amy…that hurts…" Sonic gasped for air, while still being hugged.

"DASHIE!" Pinkie Pie suddenly tacked Rainbow Dash, hugging her. "Oh Dashie, I'm SUPER DUPER HAPPY that you're alright!"

"Hey Pinkie, nice to see you too." Rainbow Dash gasped for air.

Pinkie finally broke from the hug. "I'm really glad to see you Dashie! Miss Drama Queen over there, she's been uttering nasty things about you!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Huh?" Rainbow Dash looked puzzled.

"She means Rarity's been sayin' bad thangs 'bout you and sayin' you were responsible for sendin' us here." Applejack made things clear.

"What?!" Rainbow Dash gawked and looked at Rarity.

The fashionista unicorn giggled nervously. "I do admit, I overreacted juuuuuust a little." She said nervously.

"A LITTLE!?" Pinkie roared at Rarity.

**A red vein sticks out of her forehead**

"Oh alright, I overreacted a lot." Rarity admitted reluctantly. "And I am sorry…it was much uncalled for and very unladylike of me…will you ever forgive me Rainbow Dash?"

"Yeah, I guess so…" Rainbow Dash accepted Rarity's apology. "And I'm sorry I couldn't stop Steam from activating his thingamajig, even though I tricked his idiot stalker into damaging it."

"Ah forget about it, we know it wasn't your fault Rainbow." Applejack said.

"Yeah, that meanie-pants Steam is the bully!" Pinkie Pie said.

Knuckles looked silently at the reunion, before he noticed some soldiers wearing their G.U.N. army attire and armed with machine guns and rifles. "Guys, we've got company!" he warned the others.

Sonic, Rainbow and the others noticed the G.U.N. soldiers, all pointing their weapons at them.

"Alright you freaks, put your hands where we can see them…and, er hooves too!" one soldier threatened them.

"What do you want from us?!" Knuckles demanded.

"Just do what we say and no one gets hurt!" the G.U.N. soldier ordered.

Knuckles growled in anger, as a purple aura flowed over his body. "I won't be ordered around by anyone!" he threatened.

"H-Hey, just calm down!" the G.U.N. soldier tried to reason with him.

"Knuckles, just leave them." Sonic told Knuckles.

"Hey guys!" Tails called out. "Grab on!"

Chris tossed out a rope ladder off the side of the Tornado 2.

"Time to go!" Sonic wraps his arm around Amy and jumped and grabbed onto the ladder.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Pinkie Pie hopped and wraps her hoofs onto the ladder, followed by Applejack and the small rabbit.

"Let's go!" Rainbow Dash and Derpy picked up Rarity and flew after the Tornado 2.

Knuckles on the other hand was still growling and glaring at the soldiers.

"Knuckles! Come on! Let's get going!" Sonic called out.

Knuckles was still glaring at the soldiers.

"Please Knuckles, we have to go!" Amy called out.

Knuckles continued on, until he finally gave into his friends' pleads and went after them.

"SHOOT HIM!" the G.U.N. soldier ordered.

The soldiers fired their weapons at Knuckles, but missed. The red echidna jumped off the edge of the building and grabbed onto the rope ladder.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!" the soldier ordered, as they ceased fire. "We'll never catch them at this rate."

The soldiers stood there as they watched the Tornado 2 fly away from the scene until it was out of sight.

With our heroes, Sonic held onto the rope ladder while holding Amy in his arm, while Pinkie, Applejack, the small rabbit and Knuckle held on. Rainbow and Derpy flew next to the plane while both carrying Rarity.

"So where are we headin'?" Applejack asked.

"We're going back to our mansion!" Kat said.

"Fluttershy and Angel are waiting for us!" Twilight added.

"Cream and Cheese are waiting too!" Tails added.

"Wow! That means we're all back together!" Amy said happily.

"YAY! We're all together again!" Pinkie Pie cheered. "This calls for a party!"

"Well, not really…we're still missing Tormenta and Hawkeem and others." Rainbow said.

"Oh right." Pinkie Pie said.

"Well, you guys can enjoy your reunion without me!" Knuckles said.

"Huh?!" Everyone looked at Knuckles.

Next thing they knew, Knuckles let go of the rope ladder and fell, much to their shock and surprise…well, almost everyone.

"Farewell!" Knuckles called out as he used the air cutting through his dreadlocks to glide away, until he was out of sight.

"Knuckles…?" Amy looked worried. "Why isn't he staying with us?"

"Yeah, what's that red dude's problem?" Rainbow asked.

"Because he has an important mission and he believes he's better off doing it alone than with help from others." Sonic explained.

And thus, the day was saved and Eggman and his robot were defeated, as our heroes fly away back to the Thorndyke Mansion in the Tornado 2, except Rainbow and Derpy fly next to them while carrying Rarity. However, it wasn't over yet, for Eggman and Steam are more than determined to take over the planet and complete their ambitions and our heroes will have to work together to stop them before they can return home. And with the help of their new human friends, Chris and Kat, they were in for one huge adventure!

**(BGM: Mi-Ra-I - Run&Gun)**

It was night time, in the living room of Chris and Kat's mansion, Sonic and Rainbow Dash's friends are all asleep on the coach and on the floor around the couch, while Sonic and Rainbow Dash stayed up late watching clips of the episode that had just played at the time.

_You ready for the trip?_

_Just one more day to go_

_Put on a new shirt_

_And let's sneak off in the night_

_The sleepless city is even today_

_Still just looking over us_

_Why don't we sing it a new song_

_Events that could make you cry_

_Remembering without reason_

_With sound of the heels of our boots_

_Let's run through quickly_

_Doing things skillfully may be fine_

_But as we are clumsily standing here_

_That's what I really like about you_

_To shine bright, and be free_

_Nothing to be afraid of._

_Since we've rode the waves of time,_

_Let's start aiming for that far off road_

After finishing watching, Sonic turned the TV off and they both went to sleep. The next morning, they woke up when suddenly Ella picked them both up and placed them on the couch. Sonic and Rainbow look at Ella wondering what that was about, Ella points out the message on the wall next to the TV. It was written in Japanese: "When watching TV, keep the lights on and a safe distance from the TV."

_To shine bright, and be free_

_Nothing to be confused about_

_The waves of time are strong yet gentle_

_To the other side of the far off road,_

_Soon I will meet you there_

_Let's go and find our future_

Realizing their mistake, Sonic and Rainbow Dash stared at each other embarrassed, laughing sheepishly.

**Sweatdrops rolled down the sides of their heads, one on each**

They look at Ella and apologize, promising to never stay too close to the TV and with the lights off again.

**(BGM ends)**

A/N: R&R, please!


	5. Getting the Chaos Emerald!

A/N: I do not own Sonic X or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. I only own my OCs and nothing more.

**(BGM: SONIC DRIVE - Hironobu Kageyama & Hideaki Takatori)**

The opening begins as a blue streak of light dashes down the road

_S-O-N-I-C, GO!_

Another streak of light appear in the sky, following the blue one, this one was rainbow colored

_S-O-N-I-C, GO!_

The two streaks slow down, the blue one reveals to be Sonic the Hedgehog while the rainbow one reveals to be Rainbow Dash.

_Go, go, go go, LET'S GO!_

Sonic and Rainbow Dash grin at each other before they both dash toward the screen before it fades white as the title appears on it

**SONIC X: FRIENDSHIP IS UNIVERSAL**

Sonic and Rainbow Dash charge forward as they infiltrate a city that was taken over by the evil genius Dr. Eggman and the mad scientist earth pony Steam. The alarms go off as Eggman and Steam sent their robot minions to stop Sonic and Rainbow Dash.

_Yesterday's rules_

_are simply loose today_

_The best goal is to break them_

Sonic and Rainbow Dash race across the streets when they saw robot soldiers blocking their way. Sonic jumps and uses his homing attack on them, while Rainbow Dash speeds her way through them, knocking them down like bowling pins. They try to enter the building where their arch-enemies are, but another wave of robots chase after them out of the building.

_If I don't keep running_

_There's no other meaning_

_It's a punk philosophy_

On another part of town, Knuckles was driving a hover car down the road, with Cream, Cheese, Fluttershy, Angel and Applejack. They notice Sonic and Rainbow Dash greeting them, Sonic giving a thumbs up and Rainbow Dash winking them before dashing ahead of them. Then the robots who were chasing after them appear, causing Knuckles, Applejack and the others to scream in horror as they speed up and try to catch up with the two speeders.

Eggman and Steam watched this whole scene from aboard their hover ships, Eggman in his Egg Mobile and Steam on his Steam Cloud. They notice Tails, along with Amy, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Pinkie Pie and Rarity, flying in the Tornado 2.

_Biorhythm is_

_a two-time rhythm_

_The scenery instantly becomes countless lines_

_The wind envelops me_

Eggman and Steam laugh evilly as they fire their missiles at the Tornado 2. Tails and the others notice them and scream in horror. Tails then transforms the Tornado 2 into its battle formation, gaining more speed as he tries to outfly the missiles, the others screaming in horror, while Pinkie Pie shouts and laughs with joy as if riding in a roller coaster.

On the road, Sonic, Rainbow Dash, Knuckles and the others are still being chased by the robot soldiers, until they notice the Tornado 2, followed by Eggman and Steam's missiles, coming right at them! The two parties collide, resulting into a big explosion. Sonic and Rainbow Dash are sent flying into the sky, followed by the Tornado 2. Tails and Twilight toss each a Power Ring, one for Sonic and the other for Rainbow Dash.

_Inside Outside attack_

_Surpass everything altogether_

_I won't let no one_

_and nothing go forward_

Knuckles and Applejack take down the robots, Knuckles uses his punches, while Applejack uses her bucking. Cream, Cheese, Fluttershy and Angel work together to outsmart the robots into attacking each other.

A bright light shines from above them, they look up and see Sonic and Rainbow Dash coming down, with Power Rings in hand and hoof. Sonic then curls into his ball form and Spin Dashs down toward a robot, destroying it, then proceeds to destroy more robots. Rainbow Dash speed increases tenfold, that she performs her Sonic Rainboom in just a few short seconds, smashing into a robot, destroying it, then proceeds to destroy more robots.

_Inside Outside, GO! SONIC!_

_Everything altogether, Yes! Sonic!_

_"Watch out" and "Have a nice" are similar_

_That's right – both are by the skin of your teeth_

Sonic and Rainbow Dash then join hand and hoof together and perform the Sonic Rainboost combo, as they charge into the building where Eggman and Steam control the city, smashing and destroying everything inside it, much to Eggman and Steam's horror. Sonic and Rainbow Dash burst out from the top of the building, as it explodes into a million pieces.

While in mid-air, Sonic and Rainbow Dash look at each other and grin before they bro fist-hoof with each other, while their friends cheer for them, while Knuckles smiles warmly. Unknown to them, Shadow the Hedgehog, along with Rouge the Bat, Gilda and The Great and Powerful Trixie were watching from the top of one of the buildings.

_Throw boredom away_

_And start running_

Sonic closes his eyes and floats up into the air, as the seven Chaos Emeralds fly around him, followed by Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Rarity, all wearing their respective Elements of Harmony. Then in a flash of Chaos Energy and Magic of Friendship, Sonic and the Mane 6 transform into Super Sonic, and the Super Mane 6. They stare at the shadowy figures of some mysterious enemies, before charging at them, full speed, the mystery enemies charge back at them, the two parties collide resulting into a giant explosion.

_S-O-N-I-C, GO!_

Chris, Kat, and their family and friends, Big the Cat, Froggy, Charmy and Chocola, along with the Mobian animals cheer on for Sonic and his friends, while Vanilla smiles warmly, along with Vector and Espio

_S-O-N-I-C, GO!_

The Cutie Mark Crusaders, Derpy Hooves, Lyra, Bon Bon, the ponies of Ponyville and the griffons of the Griffon Kingdom cheer on for the Mane 6 and their friends, while Princess Celestia smiles warmly, along with Princess Luna, Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, Zecora, King Czar, Hawkeem and La Tormenta

_Go, go, go go, LET'S GO!_

Sonic and Rainbow Dash then land back on the ground and pose together for the screen, along with Chris, Kat, Tails, Twilight Sparkle and all of their friends and family. Eggman and Steam are seen cursing out to them in the background before storming off, ending the opening sequence.

**(BGM ends)**

**Episode 4**

**Getting the Chaos Emerald!**

That evening, Sonic and his friends, the Mane 6, Spike, Derpy, Chris and Kat have all gathered in the artic of Chuck's workshop. The Mane 6 and Spike were enjoying their reunion, while Derpy enjoyed some muffins that Kat had prepared for her and Angel enjoys some carrots. Sonic was relaxing by the window, while Tails, Amy, Cream and Cheese lay down on some pillows, relaxing and enjoying their own reunion. The small rabbit (who is named Pocky by the way) was sitting on Chuck's bed, taking a nap.

Chris and Kat watched them as Rainbow Dash told everyone about her first encounter with Sonic and how they evaded capture from the police and finally their epic race against the S-Team.

"And then I pulled off my Sonic Rainboom and got in front of their jet fighter captain in 10 seconds flat!" Rainbow told the story. "And Sonic did the same with his own move with the race car captain! You should have seen it; those guys were left with a dumbfounded look on their faces! It was priceless!"

"I can already imagine it." Twilight said.

"Aw man, I wish I could have seen you both in action! It would have been SO cool!" Pinkie Pie said hoping in excitement. "It really sucks that I wasn't there, I really, REALLY wish I was, so I could witness it with my own eyes!"

"Alright, settle down Sugarcube!" Applejack calmed her pink friend down.

"I'm impressed to actually meet someone- or rather, somepony – who can move as fast as Sonic!" Tails said.

Amy scoffed. "No matter how fast she is, she'll never be able to beat and/or take away MY Sonic!" she said, glaring at Rainbow.

"Amy…" Cream said.

"Hey, what's with the "I'm gonna kick your flank" look?" Rainbow asked Amy in confusion.

Amy stood up and pointed at Rainbow in an Objection-like way. "Stay away from MY Sonic, he's MINE and NO ONE else's!" she yelled. "The less you two hang around each other, the BETTER!"

"Amy!" Tails and Cream said.

Sonic looked away from the scene, pretending like that had nothing to do with him.

"What's your problem?" Rainbow demanded annoyed at Amy.

"Yeah, why are you suddenly jumping on Rainbow like that Amy?" Spike looked confused.

"Amy, please stop it!" Cream intervened. "You're leaving a very bad impression on everyone else, especially Sonic!"

"Chao!" Cheese chippered in agreement.

Amy suddenly realized what she was doing after Cream mentioned Sonic being near. She started to laugh sheepishly. "You're right…sorry Rainbow Dash." She apologized lamely.

**A sweat drop rolled down the side of her head**

Rainbow Dash and the other ponies (except Derpy, who was still enjoying Kat's muffins), Spike and Chris just stared at Amy dumbfounded.

"What just happened?" Chris asked Tails.

"Sorry, Amy believes that she and Sonic are destined lovers, to say the least." Tails explained.

"Oooh!" the others understood.

"How romantic!" Rarity exclaimed all lovingly.

"Rarity…" the other ponies stared deadpan at Rarity.

**Sweat drops rolled down the side of their heads, one on each**

Chris on the other hand, decided to change the subject. "Anyways, you guys haven't yet explained how you all ended up here on Earth." He said.

"Grandpa and I are curious too!" Kat joined her brother's side. "It would be nice if you told us the full story now!"

The Sonic Heroes and the Mane Party looked at each other, wondering if this was a good idea. But in the end, they decide that it would be wise to explain, because hopefully, doing so would also give them a clue on how to return back to their own worlds.

The Sonic Heroes explain that they were battling against Dr. Eggman and retrieve the Chaos Emeralds from the mad doctor himself, but after an accident, the Chaos Emeralds ended up creating a huge light explosion that knocked them out and the next thing they knew they all woke up in world full of humans.

The Mane Party explain that they were on a mission to save both Equestria, their kingdom, and Albatross, the Griffin Kingdom, from a mad scientist earth pony known as Steam, who had taken over Canterlot with an army of steam powered robots, to complete an experiment the princess had cancelled years ago, using the Elements of Harmony. After an accident however, the Elements created a light explosion that knocked them out, and the next thing they knew was waking up in a world full of humans.

"Ok, I get the part where you were pulled in here by some light explosion, but what I DON'T get are what these Chaos Emeralds and Elements of Harmony are." Chris said.

"Yeah, what are they?" Kat asked.

"The Chaos Emeralds are seven mystical gemstones that can be used to power-up machinery or grant special powers for those who can harness their power!" Tails explained.

"Legend tells that whoever collects all seven, they have the power to create miracles or total destruction, depending on the users' wishes!" Amy added.

"Dr. Eggman is always trying to use them to conquer our world, but in the end Sonic-san manages to get them first and use them to stop his plans!" Cream explained.

"Chao!" Cheese chippered.

"Wow!" Chris and Kat looked astonished, along with the Mane Party.

"And what about the Elements of Harmony?" Kat asked.

"The Elements of harmony are six supernatural artifacts and the most powerful force in Equestria, though the extent and nature of their power are largely unspecified. Each artifact represents an element of friendship: Honesty, Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Loyalty and Magic." Twilight explained. "Each one can only be used by the mare or stallion who bares one of those elements and they are used during times when a catastrophe is happening as a last resort to stop it!"

"And we are the mares who bare each one of those elements!" Pinkie Pie said. "My Element is Laughter; it is like, the best one ever!"

"Mah Element is Honesty; I'd never lie to any of mah friends, ever!" Applejack said proudly.

"I happen to bear the Element of Generosity, for you see, I have a huge passion for jewels and making dresses and clothes with them, and I just love to share my work with everypony!" Rarity said.

"M-My E-Element i-i-is…Kindness…" Fluttershy said shyly.

"My Element's Loyalty!" Rainbow Dash said proudly. "I'd never leave my friends or anypony in need hanging!"

"And that leaves me as the bearer of the Element of Magic." Twilight said and continued. "However, the Elements can only be activated once they are wielded by the bearers of the Elements and when they are all together. The effects of the Elements are generally temporary and non-lethal, usually a form of banishment or imprisonment. The only exception was when we used them to turn Nightmare Moon back into Princess Luna, destroying the evil in her."

"Wooow!" Chris and Kat said in astonishment.

"However I think none of that will happen..." Chuck said. "Legends have legendary heroes for a reason."

"You think it will all end?" Cream asked.

"I wonder if it will…" Chuck said. "Eventually, the Chaos Emeralds and the Elements of Harmony will disappear into legend."

"That isn't always the case." Sonic replied. "Once the Chaos Emeralds have been used, they scatter across the whole world, waiting to be found again."

"Yeah, and as long as we, the Bearers of the Elements of Harmony are around, the Elements of Harmony will always be here to stay!" Rainbow Dash said.

"So, there's a good chance they might have also ended up scattered around here on Earth." Chris deduced.

"Yeah, and if we find them, I bet we can use them to send you all back to your own worlds!" Kat said.

"But how do we know they ended up here on Earth?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, there's still the possibility that they might have stayed back in our own worlds!" Twilight said.

"But we'll never know for sure unless we find them ourselves!" Kat replied. "Right Rainbow-chan?"

"Yeah!" Rainbow agreed. "And if they DID end up here, we'll gather them all up again and return home before lunch time! Right Sonic? Girls?"

"That's right!" Sonic grinned, giving her a thumbs up.

"Yeah!" Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Spike and Derpy agreed.

Twilight sighted. "Fine, I'll believe in the possibility that the Elements and the Emeralds are scattered in this world for now." She said and looked down worried. "I just pray to Celestia that it's true."

* * *

**Sonic X: Friendship is Universal Card #15**

**Name: Rarity**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: Female**

**Species: Unicorn**

**Likes: Fashion, Dresses, Clothing, Designing, Gems, Friends, Family, being treated like a lady**

**Dislikes: Steam, Evil, Disorder, Disharmony, losing things, being treated wrongly, HORRIBLE Fashion Sense**

**Abilities: Limited Unicorn Magic, Gem Detector Spell, Designing Dresses and Costumes, Perspective, Bearer of the Element of Generosity**

**Bio: Ponyville's top Fashionista and the Element of Generosity, though she isn't very strong and doesn't enjoy unladylike things such as fighting, her way with words and keen eye for detail can make her a formidable opponent to her foes.**

* * *

**Sonic X: Friendship is Universal Card #16**

**Name: Spike the Dragon**

**Age: 8**

**Gender: Male**

**Species: Dragon**

**Likes: Rarity, Gems, Friends, Adventure, Keeping things organized, Sleeping**

**Dislikes: Evil, Bullies, being left alone, Twilight's bossiness and worrywart attitude, Boredom, when things don't go as he wants**

**Abilities: Dragon Magic, Fire-breath, Lava Swimming, Organizing, Cooking**

**Bio: Twilight Sparkle's number one assistant, this mischievous yet faithful baby dragon is a master of cooking, organizing and keeping things in check and is kind of like a life size fax machine, all while being a loyal friend.**

* * *

Meanwhile, in a construction site, the workers were busy building a new building in the city, minding their own business and nothing out of the ordinary was happening, at least not at the moment. A digging machine was digging up some more dirt from the ground and they have yet to notice the large green gemstone, which was buried, but slightly visible in the ground. It was the green Chaos Emerald, shining brightly, awaiting someone to find it.

Meanwhile, while the Sonic Heroes and the Mane Party succeeded in saving the city from Dr. Eggman, the human inhabitants, especially the government, still didn't trust them. At The United Federation headquarters, the President of the country was just receiving word from his workers about our heroes' whereabouts.

"Mr. President, we've managed to locate them." A worker announced.

"What? Where are they hiding?" The President asked.

"The animals and the ponies are hiding out in some celebrity's house." The worker explained. "We've also learned about the whereabouts of Dr. Eggman and his terrorist group, hiding out in their base of operation built on a desert island in the middle of the Southern sea.

"Good, then send our men there and capture them!" The President ordered.

"Hold on Mr. President, because we don't have the correct information yet, we cannot hunt down the animals and the ponies yet." The worker explained.

"Fine, then hurry up and put a stop to Dr. Eggman and his band of terrorists!" The President ordered.

"We've already sent a team to monitor Dr. Eggman's activities Mr. President." The worker explained. "Our Southern Sea police patrol will let us now when he attacks."

"Good. What about the animals and the ponies?" the President asked.

"We have just begun monitoring them." The worker announced. "We've sent out two deputy agents to investigate, they will looking into the place where the boy and the girl are hiding them in."

**The next morning…**

In the Thorndyke Mansion, the Sonic Heroes and the Mane Party were enjoying their breakfast in Chuck's workshop. Chris and Kat had told them they didn't want to risk letting them being seen by either Ella or Mr. Tanaka, concerned about what they might do if that happens. They understood as they enjoyed their breakfast.

"Ok, we're leaving now!" Chris and Kat announced, carrying their school bags and wearing their skate and roller-skate gear, respectively.

"Ok, see you later!" Chuck said.

"Bye!" The Sonic Heroes and the Mane Party said.

Chris and Kat left the mansion, Chris rides on his skateboard while Kat rides on her roller-skates, on their way to school.

"So, what should we do today?" Spike asked.

"Well, I'm gonna go stretch my wings for a bit." Rainbow got up, flaring up her wings.

"I should go stretch my legs for bit too." Sonic agreed.

"What are you guys going to do?" Rainbow asked.

"I stay here and help Chuck out with his work." Tails said.

"I stay here and help them both out too." Twilight said.

"Um, well, I'd like take Angel out for a walk in the lawn, if, you know, that's ok?" Fluttershy said.

"Cheese and I will go with Fluttershy and Angel!" Cream said.

"Chao, chao!" Cheese chippered.

"Darling, would you be a dear and help me design some new clothes?" Rarity asked Amy.

"Sure!" Amy said, still giving a slight glare at Rainbow Dash.

"I'll go make some cupcakes!" Pinkie Pie said. "Derpy you wanna help?"

"Would I?" Derpy agreed. "Though I'd like to make some muffins too!"

"I'll help out too, at least I'll have something to do to spare some time." Pocky volunteered.

"Right, and I'll help out Twilight, Tails and Chuck." Spike decided.

"Great, see you guys later!" Rainbow Dash flew out the window.

"Yeah, same here!" Sonic race out of the workshop at supersonic speed.

"Have fun, and don't get caught!" Chuck warned them.

"Ok!" our heroes agreed.

**With Chris and Kat…**

The Station Square Elementary School is where all the young boys and girls living in the city come to attend math, language, history and gym classes. Chris was attending his own class, while Kat attended her own, since they were of different age. Chris had only failed one year, while Kat hasn't failed a single one so far.

In Chris's class, all the students were sitting at their desks chatting with each other, or studying. Chris was sitting next to two of his friends and classmates, Danny and Francis.

Danny is an 11 year old African boy with pale green eyes, wearing a green jacket over his black t-shirt, blue jeans and red sneakers. He's a sports fanatic and has been friends with Chris and Kat since childhood.

Francis is an 11 year old girl with green eyes, has ginger hair and wears deep coral overalls and a short sleeves baby blue shirt. She also has freckles. Like Danny, she's been friends with Chris and Kat since childhood.

"That's right! I've seen it with my own eyes!" Danny asked Francis. "It was like witnessing the shooting of a movie!"

"I saw it too!" Francis replied. "Hey Chris! You've seen it on the news too, right?"

"Uh…yeah." Chris nervously replied.

Just then, the School Principal entered the classroom, followed by a mysterious looking man.

"Your attention please!" the School Principal began. "I'd like to inform you all that Ms. Wendy, your teacher, is currently participating in a trans-continental Super Quiz. She has, since yesterday, quit from this school."

The students looked shocked and surprised by this news. Chris, Danny and Francis looked at each other.

"In any case, Mr. Stewart here will be taking her place, starting today." The school principal announced, referring to the mysterious man next to him.

Mr. Steward had blond hair, brown eyes. wore a blue coat, glasses, a turquoise vest, a white sweater, and dark grey pants.

"Pleased to meet you all class." Mr. Steward politely greeted his new class.

"Pleased to meet you too Mr. Steward!" the whole class greeted him back.

As everyone returns to what they are doing Mr. Steward secretly eye-balled Chris and gave off a secretive smile as if in interest.

Meanwhile, in Kat's class, all students were doing their thing; Kat was sitting next to some of her friends and fellow classmates.

One of them was Nate, a 10-year-old boy with dark brown hair, blue eyes, wearing a dark blue jacket, black shorts, grey sneakers and white socks. He's a sport and animation fanatic who has been friends with Kat and her brother since childhood and as time has passed, Kat began to develop feelings for him, but she plans to remain secretive about it, until she feels the time is right.

Next to them was Lucy, a 10-year-old girl with wild dark brown hair, blue eyes, she wore a pink overall dress and a white and blue striped shirt and stockings, and pink shoes. She was Nate's little twin sister who was a hyperactive girl who loved to do anything she finds exciting and has been best friends with Kat and Chris since childhood. _She and Pinkie Pie should hang out sometime_, Kat though to herself.

And last there was Tucker, a 10-year-old fat boy with blonde hair, wore a white and orange t-shirt, a dark orange jacket, grey pants and black sneakers. He was a bit of a glutton who enjoyed a good meal and loves to watch animated movies with his best friend Nate. He too is a childhood friend of Kat and Chris.

"And then, it happened, and they were like "whoosh", and then they BAM, right in the head, it was so EXCITING!" Lucy explained in a hyperactive manner.

"Yes, yes sis, you and I saw it together." Nate said.

"I saw it too, it got me over the edge, that I couldn't stop eating!" Tucker gobbled up a chocolate bar.

"What about you Kat?" Nate turned to her friend. "You saw it on TV too right?"

"Uh, OH! Uh, sure, of course I saw it!" Kat waved her hands while laughing nervously.

Then just as in Chris' class, the School Principal entered the classroom, this time followed by a mysterious woman.

"Your attention class!" the School Principal announced. "I would just like to inform you all that your teacher, Mr. Wallace, has been transferred to a public school in Canada and has since of yesterday quit this school."

The entire class reacted in shock of this news. Kat, Nate, Lucy and Tucker looked at each other.

"Starting today, Ms. Brenda will be in charge of your class." The School Principal announced, referring to the mysterious woman next to him.

Ms. Brenda had long ginger hair, brown eyes, tanned skin, glasses, she wore a maroon shirt, dark red jacket and skirt that went down to her ankles.

"Hello class, I'm pleased to meet you all." Ms. Brenda greeted her new class.

"Pleased to meet you too." The whole class greeted her back.

As the whole class returned to what they were doing, Ms. Brenda stared at Kat, with a secretive smile in interest.

**After class…**

During break time, everyone was heading out to play and hang out outside. Chris was waiting for Danny, who was getting ready.

"Danny! Are you ready?" Chris asked.

"Uh, just a minute!" Danny called out.

Chris sighted as he waited. Then he noticed Mr. Steward walking up to him. Chris didn't know what to expect as his new and mysterious teacher looked down at him with a smile.

"Christopher Thorndyke. Your father holds 70% of the computer world's share and is the CEO of Starship Soft, Nelson Thorndyke. Your mother is the famous movie star, Lindsay Fair." Mr. Steward said.

"And…what about it…?" Chris asked nervously. In the corner of his eye, he saw Kat talking to Ms. Brenda down the hallway, but turned his attention back to Mr. Steward.

"Oh nothing, it's just…" Mr. Steward extended his hand for a shake. "I am truly honored, as your mother's fan! I am pleased to meet you Chris!"

"Me too." Chris shook Mr. Steward's hand.

"Tell me something, what is your favorite animal?" Mr. Steward asked.

"Uh…?" Chris stared at Mr. Steward at that question, but answers him anyway. "I like hedgehogs."

"Oh?" Mr. Steward gave him a look.

"Was that weird?" Chris asked nervously.

"Oh no, not at all." Mr. Steward chuckled.

"Chris!" Danny finally showed up. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"I'll see you later Mr. Steward!" Chris said good bye to his teacher before leaving with Danny. "You're so slow!" he told Danny.

Mr. Steward kept eye-balling Chris until he was gone. He looked and saw Kat leaving as she finished talking with Ms. Brenda, the latter looked at him. They both nodded in agreement.

**Meanwhile, with Sonic and Rainbow Dash…**

Sonic was racing along the mountains, while Rainbow Dash flew over his head. The Pegasus flies down over to Sonic.

"So Sonic, what's the deal between you and Amy?" Rainbow asked.

"…" Sonic gave her a deadpan look and looked away from her.

"It was a simple question…" Rainbow said. "Isn't she your girlfriend or something?"

Sonic sighted in defeat. "Not really…but she believes that we're destined lovers, just because her tarot cards said she and I were destined to meet." Sonic explained.

"Tarot Cards?" Rainbow asked. "Like, the cards that Fortune Tellers use to predict someone's fortune?"

"Yeah." Sonic replied.

"So, she thinks that because her cards predicted that you two would meet, she thinks you're destined lovers?" Rainbow asked.

"…" She didn't get an answer as Sonic simply remained silent, until he decides to change the subject. "Race you to that mountain again?" he asked.

"_Hey! Why is he avoiding my question?!_" Rainbow asked herself, but decides to let it go for now. "Ok, you're on!"

"Ready, set, GO!" Sonic and Rainbow race each other down the road toward the mountain ahead of them.

Meanwhile, La Tormenta and Hawkeem wondered around the mountain, with no clue of where they are or where their friends were.

"Just where in the world estamos nos?!" Tormenta asked, looking around.

"Definitely not in Equestria OR Albatross anymore, that's for sure." Hawkeem replied.

"Nuestros amigos could be here too!" Tormenta said. "And we have to encontrarlos if they are!"

"Yes, IF they ARE here." Hawkeem said. "How do we know they didn't stay back in our world?"

"Come on Hawkeem, have a little fe!" Tormenta said.

Hawkeem just kept looking around while carrying his sage staff in one talon, until he saw two streaks of light, and recognized the rainbow one. "Oh, I do have "fe" Tormenta." He said. "Whether it appears right on your face or not."

Tormenta looked and saw the streaks and, like Hawkeem, he only recognized the rainbow one. "Eso es Rainbow Dash!" he exclaimed. "But a dónde va and who is that con ella?"

"I don't know, they seem to be headed toward the top of that mountain." Hawkeem said. "Come on Tormenta!"

"Cierto!" Tormenta agreed.

The two of them started following the two streaks; despite how fast they were going Hawkeem at least knew where they were headed.

A few minutes and 10 seconds flat later, Sonic and Rainbow Dash made it to the top of the mountain, apparently at the same time.

"So who made it first this time?" Rainbow asked.

"Sorry, guess I didn't pay attention to it again." Sonic shrugged sheepishly causing Rainbow to place one hoof over her face.

**Sweat drops rolled down the sides of their heads, one on each**

"Oh well…" Rainbow said. "But seriously though, is Amy really your girlfriend or are you thinking that her fortune is wrong?"

"Rainbow…" Sonic looked at her with a deadpan expression. "Just drop it already."

"Ok…but I was only asking because of how she yelled at me the other day." Rainbow remembered Amy's lecture.

"I know…but it's not a subject that I wish to talk about so let's just pretend it didn't happen." Sonic said in a harsh and serious tone.

"Alright, alright, don't get mad." Rainbow said taken aback. "I was only curious anyway."

"_Darn you Amy! Why do you always have to go around telling people you and I are boyfriend and girlfriend when we are not?! But…what is this warm feeling inside of me?_" Sonic wondered to himself.

"So, time to go back to the mansion?" Rainbow asked.

"You know it!" Sonic grinned.

"Rainbow Dash! So glad you estás a salvo!"

Rainbow and Sonic turned around to see two faces only Rainbow Dash recognized. There was a Sahuagin in a super hero/luchador get up, followed by an old griffin in dressed like a sage.

"Tormenta! Hawkeem!" Rainbow exclaimed. "So you guys are here too?"

"You know them Rainbow?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, they help me and the girls take down that jerk Steam!" Rainbow explained.

"Rainbow, who is the erizo azul with you?" Tormenta asked.

"Oh yeah, Tormenta, Hawkeem, this is Sonic, he's a new friend from another world and new speed rival!" Rainbow introduced Sonic to them.

"Hey there!" Sonic greeted them.

"I am honored to conocerte senõr Sonic!" Tormenta shook Sonic's hand. "I am La Tormenta, a super hero of justice!"

"Um, yeah, nice to meet you too Sonic." Hawkeem greeted a bit nervous. "I am Hawkeem, a subject of King Czar, the ruler of Albatross, and I am one of its greatest heroes…or so they call me."

"How did you guys find us anyway?" Rainbow asked.

"We saw you two racing up the mountain, so we followed you." Hawkeem explained. "Why were you two racing anyway?"

"To see who's the fastest, duh." Rainbow replied. "But it seems we tied."

"Hey, you know that isn't so malo." Tormenta said.

"Maybe." Rainbow said.

"And what were you guys doing out here anyway?" Sonic asked.

"The heck should we know? One minute we were knocked out by the light explosion, and the next thing we know, we wake up here in the middle of the mountains!" Hawkeem replied. "We kept wondering around looking for Twilight, Rainbow and the others, while trying to figure out where we are, and we had to survive by eating any animals we encountered."

That made Sonic and Rainbow flinch. The fact that having a griffin and a sahuagin around was enough to think it's a bad idea hanging out with creatures that eat other creatures.

"Can you NOT bring the "eating animals" bit up please?" Rainbow demanded.

"My apologies." Hawkeem replied.

"Anyways, Sonic and I were just going back to the mansion." Rainbow said. "Twilight and the others are all back there, waiting for us."

"Ah, so you found some shelter?" Hawkeem asked.

"Yeah, but try to keep your carnivorous side under control, because our friends aren't the only ones living in there." Sonic warned them.

"No tenga miedo, I've made a policy to never eat anything that talks or it's someone's pet, everything else is food to me!" Tormenta said.

"I don't eat my own allies." Hawkeem replied apathetically.

"Good, then let's go!" Sonic grabbed Hawkeem's talon and raced down the mountain, as Hawkeem screamed for dear life.

Tormenta grabbed onto Rainbow's body as she took off into the skies. She was having a bit of trouble keeping her balance because of Tormenta's weight but she still manages to keep up with Sonic.

"I'm volando!" Tormenta yelled at the top of his lungs as he held onto Rainbow.

**Meanwhile…**

Back in the construction site, the workers were still doing their job and unaware of the Chaos Emerald buried in the ground. The digging machine was about to dig up some more dirt, but then, the Chaos Emerald sends out a radiation of Chaos Energy at the Digger, covering it in an aura of green light.

"What in the world?!" the workers and the driver gawked at this.

Then all of a sudden, the driver lost control of the digger as it began moving on its own and starts attacking the workers and knocking down other vehicles and construction supplies. Everyone took cover; the driver was forced to jump out of the digger as it continued rampaging across the construction site, until it stopped.

"What the hell just happened?!" one worker demanded.

"It…just moved…by itself!" the driver said scared.

"Hey, what is that?" another worker noticed the Chaos Emerald on the ground.

All the workers gathered around the Chaos Emerald. They all stared at it in awe and curiosity.

* * *

**Sonic X: Friendship is Universal Card #17**

**Name: Pescado "La Tormenta" Maloliente**

**Age: 32**

**Gender: Male**

**Species: Sahuagin**

**Likes: Super Heroes, Mexican Wrestling, Heroic actions, helping others in need, keeping promises, Acting, Cooking, Adventure, Family, Friends**

**Dislikes: Steam, Evil, Disloyalty, Chaos, Betrayal, Breaking promises, Villains, Bullies, being forced to pick sides between the ponies and his Tribe**

**Abilities: Super Strength, Mexican Wrestling, Underwater breathing, Acting, Cooking**

**Bio: A super hero/luchador sahuagin from a far-away kingdom who is on a mission to better the image of his people, while his wrestling skills sends his enemies running, it's his ability to put on a show that makes him possibly one of the world's greatest super heroes.**

* * *

**Sonic X: Friendship is Universal Card #18**

**Name: Hawkeem**

**Age: 87**

**Gender: Male**

**Species: Griffin**

**Likes: Peace, Magic, being left alone, Drinking, Friends, serving Skylord Czar, living a normal life**

**Dislikes: Steam, Evil, Crimes, Blackmail, Death, being forced to do things he doesn't want to do, being forced to make choices**

**Abilities: Griffin Magic, Super Strength, Weapon usage, 87 years' worth of wisdom, Teamwork with Magic Users (like Twilight)**

**Bio: An old Griffin Sage, who was once the greatest hero of Albatross, then he later became a washed up has been, due to a life of tragedies one after another, but now he is slowly becoming a hero again thanks to Twilight and her friends.**

* * *

Meanwhile, Chris, Kat and their friends were gathered in the school's cafeteria, enjoying their lunch, while having some conversations with each other.

"So Chris, what were you and Mr. Steward talking about?" Danny asked.

"He…asked me what my favorite animal was." Chris replied.

"What's up with that?" Danny laughed.

"I dunno…" Chris shrugged, before looking at Kat. "Hey Kat, I saw you talking with a woman while I was talking with Mr. Steward."

"Oh yeah, she's our new teacher, Ms. Brenda." Kat said.

"So you guys have a new teacher too?" Francis asked, Kat and her classmates nodded. "Wow, what a coincidence!"

"_Or is it…?_" Chris and Kat through to themselves.

"Anyway, what were you and Ms. Brenda talking about?" Chris asked.

"She…um…asked me if I liked ponies." Kat said blushing nervously.

"Really?" Nate asked. "That's almost as odd as the question Mr. Steward asked Chris."

"Y-Yeah." Kat replied.

"And what did you guys tell them?" Tucker asked while stuffing his face with curry.

"I told him I liked hedgehogs…" Chris said.

"And I said I do like ponies…" Kat said still blushing.

"Aw, I like hedgehogs and ponies too!" Lucy said hyperactively.

"Lucy, you like EVERYTHING!" Nate told his sister. "I can't seem to recall what exactly you DON'T like, other than boredom that is."

Their conversation is interrupted when they saw the news played on the TV hanging from the wall of the cafeteria.

"Just a few hours ago, a mysterious green colored gemstone was found here in the construction site." The news reporter announced. "However, this gemstone seems to be radiating some kind of energy not native to this world that demagnitises machinery. If you notice statics surging through the screen, that's all because of the gemstone."

Meanwhile, back in the Thorndyke Mansion, Cream, Cheese, Fluttershy, Angel, Pinkie, Derpy and Pocky were all together in the living room, watching TV and eating cupcakes and muffins.

"We have no clue of what this gem could be, but we were able to confirm that it was the reason why one of the construction site's diggers went out-of-control and the reason why you're hearing the strange noises on the screen, due to the interference of the broadcast of its energy." The news reporter continued, she shows a rough sketch of the green Chaos Emerald. "Here is a sketch of what the gemstone looks like."

Cream, Cheese and Pocky gasped in shock. "A CHAOS EMERALD!" they shouted, while Cheese chippered.

"Chaos Emerald?" Pinkie and Derpy asked.

"Is that is one of the Chaos Emeralds you and your friends told us about?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yeah!" Cream said. "We've got to let Sonic-san and the others know!"

"Right behind you Cream!" Pocky said.

Cream left the room with Cheese and Pocky, Fluttershy, Angel, Pinkie and Derpy followed them behind.

At the workshop, Sonic, Rainbow Dash, Tormenta and Hawkeem were by the entrance, Tormenta looked like he had a blast riding Dash, but Hawkeem looked like he was about to throw up from riding with Sonic.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Sonic said to Hawkeem with a deadpan look.

"Easy said than done! I'm not as young as I used to be!" Hawkeem complained.

**A blue vein sticks out of his forehead**

"Oh get over it." Rainbow said. "Anyway, this is it!"

"So this is our new escondorismo?" Tormenta asked staring at the workshop.

"It's only part of the mansion over there." Sonic said pointing out the huge mansion nearby. "But yeah, this is where we're staying."

"Ok, but where's Twilight and the others?" Hawkeem asked.

"They are probably upstairs." Rainbow said. "Let's go inside!"

They step into the workshop, as both Sonic and Rainbow shout out: "Hey guys, we're back!" Tails, Twilight, Spike, Amy, Rarity and Chuck came down to see them.

"Welcome back Sonic and Rainbow and…" Tails noticed Hawkeem and Tormenta. "Uh, who are your new friends?"

"Hawkeem!" Twilight shouted in surprise.

"And LT!" Spike shouted in surprise as well.

"Twilight and amigos!" Tormenta rushed to embrace Twilight, Spike and Rarity, while Hawkeem smiled a bit.

"Heya y'all!" Applejack came in and noticed Tormenta and Hawkeem. "Whoa, Hawkeem, LT!"

"Holla Applejack!" Tormenta embrace her as well.

"Sonic, who are they?" Amy asked.

"Just two of our little pony and baby dragon's friends." Sonic said.

"The Sahuagin is La Tormenta and the griffin is Hawkeem." Rainbow introduced them.

"I see, seems you've found more of your friends then." Chuck smiled.

"Sonic-san! Sonic-san! We've got big problems!"

La Tormenta put his friends down. "Someone's con problemas?"

Sonic went to check and saw Cream and the others rushing over toward them. "Sonic-san! We've got big problems!" Cream said.

"Chao, chao!" Cheese said.

"Yeah, they found a Chaos Emerald!" Pocky said.

"What? Really?" Sonic gawked.

"Chaos Emerald, qué es eso?" Tormenta showed up behind Sonic along with Hawkeem.

Cream, Cheese and Pocky gasped in shock in fear at the sight of the Sahuagin and the Griffin. "Sonic-san who…?"

"LT! Hawkeemy! You're here and you're alright!" Pinkie exclaimed happily in a hyperactive manner. "YAY! That means the whole team is back together!

Tails, Twilight, Spike, Rainbow, Amy, Rarity, Applejack and Chuck joined them and they were happy to see that everyone was finally together, except Angel wasn't happy to see Tormenta. While they were enjoying their reunion, Sonic turned back to Cream, Cheese and Pocky.

"You were saying about a Chaos Emerald?" the blue hedgehog asked his fellow mobians.

**Meanwhile, on Eggman and Steam's base…**

Eggman, Steam and their robotic minions and criminal thugs were watching the news about the Chaos Emerald on TV, the villains grinned evilly at this.

"In the area around the site where the incident took place, no radiation has been detected. Just what made the stone affect this machine? Scientists are working hard to discover what it is. That's all, Scarlet Garcia reporting for SSTV." The news reporter, known as Scarlet Lucia announced, before the scene changed to the commercials.

"So the Chaos Emeralds DID end up in this world too huh?" Eggman said sinisterly. "Well, I suppose we'll just have to go pick it up and add it to our collection."

"It's a pity it isn't one of the Elements of Harmony but at least it is something close to them." Steam said and turned to his human criminal minions. "Listen up you scumbags, go get that Emerald and don't fail us!"

"As you command Steam-sama." The Thug Leader, known as Giovanni, complied, and turned to his men. "Alright you bums, move out!"

The thugs complied, as he and Giovanni set out to get the Emerald.

"Well, I suppose I should get going too." Eggman said and turned to his robots. "Decoe!"

"Whish will it be this time Eggman-sama?" Decoe asked as he handed the tray with the card deck on it.

"Let's see…" Eggman picked up the deck and looked over the cards. "Hmm, which one, which one…"

Unable to decide, he places the entire deck in the slot-machine and pulls the lever. The wheels slide and in a few minutes, all of them stop, all showing the picture of a purple bird-like robot.

"Ah-ha! E-11, Codename: Beacon! We'll use this robot!" Eggman decided.

Giovanni and his goons take off in their dropship, followed by Beacon and Eggman in his Egg Mobile.

"Once I have collected all the Chaos Emeralds, I'll finally be able to build my ultimate mech, and once I have built my ultimate mech, Sonic and his merry-bunch won't stand a chance!" Eggman laughed maniacally.

However, they don't realize that one of the Southern Sea police officers spotted them on the move. He pulls out his walkie-talkie. "Sir! The terrorists are on the move!" he announced.

* * *

**Sonic X: Friendship is Universal Card #19**

**Name: Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik**

**Age: ?**

**Gender: Male**

**Species: Human**

**Likes: Himself, Machines, Robots, Chaos Emeralds, Eggs, Winning, Ruling the world, Torturing, Murder**

**Dislikes: Sonic, Losing, Good guys, Animals, being ignored, not getting invited to anything, anyone who gets in his way, when things don't go according his plans**

**Abilities: Machinery, Building Robots, Athletics, Strength**

**Bio: An evil genius with an IQ of 300, this power hungry mad scientist uses his genius to create small animal powered robots to help him take over the world, only to be foiled by Sonic and his friends.**

* * *

**Sonic X: Friendship is Universal Card #20**

**Name: Chuck Thorndyke**

**Age: 55**

**Gender: Male**

**Species: Human**

**Likes: Building things, Baseball, Family, Friends, Adventure, Tails, Twilight**

**Dislikes: Evil, Broken machines, Bullies**

**Abilities: Machinery, Baseball, Couching**

**Bio: The grandfather of Chris and Kat, he may be old, but one could never be too young at heart, he enjoys building things and learning about advanced technology and magic with Tails and Twilight.**

* * *

In the Thorndyke Mansion, Hawkeem and La Tormenta were already properly introduced and were already briefed about the Chaos Emeralds. After learning that the green Chaos Emerald was found in a construction site, Sonic and Rainbow Dash already left for the city and do some scouting. Tails, Amy, Twilight, Spike, Rarity and Pinkie got onboard the Tornado 2, as they get ready for take-off.

"Tails-san, please be careful!" Cream said.

"You got it!" Tails said.

"But Sonic already went ahead of us; I wonder if he even knows where he's going." Amy wondered.

"He doesn't, he just went on to scout the city for us." Tails said.

"Yeah, and Dashie is helping him out, so don't worry!" Pinkie said cheerfully.

Amy puffs in anger and jealousy, at the fact that Sonic and Rainbow are hanging out with each other too much. Tails, Twilight, Spike and Rarity noticed this and became worried.

"Um, Pinkie, I don't think you should have mentioned "Dashie" in front of Amy." Rarity said.

"Why not, she knows they are just helping each other out, it's not like she thinks they are going on a date or anything." Pinkie went on cheerfully, not realizing the damage she caused.

"Uh oh…" Spike, Twilight, Rarity and Tails noticed Amy boiling up after Pinkie said "date".

"THAT'S IT! TAILS, TAKE OFF RIGHT NOW!" Amy shouted in a rage.

**A red vein sticks out of her forehead**

"Eh, ok…" Tails nervously said. "Here we go!"

And they took off into the skies in the Tornado 2. That leaves everyone else to ride in Chuck's car. Applejack sat on the front seat, with Fluttershy, Angel, Cream, Cheese, Derpy, Tormenta and Hawkeem sat in the back.

"The city is around here, this time it's big…" Chuck said as he started his engine and followed after the Tornado 2.

Meanwhile, Sonic and Rainbow Dash were searching the city streets from top to bottom while avoiding the attention of the human citizens.

"Find anything yet?" Sonic asked.

"Nope, nothing." Rainbow replied.

"I wonder what's keeping Tails and the others." Sonic said as he raced up to the top of a building, Rainbow Dash flew by his side.

Sonic then landed on top of a banner's pole and watched over the city. Rainbow Dash looked around while still in the air, her wings flapping.

"We should be able to see if they are coming from up here." Rainbow said as she and Sonic looked over the city.

Meanwhile, as Eggman, Beacon, Giovanni and his goons head for the city, the mad egg-shaped human noticed something on radar. "What's this?" he wondered.

When he looked behind he saw a barrage of missiles headed for them. Eggman grinned evilly. "This should be fun! Beacon, do your stuff!" he ordered.

Beacon acted itself as a decoy and drew the attention of the missiles, making them come after it. As Beacon flew around, with missiles on its tail, it flew down toward the ocean, when it was near, it slowed down and turn forward, as the missiles ended up landing in the ocean.

"Hooooo ho ho ho ho! What was that? I thought this would be more exciting than that!" Eggman mocked with an evil laugh.

Giovanni and his goons laughed evilly, and at the same time they were impressed how Eggman's robot countered the military's attempt at thwarting their plans.

"With this kind of power, we can control not just Station Square, but the whole world too!" Giovanni said. "I am glad I joined forces with Steam and Eggman, are you all?"

"Yeah!" his goons replied.

"Well, enough fun and games for now, let's go get that Chaos Emerald!" Eggman declared.

The villains continue on en route to Station Square.

Back in school, Chris and Kat were attending their own classes with Mr. Steward and Ms. Brenda as their respective teachers.

In Chris' class, the young boy noticed the Tornado 2 fly by the window and gasped in surprise.

"Chris? What's the matter?" Francis asked him.

"Uh…it's nothing…" Chris turned to his teacher. "Excuse me, Mr. Steward, there's some important business I need to attend to!" he said as he ran out of the classroom.

"Chris?!" Danny and Francis said in confusion, along with the other classmates.

"Everyone settle down!" Mr. Steward calmed his class down. "I too have forgotten something important that I need to attend. I'll leave you all for self-study until I get back." He said before leaving the class room.

"Huh?!" the entire classroom fell into confusion.

Meanwhile, in Kat's class, they were trying to solve a question that Ms. Brenda had given them. However, Kat also noticed the Tornado 2 fly past the window and gasped.

"Kat? Are you alright?" Nate asked.

"Uh, nothing…" Kat said and turned to Ms. Brenda. "Hey Ms. Brenda, I just remembered I'm needed someplace else, see ya!" she ran out of the classroom.

"Wha?! Katty?" Lucy asked in confusion, along with Nate, Tucker and the rest of the class.

"Quiet everyone!" Ms. Brenda silenced them. "I'm afraid I'm needed someplace else too. I'll leave you all to continue your studies on your own until I return." She also left the classroom.

"Huh?!" Nate, Lucy, Tucker and the whole class became confused.

Leaving the school, Chris jumped on his skateboard, he was joined by Kat on her roller-skates. "You saw them too, didn't you?" Chris asked.

"Uh huh." Kat said. "Something big is going down."

"Right, let's follow them!" Chris said.

The Thorndyke siblings went after the Tornado 2, they also notice their Grandpa's car following them, but it was going too fast for them to catch up. They notice the Sahuagin and the Griffin with them and wonder who they are, but shrug it off for now, they needed to know what was up and help them.

Little do they know that Mr. Steward, along with Ms. Brenda were following behind them in their car, but not too close otherwise their cover would be blown.

Meanwhile, Sonic and Rainbow Dash were still waiting for their friends, until they notice both the Tornado 2 and Chuck's car.

"They're finally here." Sonic said.

"They sure took their sweet time." Rainbow said.

"SONIKUU!" Amy shouted waving at Sonic. "Over here!"

"Yo, we see you!" Sonic waved back along with Rainbow. "You guys took your sweet time to get here! What took ya?" he joked a bit, before he and Rainbow went after them. Sonic ran and jumped from building to building, while Rainbow simply flew after them.

**At the construction site…**

The media and the police had the whole place surrounded, and there was a crowd of people wondering what was going on and those who already knew wanted to see the emerald, but the police barred them out. The spot where the emerald was found was covered by a blue sheet, preventing its energy from magnetizing any electronic device around.

"I think Horie Izumi will have a clean sweep." A camera crew man said.

"You think?" a camera man asked. "What do you think about the Snakes, then? I want to see the closing season. Huh?"

The camera man noticed three flying objects approaching. "What are those?"

"Huh? What's the matter?" the camera crew guy asked.

"What's wrong?" Scarlet asked.

"It's probably nothing but…let's see…" the camera man zooms in with his camera on the three objects and gasps in horror, as he at least recognizes one of them. "It's Dr. Eggman!"

Everyone gasped in shock and horror.

Sonic and Rainbow were on their way to the construction site, except they stop for a moment when they notice a crowd of people running down the streets in panic.

"What's going on?" Rainbow asked confused.

"I think I know." Sonic noticed Eggman, Beacon and the Dropship heading for the construction site. "Looks like Eggman is after the Chaos Emerald too! What do you say we take care of them?"

"Exactly what I was thinking!" Rainbow said with a grin.

The two speeders decided going after Eggman and his allies.

"Oh, that must be it!" Eggman saw the construction site. "Well, you boys ready?"

"Yes sir!" Giovanni and his men complied.

"Good, then…huh?" Eggman noticed Sonic and Rainbow headed for them. "Ha, so they are after the Emerald too huh? E-11 Beacon, take care of them and don't let them get the Emerald!"

Beacon complied as it turned around and flew toward Sonic and Rainbow, while Eggman, Giovanni and his goons continued on to the construction site.

"What?" Sonic and Rainbow notice Beacon but…

WHAM!

"Ouch!" Sonic was knocked away by Beacon's charge attack.

"Sonic!" Rainbow cried.

"Rainbow! Go after Eggman and that dropship!" Sonic yelled, before Beacon attacked him again. "OUCH!"

"NO! I can't just leave you!" Rainbow said.

"I'll be fine Rainbow, just go and GET THAT EMERALD, NOW!" Sonic tried to fight back, but was getting beaten down by Beacon.

"Sonic…" Rainbow didn't like leaving others in peril, but it looked she had no choice. "Ok…don't get killed okay?"

"I won't!" Sonic flinched, before Beacon attacked him again.

Rainbow ends up leaving Sonic to deal with Beacon by himself and went after Eggman, she noticed the others in Chuck's car, she decides to go down and check on them.

As Sonic was having trouble dealing with Beacon, Tails and the others showed up in the Tornado 2. "Sonic's in trouble! Amy, the ring, quick!" Tails ordered.

"Right!" Amy pulled out a power ring. "SONIC! OVER HERE!"

Amy threw the ring at Sonic, the blue hedgehog tried to catch it, but Beacon ends up pushing him aside, causing him to miss the ring as it fell down to the streets.

"No way!" Sonic yelled as he lost the ring.

"Darn! He couldn't get it!" Amy said worried.

"No worries, I've got this!" Pinkie said as she pulled out her Party Cannon and tried to aim for Beacon.

"Pinkie, what are you doing?!" Twilight asked.

"I'm gonna blast that meanie-junky bird out of the skies!" Pinkie said, but Twilight, Spike Rarity, and Amy stop her.

"NO! That thing is moving way too fast!" Twilight warned.

"AND you might end up hitting Sonic by accident!" Amy warned.

"Aw phooey!" Pinkie cursed to herself as she was forced to put her Party Cannon away.

"Can't you get us close Tails?" Spike asked.

"But not too close, that horrible flying monstrosity might attack us if you do!" Rarity warned.

"I'll try!" Tails said.

Meanwhile, Eggman and the thugs were nearing the construction site, but Eggman noticed Rainbow Dash headed for them.

"Dammit! That Pegasus is headed for us!" He cursed, but then he noticed Chuck's car below, he noticed Cream and Cheese in it, and grinned evilly. "Giovanni, do you see that car below! They are after the Emerald as well! Hold them off while I get the Emerald myself!"

"Roger!" Giovanni complied.

Rainbow Dash noticed the dropship descending down toward Chuck's car, she realized it was going to attack it. "Oh hay seeds! I've got to save them!" she said to herself, but noticed Eggman continuing on. "But if Eggman gets there first…"

The dropship brings out its weapons and aim for the car. "Ready, aim, FIRE!" Giovanni ordered, and the weapons began to fire at them.

The explosions caused Chuck to almost lose control of his car. "Whoa!" he exclaimed, along with the rest.

"EEEEK!" Cream and Fluttershy cried.

"Oh my God!" Pocky cried.

"What in tarnation!?" Applejack gawked, holding onto her hat.

"What just pasó?!" Tormenta demanded.

"That is what "pasó"!" Hawkeem pointed out the dropship flying after them.

"Uh oh, its little things are glowing!" Derpy noticed.

"It's gonna fire at us again! Hang on tight!" Chuck announced.

He started driving like crazy while dodging the dropship's weapons, everyone hung on for dear life, while Cream and Fluttershy cried in panic, and embracing Cheese and Angel respectively. Rainbow couldn't stand it anymore, as she couldn't leave her friends in danger.

"That's it! Those bastards are going down!" Rainbow declared in anger as she flew toward the dropship.

**A red vein sticks out of her forehead**

She started slamming her hoofs on the dropship, followed by punching, kicking, and bucking, until it got its attention.

"Gotcha!" Giovanni grinned evilly as he fired its weapons at Rainbow, who dodged them.

"Rainbow Dash!" Fluttershy cried.

"Be careful y'all, if that than hits it ya…" Applejack tried to warn her.

"I'll draw it' attention, you guys better get going!" Rainbow shouted, while dodging the dropship's attacks.

"I'm afraid that isn't going to happen!" Giovanni grinned as one of his men, fired its rifle at one of the car's tires, causing it to go flat.

"Dammit!" Chuck cursed as he lost speed due to the flat tire. "At this rate we'll never get there on time!"

"Leave them ALONE YOU JERKS!" Rainbow kept on attacking the dropship with all her might.

"Ugh, all that pounding is driving me crazy!" one of the thugs complained.

"It's time to land and slaughter them!" Giovanni declared as he ended up landing the dropship.

As it did, all the thugs, dressed in combat armor rush out of the ship and charge at the car.

"Those aren't robots!" Cream exclaimed.

"And they don't look like one of them fancy lookin' officers either!" Applejack commented.

"What do we do?!" Pocky asked.

"No temas! For La Tormenta is here to salvar el día!" Tormenta declared as he charged at the thugs.

"There he goes again." Hawkeem exasperated.

**A sweat drop rolled down the side of his head**

"Guess we ain't got a choice." Applejack said as she hoped out of the car. "Come on y'all, its go time!"

"Yeah!" Rainbow said as she joined in the fighting.

"Yeah, butter them muffins!" Derpy piped in.

Rainbow Dash, La Tormenta, Applejack were the first ones to charge at the thugs. The human criminals attacked our heroes with their weapons, including batons, electric chargers, rifles and laser rifles. But they didn't give up as they took them down one by one. Rainbow used her speed and agility to dodge their attacks before landing a good buck to the face. La Tormenta used his amazing Mexican wrestling skills to beat them down like rag dolls and Applejack used her lasso tricks to wrap them up spin them around and throw them at another group of thugs, knocking them down like bowling pins.

Hawkeem, Fluttershy, Angel, Cream and Cheese soon joined them. The old griffin brings his enemies down using his staff and his talons to leave some nasty wounds. Cream and Fluttershy use their Teamwork with Cheese and Angel to outsmart and defeat the thugs, with a little courage and because they want to protect their friends.

Last, Pocky uses his jumping skills to jump on the thug's heads and trick them into attacking each other.

Meanwhile, Eggman manages to get to the construction site. He removed the sheet off the ground and started digging, until he found the Green Chaos Emerald.

"There she is!" Eggman was about to pick it up, but someone else grabbed it before he did. "Wha-?! Who dares?!"

"So, this is one of the Chaos Emeralds?" Chris asked holding the Chaos Emerald in hand.

"Looks like it." Kat said.

"Excuse me." Eggman tapped Chris' left shoulder with his finger.

"Huh?" Chris looked, and with his right hand, Eggman knocked the emerald off of Chris' hand and it landed on Eggman's left hand. "Hey! You thief!" Chris and Kat yelled.

"Thief? Sorry kids, but this Eggman is a thief by nature!" Eggman chuckled evilly. "Sayonara!"

Eggman jumped onboard his Egg Mobile, but Chris and Kat jump in as well and try to grab the Emerald from him, but Eggman keeps pushing them.

"Give it back! It's ours!" Kat yelled.

"The Chaos Emeralds are MINE, not yours!" Eggman yelled.

"No they're not! They belong to Sonic and his friends!" Chris yelled.

"Well, TOO BAD!" Eggman pushes them off his Egg Mobile and flies away.

But he doesn't realize that Chris managed to grab onto the rod underneath it, while Kat wrapped her arms around Chris' torso.

Meanwhile, Sonic was getting tired of being treated like a ball by Beacon, but when he noticed the Tornado 2 coming up and Amy having another ring ready, he took his chance. As Beacon charged at him again, Sonic regained his balance and kicked Beacon right on top of his head before jumping up to the Tornado 2.

"Here Sonic, CATCH!" Amy threw the second ring at Sonic.

"GOT IT!" Sonic grabbed the ring and focused as he channeled its power into him. He glares down at Beacon who was charging up on him again.

"It's PAYBACK TIME!" Sonic yelled and curled up into his Spin Dash ball form and homes in on Beacon.

He smashed his way right into its head and out from behind. The damage on Beacon caused the robot bird to short out and explodes into a million pieces. Then a small humanoid blue bird flew out of the explosion.

"Free at last!" the bird cheered happily. "Thank you Sonic-san!"

"No problem Flicky!" Sonic replied with a smile and a thumbs up.

"Alright! Way to go Sonic!" Amy cheered.

"And another one of Sonic's friends has been saved!" Twilight smiled, referring to Flicky.

Meanwhile, Rainbow and the rest of the gang managed to defeat all the thugs, only Giovanni remains, as he walks out in his combat armor.

"You must be the big boss huh?" Rainbow asked. "Well, as you can see, we took care of your men, now it's your turn for a beat down!"

"You think you're so strong, just because you defeated them all huh?" Giovanni chuckled evilly. "Well, it seems you have forgotten about my best men, the only two henchmen I trust: Fear and Pain!"

He brought out two over-the-top futuristic looking rifle guns, each with the names "Fear" and "Pain" written on their sides.

"Bring it on ya loser!" Rainbow dared. "Just do your worst!"

Giovanni sneered as he pointed his rifles at Rainbow Dash and her friends. The Rainbow Pegasus and her allies get ready, while Giovanni charges up his weapons to full power.

After a 10 seconds flat moment of glaring at each other, Giovanni fires his weapons, as Rainbow Dash and her friends charged at him and as camera turns into slow-motion, they manage to swiftly dodge the blasts, and…

WHAM! BAM! CRACK! SMASH! BUCK! CHAO! BOOM!

As the dust cleared Giovanni lay down on the ground, beaten up, and bruised up, bleeding and his combat armor in pieces, as Rainbow Dash and her friends surrounded him.

"That'll teach you to mess with my pals!" Rainbow yelled.

"We may look cute, but "cute" doesn't mean "weak"…right?" Fluttershy asked.

"No it doesn't." Applejack confirmed.

"That was fun!" Pocky said.

"Yeah!" Derpy agreed. "The muffins have been buttered!"

"Heh…you may…have me…beat…but…the Chaos Emerald…is…still…ours…!" Giovanni utter in between spitting teeth and blood before passing out.

Rainbow realized something. "Oh no! The Chaos Emerald!"

Then they heard screaming from above, along with Sonic and the others. They look up and gasp in shock as they saw Eggman flying away in his Egg Mobile, with Chris holding onto the rod underneath and Kat holding onto his torso.

"CHRIS! KAT!" Sonic, Rainbow and their friends gawked.

"My grandchildren!" Chuck gasped in horror.

"What are they doing?! Are they CRAZY?!" Twilight gawked in horror.

"Never mind that, we've got to SAVE THEM!" Tails said.

"Let's go!" Sonic raced ahead of them, followed by Rainbow Dash. Tails and the others on the Tornado 2 followed them afterwards.

Onboard the Egg Mobile, Eggman sneered as he stared at the Chaos Emerald in his hand. "Ho ho ho ho! I only need six more and then I'll build the ultimate weapon!" he declared.

Chris manages to climb up to the Egg Mobile's tail, while Kat holds onto him from behind. "What's the plan Nii-chan?" Kat asked in a low voice.

"I'll take him from the left and you take him from the right." Chris whispered.

"Roger!" Kat said.

The Thorndyke siblings climbed up the Egg Mobile, Chris from the left and Kat from the right. What they didn't know is that Eggman was already aware of this as he sneers and begins to tilt his Egg Mobile left and right, trying to shake them off.

"Ho ho ho ho! You thought I wasn't aware that you little brats managed to sneak on board did you?" Eggman laugh sinisterly as he tried to shake them both off.

Chris and Kat screamed in horror as they struggle to hold on, until both manage to grab onto Eggman's mustache, from each end, causing him to scream in pain.

"LET GO OF MY MUSTACHE YOU DAMN BRATS!" Eggman yelled as he continued to try and shake them both off, as Chris and Kat held onto his mustache.

Ultimately, he manages to shake them both off, sending them screaming up at the top of their lungs while falling to their doom.

"My most prominent feature." Eggman said adjusting his mustache. "It's just a little stretched…"

But then he noticed something horrible. "AH! MY EMERALD IS GONE!" he screamed.

Indeed, Chris managed to snatch the Emerald from Eggman, but now both he and Kat were falling toward their doom, screaming at the top of their lungs.

Mr. Steward and Ms. Brenda noticed it as they gasped in horror. "Quick, we've got to save them!" Ms. Brenda said.

"Right!" Mr. Steward pressed a button opening his car's roof and inflating the backseats. "I just hope we make it on time!" he said as he hit the gas.

They were almost about to hit the concrete ground, Mr. Steward tries to speed up but then he and Brenda heard an explosion from behind. They looked and gasp in shock as they saw Sonic performing his Sonic Boost and Rainbow Dash performing her Sonic Rainboom, both got right past them. Sonic jumps up and catches Chris in his arms, while Rainbow gets under Kat and she lands on her back. Both Speed Heroes race down the street, followed by the Tornado 2, Tails, Twilight and the others cheering for them.

Mr. Steward stopped the car by the side-walk; both he and Ms. Brenda sighted in relief, as Mr. Steward deflated the back seats and closed the roof.

"Looks like we've got worried for nothing." Mr. Steward said.

"Indeed." Ms. Brenda agreed. "Let's head back to the school."

"Right." Mr. Steward said, as they drove back to school.

**Later that evening…**

Applejack and the others rounded up Giovanni and his men and hand-cuffed them all together and left them on the scene with the dropship, which Chuck removed its fuel from it and filled a tank with it. After replacing the flat tire, they all returned to the Thorndyke Mansion.

Later on, the police arrived and they found Giovanni and his men all rounded up with the dropship. Recognizing him and his men as local street thugs, they arrested them on the spot and the dropship was taken away back to Area 99.

**Back in the Thorndyke Mansion…**

"Look, look! It's a Chaos Emerald!" Chris and Kat showed the Chaos Emerald to everyone (with Flicky also in the mix).

"Well done you two!" Tails said.

"Excellent work!" Twilight said.

"Way to go y'all!" Applejack said.

"Yay! First Chaos Emerald Get Party!" Pinkie cheered throwing confetti at Chris and Kat and blowing a party whistle.

"All begins with one!" Cream said.

"Only six more to go!" Amy said.

"But we can't keep it like this, since it affects machines." Chuck said.

"Don't worry, with my mechanical talent and Twilight's magic, we'll make sure it doesn't cause any significant damage!" Tails said. "Right Twilight?"

"Uh, right!" Twilight said blushing embarrassed.

"But I gotta say, you kids are CRAZY after pulling off a stunt like you did!" Spike said.

"Whish reminds me…" Chris and Kat turned to Sonic who was resting by the window and Rainbow Dash who was resting on a pillow.

"We're sorry guys." Chris said.

"About what?" Sonic asked while Rainbow gave them a questioning look.

"For making you worry…" Chris said sadly.

"Yeah, it was inexcusably reckless of us…" Kat agreed, who also looked sad.

"Don't worry about it too much." Sonic said. "Besides, going against Eggman the way you did, it was pretty awesome!" he said with a grin, a wink and a thumbs up.

"Yeah squirt, you reminded me a lot about this certain filly I know!" Rainbow winked.

"Really?" Kat asked along with Chris.

"Yeah!" Sonic agreed.

"For sure!" Rainbow agreed. "_I just know she and Scootaloo would get along swimmingly!_"

"However, next time, try not to do anything rash like that." Chuck said. "Or you'll be no different than Sonic or Rainbow Dash!" he chuckled.

"Yes!" Chris and Kat agreed.

The Thorndyke siblings looked at Sonic and Rainbow Dash, then at Tails, Amy, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese, Fluttershy, Angel Bunny, Applejack, Derpy Hooves, La Tormenta, Hawkeem, and last Pocky and Flicky. They look down and admire the green Chaos Emerald on Chris' hand, glowing radiantly.

The first Chaos Emerald has been collected, thanks to the efforts of the Thorndyke siblings. Only six more remain. But what about the Elements of Harmony? And what will Eggman and Steam do next? The adventures of the Sonic Heroes, the Mane party, and the Thorndyke siblings was far from over!

**(BGM: Mi-Ra-I - Run&Gun)**

It was night time, in the living room of Chris and Kat's mansion, Sonic and Rainbow Dash's friends are all asleep on the coach and on the floor around the couch, while Sonic and Rainbow Dash stayed up late watching clips of the episode that had just played at the time.

_You ready for the trip?_

_Just one more day to go_

_Put on a new shirt_

_And let's sneak off in the night_

_The sleepless city is even today_

_Still just looking over us_

_Why don't we sing it a new song_

_Events that could make you cry_

_Remembering without reason_

_With sound of the heels of our boots_

_Let's run through quickly_

_Doing things skillfully may be fine_

_But as we are clumsily standing here_

_That's what I really like about you_

_To shine bright, and be free_

_Nothing to be afraid of._

_Since we've rode the waves of time,_

_Let's start aiming for that far off road_

_Saying goodbye to the boring days_

_There's nothing to be lost_

_Stubbornly tie the boots once more_

_Let's open a new door_

_The sleepless city is even today_

_Quietly just looking over us_

_Let's start from here!_

_To shine bright, and be free_

_Nothing to be confused about_

_The waves of time are strong yet gentle_

_Soon I will meet you there_

_Let's light up our world_

After finishing watching, Sonic turned the TV off and they both went to sleep. The next morning, they woke up when suddenly Ella picked them both up and placed them on the couch. Sonic and Rainbow look at Ella wondering what that was about, Ella points out the message on the wall next to the TV. It was written in Japanese: "When watching TV, keep the lights on and a safe distance from the TV."

_To shine bright, and be free_

_Nothing to be afraid of._

_Since we've rode the waves of time,_

_To the other side of the far off road,_

_Soon I will meet you there_

_Let's go and find our future_

Realizing their mistake, Sonic and Rainbow Dash stared at each other embarrassed, laughing sheepishly.

**Sweatdrops rolled down the sides of their heads, one on each**

They look at Ella and apologize, promising to never stay too close to the TV and with the lights off again.

**(BGM ends)**

A/N: Well another episode done. I should probably mention that Steam, La Tormenta and Hawkeem are actually from a fan-game called My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: The Lost Kingdom, which isn't even near complete. I'm just though the idea would fit well for my idea of crossing it over with Sonic X. Kat, her friends and Ms. Brenda are all my own OCs though. Credit goes to Super Writer (the creator of the fan-game) for the 3 OCs mentioned above. That's all, R&R please.


	6. Battle for the Element of Loyalty

A/N: I do not own Sonic X or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. I only own my own OCs and nothing more.

**(BGM: SONIC DRIVE - Hironobu Kageyama & Hideaki Takatori)**

The opening begins as a blue streak of light dashes down the road

_S-O-N-I-C, GO!_

Another streak of light appear in the sky, following the blue one, this one was rainbow colored

_S-O-N-I-C, GO!_

The two streaks slow down, the blue one reveals to be Sonic the Hedgehog while the rainbow one reveals to be Rainbow Dash.

_Go, go, go go, LET'S GO!_

Sonic and Rainbow Dash grin at each other before they both dash toward the screen before it fades white as the title appears on it

**SONIC X: FRIENDSHIP IS UNIVERSAL**

Sonic and Rainbow Dash charge forward as they infiltrate a city that was taken over by the evil genius Dr. Eggman and the mad scientist earth pony Steam. The alarms go off as Eggman and Steam sent their robot minions to stop Sonic and Rainbow Dash.

_Yesterday's rules_

_are simply loose today_

_The best goal is to break them_

Sonic and Rainbow Dash race across the streets when they saw robot soldiers blocking their way. Sonic jumps and uses his homing attack on them, while Rainbow Dash speeds her way through them, knocking them down like bowling pins. They try to enter the building where their arch-enemies are, but another wave of robots chase after them out of the building.

_If I don't keep running_

_There's no other meaning_

_It's a punk philosophy_

On another part of town, Knuckles was driving a hover car down the road, with Cream, Cheese, Fluttershy, Angel and Applejack. They notice Sonic and Rainbow Dash greeting them, Sonic giving a thumbs up and Rainbow Dash winking them before dashing ahead of them. Then the robots that were chasing after them appear, causing Knuckles, Applejack and the others to scream in horror as they speed up and try to catch up with the two speeders.

Eggman and Steam watched this whole scene from aboard their hover ships, Eggman in his Egg Mobile and Steam on his Steam Cloud. They notice Tails, along with Amy, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Pinkie Pie and Rarity, flying in the Tornado 2.

_Biorhythm is_

_a two-time rhythm_

_The scenery instantly becomes countless lines_

_The wind envelops me_

Eggman and Steam laugh evilly as they fire their missiles at the Tornado 2. Tails and the others notice them and scream in horror. Tails then transforms the Tornado 2 into its battle formation, gaining more speed as he tries to outfly the missiles, the others screaming in horror, while Pinkie Pie shouts and laughs with joy as if riding in a roller coaster.

On the road, Sonic, Rainbow Dash, Knuckles and the others are still being chased by the robot soldiers, until they notice the Tornado 2, followed by Eggman and Steam's missiles, coming right at them! The two parties collide, resulting into a big explosion. Sonic and Rainbow Dash are sent flying into the sky, followed by the Tornado 2. Tails and Twilight toss each a Power Ring, one for Sonic and the other for Rainbow Dash.

_Inside Outside attack_

_Surpass everything altogether_

_I won't let no one_

_and nothing go forward_

Knuckles and Applejack take down the robots, Knuckles uses his punches, while Applejack uses her bucking. Cream, Cheese, Fluttershy and Angel work together to outsmart the robots into attacking each other.

A bright light shines from above them, they look up and see Sonic and Rainbow Dash coming down, with Power Rings in hand and hoof. Sonic then curls into his ball form and Spin Dashs down toward a robot, destroying it, then proceeds to destroy more robots. Rainbow Dash speed increases tenfold, that she performs her Sonic Rainboom in just a few short seconds, smashing into a robot, destroying it, then proceeds to destroy more robots.

_Inside Outside, GO! SONIC!_

_Everything altogether, Yes! Sonic!_

_"Watch out" and "Have a nice" are similar_

_That's right – both are by the skin of your teeth_

Sonic and Rainbow Dash then join hand and hoof together and perform the Sonic Rainboost combo, as they charge into the building where Eggman and Steam control the city, smashing and destroying everything inside it, much to Eggman and Steam's horror. Sonic and Rainbow Dash burst out from the top of the building, as it explodes into a million pieces.

While in mid-air, Sonic and Rainbow Dash look at each other and grin before they bro fist-hoof with each other, while their friends cheer for them, while Knuckles smiles warmly. Unknown to them, Shadow the Hedgehog, along with Rouge the Bat, Gilda and The Great and Powerful Trixie were watching from the top of one of the buildings.

_Throw boredom away_

_And start running_

Sonic closes his eyes and floats up into the air, as the seven Chaos Emeralds fly around him, followed by Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Rarity, all wearing their respective Elements of Harmony. Then in a flash of Chaos Energy and Magic of Friendship, Sonic and the Mane 6 transform into Super Sonic, and the Super Mane 6. They stare at the shadowy figures of some mysterious enemies, before charging at them, full speed, the mystery enemies charge back at them, the two parties collide resulting into a giant explosion.

_S-O-N-I-C, GO!_

Chris, Kat, and their family and friends, Big the Cat, Froggy, Charmy and Chocola, along with the Mobian animals cheer on for Sonic and his friends, while Vanilla smiles warmly, along with Vector and Espio

_S-O-N-I-C, GO!_

The Cutie Mark Crusaders, Derpy Hooves, Lyra, Bon Bon, the ponies of Ponyville and the griffons of the Griffon Kingdom cheer on for the Mane 6 and their friends, while Princess Celestia smiles warmly, along with Princess Luna, Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, Zecora, King Czar, Hawkeem and La Tormenta

_Go, go, go go, LET'S GO!_

Sonic and Rainbow Dash then land back on the ground and pose together for the screen, along with Chris, Kat, Tails, Twilight Sparkle and all of their friends and family. Eggman and Steam are seen cursing out to them in the background before storming off, ending the opening sequence.

**(BGM ends)**

That night in the middle of a forest, it was mostly peaceful and quiet. Mostly because, The Conductor was wondering around aimlessly, cutting his way through the vines and other plants in the way.

"Dammit! I can't believe Steam fired me just like that!" The Conductor cursed out loud. "It's all that stupid pony's fault! As if Applejackass didn't ruin my life already, now Crap-bow Trash fooled me into making Steam turn against me! I swear by my mother's hairy hinny, I'll make them BOTH suffer!"

**A red vein sticks out from his forehead**

Suddenly, his cursing stops when he suddenly trips over something and lands on his face.

"OW! Stupid branch!" The Conductor cursed and when he got up, he looked and what he saw wasn't a branch, but a blue robot leg with a red foot.

When he looked up the rest, he saw Metal Sonic laying on the grass, deactivated with his eyes completely black, possibly because of the light explosion knocking him out.

"Stupid piece of crap!" The Conductor kicked Metal Sonic in the head out of resentment. "That's for causing me to trip ya worthless heap of metal!"

After kicking Metal Sonic in the head, his systems suddenly came back online, his black eyes revealed its red eyes glowing.

"Uh oh…" The Conductor said nervously as Metal Sonic got back up on its feet.

Metal Sonic looked over to the Conductor (who looked frightened) and then he grabs the oddball diamond dog in the neck and lifts him up, his grip nearly chocking him.

"Analyzing subject's data…" Metal Sonic spoke, as he glared at the Conductor in his grip, analyzing him. "Accessing data: subject identified as a diamond dog, codenamed: "The Conductor", real identity: Unknown, resident of Equestria, a kingdom from another dimension, working as an assassin for hire."

"Gah…" The Conductor chocked as Metal Sonic had his grip on his neck. "Look buddy…could you just…let me go? You're…chocking me!"

Metal Sonic glared at the Conductor with his cold red eyes. "Negative! You are too suspicious to be released. I shall hold you hostage until I meet up with my master, Dr. Eggman-sama." He spoke.

"Then…I guess I'll just…have to…BLAST YOUR HEAD OFF!" The Conductor pulled out his gun and fired at Metal Sonic's head.

But the bullet bounced right off his head. "I am bullet-proof; your weak weapon is ineffective!" Metal Sonic spoke coldly and slams the Conductor against a tree, while still keeping a hold of him by the neck.

"AAAAAAARGH!" The Conductor screamed in pain and chocked.

"This is your last warning: surrender to me in the name of Dr. Eggman-sama or be terminated!" Metal Sonic threatened the diamond dog assassin.

The Conductor chocked even harder as his eyes were beginning to pop out of his sockets and his face was turning purple. "Okay…I'll…do…what…you…say…" he said between gasps.

"Good." Metal Sonic said. "One more warning: you will be immediately destroyed at the very first sight of defiance or if distracted!"

"O…k…!" The Conductor gasped.

With that Metal Sonic released the Conductor's neck, causing him to fall on his knees as he gasps for sweet fresh air. While he was doing that, Metal Sonic began to scan his surroundings.

"Accessing location data…" Metal Sonic spoke. "No data found…location: unknown. Scanning indicates, current location is not Mobius, but a different dimension named Earth."

"What are you saying?!" The Conductor asked while still gasping for air. "Are you saying I'm not in Equestria, or Albatross?"

"Affirmative." Metal Sonic said.

"I don't believe it…" The Conductor was in shock. "Was this because of that light? If that is the case, does that mean, that Steam is here, along with those…those PONIES?!" he spat that last part in disgust.

"Highly probable." Metal Sonic responded. "I was sent here most possibly due to the light explosion, Eggman-sama and Sonic are likely to have been sent to this dimension too."

"If that's the case…" the Conductor readied his gun. "I'll just have to kill those damn ponies before I can find a way to return to my own dimension!"

"Must search Dr. Eggman-sama and aid him in destroying Sonic." Metal Sonic said. "Chances of succeeding will be increased if you and I work together."

The Conductor grunted. "I prefer working alone…but I suppose I don't have a choice. Very well, let's team-up!"

"Proceeding…" Metal Sonic started walking down the path with the Conductor by his side.

"_I'll just play along for now, but once I have finally dealt with those ponies, I'll figure out a way to weasel my way out of this mess and scrap this bastard! Hehehehe, he'll never know what hit him!_" the Conductor said in his thoughts, grinning evilly to himself, careful enough to not be seen by Metal Sonic, whose eyes glow a frightening and sinister color of red.

**Episode 5**

**Battle for the Element of Loyalty**

It was early morning and everyone had already finished their breakfast. Sonic was up on the roof taking a nap, while Rainbow Dash was taking a nap on a cloud. While everyone was doing their thing, Tails, Twilight, Spike, Chris, Kat and Chuck were admiring the Chaos Emerald inside the machine that Tails and Chuck had built with the aid of Twilight's magic.

"It looks so delicious…I wish I could take a bite out of it!" Spike said drooling at the sight of the Chaos Emerald.

"Sorry Spike, but you are NOT eating this Emerald!" Twilight warned him. "It might kill you or worse, turn you into a monster!"

"Aw…" Spike lamented.

"The Chaos Emerald, it looks like an ordinary gemstone, doesn't it?" Chris asked.

"It does, doesn't it?" Tails said. "But it's anything but ordinary! It's got an infinite power that can turn your thoughts into power, and that can help you unlock special abilities."

"And once all seven are together, a miracle can happen right?" Kat asked.

"In the right hands, yes!" Tails said. "But in the wrong hands, it can spell disaster for us all!"

"We need to analyze this thing more carefully." Chuck said. "We may be able to find more secrets behind its powers."

"Yes, we might be able to find something useful and we can use it to aid those in need, instead of harming them." Twilight agreed. "Although, I'm still concerned that the Elements of Harmony may have been left behind…"

"We know how you feel Twilight, but rest assured, we'll figure this whole issue out sooner or later." Tails said.

"Yeah Twilight, have a little faith!" Spike agreed.

Twilight sighted. "Alright I'll try and stay positive." She said, and then she remembered something. "By the way…"

"What is it?" Kat asked.

Twilight used her magic to pulls out the spell book from her saddlebags. "This spell book…Tails, you said it was originally from your world, correct?" she asked.

"Yeah." Tails said. "It was written by an ancient tribe known as the Mobian Sorcerers. They were powerful creatures who used to live on Mobius over thousands of years ago. Their spells included Time manipulation, shape shifting, teleporting, shrinking or growing, etc., etc. Stories tell that they were also the ones who created the Power Rings, power sources that can give you a boost of energy and protect you from harm, the more you get, the more powerful you become. They also work as currency back in my world."

"Amazing!" Chuck said. "These Mobian Sorcerers sound like very interesting characters!"

"Yeah, I wish I could meet them." Twilight said. "But Tails, you mentioned these guys were extinct and that all the spell books were destroyed, right?"

"Yeah, I did. "Tails continued explaining. "The Mobian Sorcerers wanted to use these spells to help create a world that everyone could be happy. Unfortunately, things didn't go as they planned, for the other tribes were not only jealous of their powers, they feared them. When the Sorcerers tried to reason with the other tribes, they refused to listen to them and a war had started. It was grueling war that lasted for centuries and in the end, the other tribes succeeded in destroying every last Mobian Sorcerer, along with any lore about their powers. However, their lore wasn't completely destroyed as the Power Rings remained scattered across Mobius. They can be found all over the place, and every time you take them from where you found them, the next day more rings appear where they were found, like apples growing on trees, and it continued on happening, to this very day."

"Woooooow!" everyone was admired by this piece of history.

"But if all the spell books were destroyed, then how did this one end up in Albatross?" Spike asked.

Tails remained silent for a moment, and then he asked. "How exactly did you find that book?"

"Well…" Twilight tried to remember. "I remember we were exploring a dungeon in Albatross, when we came across this dead body…when I inspected the body, I noticed it wasn't a pony or any creature you can find Equestria or in Albatross, and it was wearing what looked like a beat up sorcerer outfit, and in its hand was this book, along with this note, which I believe was his final message he wrote before he or she died."

Twilight showed the note to Tails and the others, it stated:

"_This is my letter to whoever finds me, either dead or alive. What I hold in my book is my family and tribe's most valued treasure. I used the last of my powers to escape death for now, but I'm afraid it won't be long before death gets me for sure. So please, I beg of you stranger, take this spell book and use it to make your world a better place. Farewell stranger and good luck._"

Everyone remained silent for a moment, until Kat broke the silence. "So the last of the Mobian Sorcerers used the last of their powers to teleport him or herself to another dimension?"

"Sounds like it, and was hoping someone could use their magic for good." Chris said.

"Yeah, that sounds like the most logically explanation." Tails agreed.

"I agree as well." Chuck said.

A knock was heard on the trap door to the first floor, causing them to jump in surprise. "Masters, I need you to allow me to clean up this room!" they heard the voice of a middle-aged woman on the other side.

Chris and Kat gasped. "It's Ella!"

"Who?" Spike asked.

"Our personal maid." Kat explained.

"We can't let her see you! You have to hide!" Chris warned Tails, Twilight and Spike.

"Wh-What?! But where?!" Tails asked looking around for a hiding place, along with Twilight and Spike.

The door opened as Ella came in. Without wasting time, Tails, Twilight and Spike threw themselves onto the pillows, and relaxed their bodies, pretending to be toys.

Ella was the Thorndyke family's maid; she was a strong, African woman in her early 30s, with brown curly hair, green eyes, light blue dress, white apron with pink around and yellow main shoes. She was also carrying her vacuum cleaner.

"Did your toys just jump over there?" Ella asked the siblings.

"Uh, I appreciate the effort." Chris smiled nervously along with Kat and Chuck.

Ella sighted as she started cleaning the room with her vacuum cleaner. "Masters, may I ask you to leave this room? And Chuck, you need a break from all your research." She said while cleaning, and then she noticed Tails, Twilight and Spike lying on the pillows pretending to be toys, except she doesn't know that.

"Oh!" Ella exclaimed.

"Uh oh, this is bad!" Chris whispered, almost in panic, along with Kat and Chuck.

Ella knelt down next to the "toys" and admired them. "How adorable!" she said. "Are they your new toys?"

"Uh, yeah! They are from Dad!" Chris laughed nervously. "Right Kat?"

"Uh, yeah, that's right! Daddy sent them over for our good behavior!" Kat said smiling innocently.

"Wow! Kind as always!" Ella said impressed as she admired the "toys", until she noticed Tails' eyes move. "Huh?" she looked confused.

Before she could have a chance to react however, Chris immediately grabbed Tails, while Kat grabbed both Twilight and Spike. "Sorry Ella, we'll be leaving now, bye!" The siblings got out of there taking the "toys" with them.

"Yeah, I could use a break or two, see you!" Chuck decided to follow his grandchildren and left.

"Huh?" Ella was dumbfounded by their strange behavior.

Outside, Sonic and Rainbow Dash woke up from their naps, when they heard Chris, Kat and Chuck's huffing. They look down and saw them running out of the workshop, carrying Tails, Twilight and Spike.

"Just what are they doing?" Sonic wondered.

"Should we go ask them?" Rainbow asked while sitting on her cloud.

"Well…" Before Sonic could reply, he heard them say "OOMF!" and they look down and saw they had bumped into a tall Japanese man, wearing glasses, a black tuxedo and a cobalt blue necktie and he looked like some kind of butler. The man was unfazed by the bump, unlike Chris, Kat and Chuck.

"Is something to matter, Masters Chris and Kat?" the man asked.

"Uh, no, it's nothing to worry about, Mr. Tanaka." Chris and Kat laughed nervously at their butler, known as Mr. Tanaka.

"We'll just be on our way then!" Kat said, while she and Chris laughed nervously as they walk away, but Mr. Tanaka eye-balled them suspiciously.

Chuck was going to follow them, but Mr. Tanaka stopped him. "Master Chuck, I see you are taking a break from your research, which means it is time for you to go to the swimming club. I, Tanaka, shall take you there, if you please." He said.

"I don't want to." Chuck refused. "Besides, I still have a lot of research to do!"

Mr. Tanaka glared at Chuck. "The truth is, today is Sunday. It's a holiday." He reminded him. "You should take care of yourself, please."

Next thing you know, Chuck was taken away by Mr. Tanaka. "I understand! It's just like you said, because you're in shape! Hey! I want to take a break soon!" Chuck complained until they were both gone.

Realizing the coast was clear; Tails, Twilight and Spike stopped pretending to be toys, while Chris and Kat sighted in relief.

"Looks like we're in the clear." Twilight said, as Kat put her and Spike down.

"We sure are." Tails said as Chris put him down.

Rainbow Dash saw the coast was clear and decided to go check on them, as she flew down from her cloud, followed by Sonic who jumped off the roof. Both landed next to them.

"Hey guys, what just happened?" Sonic asked them.

"We almost got caught." Tails answered.

"Who exactly was the guy who took Chuck away?" Spike asked.

"That was Mr. Tanaka, he's our butler." Kat explained.

"Oh, I guess that explains the fancy dressing." Spike said.

"Well, it looks like we're safe for now." Rainbow Dash said. "I'm going back to my nap."

"Yeah, wake us up if anything is up." Sonic said.

But before the two speeder could go back to their naps, "SONIKKU!" "DASHIE!" Amy and Pinkie Pie tackled both of them, and they also end up knocking Chris, Kat, Twilight, Spike and Tails.

"OUCH!" everyone yelled.

"Amy, what the hell are you doing?!" Sonic yelled.

"Pinkie, could you please stop doing that?!" Rainbow yelled.

"I agree with them, you might hurt somepony or somebody, if you keep doing that!" Twilight agreed with them.

"Sorry, but this is IMPORTANT!" Amy said. "They found another Chaos Emerald!"

"What!?" they asked in surprise.

"Yeah, come see on the TV!" Pinkie said.

**Soon…**

The whole party was in the living room watching the news, the news reporter; Scarlet Lucia was detailing the scoop while footage of a forest was shown.

"According to the government's satellites and eye-witnesses living near the Brave Forest, there's been detected another energy radiation similar to the one that came from the mysterious gemstone found in the construction site yesterday." Scarlet announced. "Our investigation team is currently looking into this disturbance and confirm whether it is another gemstone or not."

"It sure does sound like a Chaos Emerald." Tails said.

"But what if it isn't?" Spike said. "It could be one of the Elements of Harmony…"

"You could be right, but how do we know for sure?" Twilight said.

"Well, I say we go and investigate it ourselves instead of just standin' around gossipin." Applejack suggested.

"Applejack is right." Chris said. "Besides, they said it's on Brave Forest, it isn't that far from here!"

"Yeah, so let's get going team!" Kat said.

"Hold on, how are we all going to get there?" Hawkeem said. "Isn't your grandfather on some swimming club or something? And isn't Tails' plane thing too small to fit everyone?"

"You do have a point." Kat said. "I guess some of us should stay here while others will go."

Amy leaned over to Sonic. "Oh Sonic, wouldn't it be fun and romantic if we went to Brave Forest, just the two of us?" she asked him dreamingly. "We look for the Chaos Emerald or Element of Harmony thing and then we'll be together for all eternity!"

Sonic sweated in embarrassment, and blushed slightly, not enough for anyone to notice. The others looked dumbfounded at the fact Amy was flirting with Sonic at a time like this, except Derpy who had no idea what was going on and Rarity simply found it romantic.

"That's SO romantic!" Rarity commented. "Darlings, why don't we let them go on their own and let them find the Emerald or Element while we wait for them?"

Rainbow, Twilight and Applejack looked at Rarity thinking she was crazy, Fluttershy and Pinkie didn't think it was a bad idea, Angel does a "gag me" expression, Spike was thinking of going with Rarity, Tormenta and Derpy had no idea what to think while Hawkeem had an apathetic expression.

"Amy, how can you think about going on a date at a time like this?" Tails asked dumbfounded.

"Tails is right! We're not going on a picnic here!" Rainbow agreed.

Amy glared at them, especially Rainbow Dash. "What's your problem?! We can still look for the Emerald or Element while we spend time together!" she then looks at Sonic lovingly. "Right Sonic?"

"I'll pass thanks." Sonic replied with a deadpan expression.

"WHAT?!" Amy gasped in shock and anger. "Why not?!"

"Amy, we're not going on a picnic! We're just going there to pick it up and bring it back safely, and that's all there is to it." Sonic explained.

"Fine, but you better promise me to take me on a date after this! You owe me!" Amy insisted.

Sonic groaned in annoyance and defeat. There was no way to change this girl's mind.

"Hey wait! Why does Sonic owe you date for refusing to go with you?" Rainbow asked, only to receive a glare from Amy. "It was a simple question…" she said.

Then Pinkie Pie had idea. "Hey I know, why won't Dashie and Amy go retrieve the Emerald or Element together?" she suggested.

"WHAT?!" Amy gasped in shock.

"Eh?!" Rainbow looked confused along with everyone else.

"It wouldn't hurt if we just let them at least try, right?" Pinkie said and winked at the others, giving them a hint.

"Oh, yeah, you two should totally go there!" Kat said.

"Uh, seriously, I have to go with this girl who's even more loco than Pinkie?" Rainbow asked.

"I'm not going with her and that's final!" Amy roared.

"GUYS! PLEASE!" Twilight yelled. "The more we stick around here, the higher the chances someone else might find them before we even make a move! So, Rainbow, Amy, you're both going and no "ifs", "ands" or "buts". Understand!?"

Everyone went silent, but they knew Twilight made a good point, Rainbow and Amy sighted in defeat. "Fine." They both said.

"Good." Twilight said.

"But wait, aren't they supposed to stay hidden from the other humans?" Fluttershy asked.

"I think that's where Chris and Kat come in, since they probably know the Forest better than Amy-chan or Rainbow-can do." Cream suggested.

"Chao, chao!" Cheese chippered.

"But how are we going if grandpa is at the swimming club?" Chris asked.

"Why don't you use the train?" Tails asked.

"Wha?!" Chris gawked. "But with all the other passengers…?!"

**Soon…**

Much to Chris' dismay, he and Kat took Amy and Rainbow Dash with them to the train station while everyone else remained in the mansion. Despite Amy and Rainbow Dash pretending to be toys, Chris felt extremely uncomfortable as all the other passengers kept staring and gawking at them.

"My, such large and interesting looking toys!" a woman commented.

"I wonder where they got them from?" another woman asked.

"Must be foreign or something." A man guessed.

"Ehh…everyone's staring at us…" Chris whispered feeling uncomfortable.

"Don't worry, as long as Rainbow-chan and Amy-chan behave themselves, we've got nothing to worry about." Kat whispered.

Rainbow glared at her in disbelief and whispered harshly "What do you mean "behave ourselves", Amy's the one who…"

"Hey! Be quiet! You're not supposed to talk, remember?" Chris whispered back.

"Oh, sorry!" Rainbow whispered.

"I wonder if they think I'm cute." Amy whispered.

A little girl next to them then pulled Amy by her ear, while nagging her mother. "Hey mommy, this is such a cute toy, I want one too!" the girl said.

Amy was tearing up and getting annoyed as the little girl pulled her ear. "_Damn brat…stop pulling my ear! Besides, the only one who can call me cute is Sonic!_" she growled in her thoughts.

**A red vein sticks out from her forehead**

Careful not to be noticed, Amy kicked the little girl from behind, causing her to let go of her ear and sending her flying against the other end of the train. All the passengers gasped in shock and surprise, while Chris and Kat pretend like they just about as shocked as they were, while Amy and Rainbow continue pretending to be toys.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" the little girl started to cry a river in pain from Amy's kick and from her impact against the wall.

"_Heh, serves you right you annoying brat!_" Amy chuckled to herself in her thoughts.

Rainbow on the other hand glared a little at Amy for not only hurting a child but she almost blew their cover.

After the train ride, Chris and Kat carried Amy and Rainbow respectively out of the station and headed for the forest as quickly as they could. Once at the entrance to the forest, they made sure no one was around, and they put both of them down.

"Man, that's not something I want to experience anytime soon!" Chris said in relief.

"It wasn't that bad." Kat said.

"Yeah, except Amy almost blew our cover by kicking that kid." Rainbow said apathetically.

"No one touches me or calls me cute! Only Sonic can!" Amy said arms crossed and looking away.

Chris sighted. "Alright, let's get this over with."

And with that, they entered the forest, in search of what could possibly be a Chaos Emerald or an Element of Harmony.

**Meanwhile, back in the Thorndyke Mansion…**

Sonic was taking a nap on the balcony, while everyone was doing their thing and staying out of Ella or Mr. Tanaka's sight. Fluttershy, Angel, Cream, Cheese, Tails, Twilight, Spike, Applejack and Hawkeem were relaxing on their chairs, while Tormenta took his clothes off, minus his underwear and was swimming in the pool along with Pinkie and Derpy. Pocky and Flicky were seen playing around in the yarn in the background.

"Um, Pinkie?" Fluttershy asked. "Are you sure it was really good idea to have Rainbow and Amy go together? Not objecting or anything but, well, I mean, you've seen the way how Amy acts toward her haven't you?"

"Of course silly!" Pinkie said cheerfully while swimming with Derpy and Tormenta. "It's like it said in one of Twilight's books, that when two ponies don't get along, the best way to make them get along is by having them working together!"

"Wow! I never actually thought of that!" Cream said surprised.

"Chao!" Cheese chippered.

"I wonder if it will work…" Tails said doubtfully. "Amy is about as stubborn as a mule when it comes to Sonic."

Somewhere out there, a random mule lifted its head as its ears twitched, getting the vibe someone or somepony just told a metaphor referring to its species, before cutting back to Tails and the others at the pool.

"Oh, you know, when a mare falls over heels for the stallion of her dreams, they do anything to get his attention." Rarity said dreamingly.

Applejack rolled her eyes and turned to Tails. "Don't listen to her Sugarcube, she just been readin' too much of one of those mushy romance novels." She told him.

Rarity took offense for that and huffed as she looked away.

"Well, I guess we'll soon find out whether Pinkie's plan works or not." Spike said.

"Oh, it WILL work Spike, you'll see!" Pinkie said confidently.

"I sure hope so." Fluttershy said.

"Me too." Tails said.

* * *

**Sonic X: Friendship is Universal Card #21**

**Name: Derpy Hooves**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: Female**

**Species: Pegasus**

**Likes: Family, Friends, Muffins, delivering mail, making bubbles, helping others**

**Dislikes: Evil, Bullies, being made fun of her eyes**

**Abilities: Flying, Mail-delivery, Cross-eyed Stare, Weather control, Flank Stomp, making Muffins**

**Bio: Ponyville's local mailmare, this strange cross-eyed, muffin-loving pony may have a bad habit of ramming and destroying things by accident, getting herself electrocuted when controlling storm clouds, and for showing-up in the most unusual of all places, but deep inside she's a hard-working mare and a determined mother who looks after her daughter, Dinkie Doo.**

* * *

**Sonic X: Friendship is Universal Card #22**

**Name: Pocky**

**Age: 13**

**Gender: Male**

**Species: Rabbit**

**Likes: Carrots, Cooking, Playing, Family, Friends**

**Dislikes: Dr. Eggman, Bullies**

**Abilities: Super jump, Ground Pound, Kicking, Cooking**

**Bio: One of the small animal friends from Mobius, he was used as an organic battery source for Dr. Eggman's E-23 Missile Wrist, until he was saved by Sonic and Rainbow Dash, now he is freeloading in the Thorndyke Mansion.**

* * *

Deep in the Brave Forest, Metal Sonic and the Conductor were walking through the forest. The Conductor looked like crap as he didn't get any sleep last night, while Metal Sonic carelessly dragged him along coldly.

"Hey Metal Sonic, you can fly right? Why can't you just fly us out of here?" The Conductor yawned.

"Negative." Metal Sonic replied. "My scanners indicate that there are enemy spies watching this forest, due to the energy signature I've recently picked up."

The Conductor groaned in boredom and annoyance…as if things couldn't get worse, he was in a world where its inhabitants were probably going to kill him for being an outsider. But just as he though this, he began to wonder about the energy signature Metal had mentioned.

"So…what is this energy thing you were talking about?" The Conductor asked.

"It may possibly be one of the Chaos Emeralds from my world, or perhaps an energy source similar to them." Metal Sonic said. "I haven't been able to confirm it yet."

"Well, I don't know what these "Chaos Emeralds" are and I don't care, I just want to slaughter those God damn ponies!" The Conductor roared in desperation and anger.

**A red vein sticks out from his forehead**

Metal Sonic didn't say a word, nor did he care about this strange diamond dog's condition. He looked around until he detected something. "4 life forms detected nearby." He said and he went to check on them.

"Wait up…" the Conductor yawned as he followed Metal Sonic.

**Meanwhile…**

Chris, Kat, Rainbow and Amy were walking down the pathway, in search for what might be a Chaos Emerald or an Element of Harmony. Chris and Kat were ahead while Rainbow and Amy followed behind.

Rainbow looked at Amy. "Amy, mind if I ask you a question?" she asked in a serious tone.

"If it's about taking MY Sonic away from me, forget it!" Amy said bitterly.

"WHAT?!" Rainbow gawked in disbelief. "No! I want to know why do have such an attitude toward me?! It can't be just because you think I'm trying to take Sonic away, is it?"

"I don't think are trying to take Sonic away, I KNOW you are!" Amy said.

"Yeah? Care to show me some proof?!" Rainbow demanded.

"I don't need proof, my heart is telling me that Sonic is about to be taken away by another girl, and I can't allow that to happen!" Amy said. "So listen, if you even DARE lay one finger…er, hoof on MY Sonic, I swear you'll regret it so bad that…"

"You're gonna kick my flank, I get it!" Rainbow interrupted. "So what you're saying is, you have no proof, yet you already concluded that I'm trying to take Sonic away from you, correct?"

"Like I said, I DON'T need proof to know that you are trying to take Sonic for yourself!" Amy insisted.

"Why? Because you're a fortune-teller?" Rainbow raised an eyebrow.

"It's my love for Sonic, it's everything that means to me, it is our destiny to be together and live happily ever after!" Amy said dreamingly.

"Geez, you put even Rarity's Drama Queen Moments to shame." Rainbow said apathetically. "I don't understand this whole love business much, but I'm pretty sure, that is NOT how love works."

"Huh?!" Amy looked at Rainbow confused. "What do you mean?!"

"Well, I mean, sure, Sonic is a really cool guy and I like him, and we even compete to see who is the fastest, but that's all there is to it." Rainbow said. "What I'm saying is, first, you become friends with the guy, get to know each other and stuff, and after spending some time you might or might not fall for him. In other words, I think Sonic's a swell pal, but he's just not my dream stallion."

Amy was surprised to hear this, and at the same time she looked sad and guilty. "So, you mean…"

"Amy, do you honestly think that just because your fortune told you that you and Sonic were destined to meet, that it meant you were destined lovers?" Rainbow Dash asked very seriously. "How much do you even know Sonic by the way? Did you two even get to know each other at all?"

That did it. Amy was now emotionally obliterated. She didn't say a word, but deep down, she and Sonic never really got a chance to know each other much, since he's always busy fighting Eggman and going on adventures with Tails and the others and all she ever did was stalk him and just be by his side, trying to get his attention the whole time.

Meanwhile, Chris and Kat overheard them from ahead. "Wow, it looks like Rainbow Dash just put the final nail in Amy's coffin." Kat whispered.

"Yeah, she looks so guilty." Chris whispered back. "Do you think…"

"Hold that thought!" Kat said when she heard something from nearby. "Do you hear that?"

Chris perked his ear over. "Yeah, I do."

Rainbow and Amy broke from their "girl talk" and heard it as well. "Sounds like there are people nearby." Rainbow said.

"Maybe it's the investigation team?" Amy guessed.

"Probably, let's go take a look, but stay out of sight." Chris advised.

The four heroes headed where the noise was coming from. They were unaware however that Metal Sonic and the Conductor had managed to spot them just before they left.

"It's…HER!" The Conductor growled in fury. "The reason why Steam doesn't trust me anymore!"

"Amy Rose…" Metal Sonic recognized the pink hedgehog girl. "So she is here. Chances of Sonic's presence in this world have doubled."

"Let's go get them!" The Conductor pulled out his gun, but Metal Sonic held him back.

"No, first we must follow them to the Emerald or other energy source, and then we attack and take it from them." Metal Sonic said.

"Fine…" The Conductor groaned under his breath. He HATED taking orders from others, except when they are willing to pay him with bits, but taking orders from a ROBOT? That's just degrading.

But nevertheless, he decides to play along for now, and when the time is right, he shall happily betray that annoying piece of crap and deal things on his own.

Back with our heroes, Chris, Kat, Rainbow and Amy stop and hide behind some bushes. They look over and they saw police officers and investigators investigating the area.

"Huh, how interesting, first there was that gemstone and now there's a necklace?" One police officer asked.

"Yeah, the radiation pattern is different though but it's quite similar to the one from that gemstone." One investigator said.

"Necklace?" Rainbow whispered. "Could this mean…?"

"Can we take a look at it?" another police officer asked.

"Of course." The investigator said.

Rainbow Dash gasped in shock when she saw the investigator showing a plastic bag containing a golden necklace with a red thunderbolt shaped gem on it.

"It's…MY element!" Rainbow Dash almost screamed.

"Hm?" The investigators and the police officers heard her and looked, except they saw nothing as the heroes manage to hide on time.

"You guys heard something?" a police officer asked.

"Meh, it was probably just a wild animal." The other police officer shrugged it off.

As they continue on investigating, Chris, Kat and Amy looked at Rainbow Dash. "You know what that necklace is?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, it's one of the Elements of Harmony! This one is my Element, the Element of Loyalty." Rainbow Dash said. "We've got to get it from them!"

"Sure, but how?" Chris wondered.

The four try to come up with a plan, until they heard the sounds of gunfire and screaming. They look over and much to their shock and horror; they saw some police officers and investigators lying on the floor dead, bullet holes on their heads and blood gushing from them. The ones who are alive stay alert and point their guns.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" one investigator demanded pointing his gun.

But instead of getting an answer, a ball of lightning shot out of the hiding place and landed on the field, creating an explosion of electricity, the four heroes hide behind the bushes, taking cover from the explosion. When the explosion cleared, the heroes looked up and gasped in horror to see all investigators and police officers lying on the ground, dead! But what's more they saw a robot that looks just like Sonic in the middle of the area, along with a strange looking diamond dog dressed like a train conductor wielding a gun.

"_Oh no! Not HIM!_" Rainbow and Amy gasped in horror to see their enemies.

Chris and Kat noticed their expressions and they guessed they knew who those two were, but for now they stay hidden.

The Conductor walks up to a dead investigator and picks up the plastic bag containing the Element of Loyalty necklace. "Well, shoot my kitten and call me Susie! It's one of them Elements of Harmony thingies that Steam planned to use to complete his project thingy! I'll bet when I show this to him, maybe he'll give me another chance!" he said, causing Rainbow Dash to snap in anger.

"Oh hay no! I did not just bucking hear that!" Rainbow Dash flared up her wings in anger and jumped out of the bushes.

**A red vein sticks out from her forehead**

"Rainbow Dash!" Chris, Kat and Amy complained, but ended up revealing themselves to them.

Metal Sonic and the Conductor turned to face our heroes. Rainbow Dash immediately flew at the Conductor, made a 180º turn and bucked him onto a tree, knocking him out cold. This also made him drop the Element of Loyalty necklace; she catches it with her mouth, she takes the necklace out of the bag and places it on her neck.

"Oh yeah! No one uses MY element the way they please!" Rainbow said proudly.

Chris, Kat and Amy joined her side, as they now face against Metal Sonic. "It is nice to see you again, Amy." He greeted sarcastically to Amy.

* * *

**Sonic X: Friendship is Universal Card #23**

**Name: "The Conductor"**

**Age: ?**

**Gender: Male**

**Species: Diamond Dog**

**Likes: Money, Killing, Slaughtering, Murder, Gore, Taunting, Marksmanship, Explosions, Jaywalking, 4****th**** wall breaking jokes**

**Dislikes: Applejack, Rainbow Dash and the other Elements of Harmony, Apples, Losing, Anything that's cute and cuddly, Friendship, Romance, Good guys**

**Abilities: Gun Slinging, Explosives, Stealth, Murder, Jaywalking, Marksmanship, One-liners, 4****th**** wall breaking**

**Bio: Equestria's number one ranked assassin, an apple fritter addict, a master of stealth, gun slinging, explosives, killing, marksmanship, jaywalking, one-liners and 4****th**** wall breaking, he is the perfect soldier, or he would be if it wasn't for his strange habits.**

* * *

**Sonic X: Friendship is Universal Card #24**

**Name: Metal Sonic**

**Age: 3**

**Gender: Male**

**Species: Robot**

**Likes: Destruction, Getting stronger, Kidnapping animals, Copying Sonic's abilities, Proving he is better than Sonic**

**Dislikes: Sonic, Good guys, Losing, being shut down, being treated like scrap metal, anything that's cute and cuddly.**

**Abilities: Supersonic speed, Super Strength, Agility, Super Computer Intelligence, Telescoping arms and legs, Rocket-propelled Flight, Plasma pulse chest laser, Spin Dash, Light Speed Attack, Ring Spark Field, V. Maximum Overdrive Attack**

**Bio: Sonic's Robotic Doppleganger, created by Dr. Eggman, using Sonic's data base as his main programming, for the sole purpose of destroying his real-life counterpart.**

* * *

"Metal Sonic, I though Sonic already reduced you to scrap metal!" Amy growled in anger.

"No matter how many times Sonic defeats me; I just keep coming back, faster and stronger than ever." Metal Sonic said. "I shall face him as many times as it takes until I destroy him, and then I'll destroy you and your friends in the name of Dr. Eggman-sama!"

"Not gonna happen buddy!" Rainbow growled. "And you're not taking the Elements of Harmony OR the Chaos Emeralds for your so-called "master"!"

"Yeah you hunk of junk, you'll never win!" Kat agreed.

"You may look like Sonic, but you'll never be a match for the real Sonic or any of his friends!" Chris declared.

"So you say…" Metal Sonic scanned Chris, Kat and Rainbow, until he got their data. "Christopher Thorndyke, Katherine Thordyke and Rainbow Dash…you two humans are native to this world, while the Pegasus is from the same dimension as the diamond dog she just knocked out."

"So you know who we are, big deal!" Rainbow said. "You're not taking my Element, and to make sure you don't I'm gonna knock you out, just like I did to that jerk!"

"Hmmph!" Metal Sonic scoffed as he flew up a few feet off the ground using his rocket on his back. "I shall be the judge whether you can beat me, or you're just a worthless meat bag!"

Rainbow Dash got into a battle stance, while Amy pulled out her Piko Piko Hammer. "Chris, Kat, get into safety, we'll deal with this clown!" Rainbow told them.

"Right!" Chris and Kat quickly ran to safety, leaving Rainbow and Amy to deal with Metal Sonic.

Rainbow Dash charged first and threw a punch, Metal Sonic did the same and countered her punch, causing a power force wave as hoof and metal fist collided. Metal threw a punch but Rainbow blocked it. She throws another punch, but Metal blocked it, Metal throws another punch but Rainbow blocked it. Rainbow Dash and Metal Sonic parry each other with punches, until both fists and hoofs locked together while they glared at each other silently.

"Scanner indicates your speed is about the same as Sonic's, impressive." Metal Sonic said.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Rainbow replied with a smug grin.

"However, it won't be enough for you to defeat me!" Metal roared as he increased his speed using his rocket.

"Oh yeah, let's rock!" Rainbow flared her wings.

The two fighters started throwing punches and kicks at each other, each one parrying with each other, while flying around the arena. Rainbow tried to buck him, but Metal ducked and grabbed both her hind legs.

"Oh crap!" Rainbow cursed as Metal Sonic held her hind legs and started spinning around until he threw her against a bunch of trees. The force of the impact was so strong it knocked down the trees, as Rainbow lay on the ground in pain.

"Rainbow Dash!" Chris and Kat cried in shock and rushed to her aid.

"Looks like it's my turn!" Amy held up her hammer and charged at Metal Sonic. "I won't forgive you!"

She was about to hit him with her hammer, but Metal dodged it. Amy nearly lost her balance, but she manages to keep herself together. She swings her hammer multiple times at Metal Sonic, but the robotic doppleganger kept dodging every single one, until she got tiered.

"Darn…he's too fast…" Amy panted in exhaustion.

Metal Sonic landed in front of Amy and glared at her with his red eyes. "Stupid girl, do honestly believe that you can actually even lay one hit on me?" he taunted. "I'd love to take you hostage and use you as bait to lure Sonic to his death, but first…I'm going to make you bleed!"

"NEVER!" Amy yelled as she spun like a tornado with her hammer at Metal Sonic.

Metal dodged it, but Amy chased after him, while still spinning with her hammer. It proved to be useless as Metal still managed to evade it until she stopped spinning.

"Whoa…!" Amy became dizzy after she stopped spinning, she couldn't even walk straight.

Meanwhile, Chris and Kat checked if Rainbow Dash was ok. "Rainbow-chan, you ok?" Kat asked worried.

Rainbow managed to recover, still felt the pain though. "I'm fine, but he won't for very long!" she said as she flew back to the arena.

Amy fell on the ground dizzy as Metal Sonic flew down to her. "Foolish girl, used up all her energy and fell for nothing. Now then…" Metal began to charge up electricity around his body. "…prepare for…"

Rainbow bucked him from the right side of his head, sending him flying against a tree, knocking it down upon impact.

"Pick on someone your own size chrome dome!" Rainbow taunted with a sly grin.

While Metal Sonic is recovering, Amy managed to recover herself first, mostly. "Oww…my head's spinning…" she moaned.

"You alright? I didn't miss anything did I?" Rainbow asked.

"Not much…" Amy said still feeling a bit dizzy.

Metal Sonic managed to recover fast and glared at Rainbow. "You will pay for that, with your life!" he threatened as he began charging up electricity.

"Alright Amy, I know you probably still have bitterness toward me because of Sonic, but even I think we should work together to take this guy down!" Rainbow said. "So let's tag team against him!"

Amy sighted. "As much as I hate to admit it, you're right, we can't beat him if we fight him separately!" she agreed. "So let's tag team against him!"

"Alright, let's do it!" Rainbow flared her wings, while Amy keeps a grip on her hammer.

Metal Sonic finished charging up and unleashed a blast of electricity from his body at the two ladies. Both of them scatter as they charge at Metal Sonic from both sides. Metal flew up, dodging them both as they bumped against each other.

"Ouch!" they both moaned.

"Ok, time for a different tactic!" Rainbow said while recovering.

"Right!" Amy agreed while she recovered.

Metal Sonic looked down at them and shook his head in disbelief. "Idiots…" he sighted.

Rainbow and Amy prepared a different tactic. Rainbow raised her hind legs, Amy jumps on them, and then Rainbow pushes Amy up with all her strength, springing her toward Metal Sonic at great speed.

"Take this!" Amy swung her hammer at Metal Sonic, who flew down, dodging it.

"Nice try, but not good-"

Metal was interrupted as Rainbow Dash bucked him upside the head, sending him flying up again, then Amy, while falling down, slams her hammer down on Metal Sonic, sending him falling down to the ground, forming a dust cloud upon landing. Amy continued coming down and landed another smack with her hammer, causing another dust cloud and leaving cracks on the ground, much to Rainbow shock and surprise.

"_Whoa! Girl's stronger than she looks!_" Rainbow said to herself in her thoughts, until she snapped to reality. "Amy! You ok?"

As the dust cloud cleared, Amy was seen standing with her hammer and panting in exhaustion, Metal Sonic however laid on the ground, heavily damaged and his red eyes weren't on anymore.

"I am." Amy panted.

Rainbow trotted over to Metal Sonic and kicks it. It didn't come back online. "Heh, I guess that worked! We've did it!" she said.

"Yeah!" Amy said.

"RAINBOW! AMY! HELP!"

Their moment of victory was short lived when the two heroines turned and gasped in shock to see the Conductor conscious again and he took both Chris and Kat hostage.

"Alright ladies, you know the drill! Hand over the Element necklace thingy, or I'll blast these brats' brains out!" The Conductor threatened as he held the Thorndyke siblings heads together and pointed a gun at Chris. And if he pulled the trigger, the bullet would pass through his head and hit Kat's too!

"BUCK!" Rainbow cursed. "I can't believe I forgot about this guy!"

"You coward, let them go!" Amy threatened with her hammer.

"Naw uh uh!" The Conductor held the gun next to the Thorndyke siblings' heads. "If you try anything funny, I'll pull the trigger and then, you'll never see them again!"

Rainbow and Amy growled in fury and desperation. To make matters worse, Metal Sonic came back online and walked up behind them, damaged but still functional.

"Impressive. Maybe you aren't as pathetic as I made you out to be after all." Metal Sonic said before looking back at Rainbow and Amy. "Now then, hand over the Element of Harmony, or else!"

"Don't do it Rainbow Dash, they'll…" Kat tried to warn but the Conductor pointed his gun at her head.

"Shut it girly, or do you want to die first?!" The assassin diamond dog threatened.

Rainbow and Amy were in quite the pickle. They had no idea what to do. The others were still back in the Thorndyke Mansion, and they didn't have any communicators. Plus, even if they did, they wouldn't make it on time. They were left with only one option…

"If I hand over the Element of Loyalty, do you promise to let them go?" Rainbow asked the Conductor and Metal.

"Maybe…" The Conductor replied shadily.

"How do we know you'll kill them anyway even if we did what you told us to?" Amy demanded.

"Would I ever lie to anyone or anypony?" The Conductor grinned.

"_Actually you would._" Rainbow and Amy thought the same thing.

"Release them, and then I'll hand the Element over!" Rainbow said.

"Give me the Element, then I'll let them go!" the Conductor insisted.

Rainbow never felt so much anger before, but she sighted in defeat as she was forced to take off the Element of Loyalty. "Fine…" she sighted.

"_NO!_" Chris and Kat cried in their thoughts.

Metal Sonic snatched the necklace from Rainbow's hoof, as he joined the Conductor's side. "You made the right choice, Rainbow Dash. You really do live up to your title as the bearer of the Element of Loyalty!" he chuckled evilly.

"Now let Chris and Kat go!" Amy demanded.

"Actually, I think I'll just keep holding them hostage for a while longer!" The Conductor laughed evilly.

"NO!" Rainbow and Amy gasped in shock.

"Oh yeah! Expect the unexpected!" The Conductor gloated as he walked away while still holding Chris and Kat hostage, followed by Metal Sonic who still held the Element of Loyalty in his hand.

Rainbow Dash and Amy knew something like this would happen, but there was nothing they could do about it. They just stood there as they helplessly watched the two villains walking away with both the Element and, Chris and Kat. All hope seemed lost, except…

A sudden blue tornado surrounded the area, catching them by surprise, and then a huge dust cloud surrounded both Metal Sonic and the Conductor.

"What in the…?!" Rainbow and Amy gawked.

"What the fudge is going on?!" The Conductor demanded.

"Scanning current disturbance…" Metal Sonic said and when he got the result, he gasped. "It's…!"

Then the dust cloud cleared, they look around confused, both villains gasped in shock to see the Element of Loyalty and the Thorndyke siblings gone!

"Wh-WHAT?!" The Conductor gawked. "What the fudges, man! What the FUDGE!?"

"What just happened?!" Rainbow looked confused.

"That blue tornado, that was…" Amy looked around and gasped in happiness to see Sonic standing on top of a rock, with the Element of Loyalty in hand and with Chris and Kat sitting neck to him. "SONIC!"

"Hey guys!" Sonic greeted them.

"Man, are you a sight for sore eyes!" Rainbow smiled.

Sonic smiled back, before he turned to Metal Sonic and gave him a serious glare. "Metal Sonic, so you ended up in this world too huh?" he said.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, my loathsome nemesis, my organic brother…I was wondering when you were going to make an appearance." Metal Sonic said glaring at his organic counterpart.

"So this is the guy you're supposed to be a robot version of?" The Conductor asked Metal Sonic.

Sonic noticed the Conductor. "Who's the puppy dog with you Metal, you're new pet?" Sonic mocked.

"Very funny Sonic, I'd love to have a rematch with you, but I'm afraid I'm in no condition to fight right now. Don't worry though, we will meet again!" Metal Sonic grabbed the Conductor by the collar and flew away into the sky, while the Conductor humorously complained about being lifted up by the collar.

"You cowards! GET BACK HERE!" Rainbow was about to give chase, but Sonic stopped her.

"Let it go Rainbow Dash, we'll get them next time." Sonic said.

Rainbow Dash simply sighted. "Fine…"

"Oh Sonic!" Amy tackled Sonic. "Oh, I'm so glad you're here! I didn't know what to do but you came to save us!"

"Amy, you're hurting me!" Sonic gasped for air.

Rainbow shook her head at this before turning to Chris and Kat. "Are you squirts alright?" she asked.

"We're fine…" Kat said but looked down in guilt. "We're sorry for making you worry."

"Yeah, we almost got your Element taken along with us…" Chris said in guilt. "We're sorry."

"Aw knock it off you two, it wasn't your fault to begin with." Rainbow said. "The Conductor is just a lousy chicken of an assassin who'll go to any lengths to get what he wants anyway!"

"Same for Metal Sonic." Sonic said after Amy released him. "All that matters is you're both safe and so is the Element. That reminds me…"

Sonic handed the Element of Loyalty over, not to Rainbow but to Amy. "Here Amy, you should be the one to give it to Rainbow Dash." He said.

"Huh?!" everyone looked puzzled.

"But…it was you who got it back, not me." Amy said.

"But you DID help her find it and protect it from Metal and that Conductor guy; you deserve to do this more than I do." Sonic said.

Amy was silent for a moment, but smiled. "Alright, I'll do it." Amy took the Element of Loyalty from Sonic, and then she turned to Rainbow Dash. "Rainbow Dash…"

"Yeah?" Rainbow asked.

"I must confess, I did make a bad impression of myself when I told you to stay away from Sonic." Amy confessed. "It's just that, well, you both are fast and you two get along so well, I feared that the two of you would…well, you already know it. And you're right Rainbow, I should have spent more time getting to know Sonic rather than just immediately wanting to go on a date with him or something. I was really immature and…I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted." Rainbow replied. "And I'm sorry too if I sounded strict earlier."

"It's alright, I probably deserved it." Amy said as she handed the Element of Loyalty over Rainbow Dash. "And I believe this is rightfully yours. Friends?"

Rainbow Dash smiled as she shook her hoof with Amy's hand, both holding the Element of Loyalty necklace in between. "Friends!" she said.

Sonic, Chris and Kat smiled seeing Rainbow and Amy finally getting along. After they stopped shacking hands/hooves, Rainbow took the Element of Loyalty and placed it on her neck. The two of them turned to Sonic, and the Thorndyke siblings.

"And thanks for your help!" They both thanked them.

"You're welcome, now let's go home!" Sonic said.

"Yeah, let's go, before the police find us here and finds out what happened." Chris giggled.

Sonic grabbed Chris' hand, while Rainbow allowed Amy and Kat to ride on her back. "Here we GO!" They shouted as they were off, Sonic raced across the forest, while Rainbow took off into the skies.

**Back in the Thorndyke Mansion…**

Tails, Twilight and the others were back in the workshop, along with Chuck, who just got back from the swimming club, after Ella finished cleaning, until they heard Rainbow and Sonic calling them from downstairs. Everyone went downstairs and they were happy to see Sonic, Rainbow, Amy, Chris and Kat safe and sound. Twilight and the others were astonished to see Rainbow wearing the Element of Loyalty necklace, proving them that the Elements of Harmony DID end up in this dimension as well. They had also noticed that Rainbow and Amy had made amends and become best friends, much to everyone relief and Pinkie was so happy that her plan was a success, she ended up throwing a party to celebrate this. It was a complete victory for today.

"You know Rainbow? Even though we're friends now, I still want Sonic to be mine." Amy said. "But I promise to listen to your advice and try and spend more time with Sonic, as friends."

"That's good to know. Just don't go jumping to conclusions when you see Sonic hanging out with another girl before getting solid proof first, I know I should." Rainbow said rubbing the back of her head nervously.

"Huh?" Amy looked puzzled.

"Oh nothing, let's party!" Rainbow said.

"Alright!" Amy agreed.

**Later that night…**

Metal Sonic flew over the seas, while carrying the Conductor, until they land on Eggman and Steam's Island, being heavily damaged Metal Sonic landed and sat down, after dropping the Conductor face-first on the sand. The Conductor pulled his face out of the sand and removed the sand from his mouth and eyes. The two shadowy figures of Eggman and Steam appeared before them.

"Welcome back Metal Sonic." Eggman said.

"Dr. Eggman-sama, I am in need of repairs before proceeding further confrontations with Sonic the Hedgehog." Metal Sonic said.

Eggman didn't say a word as he pulled out a remote and pressed a switch on it, deactivating Metal Sonic.

"Don't worry, I'll repair you and then you'll have your chance to face Sonic again soon." Eggman said with an evil grin.

"Steam-sama, I beg of you, give me another chance to assassinate those ponies, I swear I won't fail you again!" The Conductor begged.

Steam didn't say a word, he pulled out a dart gun and shot the Conductor with a dart, causing him to fall asleep as the sleeping drug in the dart was injected into his blood stream.

"Oh I WILL give you another chance Conductor, but before I sent after them again, you're going to need some "tune-ups".

The two mad human and pony scientists looked at each other, they both chuckled evilly as they thought of a top-secret project using both Metal Sonic and the Conductor for it, as they carried their servants back into the base.

The Sonic Heroes, the Mane Party and Thorndyke siblings succeeded in keeping the Element of Loyalty safe. Now they have one Chaos Emerald and one Element of Harmony in their collection. Only six Emeralds and five Elements remain. But Eggman and Steam are not going to call it a quit as they are more than determined to accomplish their ambitions!

**(BGM: Mi-Ra-I - Run&Gun)**

It was night time, in the living room of Chris and Kat's mansion, Sonic and Rainbow Dash's friends are all asleep on the coach and on the floor around the couch, while Sonic and Rainbow Dash stayed up late watching clips of the episode that had just played at the time.

_You ready for the trip?_

_Just one more day to go_

_Put on a new shirt_

_And let's sneak off in the night_

_The sleepless city is even today_

_Still just looking over us_

_Why don't we sing it a new song_

_Events that could make you cry_

_Remembering without reason_

_With sound of the heels of our boots_

_Let's run through quickly_

_Doing things skillfully may be fine_

_But as we are clumsily standing here_

_That's what I really like about you_

_To shine bright, and be free_

_Nothing to be afraid of._

_Since we've rode the waves of time,_

_Let's start aiming for that far off road_

_Saying goodbye to the boring days_

_There's nothing to be lost_

_Stubbornly tie the boots once more_

_Let's open a new door_

_The sleepless city is even today_

_Quietly just looking over us_

_Let's start from here!_

_To shine bright, and be free_

_Nothing to be confused about_

_The waves of time are strong yet gentle_

_Soon I will meet you there_

_Let's light up our world_

After finishing watching, Sonic turned the TV off and they both went to sleep. The next morning, they woke up when suddenly Ella picked them both up and placed them on the couch. Sonic and Rainbow look at Ella wondering what that was about, Ella points out the message on the wall next to the TV. It was written in Japanese: "When watching TV, keep the lights on and a safe distance from the TV."

_To shine bright, and be free_

_Nothing to be afraid of._

_Since we've rode the waves of time,_

_To the other side of the far off road,_

_Soon I will meet you there_

_Let's go and find our future_

Realizing their mistake, Sonic and Rainbow Dash stared at each other embarrassed, laughing sheepishly.

**Sweatdrops rolled down the sides of their heads, one on each**

They look at Ella and apologize, promising to never stay too close to the TV and with the lights off again.

**(BGM ends)**

A/N: An original episode, with a few scenes from the show, but that's beside the point. However, the next episode will be based on an actual episode from the show, but more original ones will come soon. Anyway, R&R, it would make me very happy.


	7. Clash! Sonic vs Knuckles

A/N: I do not own Sonic X or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. I only own my own OCs and nothing more.

**(BGM: SONIC DRIVE - Hironobu Kageyama & Hideaki Takatori)**

The opening begins as a blue streak of light dashes down the road

_S-O-N-I-C, GO!_

Another streak of light appear in the sky, following the blue one, this one was rainbow colored

_S-O-N-I-C, GO!_

The two streaks slow down, the blue one reveals to be Sonic the Hedgehog while the rainbow one reveals to be Rainbow Dash.

_Go, go, go go, LET'S GO!_

Sonic and Rainbow Dash grin at each other before they both dash toward the screen before it fades white as the title appears on it

**SONIC X: FRIENDSHIP IS UNIVERSAL**

Sonic and Rainbow Dash charge forward as they infiltrate a city that was taken over by the evil genius Dr. Eggman and the mad scientist earth pony Steam. The alarms go off as Eggman and Steam sent their robot minions to stop Sonic and Rainbow Dash.

_Yesterday's rules_

_are simply loose today_

_The best goal is to break them_

Sonic and Rainbow Dash race across the streets when they saw robot soldiers blocking their way. Sonic jumps and uses his homing attack on them, while Rainbow Dash speeds her way through them, knocking them down like bowling pins. They try to enter the building where their arch-enemies are, but another wave of robots chase after them out of the building.

_If I don't keep running_

_There's no other meaning_

_It's a punk philosophy_

On another part of town, Knuckles was driving a hover car down the road, with Cream, Cheese, Fluttershy, Angel and Applejack. They notice Sonic and Rainbow Dash greeting them, Sonic giving a thumbs up and Rainbow Dash winking them before dashing ahead of them. Then the robots that were chasing after them appear, causing Knuckles, Applejack and the others to scream in horror as they speed up and try to catch up with the two speeders.

Eggman and Steam watched this whole scene from aboard their hover ships, Eggman in his Egg Mobile and Steam on his Steam Cloud. They notice Tails, along with Amy, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Pinkie Pie and Rarity, flying in the Tornado 2.

_Biorhythm is_

_a two-time rhythm_

_The scenery instantly becomes countless lines_

_The wind envelops me_

Eggman and Steam laugh evilly as they fire their missiles at the Tornado 2. Tails and the others notice them and scream in horror. Tails then transforms the Tornado 2 into its battle formation, gaining more speed as he tries to outfly the missiles, the others screaming in horror, while Pinkie Pie shouts and laughs with joy as if riding in a roller coaster.

On the road, Sonic, Rainbow Dash, Knuckles and the others are still being chased by the robot soldiers, until they notice the Tornado 2, followed by Eggman and Steam's missiles, coming right at them! The two parties collide, resulting into a big explosion. Sonic and Rainbow Dash are sent flying into the sky, followed by the Tornado 2. Tails and Twilight toss each a Power Ring, one for Sonic and the other for Rainbow Dash.

_Inside Outside attack_

_Surpass everything altogether_

_I won't let no one_

_and nothing go forward_

Knuckles and Applejack take down the robots, Knuckles uses his punches, while Applejack uses her bucking. Cream, Cheese, Fluttershy and Angel work together to outsmart the robots into attacking each other.

A bright light shines from above them, they look up and see Sonic and Rainbow Dash coming down, with Power Rings in hand and hoof. Sonic then curls into his ball form and Spin Dashs down toward a robot, destroying it, then proceeds to destroy more robots. Rainbow Dash speed increases tenfold, that she performs her Sonic Rainboom in just a few short seconds, smashing into a robot, destroying it, then proceeds to destroy more robots.

_Inside Outside, GO! SONIC!_

_Everything altogether, Yes! Sonic!_

_"Watch out" and "Have a nice" are similar_

_That's right – both are by the skin of your teeth_

Sonic and Rainbow Dash then join hand and hoof together and perform the Sonic Rainboost combo, as they charge into the building where Eggman and Steam control the city, smashing and destroying everything inside it, much to Eggman and Steam's horror. Sonic and Rainbow Dash burst out from the top of the building, as it explodes into a million pieces.

While in mid-air, Sonic and Rainbow Dash look at each other and grin before they bro fist-hoof with each other, while their friends cheer for them, while Knuckles smiles warmly. Unknown to them, Shadow the Hedgehog, along with Rouge the Bat, Gilda and The Great and Powerful Trixie were watching from the top of one of the buildings.

_Throw boredom away_

_And start running_

Sonic closes his eyes and floats up into the air, as the seven Chaos Emeralds fly around him, followed by Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Rarity, all wearing their respective Elements of Harmony. Then in a flash of Chaos Energy and Magic of Friendship, Sonic and the Mane 6 transform into Super Sonic, and the Super Mane 6. They stare at the shadowy figures of some mysterious enemies, before charging at them, full speed, the mystery enemies charge back at them, the two parties collide resulting into a giant explosion.

_S-O-N-I-C, GO!_

Chris, Kat, and their family and friends, Big the Cat, Froggy, Charmy and Chocola, along with the Mobian animals cheer on for Sonic and his friends, while Vanilla smiles warmly, along with Vector and Espio

_S-O-N-I-C, GO!_

The Cutie Mark Crusaders, Derpy Hooves, Lyra, Bon Bon, the ponies of Ponyville and the griffons of the Griffon Kingdom cheer on for the Mane 6 and their friends, while Princess Celestia smiles warmly, along with Princess Luna, Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, Zecora, King Czar, Hawkeem and La Tormenta

_Go, go, go go, LET'S GO!_

Sonic and Rainbow Dash then land back on the ground and pose together for the screen, along with Chris, Kat, Tails, Twilight Sparkle and all of their friends and family. Eggman and Steam are seen cursing out to them in the background before storming off, ending the opening sequence.

**(BGM ends)**

It was already past mid-night, everyone in the city of Station Square have already turned in for the night and rest up for the next day. Everyone, except for Knuckles the Echidna.

Knuckles simply sat down on a turned over metal bucket, still wondering what his next move should be. A newspaper latter that was being carried away by the wind came into contact with his legs. The red echidna picked it up and read an article about Sonic and Rainbow Dash and their friends fighting Eggman for the Chaos Emerald. There was another article about the mass murder of police officers and investigators at the site where the Element of Loyalty was found, in Brave Forest. All they found at the crime scene were some cyan colored feathers and some blue, red and yellow pieces of scrap metal, but it was not enough evidence to find out who the real murderer was. Knuckles sighted as he threw the newspaper away, sending it flying along the wind, as he just sat there, worried about his sole life mission: to protect the master Emerald on Angel Island.

This was all he could think of, just sitting at the Altar, with the Master Emerald in place, in the middle of the Island that floated in the heavens thanks to the Emerald's power. He had a peaceful, carefree, yet lonely life on the Island. He never understood why he was given this job, or why it was his fate, destined to live on that Island, guarding the Master Emerald, forever, but then again, he didn't care much, because he was living in peace and tranquility.

His thoughts however were interrupted when he sensed someone approaching him from behind. He turned around and gasped in shock to see Dr. Eggman emerging from the shadows.

"Dr. Eggman?!" Knuckles gawked, ready for battle.

Eggman's expression turned from sly to sad. "Oh Knuckles! I'm so glad I found you! Please, you've got to help me!" he started to cry and begging.

"Huh?" Knuckles looked confused.

"The Chaos Emeralds, they are lost, somewhere in this strange new world, if only I had all seven of them, I could use Chaos Control and return back to my own world!" Eggman explained while sobbing. "The reason why I had the Chaos Emeralds in the first place was so that I could keep them from causing any more harm to anyone! But Sonic…he didn't care about it, he didn't listen to me! And that's why…he used Chaos Control to send us all to this world!"

"WHAT?!" Knuckles gawked in shock. "You're saying…Sonic…did this?!"

Eggman cried as he held a blanket over his face, hiding his evil grin from him. "It's true! Sonic believes that I only profit the Chaos Emeralds for myself! He already has one the Emeralds, but even if he finds the other six, he doesn't plan on going back! And with his fast feet…all he ever does is play around in this new world!"

Knuckles could not believe it. Sonic was the one who created Chaos Control and send him to this new world. He became pissed off.

"That bastard…" Knuckles growled under his breath.

Eggman continued to hide his evil expression under his blanket, while pretending to cry. "You haven't heard anything from Sonic have you? Doesn't he understand, I just want to live a life of peace back on Mobius?! Oh, and you two are supposed to be friends…"

Knuckles snapped in rage when he heard that. "Sonic and I are NOT friends! I only helped him, because he needed my knowledge of the places he needed to go!" he explained, denying the fact that he and Sonic were friends. "So, you're telling me, if I get the Chaos Emeralds, I'll be able to return home?"

"Yes…" Eggman sobbed. "I'm sure you will, so please, you must believe me!"

"Alright, don't worry Doctor, I'm going to find Sonic and settle the score with him, once and for all!" Knuckles declared.

"Oh Knuckles, thank you so much, you truly are a good guy!" Eggman said, before turning away and makes an evil expression. "_And so GULLIBLE too!_"

**Episode 6**

**Clash! Sonic vs. Knuckles**

The next day, the day was pretty much normal, nothing big has happened so far. Sonic took a nap on the balcony while Rainbow Dash took a nap on a cloud, while Chris and Kat had gone to school. Everyone else was doing their thing: Tails, Twilight, Spike and Chuck were researching the Chaos Emerald and the Element of Loyalty in Chuck's workshop; Amy, Pinkie, Rarity, Applejack and Derpy were making sweets and snacks while Tormenta was making some more gourmet (even though it wasn't something that ponies would eat) in the kitchen; Cream, Cheese, Fluttershy, Angel and Hawkeem were in the living room, watching TV; and last, Pocky and Flicky were still seen playing in the backyard. As usual, they all made sure that neither Ella nor Mr. Tanaka saw them, or there would be a hell lot of trouble.

"A murder…" Hawkeem grumbled under his breath as he watched the news on TV. "Just another day in paradise…"

"Oh, poor Mr. Hawkeem." Fluttershy said.

"What is wrong?" Cream asked.

"Oh, Mr. Hawkeem has been though a lot, to say the least." Fluttershy said. "But, I don't think it would be wise to go into detail." She added as she noticed the bitterness in Hawkeem's expression.

"Oh, ok." Cream said.

"Chao…" Cheese chippered in concern.

"This just in, we've detected another energy radiation coming from somewhere in Silver Valley!" the news reporter Scarlet Garcia announced. "Perhaps it could be another gemstone or necklace? Nevertheless, because of yesterday's murder case, no one is allowed to go there and anyone who does will be met with force by the police. Stay tuned for more details!"

"Another Chaos Emerald?" Cream wondered.

"Chao?" Cheese chippered.

"Or another Element of Harmony?" Fluttershy wondered.

"And no one's allowed in the location, huh?" Hawkeem said. "Well, this certainly made things a whole lot better." He said sarcastically.

"I'm gonna go tell Sonic-san and the others!" Cream left the room with Cheese.

"Wait for me Cream!" Fluttershy flew after them with Angel following behind.

In the kitchen, Amy made some donuts with frosting and sprinkles all over, Pinkie made come cupcakes, Rarity made some grass and flower sandwiches, Applejack made an apple pie, Derpy made some muffins and last Tormenta made some roasted turkey. The ponies didn't seem to like the sight of a poor turkey roasted up, Amy understood why since ponies are herbivorous.

"Put it away, put it away!" Pinkie yelled in disgust, while Derpy ended up barfing in the kitchen sink.

Rarity fainted and fell, Applejack and Amy caught her. "No offense LT but could you be kind enough to put that away?" Applejack asked.

"Lo siento." Tormenta understood as he placed a tray cover over the turkey.

Cream, Cheese, Fluttershy and Angel came into the kitchen of a sudden.

"Guys! They found another Chaos Emerald or Element of Harmony!" Cream told them.

"Another one?" Applejack asked.

"Really?" Derpy asked, acting like she didn't just barf in the kitchen sink.

"Yeah, it said so on TV." Fluttershy said.

"I gotta tell Sonic about this!" Amy rushed out immediately to look for Sonic.

"Yeah, while she's doin' that, we better tell Twi and the others too." Applejack said.

"Okey Dokey Lokey!" Pinkie Pie said cheerfully.

In the workshop, Tails, Twilight, Spike and Chuck continued on researching both the Chaos Emerald and the Element of Loyalty.

"Interesting, both the Emerald and the Element seem to be having some sort of interaction, via their energy radiation pattern." Chuck said checking the machine. "They are both just as powerful, and yet, so different from each other."

"The Chaos Emeralds work in both good and evil ways depending on how the user uses them." Tails said.

"But the Elements of Harmony can only be used by whoever represents each of them." Twilight said. "For example, Rainbow Dash's element here, the Element of Loyalty, can only be used by Rainbow Dash herself, since she is the most loyal of all ponies in Equestria."

"Whish is kind of puzzling, how on Earth would Steam be able to use the Elements, if he doesn't represent any of them?" Spike wondered. "Even with the power of technology by his side…"

"No clue Spike, but using the Elements to complete a project that the Princess had cancelled…I shiver to think what he could do with them." Twilight said in fear.

"Project?" Tails and Chuck asked.

"I don't know the details, but it's something horrifying, so horrible that it could destroy both Equestria and Albatross all together, perhaps even the entire universe!" Twilight said. "Even with all six of us together, plus Spike, we were not ready to face him yet when he took over Canterlot, so he teamed up with Derpy, Tormenta and Hawkeem and seek Albatross' help."

"But it wasn't easy, especially since Steam had built climate towers all around Albatross, sending the entire kingdom into a never-ending winter." Spike added on. "We knew that we were going to save Equestria, we needed to save Albatross first."

"Wow, that Steam character sounds just as bad as Eggman!" Tails said. "Perhaps even worse…"

"If he was involved in the incident you ponies were, then there's a good chance he may be here as well." Chuck said.

"I hope not." Twilight said hopefully, unaware of the fact Steam DID indeed end up on Earth too.

Cream and the others came in. "Guys! They found another Emerald or Element!" Cream said.

"What?!" Tails and the others gawked.

Meanwhile, Sonic still taking a nap on the balcony, while Rainbow Dash was taking a nap on her cloud. Amy showed up.

"Hey Sonic!" Amy called them. "Did you hear about it?"

"Huh?" Sonic and Rainbow woke up from their naps.

"I found this really beautiful place that I was hoping that we could go have a picnic together!" Amy said hopefully.

"It is not a picnic…" Tails said apathetically as he showed up along with the rest of the party.

"Someplace beautiful you say…?" Sonic asked.

"Huh, what did you say?" Amy asked until she realized something. "Oh I get it, you're planning on letting me have fun all alone again, aren't you?"

"Then, I'll pass." Sonic said.

"FINE!" Amy couldn't help but yell, and then she looked at Rainbow Dash. "Hey Dashie? You want to come on a picnic right?"

"Don't see why not, I was kind of bored anyways." Rainbow said as she flew down from her cloud.

"You hear that Sonic? Since you're not coming, then Dashie will come, see you!" Amy said as she joined the others with Rainbow.

"I'll go get the car started." Chuck said.

"I'll go get the Tornado 2 then." Tails said.

"Hey! Aren't Chris and Kat coming along too? I'd hate to leave them left out!" Pinkie said.

"Don't worry, we can stop by their school to pick them up, however, you need to lay low so not to attract unwanted attention." Chuck said.

"Oh, we can just pretend to be toys like yesterday!" Spike suggested.

"Alright, then let's get going!" Twilight said.

**Meanwhile, with Chris and Kat…**

The bell ran for the final time as school ended for today. All students picked up their things and left on their way home: some walked home, others took the buss and others waited for their parents to pick them up.

"See you guys around!" Chris waved good bye to Danny and Francis, who waved back before leaving.

"Bye Nate, bye guys!" Kat waved good bye to Nate, Lucy and Tucker, who waved back before leaving.

As Chris and Kat were about to walk home, they noticed Chuck driving up to them in his car, they also notice Applejack, Cream, Cheese, Fluttershy, Angel, Derpy, Tormenta and Hawkeem were all in there, pretending to be toys.

"Hey kids!" Chuck greeted.

"Grandpa are you nuts? Why did you bring them with you?" Chris gawked.

"Relax, as long as they pretend to be toys everything will be fine." Chuck reassured. "Now get in, we're going on a picnic to Silver Valley!"

"Picnic?" Kat asked.

"Yes, but not just a picnic, it's also an Emerald and Element hunt!" Chuck said.

"Oh!" Chris and Kat exclaimed.

Without further delay, Chris got on the front seat, while Kat sat on the back seat with the rest of the guys. And they were off, followed by the Tornado 2, piloted by Tails, with Amy, Twilight, Spike, Pinkie and Rarity in the back, acting as his co-pilots.

Off to Silver Valley!

**Meanwhile, back in the Thorndyke Mansion…**

Sonic continued his nap on the balcony, while Pocky and Flicky were seen playing in the backyard. The sound of a jet engine was heard approaching, it woke Sonic up. He saw a strange looking black robot with curvy spikes on both sides of his head, one on each, yellow eyes, white gloves, red boots, a green belt with a yellow "M" shaped belt buckle and was carrying a green mailbag. He also had a jet-pack attached to his back, which he uses to fly around. His name is Messenger Robo Bokkun, one of Eggman's robots.

"Hello Sonic, I have a message for you!" Bokkun said as he pulled out a small TV out of his bag.

"Huh?" Sonic looked puzzled, as Bokkun place the TV on his foot.

"There, I'll just leave it here." Bokkun said and he pressed the ON switch, as the TV displayed the message.

"Sonic!" Knuckles appeared on the screen. "I've had enough of your shenanigans! I know exactly how you think and I intend to put an end to it! Meet me in Silver Valley and we shall settle this once and for all!"

"Typical Knuckles…" Sonic groaned with a deadpan look, breaking the 4th wall by looking at the screen.

Bokkun backed away as he started to fly away from him.

"Warning: this message will now self-destruct…"

"WHAT THE FU…?"

BOOM!

Pocky and Flicky stopped playing as they heard the explosion and they saw Bokkun flying away while laughing out loud. They both looked and saw Sonic all covered in suite due to the TV exploding on his face.

"Sonic-san, are you alright?" Flicky asked in concern.

Sonic didn't reply, except he was seriously pissed off. "How dare he do something like that to me?!" he roared in rage.

**A red vein sticks out from his forehead**

* * *

**Sonic X: Friendship is Universal Card #25**

**Name: Flicky**

**Age: 14**

**Gender: Female**

**Species: Blue Bird**

**Likes: Bird Seed, Playing, Gardening, Family, Friends**

**Dislikes: Dr. Eggman, Bullies, Nature destroyers**

**Abilities: Flying, Pecking, Talon Attack**

**Bio: One of the small animal friends from Mobius, she was used an organic battery for Dr. Eggman's robot E-11 Beacon, until she was saved by Sonic, now she is freeloading at the Thorndyke Mansion.**

* * *

**Sonic X: Friendship is Universal Card #26**

**Name: E-47**

**Codename: Pumpty**

**Abilities: Digging claws, Trapping enemies in its body, Machine guns, Missile Launchers, Rocket Feet**

* * *

Silver Valley was one of the most beautiful places in the country, including trees, fresh air, majestic cliffs, and a huge lake of sparkly blue water.

The Sonic Heroes (minus Sonic), the Mane Party, the Thorndyke siblings and their grandfather were all together for a picnic near the lake, enjoying the sweets and snacks. La Tormenta served them his roasted turkey, but only he and the other non-ponys enjoyed it.

"Best picnic ever!" Pinkie said.

"Except when Tormenta served that roasted turkey…" Rarity said.

"Don't worry Rarity; at least it's not a pony or a pet or anything that can talk." Spike comforted her.

"That may be true Spike but still…" Rarity felt uncomfortable.

"It's a shame Sonic didn't want to come…" Amy said sadly.

"Maybe he wasn't interested in the Chaos Emerald? Or the Element of Harmony?" Tails wondered.

"Nah, he didn't want to come because he's already been here during our exploration of this world." Rainbow explained.

"You've been here before?" Twilight asked.

"Yup, but…didn't find any Emeralds or one of the Elements while Sonic and I were here though." Rainbow said.

"No worries, I'm sure he'll grow bored and come join us!" Pinkie said optimistically.

"I hope you're right Pinkie." Amy said.

"But that's odd…" Chris said. "Didn't the news say that there would be police officers trying to keep anyone out of here?"

"I didn't see any of them." Kat said.

"Perhaps because they got scared when they saw the big sahuagin here?" Hawkeem joked.

"Was that a complemento or an insulto?" Tormenta glared a bit at Hawkeem.

"Well, it wouldn't be surprising since sahuagins are carnivorous creatures, they can eat all kinds of other creatures including humans, ponies or even cute little animals." Chuck said.

"That may be verdade, and mi tribu, the Gastronomo Tribe, is known for kidnapping and eating ponies, but I have made two rules for myself: I never eat anything that talks or pets, and everything else is food!" Tormenta said. "Because I want to mostrar a todos that we sahuagins aren't all bad as everyone makes us out to be!"

"I see." Chris said.

"I really admire that LT!" Kat said.

"He may be big and scary, but he's actually a cool guy, though a bit shady at times." Rainbow said.

"Anyway, as soon as we're done with this picnic, we had better start looking for the Emerald or Element." Twilight said.

"Good idea." Tails said.

Everyone enjoyed their picnic, but then suddenly something huge emerges from the lake, causing them to react in panic.

It was a large crimson capsule-shaped robot, with digger claw like arms, machine guns and missile launchers around the neck and the waist, and a single green eye. His name is E-47, Codename: Pumpty.

Pumpty attacks the party with one of its digging claws. They try to escape, but the claw manages to scoop up Tails, Chris, Kat, Amy, Chuck, Spike, Fluttershy, Angel, Cream, Cheese and Rarity, while Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Derpy, Tormenta and Hawkeem manage to escape.

Pumpty opens its belly and dumps all the captured heroes into his body, before closing it.

"Guys!" Twilight cried.

"Ho, ho, ho, ho, ho! Look at what we've got here!" Eggman showed up in his Egg Mobile.

"Eggman!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Him again!?" Applejack exasperated.

"I see now…so that report on the news was your doing, huh?" Chris demanded.

Eggman shook his finger in a taunting manner. "That's not entirely true; I just simply used the mass media like it's supposed to be." He explained.

The captured heroes looked at Chris, Kat and Chuck. "Humans always jump to conclusions like that?" Tails asked.

Chris looked nervous, while Chuck and Kat sighted.

"That isn't always the case you know…" Kat said.

"There are some people who jump to conclusions, but others are smart enough to think twice before giving a final one." Chuck said.

"Oh please, somepony, anypony, get us out of here!" Fluttershy cried while hugging Angel.

"Don't worry, I'll get us out!" Amy started whacking the glass with her Piko Piko Hammer, but to no avail, as she got tiered.

"Hang on guys, we'll get you out!" Twilight said. "Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Derpy, Tormenta, Hawkeem! Prepare for battle!"

"Aye aye!" Rainbow and the others prepared for battle.

"Yeah, muffin buttering time!" Derpy said.

"No so fast my little ponies, and sahuagin and griffin!" a familiar voice rang up, causing the Mane Party to shudder in fear.

"That voice…it can't be!" Twilight shuddered.

They looked up and saw a cloud shaped hovership with a glass dome over it, and a certain gray Earth Pony in a lab coat and the mark of a gear on his flank, was piloting it.

"Ah yes, everyone and everypony, meet my new partner in crime!" Eggman introduced the evil pony in the cloud hovercraft.

"STEAM!" The Mane Party growled.

"Hello everypony, dragon, sahuagin and griffin, enjoying your picnic?" Steam taunted.

"So you DID end up in this world too?!" Twilight growled in anger.

"Correct, and it's finally about time I put you and your miserable friends out of your misery, forever!" Steam laughed evilly. "Dr. Eggman and I have been preparing for this you know? We knew some of you wouldn't get captured so…"

Steam pressed a button on his control panel, and then a giant robotic Minotaur with an enormous drill for a right arm erupts from the ground.

"Just to make sure you don't do anything stupid, my dear TITAN-1000 Big-Minotaur will be here to keep a close eye on you!" Steam snickered.

"And those of you inside of Pumpty, you just sit back and watch your friends' and Sonic's ultimate defeat!" Eggman laughed evilly at them.

"What do you mean?!" Amy demanded.

"Yeah, what's THAT supposed to mean you freaks!?" Rainbow demanded.

"You'll see." Eggman grinned evilly as he looked at the distance on the other end side of the lake along with Steam. Curious, our heroes did so too.

**On the other side of the lake…**

Knuckles sat on a rock waiting impatiently for Sonic to show up. "_He's late…again! And he calls himself the fastest thing alive?!_" he growled in anger in his mind.

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw Sonic show up with a sly expression on his face. "Hey Knuckles old pal! Sorry to keep you waiting." He greeted him, with a sly grin.

Knuckles got up. "You're late Sonic!" he yelled furious.

"My, my, why the cold shoulder Knuckles old buddy?" Sonic said while holding and smelling a flower. "I only made a few short stops just to admire the beautiful sightings of this new world. You seriously need to relax and enjoy life as we know it."

"Sonic…you bastard!" Knuckles growled.

"Now Knuckles, don't be like that." Sonic said all calm, cool and collected. "Be a little more cool partner!"

"Since when are we partners Sonic?" Knuckles growled as he got into a fighting stance. "Now come on, let's settle this once and for all!"

"Boy Knuckles, resorting to violence now? I know you know you don't really want to fight me!" Sonic said.

"Shut up!" Knuckles yelled. "The Chaos Emeralds are around here in this world and I know you know where they are, so give them back, or else!"

Sonic looked a bit surprised at Knuckles' accusation before turning back into his cocky and sly self. "Aw, poor gullible Knuckles, being played for a fool again." He said.

Knuckles snapped at hearing that, now he REALLY wanted to sucker punch that annoying, cocky and arrogant hedgehog in the face.

**A red vein sticks out from his forehead**

As the atmosphere begins to become intense between Knuckles and Sonic, the blue hedgehog continued to smile the flower in peace, until he tosses it into the air.

"RAAAAAARGH!" Knuckles battle cried as he made his first move.

He throws punches at Sonic, but the supersonic hedgehog kept dodging every one of them, the punches simply hitting nothing but air or nearby rocks. Sonic backflip jumped and landed on top of a rock.

Sonic sighted as he thought. "_Oh Knuckles, when are you going to learn?_"

* * *

**Sonic X: Friendship is Universal Card #27**

**Name: Steam**

**Age: 61**

**Gender: Male**

**Species: Earth Pony**

**Likes: Himself, Machines, Building robots, Manipulating others, Make everypony admire him, killing his enemies, World Domination, Completing his ambitions, Carrot Toping**

**Dislikes: Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, King Czar, Beanseh, the Mane Party, Anypony who gets in his way, Potential threats, servants who can't complete his orders, traitors, being rejected or ridiculed**

**Abilities: Machinery, Perspective, High Intelligence, Manipulation, building robots, Super Strength, Arsenal Control, Agility**

**Bio: A former servant of Princess Celestia, he is an ambitious mad scientist pony who is desperately trying to complete a project that Celestia had tried to stop many years ago and will go to any lengths to do so.**

* * *

**Sonic X: Friendship is Universal Card #28**

**Name: TITAN-1000**

**Codename: Big-Minotaur**

**Abilities: Arm Drill, Flamethrower, Ramming Attack, Rocket-feet, Electricity Horns**

* * *

Knuckles kept leaping and attacking Sonic with punches, but the hedgehog kept dodging every single one of them, leading the hot-headed echidna into hitting rocks or nothing but air.

"Heads up Knuckles!" Sonic shouted as he threw a roundhouse kick at Knuckles, but he dodged it.

"Nice try!" Knuckles shouted as the started throwing punches at Sonic again.

Sonic kept dodging every one of them, leading Knuckles to hit nothing but thin air. "Come on!" the blue hero taunted as he raced into the forest, Knuckles chased after him.

Sonic raced up the cliff using his supersonic speed, Knuckles used the spikes on his fists to climb the cliff after him. As they reach the top of the cliff, Sonic race up to the top of a tree and balanced on the tip of it.

"Wow! What a great view!" Sonic said admiring the valley while balancing on the tip of the tree.

His trance is interrupted when Knuckles grabbed and ripped the tree he was on off the ground. "Take this you blue bastard!" he swung the tree around, sending Sonic flying across the forest.

Sonic managed to regain his balance and land on his feet. Knuckles however started punching and knocking down trees on him, but the blue hedgehog used his amazing speed and agility to dodge them.

"You're too slow!" Sonic taunted and made a funny at Knuckles, while dodging falling trees.

"STOP MAKING FUN OF ME AND FIGHT ALREADY!" Knuckles yelled in rage as he continued knocking down trees on Sonic.

**A red vein sticks out from his forehead**

As the chase went on, Sonic jumped on a knocked down tree on a rock, when another tree landed on one end of the tree he was on, it launched Sonic into the air, like a seesaw. Sonic landed on a tree that was being knocked down and Spin Dashes toward Knuckles. The red echidna tries pushing Sonic in his Spin Dash form, but the spinning blue hedgehog manages to push him back toward the edge of the cliff, smashing through a knocked down tree in the process. Both of them end up falling off and rolling down the cliff on top of each other, until them both…

SPALSH!

…landed in the creek.

"AH! WATER! HELP! I'M GONNA DROWN! SOMEBODY! ANYBODY!" Sonic panicked as he splashed on the creek's water.

"Uh, what are you doing Sonic…?" Knuckles asked apathetically.

Sonic stopped splashing and realized that the creek was only deep enough to reach the ankles, making it impossible to drown.

"What? I'm not slow-witted!" Sonic shrugged and laughed sheepishly at the screen.

**A sweat drop rolled down the side of his head**

Sonic and Knuckles jumped out of the creek and each landed on each side.

"Come on Knuckles, you had enough?" Sonic teased.

"Not until I'm finished with you!" Knuckles yelled.

**Meanwhile, with the others…**

"That's it Knuckles! Show the annoying hedgehog who's the boss!" Eggman cheered on.

Steam chuckled evilly.

Our heroes saw Sonic and Knuckles fighting and they couldn't believe what they were watching.

"What is going on? Why are Sonic and Knuckles fighting?" Chris asked.

"Knuckles is such a moron!" Amy growled. "He let Eggman play him for a fool again!"

"Wow, he must be really gullible to fall for a villian's lies." Kat said apathetically.

"Hey! Cut it out you two! Aren't you guys are supposed to be friends?!" Rainbow yelled, but not loud enough for them to hear her.

"It's no use, they can't hear us!" Twilight said.

"I say we all go over there and stop them from hurtin' each other!" Applejack suggested.

"Good idea!" Tormenta agreed.

"Oh yeah!" Derpy agreed as her left eye looked up while her right one down.

"Yeah…except Steam's pet won't let us go." Hawkeem said referring to Big Minotaur glaring at them and threatening to skewer them with his drill.

"Oh, what are we going to do?" Rarity wondered in despair.

"We need to stop them from fighting but how?" Cream wondered.

"Chao, chao!" Cheese chippered in agreement.

"Yeah, they can't hear us from here." Spike said.

Meanwhile, Tails and Chuck were looking into the console in the center of Pumpty's interior. They manage to remove the cover and find the wires and buttons.

"Um, what are you doing?" Fluttershy asked. "If you don't mind me asking?"

"If we can figure out how to override the robot's system, we should be able to escape." Tails said. "Right Chuck?"

"Exactly!" Chuck said.

"Wow, that's awesome Tails!" Chris said.

"Aw shucks, I'm just doing what I do best." Tails said, as he and Chuck looked over the wires and buttons. "Let's see, this wire here goes to…"

"Argh, this is so irritating!" Amy whined as she pulled out her hammer. "Step aside you two!"

Tails and Chuck reacted when they saw Amy with her hammer. "NO AMY DON'T!"

"STOP!" Chris and the others tried to stop her, but to no avail.

Amy smashed the console to pieces with her hammer, causing it to explode, and leaving a hole in the glass around Pumpty's body.

"What the?!" Rainbow and the others looked confused.

"AAAH!" Eggman reacted, while Steam looked confused.

**With Sonic and Knuckles…**

Sonic heard the explosion and looked over his shoulder, only to lose focus on the fight and receive a punch from Knuckles while he wasn't looking.

"AAAAAAAARGH!" Sonic cried in pain as he was sent flying by Knuckles' punch.

"Don't look away during a fight Sonic!" Knuckles yelled.

Ignoring Knuckles, Sonic recovered quickly while he was in mid-air. He looks over to where the explosion came from and he saw Eggman yelling, with a scientist pony in a cloud like hovercraft looking down angrily, at where the explosion happened.

"Eggman!" Sonic growled. He didn't know who the pony with him was, but he already guessed it wasn't a good pony.

Sonic landed on his feet, he noticed Knuckles coming in for another punch. This time Sonic side-steps and puts his leg in front of Knuckles', causing him to trip and fall on his face on the solid ground.

"Sorry Knuckles, but I don't have time to play with you, see ya!" Sonic said and made a dash for it.

Knuckles recovered and saw Sonic leaving. "Hey! Are you running away?! Come back and FIGHT ALREADY!" the hot-headed echidna yelled as he chased after Sonic.

"Geez, you're so stubborn…" Sonic said apathetically as he continued on toward where Eggman was.

**Back with the others…**

Rainbow, Twilight, Applejack, Derpy, Tormenta and Hawkeem saw their captured friends poking their heads out from the hole left on Pumpty's belly, gasping for air due to the smoke coming from the destroyed console.

"What just happened?" Applejack asked them.

"Oh, darlings, it was just awful, dreadful, perhaps even…the…WORST…POSSIBLE…THING!" Rarity cried in her drama queen mode.

"English Rarity…" Applejack, Twilight and Rainbow groaned.

"Amy just nearly blew us all up!" Spike explained.

"Shut up!" Amy yelled.

"How dare you?!" Eggman yelled. "Do you have any idea how much money and time I've put into building this thing?!"

"Never mind that, let's just…" Steam was cut off when he saw a blue streak run right past Pumpty's legs, destroying them and causing the robot to fall over.

"What in the…?!" Eggman and Steam gawked.

"Hey guys!" Sonic revealed himself before everyone and everypony.

"Sonic!" Everyone (most of them) exclaimed.

"Damn you Sonic!" Eggman cursed.

"Yo Eggman, I didn't know you liked ponies too!" Sonic teased the mad doctor.

"Are you talking about my new partner in crime?" Eggman asked.

"I am Steam, and the good doctor and I have teamed up to help each other accomplish our ambitions." Steam introduced himself. "And you must be the creature who keeps sabotaging the doctor's plans?"

"Yup, I stop him all the time; it's like my job or something." Sonic said rubbing his nose with pride.

"Yeah, and now that he and I working together and with our pals by our side, we're gonna kick your sorry flanks all the way into outer space!" Rainbow Dash declared.

"Not exactly how I would put it, but it still works!" Twilight said.

"I'm afraid that won't happen! Big Minotaur, skewer them, NOW!" Steam ordered.

"Pumpty, reveal your true form!" Eggman ordered.

Pumpty picked itself up using its digging claw arms and turned its own body upside down, with Tails and the others still trapped inside. The head withdrew and came out on top, with its only green eye. Big Minotaur joined its side, revving up its drill.

"GO!" The two villains ordered.

Pumpty made its first move, firing its machine guns at Sonic, Rainbow Dash and their friends. They manage to avoid the bullets. Big Minotaur charges at them with his drill and electric horns. They dodge him.

Sonic manages to land a roundhouse kick on Big Minotaur from behind, followed by Rainbow Dash's bucking. Applejack throws her lasso at Big Minotaur and spins him around, sending him flying at Pumpty. Pumpty counters that by knocking Big Minotaur aside, much to Steam's annoyance.

"Hey Eggman, you tell your robot to NOT attack MY robot!" Steam yelled.

"What?! It's not my fault that pony decided to throw your robot at MY robot!" Eggman yelled back.

As the two mad scientist argue, Pumpty fires its machine guns at the party, but they dodge it. Derpy flies against Pumpty and head-butts it, causing a bit of damage and knocking it away a bit. Pumpty responds by firing its machine guns at her, Applejack pulled her out of there with her lasso.

"Careful Sugarcube, ya almost got shot!" Applejack warned her.

"Oh, thank you Applejack." Derpy said.

"Y'all welcome." Applejack said.

Pumpty was about to attack again, until Knuckles suddenly decided to crash in and dragon kicks one of his machine guns.

"What?!" Eggman and Steam noticed what happened as they stopped arguing.

"Eggman! This fight is between me and Sonic, don't interfere!" Knuckles said.

"Knuckles?" Twilight and the others looked a bit surprised, but Sonic wasn't that surprised.

"What?! You said you would do it yourself, yet you still didn't!" Eggman yelled. "Why?"

Then, Pumpty took flight into the air, while still with Tails and the others trapped inside, and it landed on the other side of the lake.

"How do you like that Sonic?" Eggman grinned evilly. "Pumpty still has your friends trapped and the only way to save them is by swimming to the other side of the lake!"

Steam the released a bumps of flying laser blaster droids into air from his hovership, after pressing the button on his control panel.

"And don't even think about flying to the other side too, or my TITAN-500 Laser Droids will blast you too pieces!" Steam chuckled evilly.

"If you want your friends back now, you must hand over both the Chaos Emerald and the Element of Harmony you have!" Eggman demanded.

"Eggman…" Knuckles looked shocked. "I though you said you wanted to live your last years in peace…"

"Guess he doesn't want to, huh?" Sonic grinned slyly.

"Then, that means I've been…" Knuckles tried to say it, boiling angered.

"Looks like it!" Sonic replied, while still keeping his sly grin.

"He played you for fool." Hawkeem said.

"He tricked you." Twilight said.

"He messed with ya!" Applejack said.

"He gave you the wrong ingredient for the muffins." Derpy said, with her fore hooves crossed while flying.

"He lied to you!" Rainbow said.

"He turned you against your own aliado!" Tormenta said.

Knuckles was boiling angered that he's been tricked by Eggman, again. "I won't forgive him!" he growled.

Eggman laughed evilly. "So, what are you going to do? Give up the Emerald and the Element, or go on a suicide rescue mission?" he taunted them.

Sonic and Rainbow grinned as they already figured out a major flaw in their plan. "Guys, hang on!" Sonic grabbed Twilight, Applejack, and Hawkeem, while Rainbow grabbed Derpy and Tormenta, and they both raced AROUND the lake, while carrying their friends.

"WHAT?!" Eggman and Steam looked dumbfounded. They did NOT anticipate this!

"What in tarnation?!" Applejack cried as she held onto her hat.

"Sonic!" Twilight and Hawkeem protested.

"Whoooooo!" Derpy and Hawkeem shouted in excitement.

"Ok, on the count of 3, we attack the legs!" Sonic announced.

"Got it!" Rainbow complied. "And that goes for the rest of you, get ready!"

"Alright!" The others agreed.

"3…2…1…ATTACK!" Sonic, Rainbow and their friends attacked Pumpty's legs all together.

Sonic uses his Spin Dash, combined with Twilight's Magic, Applejack's bucking and Hawkeem's axe swing; Rainbow Dash used her bucking, combined with Derpy's flank stomp and Tormenta's double whamie.

Their combined attacks destroyed both legs, causing Pumpty to fall over again.

"NO! E-47 Pumpty, get up!" Eggman yelled.

After knocking down Pumpty again, our heroes went to help out their captured friends out of the robot, through the hole on the glass.

"You guys alright?" Sonic asked as he helped them out.

"Yeah, I'm ok." Chris said.

"Spike, guys?" Twilight asked.

"I'm ok Twilight." Spike said.

"Oh SONIC!" Amy jumped on Sonic with a big hug. "I KNEW you'd come to save me!"

"Hey, calm down Amy!" Sonic said.

"Oh my, that was simply awful…dreadful…perhaps even the…WORST…POSSIBLE…THING!" Rarity said in drama queen mode.

"You already said that." Kat said apathetically.

"Oh, sorry darling, but it was." Rarity said embarrassed.

"Anyway, are you guys alright?" Rainbow asked.

"Yes, thank you." Fluttershy said.

"Thank you for saving us Sonic-san and friends." Cream bowed politely.

"Chao!" Cheese chippered.

"Yay, Dashie, you and Sonic, and the rest of the guys were super-duper AWESOME, there was Eggman and Steam, taunting you and saying you couldn't win, and then you proved them wrong by simply moving AROUND the lake! Oh, it was priceless!" Pinkie said.

"Yeah, it was, wasn't it AJ?" Rainbow asked.

"Well, it was pretty funny to see the look of them faces." Applejack admitted.

"Indeed." Chuck agreed.

However, their moment of reunion was interrupted when Big Minotaur suddenly erupted from the ground using his big drill.

"Aw hayseeds, almost forgot about this annoying varmint!" Applejack cursed.

"Let's take him down!" Sonic said.

"Alright!" Rainbow said.

Big Minotaur shot a burst of flames from its hand; everyone dodged it, as they move in closer. Twilight teleports using her magic behind it and bucked it, Spike then combines with his Fire Breath. Tails swipes it with his twin tails.

Big Minotaur then revs up its drill and swings it toward them, everyone manages to dodge it. Rarity brings out some razor sharp jewels from her saddlebag using her magic and stabs Big Minotaur with them, followed by Amy's Spin Hammer Attack.

Big Minotaur then charges up its horns with electricity and charges at the party. Once again, they dodge the attack. Tormenta grabs it from behind and piledrives it, followed by Hawkeem's boomerang attack.

Big Minotaur was starting to smoke and short out, as it was on its last ropes. "Now's our chance to finish it!" Sonic said.

"Sonic!" Chris threw a ring at Sonic.

"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight summoned a ring using her magic.

"GOT IT!" Sonic grabbed the ring, while Rainbow had her hoof go through the ring.

Channeling its energy, Sonic and Rainbow Dash charge at Big Minotaur full speed ahead, Sonic extends his hand at Rainbow, who reaches her hoof for it, allow Sonic to hold it. Then the two roll into a ball, performing an even more powerful spin attack, called the Sonic Rainboost.

They pierce right through Big Minotaur's chest, destroying it as the robot collapsed on the ground and exploded to pieces.

Sonic and Rainbow break from their spin attack and they look at Big Minotaur's remains.

"That was tight!"

"Oh yeah!"

Sonic and Rainbow bro fist/hoof with each other. The rest cheer for them while others like Hawkeem, Tormenta and Chuck simply smiled.

"My Big Minotaur…" Steam growled in anger. "How dare they destroy my creation!"

"Aw quit your fussing! Pumpty, get up and show them your true power!" Eggman ordered.

Our heroes' moment of victory was short lived when they notice Pumpty getting back up, despite its destroyed feet. Sonic shouted to the ones near it to get away, which they did.

"Guess I'll just have to defeat them myself." Eggman said. "Go! E-47 Pumpty, ATTACK!"

Pumpty goes into beserk mode as it fires it's machine guns and rockets all over the valley, the Sonic Heroes, the Mane Party, the Thorndyke siblings and Chuck take cover behind some rocks.

"Now you see the true power of Pumpty don't you?" Eggman laughed maniacally.

"At least I still have my drones, GO!" Steam ordered the Laser drones.

The Laser Drones join in on the rampage, they start shooting lasers all over. The heroes remain hidden behind the rocks.

Knuckles couldn't stand back anymore, nor would he let Eggman get away for tricking him again. "Stand back guys, I'll handle this!" he told them.

"By yourself?! Are you insane?!" Twilight yelled.

"Yo gonna get burned out there!" Applejack scolded.

"Don't worry, Knuckles can handle this!" Sonic said.

"What?!" the Mane Party gawked.

"Just trust me on this one, my money's on the Echidna!" Sonic said.

They still think he was crazy, but end up trusting him on this one.

"OK Knuckles, it's all you now!" Sonic said.

Knuckles then charges at Pumpty, avoiding it's machine guns and missiles, and the drones' lasers. Once he got close enough, he climbs up Pumpty and jumps high toward Eggman.

"OH NO!" Eggman reacted in fear.

"EAT THIS YOU LIAR!" Knuckles shouted and unleashed a powerful punch at the Egg Mobile, sending it flying, with Eggman in it.

"CURSE YOU KNUCKLES! AND YOU TOO SONIC!" Eggman yelled as he was sent flying into the sky and disappeared in a twinkle star.

Then Knuckles jumped onboard Steam's hovercraft and punched the control panel, disabeling his Laser Drones who all fell into the lake.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Steam yelled angrily, he tries to buck Knuckles, but the Echidna dodged.

"SHUT UP!" Knuckles threw an uppercut at Steam, sending him flying into the sky.

"DAMMIT!" Steam cursed as he disappeared in a twinkle star too.

Knuckles jumped out of Steam's hovercraft and finished the job by landing a powerful punch onto its head, cracking it in half, and causing it to explode into a million pieces.

The heroes remained in cover from the explosion. Sonic however saw Knuckles being blown away by the force of the explosion and rushes to his aid.

"Knuckles!" Sonic shouted as he grabbed Knuckles' wrist and a tree's branch with the other hand.

After the explosion was over, the heroes looked over the rocks. "Is it over?" Rarity asked hopefully.

They look at Pumpty's remains, they saw a small humanoid pig crawl out of it.

"Yup, it's over." Tails said.

"Whew, finally, I'm free!" the pig said.

Meanwhile, Sonic and Knuckles jumped off the tree and landed on their feet on the ground. They stare at each other for a moment, before cracking some friendly smiles at each other.

"SONIC!" The heroes, with the pig (named Picky), rushed over to them, Amy hugging Sonic in the process.

"Are you two alright?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, we're alright!" Sonic said.

"Sonic! Are you really alright?" Amy asked while still hugging her hero.

"How many times do I have to say it? I'm alright!" Sonic insisted.

"Thanks for saving me Sonic-san!" Picky said.

"Actually, it was Knuckles who saved you bud." Sonic said.

Everyone turned to Knuckles, only to see him walking away and waving good-bye to them, leaving them confused as to why, except maybe Sonic.

Amy, Applejack and Pinkie rush over to Knuckles' side.

"Hey Knuckles? I know you didn't thank Sonic, but you don't have to act like that…" Amy said.

"Y'all were fooled and we all thought you were pretty dumb." Applejack added.

"Yeah, falling for a big meanie villain's lie, not a smart move ya know?" Pinkie agreed.

"Shut up!" Knuckles yelled in annoyance.

They didn't say a word, but their expressions showed that they knew he was just covering up his embarrassment. Knuckles look at them and at Sonic and the others and smiles, everyone smiles back at him. After waving good bye to them, he leaves on his own and disappears into the unknown.

"He's leaving on his own again…" Amy said.

"Yeah, I always thought of him as just a big ol' varmin, but I guess he actually has a big heart underneath it all." Applejack said.

"Yeah, but he needs to liven up a bit more, it would be more fun hanging out with a group of friends," Pinkie said.

"It's not his fault." Sonic and the others joined their side. "He lived his whole life alone on his home Island, guarding the Master Emerald, and he never hand much contact with the outside world."

"Oh." The Mane Party, along with Chris, Kat and Chuck understood.

"Master Emerald? Sounds delicious!" Spike humorously reacted with puppy dog eyes.

"Don't even think about it Spike!" Twilight said.

"Aw…" Spike groaned.

Everyone laughed at his reaction, as the camera zoomed out into a full view of the valley, and looked up into the sunset sky.

**(BGM: Mi-Ra-I - Run&Gun)**

It was night time, in the living room of Chris and Kat's mansion, Sonic and Rainbow Dash's friends are all asleep on the coach and on the floor around the couch, while Sonic and Rainbow Dash stayed up late watching clips of the episode that had just played at the time.

_You ready for the trip?_

_Just one more day to go_

_Put on a new shirt_

_And let's sneak off in the night_

_The sleepless city is even today_

_Still just looking over us_

_Why don't we sing it a new song_

_Events that could make you cry_

_Remembering without reason_

_With sound of the heels of our boots_

_Let's run through quickly_

_Doing things skillfully may be fine_

_But as we are clumsily standing here_

_That's what I really like about you_

_To shine bright, and be free_

_Nothing to be afraid of._

_Since we've rode the waves of time,_

_Let's start aiming for that far off road_

_Saying goodbye to the boring days_

_There's nothing to be lost_

_Stubbornly tie the boots once more_

_Let's open a new door_

_The sleepless city is even today_

_Quietly just looking over us_

_Let's start from here!_

_To shine bright, and be free_

_Nothing to be confused about_

_The waves of time are strong yet gentle_

_Soon I will meet you there_

_Let's light up our world_

After finishing watching, Sonic turned the TV off and they both went to sleep. The next morning, they woke up when suddenly Ella picked them both up and placed them on the couch. Sonic and Rainbow look at Ella wondering what that was about, Ella points out the message on the wall next to the TV. It was written in Japanese: "When watching TV, keep the lights on and a safe distance from the TV."

_To shine bright, and be free_

_Nothing to be afraid of._

_Since we've rode the waves of time,_

_To the other side of the far off road,_

_Soon I will meet you there_

_Let's go and find our future_

Realizing their mistake, Sonic and Rainbow Dash stared at each other embarrassed, laughing sheepishly.

**Sweatdrops rolled down the sides of their heads, one on each**

They look at Ella and apologize, promising to never stay too close to the TV and with the lights off again.

**(BGM ends)**

A/N: Here you go! Read and & Review, and I'll upload another chapter! See you next time!


	8. Fierce battle! School Wars

A/N: I do not own Sonic X or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. I only own my own OCs and nothing more.

**(BGM: SONIC DRIVE - Hironobu Kageyama & Hideaki Takatori)**

The opening begins as a blue streak of light dashes down the road

_S-O-N-I-C, GO!_

Another streak of light appear in the sky, following the blue one, this one was rainbow colored

_S-O-N-I-C, GO!_

The two streaks slow down, the blue one reveals to be Sonic the Hedgehog while the rainbow one reveals to be Rainbow Dash.

_Go, go, go go, LET'S GO!_

Sonic and Rainbow Dash grin at each other before they both dash toward the screen before it fades white as the title appears on it

**SONIC X: FRIENDSHIP IS UNIVERSAL**

Sonic and Rainbow Dash charge forward as they infiltrate a city that was taken over by the evil genius Dr. Eggman and the mad scientist earth pony Steam. The alarms go off as Eggman and Steam sent their robot minions to stop Sonic and Rainbow Dash.

_Yesterday's rules_

_are simply loose today_

_The best goal is to break them_

Sonic and Rainbow Dash race across the streets when they saw robot soldiers blocking their way. Sonic jumps and uses his homing attack on them, while Rainbow Dash speeds her way through them, knocking them down like bowling pins. They try to enter the building where their arch-enemies are, but another wave of robots chase after them out of the building.

_If I don't keep running_

_There's no other meaning_

_It's a punk philosophy_

On another part of town, Knuckles was driving a hover car down the road, with Cream, Cheese, Fluttershy, Angel and Applejack. They notice Sonic and Rainbow Dash greeting them, Sonic giving a thumbs up and Rainbow Dash winking them before dashing ahead of them. Then the robots that were chasing after them appear, causing Knuckles, Applejack and the others to scream in horror as they speed up and try to catch up with the two speeders.

Eggman and Steam watched this whole scene from aboard their hover ships, Eggman in his Egg Mobile and Steam on his Steam Cloud. They notice Tails, along with Amy, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Pinkie Pie and Rarity, flying in the Tornado 2.

_Biorhythm is_

_a two-time rhythm_

_The scenery instantly becomes countless lines_

_The wind envelops me_

Eggman and Steam laugh evilly as they fire their missiles at the Tornado 2. Tails and the others notice them and scream in horror. Tails then transforms the Tornado 2 into its battle formation, gaining more speed as he tries to outfly the missiles, the others screaming in horror, while Pinkie Pie shouts and laughs with joy as if riding in a roller coaster.

On the road, Sonic, Rainbow Dash, Knuckles and the others are still being chased by the robot soldiers, until they notice the Tornado 2, followed by Eggman and Steam's missiles, coming right at them! The two parties collide, resulting into a big explosion. Sonic and Rainbow Dash are sent flying into the sky, followed by the Tornado 2. Tails and Twilight toss each a Power Ring, one for Sonic and the other for Rainbow Dash.

_Inside Outside attack_

_Surpass everything altogether_

_I won't let no one_

_and nothing go forward_

Knuckles and Applejack take down the robots, Knuckles uses his punches, while Applejack uses her bucking. Cream, Cheese, Fluttershy and Angel work together to outsmart the robots into attacking each other.

A bright light shines from above them, they look up and see Sonic and Rainbow Dash coming down, with Power Rings in hand and hoof. Sonic then curls into his ball form and Spin Dashs down toward a robot, destroying it, then proceeds to destroy more robots. Rainbow Dash speed increases tenfold, that she performs her Sonic Rainboom in just a few short seconds, smashing into a robot, destroying it, then proceeds to destroy more robots.

_Inside Outside, GO! SONIC!_

_Everything altogether, Yes! Sonic!_

_"Watch out" and "Have a nice" are similar_

_That's right – both are by the skin of your teeth_

Sonic and Rainbow Dash then join hand and hoof together and perform the Sonic Rainboost combo, as they charge into the building where Eggman and Steam control the city, smashing and destroying everything inside it, much to Eggman and Steam's horror. Sonic and Rainbow Dash burst out from the top of the building, as it explodes into a million pieces.

While in mid-air, Sonic and Rainbow Dash look at each other and grin before they bro fist-hoof with each other, while their friends cheer for them, while Knuckles smiles warmly. Unknown to them, Shadow the Hedgehog, along with Rouge the Bat, Gilda and The Great and Powerful Trixie were watching from the top of one of the buildings.

_Throw boredom away_

_And start running_

Sonic closes his eyes and floats up into the air, as the seven Chaos Emeralds fly around him, followed by Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Rarity, all wearing their respective Elements of Harmony. Then in a flash of Chaos Energy and Magic of Friendship, Sonic and the Mane 6 transform into Super Sonic, and the Super Mane 6. They stare at the shadowy figures of some mysterious enemies, before charging at them, full speed, the mystery enemies charge back at them, the two parties collide resulting into a giant explosion.

_S-O-N-I-C, GO!_

Chris, Kat, and their family and friends, Big the Cat, Froggy, Charmy and Chocola, along with the Mobian animals cheer on for Sonic and his friends, while Vanilla smiles warmly, along with Vector and Espio

_S-O-N-I-C, GO!_

The Cutie Mark Crusaders, Derpy Hooves, Lyra, Bon Bon, the ponies of Ponyville and the griffons of the Griffon Kingdom cheer on for the Mane 6 and their friends, while Princess Celestia smiles warmly, along with Princess Luna, Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, Zecora, King Czar, Hawkeem and La Tormenta

_Go, go, go go, LET'S GO!_

Sonic and Rainbow Dash then land back on the ground and pose together for the screen, along with Chris, Kat, Tails, Twilight Sparkle and all of their friends and family. Eggman and Steam are seen cursing out to them in the background before storming off, ending the opening sequence.

**(BGM ends)**

After the incident in Silver Valley, everyone came to the conclusion that there was no Chaos Emerald or Element of Harmony there, so they decided to return back to the mansion and rest.

The next morning, Sonic stood on the roof of Chuck's workshop, while Rainbow Dash stood on her cloud, watching the sun rising in the horizon. They stood there for a few seconds, before racing off toward it.

Then 10 seconds flat later, they raced back to the workshop and slid to a halt at the entrance.

"Ok, so who made it first?" Rainbow asked.

"Um…I think we tied, again." Sonic shrugged.

Rainbow sighted. "Oh well…"

Amy opened the door and saw both Sonic and Rainbow. "Oh, good morning Sonic and Dashie! What were you two up to?"

"Good Morning Amy. Nothing much, we just had a little race that's all." Sonic said before coming in.

"Yup and we tied…again." Rainbow said following Sonic in. "So what's for breakfast?"

Amy watched them come in; she mostly looked at Sonic, dreamingly. She still wants to be with Sonic, but she no longer has that fan-brat attitude she used to have, after she becomes friends with Rainbow Dash. Although, she still felt a bit jealous of Rainbow because she can fly as fast as Sonic can run, but that's beside the point.

"_I just wish Sonic would hang out with me even just for a while…_" Amy sighted in her thoughts.

**Episode 7**

**Fierce Battle! School Wars**

In the mansions' dining room, Chris and Kat were eating their breakfast prepared by Ella. The phone started ringing and Mr. Tanaka answered it. "Thorndyke residence…" he said. He remained silent as he listened to the man on the other side, until he was done. "Yes sir, I'll let them know right away." Mr. Tanaka said before he hung up.

The butler of the Thorndyke family entered the dining room and looked at Chris and Kat. "Masters Chris and Kat, I'd like to inform you both that your parents will be arriving home tonight." He said.

"Mom and Dad are coming home?!" Chris asked excited.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Ella asked.

"It's been so many months! I can't wait to see Mommy and Daddy again!" Kat said in excitement.

"Yeah, but…" Chris paused, due to the fact he was concerned about Sonic, Rainbow and the others. Kat was able to tell, but not Ella and Mr. Tanaka.

"Is something to matter Young Master?" Ella asked Chris in concern.

"Oh, it's nothing! Thanks for the breakfast, it was great!" Chris said as he got out of the table.

"But you haven't eaten your fruit yet!" Ella reminded him.

"Thanks but no thanks, I'm good, bye!" Chris took off.

"Yeah, I'm finished too, thanks! Bye-bye!" Kat said as she got out of the table and went after Chris.

Ella looked confused at Mr. Tanaka, who just looked back with an equally confused look.

Meanwhile, the Sonic Heroes and the Mane Party were enjoying their own breakfast with Chuck, in Chuck's room. Chris and Kat came in with their backpacks ready.

"Ok guys listen up: just so you know, our Mom and Dad are coming home tonight and I don't think it would be a good idea if they saw you." Chris announced.

"Yeah, so we ask you to act like ghosts and stay out of sight." Kat said.

"EEEEK! GHOSTIES!" Pinkie randomly screamed and hides under the bed in fear.

Everyone stared at her awkwardly before turning back to Chris and Kat.

"Ok you two, we'll stay out of sight." Tails said.

"Don't worry; everything will work out just fine!" Amy said.

"Yeah!" Pocky, Flicky and Picky said in union.

"Yeah…" Cream sighted sadly.

"Chao." Cheese chippered.

"Like Kat said, we'll act as ghosts and remain hidden." Twilight said. "Right guys?"

"Right!" Spike, Rainbow, Rarity, Pinkie (who just got out from under the bed), Applejack, Fluttershy, Tormenta and Hawkeem agreed in union.

"Mom and Dad are probably still at work today, but they should be arriving pretty soon." Chris said.

Sonic finished eating his breakfast and left the room without saying a word, much to Chris' confusion and concern. "Sonic?" he asked. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No way!" Amy said. "Just let it be."

"Chris, Kat, you two better get going or you're going to be late!" Chuck reminded them, pointing at the alarm clock, it showed 7:04 AM.

Chris and Kat reacted in alarm as they started running out of the room. Chris ended up tripping and falling down the stairs, followed by Kat who slipped and landed on top of Chris.

"Ouch!" they both shouted in pain.

"Ooooh, that's gotta doedo!" Tormenta commented.

"Oh my! Kat! Chris! Are you alright?!" Twilight shouted in concern.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine!" Kat shouted from downstairs.

"But we're gonna be late if we don't hurry, come on Kat!" Chris shouted.

The Thorndyke siblings quickly put on their gear and left riding on skateboard and roller-skates respectively.

"Say Chuck, isn't Chris and Kat's dad your son?" Tails asked Chuck.

"That's right." Chuck replied.

"What is their dad's job by the way?" Spike asked.

"He is the head of an enormous corporation." Chuck explained.

"And their mommy? I-If you don't mind me asking." Fluttershy asked.

"She's a movie star." Chuck replied.

"Oh my stars! A movie star?" Rarity reacted with sparkly eyes. "Oh my, then she must know a thing or two about fashion, I most certainly wish I could meet her."

"Ah am sure y'all would Rarity." Applejack chuckled.

"But because their parents have such busy schedules, they don't get to spend a lot of time with each other, right?" Tails asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Chuck replied sadly.

"Poor Chris…" Cream said.

"Poor Kat…" Fluttershy said.

"It's pretty sad, huh?" Tormenta asked Hawkeem.

Hawkeem didn't say a word, but sighted sadly, he hardly remembered his own parents, but then again, he didn't want to think about what happened to them. Sometimes, some things are best left unsaid.

"Well, I'm gonna go stretch my wings a bit more, see you." Rainbow flew out the window.

As Rainbow flew out into the skies, Sonic laid down on the roof staring at the sky, as he relaxed.

**Meanwhile, with Eggman and Steam…**

The waves crashed and plashed against the coast. In the tower's control room, Eggman sat on his chair, enjoying the sound of the waves, while Steam was holding an ice bag next to his jaw after Knuckles had punched him yesterday.

"Splash! Crash! Splash! Crash!" Eggman chanted while turning his chair left and right.

"Doctor, now isn't the time for making wave sounds! OUCH!" Steam shouted, only to hurt himself as he moved his jaw, as he held the ice bag in place.

"You're right." Eggman sighted. "But if I am going to become the ruler of this world, I must first gain the respect of its people! And if I do that, then conquering this world should be easy! And to do that, we'll start with the children!"

"Good idea…" Steam spoke careful not to hurt himself again.

"Decoe!" Eggman shouted.

"Yes Dr. Eggman-sama." Decoe said as he handed the tray with the card deck on it, to Eggman.

Eggman picks up the deck and looks over the cards. "Hmm, not this one…or this one…ugh, I'm not sure." He murmured before he decided to put the deck in the slot machine and pulled the lever.

The slot machine showed the picture of a robot who looks like an old fashioned teacher.

"Ah, E-51 Teacher Robot! Perfect! We'll use him!" Eggman decided.

Eggman send out the order, as they launched E-51 Teacher Robot. The robot flew into the skies over the ocean and then over the city of Station Square. Until it arrived at the SS Elementary School, the same school that Chris, Kat and their friends attend.

**Meanwhile, in Chris' class…**

They were having math class. Chris, Danny, Francis and their classmates were struggling with the equations that Mr. Steward had written on the chalk board:

**1987 / 56 x 1/5 + 1001 =**

**6 ¼ x 7074 / 5/52 x 8/59 =**

**781 x 1/6 / 50 x 9874 =**

Danny groaned. "I can't make heads or tails out of them!"

"Me neither…" Francis agreed.

Chris stared at both the board and Mr. Steward who was taking a nap on his desk. "Do you guys think we should wake him up?" he wondered.

"Not me!" Danny refused.

"I'd do it, but…" Francis hesitated.

Everyone groaned in frustration as none of them were able to solve the equations, nor did they have the guts to wake up Mr. Steward for help.

Suddenly E-51 entered the classroom. "Good morning class!" he greeted, all the students reacted in surprise by his sudden appearance, Mr. Steward woke up all groggy. "Oh, was it nap time?" E-51 looked at Mr. Steward.

"Um…who are you?" Mr. Steward asked still sleepy.

"My name is E-51, Codename: Teacher Robot!" E-51 introduced himself.

"Teacher…Robot?" Mr. Steward asked in confusion and still sleepy.

"That's right! And starting today, I'm this class' new teacher!" Teacher Robot said glaring at Mr. Steward with angry red eyes glowing through its visor.

"But…I'm this class' teacher." Mr. Steward said.

"Not anymore." Teacher Robot picked up Mr. Steward and threw him out of the classroom. "Off you go!"

Chris and his classmates reacted in surprise at this, as Mr. Steward was kicked out of the classroom by E-51 Teacher Robot. As the door closed, Mr. Steward stood up in anger.

"What a rude robot! I need to talk to the Principal about this!" Mr. Steward growled in anger.

**A blue vein sticks out of his forehead**

At the Principal's office, the Principal was sitting on his desk enjoying his coffee. "Principal!" Mr. Steward barged into the office all of a sudden, causing the Principal to jump in surprise and spill his coffee on his own head. "Ouch!" he whimpered at the coffee spilled all over and how hot it was. "Mr. Steward, don't you know how to knock before entering a room?!"

"Sorry about that, but LISTEN!" Mr. Steward explained the situation to the Principal.

**A few minutes later…**

"I see, so a strange robot kicked you out of the classroom and took over your class huh?" the Principal asked as he followed Mr. Steward back to the classroom.

"Exactly, I need your help to get him out and help the students!" Mr. Steward said.

But as soon as they arrived at the classroom, all of a sudden they heard laughing and giggling coming from it. Mr. Steward and the Principal both looked at the door's window and saw Teacher Robot helping the students solve the equations.

"So, if you look at a problem with a smile, it becomes easy to solve!" Teacher Robot explained with yellow happy eyes glowing on his visor.

"Wow! I think so too!" Chris agreed.

"Me too!" Francis and Danny agreed, along with the rest of their classmates.

The Principal smiled upon seeing this. "My, what a wonderful teacher!" the Principal said, causing Mr. Steward to stare at him with a stupid look on his face. "You've got nothing to worry about." He said before heading back to his office.

"NO WAY!" Mr. Steward cursed in distress.

He glared at Teacher Robot who was happily teaching the students. "What a strange robot, I better report this one in!" he whispered with a sly grin.

**Meanwhile, in Kat's class…**

Kat and her classmates were having English class with Ms. Brenda, their teacher, when suddenly Mr. Steward barged in. "Ms. Brenda!" he shouted, causing everyone to react in surprise.

"Mr. Steward! Knock before you enter, please!" Ms. Brenda yelled in annoyance at Mr. Steward's rudeness. "What do you want?!"

"I have an emergency and I need your help, please hurry!" Mr. Steward yelled in distress.

Mr. Brenda sighted as she turned to her students. "Sorry, I'll be gone for a while, you all just self-study until I get back." She said before following Mr. Steward.

"Huh? What was that all about?" Nate wondered.

"I wonder…" Kat wondered.

"Oh! Oh! Maybe Mr. Steward needs Ms. Brenda's help in setting up something exciting!" Lucy suggested hyperactive.

"Or maybe their preparing some kind of feast!" Tucker snickered as he ate some cookies behind his teacher's back.

Kat and Nate stared at their friends' silly assumptions before staring at each other in confusion at what the hell just happened.

**In the hallways…**

"So why the hell did you drag me out of the classroom like that? You better have a good reason!" Ms. Brenda demanded in annoyance.

"But I DO have a good reason!" Mr. Steward insisted as he escorted her to his classroom. "A robot just kicked me out of the classroom and has taken my students hostage!"

They got to the classroom, same as before, the students were happy to have Teacher Robot as their teacher.

"You said "hostage", but I see them having fun." Ms. Brenda smiled. "I wish I could join in, but I have my own class to attend, see you around."

"WHAT?!" Mr. Steward gawked with a stupid expression as Ms. Brenda left back to her classroom. "FINE! Guess I'll deal with this myself!"

Mr. Steward then walked into the male bathroom, careful enough not to get spotted. He locks the door to one of the toilets and pulls out his wrist communicator and placed a small headphone in his ear.

"This is codename "Teacher! Repeat: this is codename "Teacher"! HQ, do you copy?" Mr. Steward called his intelligence agent back in HQ.

In HQ, the agent received the message from Mr. Steward. "What? You're saying a hostile robot has kicked you out of your classroom and has taken the students hostage and you need the army's help in taking him out?" the agent asked.

"Exactly!" Mr. Steward said.

The agent bursts into laughing. "Don't be an idiot! Wait until the Commander hears about this!" he laughed so hard he accidentally slammed his fist on the panel, causing a VERY loud noise into Mr. Steward's ear through its headphone.

Back with Mr. Steward, he sat there fazed by the sudden noise in his ear, before recovering. "There's no need to get so mad." He said. "Fine, I'll just call the police instead!"

At the Police Headquarters, one police officer was sitting in his office enjoying his burgers, when he got a phone call, he answers it. "SS Police Department." He said and listened. "What?! A strange robot has kicked you out of the classroom and is terrorizing the students?! Alright, you just hang in there and wait for me by the school's entrance, I'm on my way!"

Back in the school, Mr. Steward stood by the gate waiting impatiently for the police to arrive. "What the hell is taking him so long!?" he groaned under his breath, and then he saw the police car coming. "Finally!"

The police car stopped and the police officer came out while still eating his burger. "You the one who called me?" he asked Mr. Steward.

"Yes! Hurry and follow me to the classroom, the students are in danger!" Mr. Steward desperately escorted the police officer into the school building and back to the classroom. "He's in here, get ready!" he warned the police officer.

"Alright, let's get this done and over with." The police officer said while eating his burger.

Mr. Steward opened the door, but when they looked inside, Teacher Robot and the students were gone. "Oh yeah, they must have gone outside for Gym Class." He guessed. "To the Gym Field!"

**At the Gym Field…**

"Alright class, for today's gym class, we're playing baseball!" Teacher Robot announced, all the students cheered. "Our first step will be catching the ball! Let's go!"

The Students cheerfully started practicing in catching the ball in baseball as Teacher Robot helped out those who needed help the most. Mr. Steward and the police officer arrived.

"There he is!" Mr. Steward pointed at Teacher Robot. "That's the robot that is terrorizing the students! Arrest him!"

The Police officer simply enjoyed his burger as he watched Teacher Robot helping Chris in throwing the ball, while the others students practiced.

"You have to loosen your grip like this! Loose!" Teacher Robot explained.

"Got it!" Chris said.

The police officer smiled while enjoying his burger. "I don't see the problem at all. The students seemed to be just fine and that robot seems to actually be a really nice guy. Hell! Just watching makes me want to join them in their game!" he said as he watched and ate his burger, much to Mr. Steward's annoyance.

**A blue vein sticks out of his forehead**

"Stop eating your burger and arrest him already!" Mr. Steward snapped and ends up snatching the burger from the officer's hands.

That was a HUGE mistake as the police officer gasped in horror and turned to Mr. Steward in anger as he pulled out his baton. "You DARE assaulting a police officer?! YOU'RE UNDER ARREST!" the officer roared in rage.

**A red vein sticks out of his forehead**

Mr. Steward screamed like a little girl as he ran for his life as the angered police officer chased after him, who threatened to bash him with his baton and yelling at him to give him his burger back.

Ms. Brenda and her class heard the yelling and saw Mr. Steward being chased by the police officer. While Lucy, Tucker and the other classmates find it hilarious, Kat, Nate and Ms. Brenda watched with dumbfounded expressions.

**Sweat drops rolled down the sides of their heads, one on each**

"Oh dear…" Ms. Brenda said as she watched, before turning to her students. "Now, now everyone, let's get back and focus on the class for now, shall we?" she said.

**Meanwhile, back at Eggman and Steam's base…**

"What's taking him so long?" Eggman wondered impatiently. "Is he teaching children to respect me?"

"Perhaps we should check on him." Steam said as he pressed the button.

The monitor showed Teacher Robot playing baseball with the students. Chris made the pitch and threw the ball; Teacher Robot manages to hit the ball with his bat, sending it flying as it disappeared with a twinkle star in the sky. It was a Home Run as Teacher Run ran around the field happily, all the students cheered and Francis commenting that he just earned her respect.

"It looks like E-51 is having fun!" Decoe said.

"He sure does!" Bocoe agreed.

"I don't find it funny." Steam said apathetically.

"Neither do I!" Eggman growled in anger.

* * *

**Sonic X: Friendship is Universal Card #29**

**Name: Decoe & Bocoe**

**Age: ?**

**Gender: Male**

**Species: Robot**

**Likes: Shrimp Rice Balls and Flat Noodles (Decoe), Pickled Fish Eggs (Bocoe), reflecting over past failures, insulting Eggman behind his back, ice skating**

**Dislikes: Rust, Bokkun's childish pranks and insults, getting scrapped or watch other robots get scrapped**

**Abilities: Piloting, Machinery, Repairing, Decoe Bocoe Bazzoka Fire, Bokkun Beacon and Decoe-Bocoe Cross.**

**Bio: Dr. Eggman's personal humanoid robot assistants, they help Eggman in building robots, piloting mechs, repairing and they have the ability to combine into multiple forms, except into a powerful battle robot, their secret dream.**

* * *

**Sonic X: Friendship is Universal Card #30**

**Name: E-51**

**Codename: Teacher Robot**

**Abilities: Teaching, Flying, limited Superhuman Strength, Homework Attack**

* * *

Rainbow Dash had just returned after stretching her wings and was now resting for bit on her comfy cloud over the Thorndyke Mansion. Her nap was disturbed when she heard the sound of helicopters. She got up and saw the helicopters heading for them and not wanting to get caught, she buries herself in cloud. She peeks through the cloud's interior and she saw the helicopters fly by.

There were three helicopters; two of them were military choppers, while the third one looked more like a luxurious helicopter.

Tails, Twilight and the others watched from the window of Chuck's room as they saw the luxurious helicopter land on the landing pad on the mansion's balcony. Ella and Mr. Tanaka were there to welcome the people, escorted by some security agents, who climbed out of the helicopter.

First was a couple, a 43-year-old man with brown hair, blue eyes, wearing a cream yellow business suite, blue sweater, dark blue tie and brown shoes; and a 37-year-old woman, with light ginger hair, blue eyes, wearing a red dress, dark red belt, red high heel shoes and a pearl necklace.

They were Nelson and Lindsey Thorndyke, Chris and Kat's parents.

"Welcome back." Ella and Mr. Tanaka welcomed them.

"Good to be back." Nelson and Lindsey replied.

Second there were three people that climbed off the helicopter. The first one was a middle age woman, with long multi-colored sparkly hair that ranged from turquoise to pink and seemed to wave in the wind, magenta eyes, a white dress with gold around the edge, gold belt, gold neck piece, gold shoes, and the design of the sun on each hip; the second was another woman, only much younger than the first one, dark skin, greenish blue eyes, long sparkly mid-night blue hair, mid-night blue dress with sparkly cobalt blue around the edges, cobalt blue shoes, black neckpiece with a crescent moon on it, and the design of a crescent moon over piece of night sky on the hips; the third one was an old man with an arrogant expression, pale yellow eyes, grey beard, a grey shirt, black pants, black shoes, and a red jacket.

Ella looked at the curiously, along with Mr. Tanaka. Before they could ask, Chuck came in.

"Ah, Nelson, Lindsey! So you've finally arrived!" Chuck greeted the happily.

"It is good to see you again too dad!" Nelson greeted his old man.

"Hello daddy, good to see you!" Lindsey greeted her father-in-law.

"It's a miracle that you two actually made it!" Chuck chuckled.

"It's not that surprising." Nelson said. "By the way, we also brought some guests." He gestured to the three unknown guests.

"Good afternoon, my name is Cielina, but you may call me Ciel." The woman in the white dress greeted. "These are my younger sister, Linda and our friend, Carl."

"What are you talking about?!" Carl growled in anger. "My name is Cz…OWW!" he cried in pain as Linda stepped on his foot.

"Our apologies about Carl, he is a little…crazy." Linda apologized with a smile, but at the same time giving Carl the "just play along" glare.

Carl coughed. "My apologies…" he said dryly.

"Well, pleased to meet you Ciel, Linda and Carl." Chuck greeted them. "So who are you exactly?"

"We happen to be Lindsey's new friends and she happily allowed us to come visit her home as well." Ciel said.

"Well, I just couldn't say no to the new friends who helped me finish shooting that movie." Lindsey said with a smile.

"It was no problem at all Lindsey." Ciel smiled, along with Linda and Carl.

"Well now, why don't you come on all in?" Chuck asked.

"Why thank you sir." Ciel said.

"Thank you sir." Linda and Carl said.

"By the way, when are Chris and Kat coming home?" Nelson asked.

"Oh, school should end in about an hour or so, so they should be home soon." Chuck said.

"Excelent!" Nelson said.

They all entered the mansion, followed by Ella and Mr. Tanaka who helped carry their luggage. Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash observed everything while hiding in her cloud, while the Sonic Heroes and the Mane Party, along with their Mobian friends, observed from the window of Chuck's room, while Sonic simply laid down on the workshop's roof.

"So that pair are Chris and Kat's parents huh?" Tails said.

"Wow, their mom is beautiful!" Fluttershy commented.

"She's more than beautiful, she's smashing!" Rarity said.

"But she'll never be as smashing as you Rarity." Spike said lovingly.

"I wish I could meet them in person." Amy said and looked at Sonic. "Hey Sonic, check it out!"

Sonic didn't say a word as he just laid there taking his nap. "Aww…" Amy whined a little.

"But who are those three fellers that came with them?" Applejack wondered.

"Oh! They are probably friends who have come spend time with them at their house!" Pinkie Pie said excitingly.

Careful not to be seen, Rainbow Dash flew down back to the workshop and stopped by the window. "Did you guys notice anything awfully suspicious about the trio that came with them?" she asked.

"Suspicious? What do you mean Rainbow-chan?" Cream asked.

"Chao?" Cheese chippered.

"Yeah what is the matter Dashie?" Tormenta asked.

"Well, I don't know if you guys noticed it, but I saw a mark of the sun and moon on each of the two ladies, and that arrogant looking guy kind of reminds me of someone we know." Rainbow said.

"A mark of the sun and moon?" Twilight asked and became suspicious. "You know guys? Rainbow may have a point."

"What do ya mean Twi?" Applejack asked.

"A mark of the moon and sun on each of the ladies?" Twilight repeated. "It can't be just coincidence, could it?"

"And a bearded guy with an arrogant attitude?" Hawkeem wondered suspicious.

The Mane Party became suspicious, the Sonic Heroes and the Mobian friends looked at them confused.

"What are they talking about?" Cream asked Tails, Amy, Cheese and the Mobians, who simply shrugged.

**Meanwhile, back in school…**

Chris' gym class continues as they continue playing baseball. Danny manages to hit the ball with his bat, sending it flying high.

"Nice hit Danny!" Chris cheered.

"Wow! It might be a home run!" Francis watched the ball flying.

"Diving Catch!" E-51 Teacher Robot speed up using his rocket thruster and flew up high, catching the ball, much to the students' surprise.

"Wow, E-51!" Chris exclaimed.

"Wow!" Danny was agape in awe.

"Wow, he's so cool!" Francis said.

Teacher Robot landed, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "Wow, I actually did it! I'm really good at this! I haven't had this much fun since I was still a prototype!" he commented.

"Hey! E-51!" Bokkun appeared flying with the rocket on his back.

"Oh, it's you Menssager Robo Bokkun." Teacher Robot recognized him.

"I have a message from Dr. Eggman-sama." Bokkun said.

"Huh? What is it?" Teacher Robot looked confused.

**A question mark appear flying above his head**

"QUIT SHOWING OFF YOU JERK OR IT'S OFF TO THE SCRAPYEARD WITH YA!" Bokkun yelled out the message, expressing Eggman's anger.

**A red vein sticks out from his forehead**

"Huh? You mean…Eggman-sama is mad at me?" Teacher Robot asked.

"Of COURSE he is mad at you bolt for brains!" Bokkun yelled angrily. "You were supposed to be teaching these children to respect him not you!"

"Oh…I forget." Teacher Robot said, leaving Bokkun dumbfounded. "Anyway, my work here is done!" he said.

"What?! What do you mean?!" Bokkun demanded.

"You see Bokkun, by getting the children to respect me, I can make them respect Eggman-sama then." Teacher Robot explained.

"**WHAAAAAAAT!?** HAVE YOU SERIOUSLY LOST YOUR MIND!?" Bokkun yelled furiously. "You can't possibility think you can just make up ideas like that! Dr. Eggman will destroy you if you go with THAT plan! Don't say I didn't warn you!"

**A red vein sticks out from his forehead**

The students walked over to them curiously and concerned.

"What is going on Teacher Robot?" Francis asked.

Teacher Robot scoffed at Bokkun. "No matter what Eggman tries to do, I will protect the students with my life!" he declared.

"Wow! I don't know what is going on, but Mr. E-51 Teacher Robot is so COOL!" Francis squealed.

"I agree!" Chris said.

"Same here!" Danny agreed.

All the other students agreed, leaving Teacher Robot touched by their praise, his eyes glow pink and heart shaped through its visor.

"Aw, dear students, I'm so touched!" Teacher Robot wept with joy.

Bokkun watched this and grew jealous. "Why does he get to be loved?! Why am I always the one getting bullied by everyone?!" he cried. "It's NOT FAIR!"

Meanwhile, Eggman, Steam, Decoe and Bocoe were monitoring the situation and it wasn't looking good for them.

"Uh oh, this looks bad." Bocoe said.

"The kids love E-51 more than Eggman-sama." Decoe said.

"Well Doctor, it looks like your plan back-fired." Steam said apathetically.

Eggman watched and was pissed off. "You useless bucket of bolts! Now you've really crossed the line!" he roared in pure rage.

**A red vein sticks out from his forehead**

Back in school, the final bell ring sounded, marking the end of school.

"That concludes our lesson for today class, see you all tomorrow!" Teacher Robot dismissed the students.

All students put away their baseball equipment and pick up their things before leaving and heading home.

"I'm going to meet up with my sister and head home!" Chris said.

"What's up?" Francis asked.

"Mom and Dad are finally coming home today and we're going to see them!" Chris said excited, but his excitement turned into horror when he saw something in the sky.

They look up and gasped in horror when they saw Eggman in his Egg Mobile. The evil mad doctor jumps out and lands on the field, holding his tool belt in hand.

"E-51!" Eggman roared in rage.

"Eggman-sama! It is you!" E-51 exclaimed in fear.

"You've got a lot of nerve not following my orders to make the children respect me!" Eggman roared. "Oh well, I'll simply have to remind you, by force if needed!" he declared as he put on his tool belt over his shoulder.

"Oh no! NO! PLEASE! Don't scrap me!" E-51 pleased and rushed to Chris, Francis and Danny's side. "Oh please, you must help me; you can't let him turn me into scrap metal!"

"Huh? Why? I though you said no matter what Eggman tried to do to you, you would protect us!?" Chris reminded him.

"Did I really say "no matter what"?!" Teacher Robot asked.

"Yes you did." Francis said.

"We all heard it!" Danny agreed, along with the other students.

Teacher Robot realized his mistake and looked down in defeat. "Then I guess there's no turning back now…what was I thinking?!" he cursed to himself.

"HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO!" Eggman laughed evilly.

"What are you laughing at?!" Chris glared at Eggman.

"You brats didn't actually think he was actually going to keep his promise did you?" Eggman chuckled sinisterly. "As long as I am around, we'll be keeping you and your entire class here for detention and none of you will be coming home until you finally learn to respect me!"

"No way!" Chris refused.

"Not a chance!" Danny joined Chris' side.

"We'll never respect a villain like you!" Francis agreed.

"Never!" the students said.

"I knew you would say that! Unfortunately, you have no choice." Eggman said. "E-51!"

"Yes sir!" Teacher Robot saluted.

"Unless you wanna be converted into a vacuum cleaner, round up the brats for detention, on the double!" Eggman ordered.

"Screw this, I'm going home!" Chris started walking away, until Teacher Robot picks him up by the shirt. "What?!"

"You're not going anywhere until you learn to respect Dr. Eggman-sama!" Teacher Robot said with angry red eyes.

Danny and Francis try to help Chris, only to end up getting captured themselves. All the other students started running for their lives, but something, or rather someone blocked their way.

"Where do you think you're going brats?!" asked a psychopathic thug in a battle armor and holding a pair of futuristic guns, accompanied by a bunch of other thugs in battle armor and holding different weapons.

The students scream in fear and panic as they were surrounded by both the thugs and Eggman and Teacher Robot. Steam appeared in his hovercraft, known as the Steam Cloud.

"That's it Ricardo, don't let these brats out of your sight!" Steam chuckled.

"Is that…a pony?" Danny stared at Steam.

Eggman laughed evilly. "He maybe a pony, but he's about as evil and twisted minded as I am! He is Steam, my new partner-in-crime!"

"Partner-in-crime?!" Francis gawked.

"And you all shall stay here until learn to respect him!" Steam said. "And Chris, don't worry, your little shrew of a sister and her friends will be joining us too!"

"What?!" Chris gasped in horror when he saw one of Ricardo's men carrying Kat under his arms, along with Nate, Lucy and Tucker under the arms of other thugs.

"Get your hands off of me you SICKO!" Kat yelled while trying to escape his grip. "Nii-chan and I need to go home and see our parents!"

"Yeah, let go! I promised my folks I'd be home early!" Nate yelled while trying to escape.

"Let's us go ya big meanie pants!" Lucy yelled.

"I wanna go home and eat Mama's curry!" Tucker yelled.

"You're not going anywhere, not until we're finished with you!" Steam chuckled evilly.

"_This is bad, this is really, really bad!_" Chris said to himself in his thoughts. "_Sonic, Rainbow, anyone, help!_"

* * *

**Sonic X: Friendship is Universal Card #31**

**Name: Daniel "Danny"**

**Age: 11**

**Gender: Male**

**Species: Human**

**Likes: Adventure, Friends, Sports, Camping, helping others**

**Dislikes: Dr. Eggman, Steam, Evil, Bullies, Bugs**

**Abilities: Skateboarding, Baseball, Soccer, Basketball, limited Karate**

**Bio: One of Chris' childhood friends and classmates who loves sports and helping out Chris when needed.**

* * *

**Sonic X: Friendship is Universal Card #32**

**Name: Francis**

**Age: 11**

**Gender: Female**

**Species: Human**

**Likes: Adventure, Friends, Sports, Camping, helping others, her idols, teasing Chris and Danny**

**Dislikes: Dr. Eggman, Steam, Evil, Bullies**

**Abilities: Roller-skating, Baseball, Soccer, Basketball, limited Karate**

**Bio: One of Chris' childhood friends and classmates who enjoys a good adventure and teasing her friends in friendly ways and helping others in need.**

* * *

Back in the Thorndyke Mansion, it's been two hours since the time when school would end passed and Chris and Kat haven't returned yet. Everyone was starting to get worried sick.

"What could be keeping those two so long?" Chuck wondered. "They both know you were coming home."

"Perhaps there was an accident?" Lindsey wondered.

"Don't worry; our agents will notify us if something is up." Nelson said.

"You're right, maybe they are just playing with their friends and lost track of time." Lindsey agreed.

Carl sighted. "To be young again…"

"If you don't mind me asking, I'd like to know a bit more about your children." Ciel said.

"Yes, I too am curious as well." Linda said.

"Well, I suppose we could tell you about them while we wait." Lindsey said.

Meanwhile, Ella was preparing dinner in the kitchen with Mr. Tanaka's help.

"Masters Chris and Kat haven't returned yet?" Ella asked.

"Indeed, perhaps I should go look for them and see what is going on." Mr. Tanaka suggested.

"No. You know the Thorndykes don't approve of having their children being treated differently from the other children. I am sure they are fine." Ella said.

The Thorndyke couple talked about their children to Ciel, Linda and Carl for about an hour or so. When they were done, they realize that they still haven't shown up at all. Nelson couldn't take it anymore.

"That's it; I'm going to look for them!" Nelson got off the sofa.

"Honey, please calm down, I'm sure there is a reason why they aren't home yet." Lindsey said.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself." Nelson said. "I just can't help but worry that it's been three hours and they haven't returned yet!" As he sat back down.

Chuck sighted. "_It's nice to see how much he cares about his children._"

Ciel giggled. "_He reminds me of Shining Armor._" She said in her thoughts.

"What's so funny?" Lindsey asked.

"Oh, my apologies, Nelson just now reminded me of someone Linda, Carl and I know." Ciel explained.

"Oh." Lindsey understood.

Outside, the Sonic Heroes, the Mane Party and their Mobian friends watched them at the window. Even though the Mane Party found Ciel, Linda and Carl suspiciously familiar, they were starting to worry about what might have happened to Chris and Kat.

"It's been three hours already." Amy said and looked up the roof. "Hey Sonic, do you think you can go check on them?"

"Hey Dashie! Can you go check on them too?" Pinkie asked.

They all notice that both Sonic and Rainbow Dash were already gone, making them wonder where they did they go. Perhaps they already left to check on them?

Indeed, Sonic was already racing across the city with Rainbow Dash flying over him, both going at supersonic speed as they make their way to Chris and Kat's school.

"Something is definitely up!" Sonic said.

"Yeah, and we're gonna find out what it is!" Rainbow said.

"Agreed! Let's GO!" Sonic shouted as he and Rainbow speed up down the street.

**Back in SS Elementary School…**

"For today's art lesson, we're going to draw a picture of the wonderfully evil genius Dr. Eggman-sama and take notes about his luxurious personality!" E-51 Teacher Robot explained.

Chris, Kat, their friends and fellow classmates were all forced to take their seats on the sports field's audience seats, surrounded by Ricardo and his goons, as they were forced to draw pictures of Dr. Eggman, while Steam acted as his supervisor.

"Does this pose inspire you?" Eggman asked while making poses. "Or do you prefer something more dynamic?"

Chris groaned in annoyance. "I'm not sure I can draw this dork right…" he said.

"Seriously, no matter what pose he makes, he'll always look like an idiot." Kat agreed.

"This is not fun at all!" The usually happy and giddy Lucy complained with a frown.

"I'm hungry!" Tucker complained.

"How about some lasers for dinner fat boy?!" one of Ricardo's goons threatened.

"No thanks." Tucker said frightened.

**A sweat drop rolled down the side of his head**

And just then, a blue and rainbow colored tornado surrounded them, all sending the student's drawing books, the thugs (except Ricardo) flying in random directions, until it stopped, all note books and Ricardo's goons were all gone.

"What just happened?!" Francis wondered along with the others.

"How about a champion pose?" Eggman asked still making poses.

"Don't you mean a CHUMP!?" Steam and Teacher Robot yelled in annoyance.

"Huh?" Eggman looked at them.

"We're under attack yet you don't seem to realize we're under attack!" Steam yelled.

"What?" Eggman gawked.

One student looked up at a flag pole and gasped. "Everyone, look!" he pointed out.

Everyone looked and saw Sonic standing on top of the flag pole arms crossed and grinning. Rainbow Dash flew next to him in a similar pose.

"Hey Eggman, ready for another clobbering?" Sonic grinned.

"Yo Steam, is that your new pet?" Rainbow mocked Steam, referring to Ricardo. "He looks even more pathetic than the last one!"

"Who are you calling pathetic?!" Ricardo yelled furiously.

**A red vein sticks out from his forehead**

"E-51, go and destroy Sonic!" Eggman ordered.

"Don't just stand there like a pathetic idiot, destroy Rainbow Dash!" Steam ordered.

"Who's Sonic?" Francis and Danny wondered.

"Who's Rainbow Dash?" Nate, Lucy and Tucker wondered.

"Aye aye sir!" Teacher Robot obeyed.

"I'll reduce them to ashes!" Ricardo pulled out his futuristic guns and pointed them at Sonic and Rainbow Dash.

Sonic and Rainbow Dash simply grinned at each other. "Ready?" he asked. "Always ready!" she answered.

"Take this! HOMEWORK ATTACK!" Teacher Robot's head opened and a series of homing missiles flew out from it.

"EAT THIS!" Ricardo fired homing lasers from his guns.

Sonic jumped down from the pole, while Rainbow Dash flew up high, dodging the lasers and the missiles. Sonic landed on the ground and raced toward Teacher Robot as the missiles fly back after him. Rainbow Dash flies over head, dodging Ricardo's lasers, which were also chased after her.

Sonic boosts toward Teacher Robot and rams his head right in the sweet spot, causing a chain reaction causing the robot to explode into a million pieces.

"Wooow!" Danny, Francis and the other students gawked in awe.

Rainbow Dash still had homing lasers chasing after her, until she manages to land right behind Ricardo. "What?" Ricardo looked confused, and then noticed the Homing lasers headed for them, he screams like a little girl, as Rainbow Dash dodges the last minute as the homing lasers end up hitting Ricardo instead, causing a huge explosion upon impact.

Sonic walked out of the explosion followed by a small humanoid penguin named Pecky, Rainbow Dash joined their side.

"Wow!" Danny exclaimed.

"That was amazing!" Francis commented.

"Actually that was pretty cool!" Nate said with a smile.

"AWESOME!" Lucy jumped from her seat in a hyperactive way.

"Thanks for saving me Sonic I thought I'd never get out." Pecky thanked the blue hero.

"No problem Pecky!" Sonic grinned giving thumbs up.

The dust cleared revealing Ricardo, covered in suite, unconscious but still alive, despite the explosion. Sonic and Rainbow Dash turned and glared at Eggman and Steam.

"Um…well…" Steam sweated nervously.

Eggman on the other hand simply chuckled at them. "Well done you two, you've got a prize!" he said.

"Huh?!" Steam looked dumbfounded.

"A prize for what?" Sonic demanded.

"For your latest victory of course, here you go!" Eggman pulled out a small badge with his grinning mug on it, handing it to Sonic and Rainbow.

"What the hell kind of prize is that?!" Sonic gave Eggman a refusal look.

"I don't want that piece of horse turd!" Rainbow rejected the "prize".

"Me neither!" Pecky refused to take the badge.

"Fine, then I'll give it to you!" Eggman showed the badge to the students.

"I don't want it!" Chris refused.

"Me neither!" Kat refused as well.

"Ew, gross!" Francis reacted in disgust.

"Who would want that?!" Danny refused.

"No thanks, you can keep it!" Nate refused to take the badge.

"Ew, getawaygetawaygetawaygetawaygetaway!" Lucy instantly refused, reacting in disgust in a hyperactive manner.

"If it's not eatable, then I don't want it!" Tucker refused as well.

All the other students refused to take the badge.

"Fine, you take it Steam!" Eggman handed it to Steam.

"Leave me out of this! I'm going back to base!" Steam yelled in disgust and flew away on his Steam Cloud.

"Fine, I'll keep it then." Eggman said tagging the badge on his shirt. "See you some other day!"

Eggman jumped on his Egg Mobile and flew away.

"Just what was that all about?!" Chris wondered, along with Kat.

"Never mind that, your folks are all waiting for you back home." Sonic said.

"Oh that's right! Let's go Kat!" Chris said.

"Right behind you Nii-chan!" Kat said.

The Thorndyke siblings picked up their schoolbags and left, along with Sonic, Rainbow and Pecky. The other students stood there for a moment, admiring Sonic and Rainbow.

"I wonder who those two are." Nate wondered, while admiring them.

"I dunno, but they sure looked pretty cool!" Danny said.

"Way past cool even!" Francis commented.

"Yeah!" Lucy agreed.

"Yeah!" Tucker agreed, but his stomach started grumbling. "Oh, so hungry!"

Sonic and Rainbow raced down the street, followed by Chris and Kat, who were more than excited to see their parents again. Mr. Steward watched them along with Ms. Brenda, who just arrived in the car.

"You know Brenda? I just learned a valuable lesson from all this." Mr. Steward said.

"Yeah and what's that?" Ms. Brenda asked.

"That there is more to being a teacher than just giving homework and take naps during classes." Mr. Steward said as he took a bite out of the burger.

"Enjoying my burger, bub?" the police officer appeared, tapping his baton on his hand.

Mr. Steward looked back and panicked when he saw the officer, and ran for his life, the officer chased after him. "COME BACK HERE YOU BURGER THIEF!" the officer yelled. "One more nibble and I'm calling the SWAT on you!"

Ms. Brenda watched this ridiculously embarrassing scene with a dumbfounded look on her face.

**A sweat drop rolled down the side of her head**

Later that day, Ricardo was found unconcious at the school's sports field and was taken away by the athorities, along with their goons who were found scattered around uncouncious. All of their weapons and equipment was later sent to Area 99.

Chris and Kat may have left school very late due to that incident, but better late than never as they enter their home.

"Mom! Dad! We're home!" Chris called out.

"Mommy! Daddy! Where are you?" Kat called out.

Their parents appeared to greet their children. "Chris! Kat! You're home!" Lindsey immediately hugged them both; Nelson hugged them and their mother, into a huge family hug.

"I KNEW there was nothing to worry about and that you'd be home safely!" Nelson said.

"Actually, I was the one who knew there was nothing to worry about!" Lindsey said.

"Aw mom, dad, quit it." Chris and Kat giggled.

Chuck, Ciel, Linda and Carl watched them from the door to the next room, with smiles on their faces. From the corner of Ciel's eye, she noticed Sonic and Rainbow at the window, but only for a split second, she smiled, knowing she was in the right place.

"You saw them didn't you?" Linda whispered.

"I did." Ciel said.

"Eh?" Carl looked confused, because he didn't notice.

**Later that night…**

The whole Thorndyke Family and their guests have joined together for dinner. Chris and Kat made up a lie to cover up the incident and simply told their parents they were in detention and nothing more.

"Oh, I should have known!" Nelson said. "When I was your age, I also got home late from school because I was in detention!"

Chris nervously rubbed the back of his head, while Kat giggled nervously.

"Oh well, at least we know it was nothing to worry about." Lindsey said.

"We all have our moments like that from time to time." Ciel giggled.

"We certainly do." Linda giggled, while Carl simply gave a nod.

Chuck chuckled. "We sure do." He said with a grin. "Actually Chris and Kat, your father was way more worried about you than he let on, wasn't he Tanaka?"

"Well…" Tanaka said nervously. "…he was, to the point where he even called the President for help."

"Say WHAT?!" Chris and Kat gawked in shock.

"That's right!" Ella confirmed. "And your mother even called all of the SSTV network channels to report about your missing whereabouts!"

"Wait! I didn't call ALL of them!" Lindsey defended herself.

"But you did act like a total drama queen when you did!" Carl chuckled.

"Indeed, you reminded me of someone we know, thinking back!" Ciel giggled along with Linda, leaving Lindsey a little embarrassed.

Meanwhile, outside, the Sonic Heroes, the Mane Party and their Mobian friends (now including Pecky) watched them from the window.

"I still find those three guests familiar, but I am glad to see Chris and Kat reunited with their parents." Twilight said with a smile.

"They look so happy; it makes me feel happy too!" Amy said.

"But with their busy schedules, I doubt they are gonna stay for a long time." Hawkeem said.

"So what? Even when they're apart they're still family!" Applejack said. "Until then, they'll just have to enjoy their time together as much as they can!"

"The Thorndyke family sure seems like a nice family, huh?" Tails asked.

"They most certainly do." Fluttershy agreed.

"It is good having a familia!" Tormenta said.

As they watched, Twilight could have sworn that Ciel just saw her and gave her a wink, much to her confusion and suspicion. "_Princess Celestia?_" she wondered in her thoughs, then she looked at Linda and Carl. "_And…Princess Luna and Skylord Czar?_"

"_Your majesty?_" Hawkeem wondered in his thoughts when he looked at Carl.

"What's wrong darlings?" Rarity asked them both.

"I think there's more to those guests than meets the eye." Twilight replied with a smile, as she watched, then she looked up, along with Tails, to the night sky.

"Yes there is." Hawkeem agreed.

Sonic was laid down on the roof, resting as gazed at the star filled night sky, along with Rainbow Dash who lay down on her cloud.

**(BGM: Mi-Ra-I - Run&Gun)**

It was night time, in the living room of Chris and Kat's mansion, Sonic and Rainbow Dash's friends are all asleep on the coach and on the floor around the couch, while Sonic and Rainbow Dash stayed up late watching clips of the episode that had just played at the time.

_You ready for the trip?_

_Just one more day to go_

_Put on a new shirt_

_And let's sneak off in the night_

_The sleepless city is even today_

_Still just looking over us_

_Why don't we sing it a new song_

_Events that could make you cry_

_Remembering without reason_

_With sound of the heels of our boots_

_Let's run through quickly_

_Doing things skillfully may be fine_

_But as we are clumsily standing here_

_That's what I really like about you_

_To shine bright, and be free_

_Nothing to be afraid of._

_Since we've rode the waves of time,_

_Let's start aiming for that far off road_

_Saying goodbye to the boring days_

_There's nothing to be lost_

_Stubbornly tie the boots once more_

_Let's open a new door_

_The sleepless city is even today_

_Quietly just looking over us_

_Let's start from here!_

_To shine bright, and be free_

_Nothing to be confused about_

_The waves of time are strong yet gentle_

_Soon I will meet you there_

_Let's light up our world_

After finishing watching, Sonic turned the TV off and they both went to sleep. The next morning, they woke up when suddenly Ella picked them both up and placed them on the couch. Sonic and Rainbow look at Ella wondering what that was about, Ella points out the message on the wall next to the TV. It was written in Japanese: "When watching TV, keep the lights on and a safe distance from the TV."

_To shine bright, and be free_

_Nothing to be afraid of._

_Since we've rode the waves of time,_

_To the other side of the far off road,_

_Soon I will meet you there_

_Let's go and find our future_

Realizing their mistake, Sonic and Rainbow Dash stared at each other embarrassed, laughing sheepishly.

**Sweatdrops rolled down the sides of their heads, one on each**

They look at Ella and apologize, promising to never stay too close to the TV and with the lights off again.

**(BGM ends)**

A/N: Another one down! If you guessed who those guests really are before the ending, then you are free to make some suggestions. I may, or may not use it. It all depends whether I like it or not. Anyways, R&R please!


	9. Chris and Kat's House Party

A/N: I don't anything except my OCs, La Tormenta, Hawkeem, Steam and the Conductor belong to Super Writer, blah, blah, blah.

**(BGM: SONIC DRIVE - Hironobu Kageyama & Hideaki Takatori)**

The opening begins as a blue streak of light dashes down the road

_S-O-N-I-C, GO!_

Another streak of light appear in the sky, following the blue one, this one was rainbow colored

_S-O-N-I-C, GO!_

The two streaks slow down, the blue one reveals to be Sonic the Hedgehog while the rainbow one reveals to be Rainbow Dash.

_Go, go, go go, LET'S GO!_

Sonic and Rainbow Dash grin at each other before they both dash toward the screen before it fades white as the title appears on it

**SONIC X: FRIENDSHIP IS UNIVERSAL**

Sonic and Rainbow Dash charge forward as they infiltrate a city that was taken over by the evil genius Dr. Eggman and the mad scientist earth pony Steam. The alarms go off as Eggman and Steam sent their robot minions to stop Sonic and Rainbow Dash.

_Yesterday's rules_

_are simply loose today_

_The best goal is to break them_

Sonic and Rainbow Dash race across the streets when they saw robot soldiers blocking their way. Sonic jumps and uses his homing attack on them, while Rainbow Dash speeds her way through them, knocking them down like bowling pins. They try to enter the building where their arch-enemies are, but another wave of robots chase after them out of the building.

_If I don't keep running_

_There's no other meaning_

_It's a punk philosophy_

On another part of town, Knuckles was driving a hover car down the road, with Cream, Cheese, Fluttershy, Angel and Applejack. They notice Sonic and Rainbow Dash greeting them, Sonic giving a thumbs up and Rainbow Dash winking them before dashing ahead of them. Then the robots that were chasing after them appear, causing Knuckles, Applejack and the others to scream in horror as they speed up and try to catch up with the two speeders.

Eggman and Steam watched this whole scene from aboard their hover ships, Eggman in his Egg Mobile and Steam on his Steam Cloud. They notice Tails, along with Amy, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Pinkie Pie and Rarity, flying in the Tornado 2.

_Biorhythm is_

_a two-time rhythm_

_The scenery instantly becomes countless lines_

_The wind envelops me_

Eggman and Steam laugh evilly as they fire their missiles at the Tornado 2. Tails and the others notice them and scream in horror. Tails then transforms the Tornado 2 into its battle formation, gaining more speed as he tries to outfly the missiles, the others screaming in horror, while Pinkie Pie shouts and laughs with joy as if riding in a roller coaster.

On the road, Sonic, Rainbow Dash, Knuckles and the others are still being chased by the robot soldiers, until they notice the Tornado 2, followed by Eggman and Steam's missiles, coming right at them! The two parties collide, resulting into a big explosion. Sonic and Rainbow Dash are sent flying into the sky, followed by the Tornado 2. Tails and Twilight toss each a Power Ring, one for Sonic and the other for Rainbow Dash.

_Inside Outside attack_

_Surpass everything altogether_

_I won't let no one_

_and nothing go forward_

Knuckles and Applejack take down the robots, Knuckles uses his punches, while Applejack uses her bucking. Cream, Cheese, Fluttershy and Angel work together to outsmart the robots into attacking each other.

A bright light shines from above them, they look up and see Sonic and Rainbow Dash coming down, with Power Rings in hand and hoof. Sonic then curls into his ball form and Spin Dashs down toward a robot, destroying it, then proceeds to destroy more robots. Rainbow Dash speed increases tenfold, that she performs her Sonic Rainboom in just a few short seconds, smashing into a robot, destroying it, then proceeds to destroy more robots.

_Inside Outside, GO! SONIC!_

_Everything altogether, Yes! Sonic!_

_"Watch out" and "Have a nice" are similar_

_That's right – both are by the skin of your teeth_

Sonic and Rainbow Dash then join hand and hoof together and perform the Sonic Rainboost combo, as they charge into the building where Eggman and Steam control the city, smashing and destroying everything inside it, much to Eggman and Steam's horror. Sonic and Rainbow Dash burst out from the top of the building, as it explodes into a million pieces.

While in mid-air, Sonic and Rainbow Dash look at each other and grin before they bro fist-hoof with each other, while their friends cheer for them, while Knuckles smiles warmly. Unknown to them, Shadow the Hedgehog, along with Rouge the Bat, Gilda and The Great and Powerful Trixie were watching from the top of one of the buildings.

_Throw boredom away_

_And start running_

Sonic closes his eyes and floats up into the air, as the seven Chaos Emeralds fly around him, followed by Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Rarity, all wearing their respective Elements of Harmony. Then in a flash of Chaos Energy and Magic of Friendship, Sonic and the Mane 6 transform into Super Sonic, and the Super Mane 6. They stare at the shadowy figures of some mysterious enemies, before charging at them, full speed, the mystery enemies charge back at them, the two parties collide resulting into a giant explosion.

_S-O-N-I-C, GO!_

Chris, Kat, and their family and friends, Big the Cat, Froggy, Charmy and Chocola, along with the Mobian animals cheer on for Sonic and his friends, while Vanilla smiles warmly, along with Vector and Espio

_S-O-N-I-C, GO!_

The Cutie Mark Crusaders, Derpy Hooves, Lyra, Bon Bon, the ponies of Ponyville and the griffons of the Griffon Kingdom cheer on for the Mane 6 and their friends, while Princess Celestia smiles warmly, along with Princess Luna, Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, Zecora, King Czar, Hawkeem and La Tormenta

_Go, go, go go, LET'S GO!_

Sonic and Rainbow Dash then land back on the ground and pose together for the screen, along with Chris, Kat, Tails, Twilight Sparkle and all of their friends and family. Eggman and Steam are seen cursing out to them in the background before storming off, ending the opening sequence.

**(BGM ends)**

**Episode 8**

**Giant Free For All! Chris and Kat's House Party**

It was morning, Chris and Kat had already washed their faces and gotten dressed and were about to head down for breakfast. Before they did, they turned to Cream, Cheese, Fluttershy, Angel and Pinkie Pie.

"Now remember, you have to stay hidden and don't show yourself to ANYONE but us, got it?" Chris reminded them.

"And remember, we're doing this for your own safety, or you might get captured and taken to Area 99…again, in your case Cream and Cheese." Kat added.

"Ok!" Cream said.

"Chao, chao!" Cheese chippered.

"A-alright Kat and Chris…" Fluttershy said, while Angel simply nodded.

"Okey, Dokey Lokey!" Pinkkie Pie said in her usual cheerful self.

With that, Chris and Kat went down for breakfast, leaving their friends in one of the guest's rooms. But Cream, Cheese and Pinkie Pie sighted in sadness and boredom.

"It's just not fair." Cream said. "Why do we always have to stay hidden from everyone except Chris, Kat and Chuck?"

"I know, it's so boring!" Pinkie said. "Why can't they just go ahead and tell them about us? I'm sure they will accept us!"

"Um, I don't know, I don't think they will…I mean, what if they think we're bad and they want to send us to that horrible place?" Fluttershy asked, shuddering at the thought of being sent back to Area 99. Angel didn't even what to think about it.

"I know what you mean Fluttershy-chan, but it's still not fair!" Cream said sadly as she walked over to the balcony.

"Yeah, I'm getting tiered of this whole game of Hide-and-Seek, I want to do something else, like baking cupcakes, or throw a party, or play some friendly jokes on others, or even…scuba diving!" Pinkie Pie said, bored about hiding from the other humans and wanting to be friends with them.

Fluttershy sighted sadly. "It's probably for the best…" she said as she followed Cream over to the balcony. Pinkie decides to follow them.

As they look out the balcony, Cream saw some flowers growing in the garden and they reminded her of making flower crowns for her mother and all people that she loved the most. That's when an idea sparked in her head, along with Cheese.

**A light bulb appeared over her head**

"I know what to do! Come on Cheese!" Cream said as she used her ears to fly down the balcony.

"Chao!" Cheese chippered as it followed Cream.

"W-wait, Cream, Cheese!" Fluttershy said as she flew after them, with Angel riding in her mane.

"Hey wait! Don't leave me hanging!" Pinkie shouted as rushed back in the room and came back with a rope made of bed sheets and used it to climb down from the balcony to the garden.

**Meanwhile, in Chuck's workshop…**

The rest of the Sonic Heroes and the Mane Party were all doing their thing to pass the time. Sonic was resting by the window, Rainbow and Applejack were hoof wrestling, Hawkeem was laying on the bed reading a magazine, Tormenta and Derpy were doing a "stare" game, Rarity was working on a dress while Amy assisted her and last Tails, Twilight and Spike were reasearching the Chaos Emerald and the Element of Loyalty, while still trying to decipher the secrets in the Mobian Sorcerer Spell Book.

"Interesting, it seems that the power source that the Mobian Sorcerers used to create the power rings, were the Chaos Emeralds." Twilight said as she read the spell book. "But what puzzles me is, how was I able to create rings with my magic if I didn't have any Chaos Emeralds then?"

"I don't know, but maybe Unicorn Magic is somewhat fairly close to the power of the Chaos Emeralds, or maybe because you bear the uh, Element of Magic?" Tails took some wild guesses.

"I think the latter makes more sense." Spike said.

"Yeah, that's probably it, since apparently the Elements of Harmony seem to interact somehow with the Chaos Emeralds." Tails said.

"I guess…" Twilight shrugged.

As they continued on doing their thing, they hear Cream giggling outside, along with Cheese and Pinkie Pie. Curious, Tails, Twilight, Spike and Amy walk over to the window and they saw Cream picking flowers in the garden, along with Cheese, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Cheese and the Animal Friends.

"What are they doing? Searching for bugs?" Tails guessed.

"No silly, Cream is just picking flowers." Amy corrected him.

"And Fluttershy, Pinkie and the others are helping her out." Twilight added.

"Why would she be picking some boring old flowers like those?" Tails wondered. "There are much prettier ones out there than…" he paused and gasped as he suddenly remembered something about Cream and flowers.

**(Flashback)**

Tails was seen walking down the path of a flower patch in the Green Hill Zone, minding his own business, until he noticed Cream picking flowers with Cheese's help. Curious, Tails walked up to her.

"Hi Cream." Tails greeted her.

"Hello Tails-san!" Cream greeted back happily.

"Chao!" Cheese greeted as well.

"What are you two doing?" Tails asked them curiously.

"Picking flowers of course!" Cream said showing him the flowers she picked, along with Cheese. "We're going to use them to make a crown of flowers for mom!"

"Chao, chao!" Cheese chippered.

**(End of Flashback)**

"Could it be that she…" Tails wondered.

"Yeah…" Amy said. "She probably misses her mother."

"Huh? I don't get it." Spike said.

"Well, you see Spike, Cream loves to make flower crowns and then she hands them out to the people she cares about." Tails explained.

"Oh, that's so sweet of her!" Twilight exclaimed.

"She's probably doing this, because she misses her mother." Amy said. "Before we were brought here, she and Cheese were one of the Mobians who were captured by Eggman and hold them prisoners until they are used as batteries for his robots."

"Like Pocky, Flicky, Picky and Pecky were?" Spike asked.

"Yeah." Amy said.

"Oh…" Twilight and Spike looked down feeling bad for Cream and the fact that she was separated from her mother must be hurting her deeply.

The others heard it as well, they also felt bad about Cream being separated from her mother, even though, Hawkeem doesn't seem to show it, or at least, not in front of the others.

Sonic thought about it as he stared at the "Peace Park" poster on the wall, he got an idea.

**A light bulb appeared above his head**

"I've got it!" Sonic grinned as he got off the window, grabbed both the poster and Rainbow Dash and raced out of the room.

"HEY!" Rainbow was caught in surprised as she was dragged by Sonic.

"What in tarnation?!" Applejack looked dumbfounded.

"Huh?" Everyone else looked and noticed both Sonic and Rainbow were gone, along with the Peace Park poster.

"Where did they fueron?" Tormenta wondered.

**Meanwhile, in the dining room…**

Chris and Kat, along with Ciel, Linda and Carl, were at the table as Lindsey served them their breakfast. But unfortunately, the breakfast she served was anything but eatable. Chris and Kat facepalmed, Ciel and Linda gave a deadpan look at both Lindsey and the food, while Carl looked like he was about to throw up.

"Here you go!" Lindsey said with a smile. "Since I'm always so busy with work, it's always nice to do some motherly things for my children, and giving my guests the sense of hospitality! Here's some pancakes! Enjoy!"

She placed a plate of pancakes on the table, the Thorndyke siblings and the guests could tell right away it looked burned to a crisp. Chris picks one up and it immediately crumbled to bits. He sighted along with his sister.

"Thank you for your kindness, but…" Ciel tries to be honest enough to not hurt her feelings.

"We're really not that hungry." Linda giggled nervously.

"Oh…" Lindsey understood, and then she looked at Carl. "What about you Carl?"

Carl tries to eat a pancake, but as soon as he took a bite, he made faces, struggling not to complain, and then he swallowed it. He gave off a disgusted look before fainting.

"Oh look, Carl loves it so much he fainted in anticipation!" Lindsey smiled.

"_Mom…_" Chris and Kat couldn't help but sight, as they face palmed, while Ciel and Linda checked if Carl was alright.

Then Ella comes into the room and gasps in horror when she saw Lindsey serving her own breakfast. "Oh mistress! You shouldn't trouble yourself!" she said.

"Don't worry Ella, it's nothing to worry about!" Lindsey said.

"But mistress, you just made one of your guests faint!" Ella said.

"He's just fine, right children, right Ciel and Linda?" Lindsey asked them.

They replied with a "Yup, everything's fine!" kind of look, while struggling to hide their disgust and exasperation.

"Hey! Guess what! Tonight, we're having a party!" Lindsey said in excitement.

"Party?" Chris asked.

"Party?!" Pinkie peeked from the door, along with Cream and Cheese. Fluttershy and Angel remain hidden, while listening.

"I'll be inviting both your uncle and your aunt over and there will be loads of food, fun and activities! How's that?" Lindsey asked.

"Great idea Mom! Let's do it!" Chris agreed.

"Yeah! It's been a while since we last saw Auntie Sarah and Uncle Sam!" Kat agreed in excitement.

"Oh see Ella? I've made them happy!" Lindsey said hugging her children happily. "As long as they're happy, it makes me happy!"

"A party huh? Well, we best start making preparations for it then, I'll start cleaning this place up, right away!" Ella said as she headed out to clean up.

"Interesting, we'd love to help out with preparations as well." Ciel said, giving Linda a wink, giving her a hint.

"Oh, yeah, we sure do!" Linda agreed, playing along with her older sister. "And I'm sure Carl will be willing to aid us, as soon as he wakes up!"

"Excellent! Let's get started then!" Lindsey said.

Cream, Cheese, Pinkie, Fluttershy and Angel overheard their conversation while they remained hidden. "Did you hear that Cheese? A party!" Cream said.

"Chao!" Cheese chippered in excitement.

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! A party Fluttershy! It's like, the best thing EVER!" Pinkie Pie squealed in excitement. "We are SO going to help them prepare for the party!"

"We'll help out too!" Cream agreed with Pinkie's idea, while Cheese chippered in agreement.

"Oh I don't know…Chris and Kat said we're not allowed to show ourselves in front of others." Fluttershy said, while Angel seemed to agree with her.

"It will be fine Fluttershy! We'll help them out from the shadows and avoid getting spotted!" Pinkie suggested.

"I'm still not sure…" Fluttershy nervously said in doubt. "It sounds quite risky, and I'm sure Twilight will also agree that it's risky."

"Twilight? Pffft, you guys worry too much! Come on, let's do it!" Pinkie said in excitement.

"Yeah!" Cream agreed along with Cheese.

"Oh dear...Angel, why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Fluttershy asked her pet bunny, worried that things may go wrong. Angel simply shrugged.

**Later that afternoon…**

At SS Elementary school, Chris and Kat were talking with their friends and fellow classmates about the party that their mother was setting up.

"A party? Awesome!" Lucy shouted in excitement.

"Yeah, and our aunt and uncle will be coming over too!" Kat said.

"Really?" Francis asked.

"Yeah, they are our mother's siblings and the captains of the Jet Fighter and Race car divisions of the S-Team respectively!" Chris explained. "And since our mom hasn't been home for a long time, she decided to bring them over."

"That's awesome!" Nate replied.

"Yeah!" Danny said.

As they continued to talk, they were unaware that Mr. Stewart and Ms. Brenda were both eavesdropping on their conversation; they both looked at each other, giving each other a nod in agreement.

**Back in the Thorndyke Mansion…**

In the guests' room, Cream was trying to make a flower crown with the flowers she picked from the garden, with Cheese, Pinkie and Fluttershy's help. But sadly…

"I don't think this will be enough…" Cream sighted as she checked the progress.

"Then let's go pick some more flowers!" Pinkie suggested.

"Alright!" Cream agreed.

"Chao!" Cheese chippered in agreement.

"I might as well…as long as we don't get caught." Fluttershy reluctantly agreed to help out, along with Angel.

Careful to avoid unwanted attention, they leave the guests' room and head outside. On the way, they remain hidden as they watched Lindsey decorating the house with party decorations. Ciel, Linda and Carl were helping her out.

"Just watching her, makes me wanna go over there and help them…" Cream sighted sadly.

"Chao." Cheese chippered sadly.

"But like Chris and Kat said, we…"

"We can't show ourselves in front of anyone, yeah, yeah." Pinkie said before turning to Cream. "Don't worry; we can't still help them out, just without showing ourselves to them or anyone else!"

"I guess…but it's still not fair." Cream said sadly, while Cheese chippered in agreement.

Avoiding Lindsey's attention, they head out for the garden to pick up more flowers. Ciel, Linda and Carl were able to catch a glimpse of them from the corner of their eyes, before they went back to helping Lindsey out.

**Back in school…**

The final bell of the day rang, marking the end of school for today. Chris and Kat said their goodbyes to their friends before heading out. Before they stepped out, they bump into Mr. Stewart and Ms. Brenda.

"Oh Mr. Stewart!" Chris exclaimed.

"Ms. Brenda!" Kat exclaimed.

"Hello Chris and Kat." Mr. Stewart greeted them. "Going home early today are we?"

"Y-Yeah!" Chris replied nervously. "Is something up?"

"Well, believe it or not, Mr. Stewart and I happen to be cousins, and we happen to love children and teaching them!" Ms. Brenda said. "And since we only became teachers in this school recently, we decided to do some house visits with each of our students!"

"Indeed, and we're starting with you!" Mr. Stewart said.

"ACK!" Chris and Kat reacted in horror.

"We apologies in advance, but we happen to have overheard your conversation…" Ms. Brenda said. "Your mother is having a party tonight, right?"

"…" Chris and Kat were too shocked and horrified to reply.

"We thought it would be a great opportunity to not only to have a house visit, but to finally meet your mother as well!" Mr. Stewart said. "It will be like, how you say, "Killing two birds with one stone"!"

"…" Chris and Kat remained silent.

"Well, see you at 9!" Mr. Stewart said before he and Ms. Brenda left.

After both their teachers were gone, Chris and Kat looked at each other, horrified at the thought of the Sonic Heroes and the Mane Party getting caught, feeling worried and concerned about what will happen to them if that was the case.

**Meanwhile, with Sonic and Rainbow Dash…**

"Alright Sonic, why did you drag me along all the way here?"

"If Cream is going to make flower crowns, she's going to need better and prettier flowers for it and Peace Park happens to be the place with those kinds of flowers. And I'll need your help finding it."

Sonic and Rainbow Dash have been racing across forests and mountains since that morning. Sonic explained the situation to Rainbow Dash as he showed her the Peace Park poster.

"Oh, ok Sonic, I guess I can help you out." Rainbow said while looking at the poster. "A friend of yours and my friends' friends are also my friends." She said that with a smile.

"Thanks RD! Now let's get moving!" Sonic grinned slyly as he raced down the path.

"I'm always on the move!" Rainbow grinned slyly as she flew after him.

As the two speeders raced across the land, a certain robotic hedgehog and diamond dog were following them.

**Meanwhile, back in the Thorndyke Mansion…**

"Mom! We're home!" Chris and Kat shouted as soon as they arrived home.

"Welcome home Masters Chris and Kat." Mr. Tanaka welcomed them.

"Thank you Mr. Tanaka!" the Thorndyke siblings thanked their butler.

"Oh! Welcome home my lovely children!" Lindsey rushed over to her children, give them a huge hug.

Ciel, Linda and Carl appeared, all of them smiling at the sight of the Thorndyke siblings being hugged by their mother.

Linda leaned over to her big sister. "Sister, when do we get to reveal ourselves to our little ponies and their new friends?" she whispered.

"Don't worry my little sister, I have a feeling that moment will come soon enough, just be a little more patient." Ciel whispered.

"But what if their family and maid and butler don't accept us?" Linda whispered.

"They will, have no fear." Ciel whispered back.

"Hey, listen mother! Our teachers will be coming over at 9!" Chris said.

"Yeah! They said there are huge fans of yours!" Kat added.

"Oh my! How nice! What should I wear to meet them?" Lindsey wondered in excitement.

"Oh good grief! What's with everyone coming over here today?!" Everyone looked to see Chuck walking down the steps, wearing a suit and struggling to adjust his necktie.

"Granpa? What's with the suit?" Chris asked, walking up to him, along with Kat.

"Mr. Tanaka forced me to wear this for the party." Chuck explained while trying to adjust his necktie. "But it's too damn tight!"

"Forget that!" Kat whispered. "We need to hide Sonic, Rainbow and the others before our teachers, uncle, aunt and anyone else finds them!"

"Yeah, do you happen to know where they are?" Chris asked, in a quiet voice.

"Hm, I think Tails, Twilight, Spike and everyone else are all in my workshop, while the animal friends are all in the backyard." Chuck whispered in a deep thought pose. "I don't know where Sonic and Rainbow Dash are though."

As the three discussed in silence, from the corner of their eyes, they saw Cream, Cheese and Pinkie setting up decorations in the sitting room, while Fluttershy and Angel were hiding behind the sofa. The siblings and their grandpa gasp in shock.

"Cream! Cheese!" Chris whispered.

"Pinkie! Fluttershy! Angel!" Kat whispered.

Even though, Ciel, Linda and Carl were a few feet away and couldn't see what was up, they could tell that they saw them. Lindsey however was confused.

"Is something wrong?" Lindsey walked up to her children and her father-in-law.

The Thorndyke siblings and Chuck react and turn to Lindsey as they desperately try to block her view of the living room, trying to prevent her from seeing the humanoid rabbit, the two ponies and the small pet bunny.

"Huh? What's with that reaction?" Lindsey asked in confusion.

"Hey! Mommy! How about you go and get dressed before our uncle, aunt and teachers arrive huh?" Kat suggested.

"But it's still early for the party." Lindsey said.

"Well, better get prepared sooner than later!" Chris said. "Besides, we love to see you in a dress, right Grandpa?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Of course!" Chuck agreed, playing along with their plan.

"Oh alright, I'll go get dressed then." Lindsey ended up agreeing as she left for her room.

Chris, Kat and Chuck sighted in relief, before the siblings rushed to the living room, while Chuck headed outside. They forgot however that Ciel, Linda and Carl were still there, and they were aware of what was going on.

**In the sitting room…**

"Cream! Pinkie! What do you think you're doing?!" Chris demanded.

"Setting up for the party, duh!" Pinkie replied.

"I know that! But…"

"GET DOWN!" Kat grabbed them and pulled thm behind the sofa where Fluttershy and Angel were hiding before Ella came in carrying the laundry.

"Oh, busy, busy, busy." Ella murmured, and then she noticed the decorations that Cream and Pinkie set up. "My, the mistress is so helpful!" she commented with a smile before she left.

After Ella was gone, Chris and Kat turned to their friends. "Listen, if you guys hang around here, you're going to be spotted!" Chris tried to reason with them.

"Yeah, then they'll probably sent you all back to Area 99!" Kat said.

"I-I'm sorry, I tried to warn them!" Fluttershy apologized.

"But it looked like fun and we just wanted to help out!" Cream tried to explain. "Besides, it's no fun hiding from everyone!"

"Chao, chao!" Cheese chippered in agreement.

"Yeah, we wanna hang out with the rest of your family and your friends!" Pinkie explained. "We're tired of being forced to hide from everyone!"

"We understand but…" Chris tried to reason.

"They seem like good friends."

"Of course, as expected from my little ponies and their new friends."

They all react in surprise as they turn around to see Mr. Tanaka, along with Ciel, Linda and Carl.

"M-Mr. Tanaka! Y-You knew about them all along?" Chris stammered.

"Hay." Mr. Tanaka replied.

"And you three?" Kat asked the guests.

"Indeed." They replied.

"Oh really, then do you promise not to tell Mom or Ella about them?" Chris asked Mr. Tanaka and the guests.

"Hay." Mr. Tanaka replied.

"We won't." the guests replied.

"Thanks…" Chris and Kat sighted in relief.

But soon their relief turned into horror when they noticed that Cream, Cheese and Pinkie Pie were gone, only Fluttershy and Angel remain.

"Where did they go?!" Chris panicked.

"Fluttershy where did they go?!" Kat asked.

"I-I don't know…I was looking at the guests and didn't see them leave. I'm so sorry!" Fluttershy apologized sadly.

"It is alright Fluttershy, but we need to find them, quick!" Kat said.

"We shall aid you." Ciel volunteered, along with Linda and Carl.

"I shall assist in any way I can." Mr. Tanaka volunteered to help.

**Meanwhile, with Sonic and Rainbow Dash…**

The two speeders continued on speeding across the mountains, Sonic looks at the poster again. "I know we're getting closer, it's around here somewhere." He said.

"I hope you're right." Rainbow said as she flew next to Sonic.

Not too far behind, the two killers followed the two speeders, with the intention to kill our heroes.

**Back with the Thorndyke mansion…**

"Cream? Cheese? Are you here?" Chris checked the guests' room, but Cream and Cheese weren't there, neither was Pinkie Pie.

"Pinkie?" Kat checked the living room.

"Cream, Cheese, Pinkie Pie…" Fluttershy checked the dining room with Angel, along with Ciel, Linda and Carl. "Where are you?"

"It would appear they are not here Fluttershy." Ciel said. "As expected of Pinkie, she has always been the most unpredictable."

"Always?" Fluttershy questioned her.

"Sister?" Linda stared at her older sister, along with Carl.

Ciel didn't say a word, as she looked at Fluttershy. "I'm pretty sure you and your friends have figured out who we really are by now." She said in a calm manner.

"Oh my…!" Fluttershy gasped. "It really is you Princess Celestia and Princess Luna? And Skylord Czar?"

"That's right my dear Fluttershy." Ciel (who is actually Celestia) replied. "Please excuse our appearance, but we thought it would be wise if we were to remain in disguise until the coast is clear."

"Um, with all due respect Princess, perhaps it would be wise to tell Twilight and the others." Fluttershy suggested. "They are in Mr. Chuck's workshop."

"Perhaps." Celestia said. "Let's go find your new human friends before we go though, we might as well let them know."

"Oh, ok." Fluttershy agreed.

**Meanwhile, in the kitchen…**

Ella was preparing some deserts and refreshments for the party until she heard Lindsey calling her. "Ella! Ella!" Lindsey called.

Ella turned off the mixer. "Yes?" she called.

"I can't find the dress I'm looking for!" Lindsey called. "Have you seen it?"

"Isn't it in the closet?" Ella asked.

"Which one?" Lindsey asked.

Ella sighted. "Hang on, I'm coming!" she called and left the kitchen, heading for Lindsey's room. "Good grief."

After she left the kitchen, Cream, Cheese and Pinkie snuck in without being spotted. As they look around, they saw the food that Ella has been preparing for the party, they gasp in awe as they admire it. Pinkie Pie was drooling.

"My! What fabulous food!" Cream commented in awe.

"Chao, chao!" Cheese chippered in agreement.

"Miss Ella is like, the best maid, EVER!" Pinkie said while drooling at the sight of all the food. "I seriously wish I could be friends with her instead of having to hide from everyone!"

Cream looked at the mixer cup filled with fruit pulp, while Cheese looked at the hand mixer on the bowl. Their curiosity got the best of them when they end up pressing the ON button, turning them on and they started sending bits of fruit pulp and cake dough everywhere, causing a huge mess!

"OH NO!" Cream and Cheese ended up rushing out of the kitchen in panic, while Pinkie stayed behind catching the bits with her mouth, until Cream and Cheese come back and drag her out.

Ella came back after helping Lindsey out with finding her dress, only to find…

**Meanwhile…**

Chris and Kat were still looking for Cream, Cheese and Pinkie, as they meet up with Fluttershy, and the guests (who are actually Celestia, Luna and Czar).

"Did you find them?" Chris asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid not, but…"

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

"That was Ella!" Kat gasped.

**Soon…**

Chris, Kat and the guests arrive at the kitchen only to find a huge mess caused by the out-of-control mixers and a mortified Ella sitting next to the wall, covered in fruit pulp and cake dough. Fluttershy remains hidden by the door.

"Ella! Are you alright?" Chris asked his maid in concern.

"Oh…all that hard work…" Ella lamented.

Celestia and Luna felt bad for Ella, while Czar avoided getting hit in the face by fruit pulp or cake dough. Chris and Kat looked around, but no sights of Cream, Cheese or Pinkie Pie.

**Meanwhile, back with Sonic and Rainbow Dash…**

The two speeders continued on searching for the park as they come across an old, broken down, suspended bridge, built over a very deep cliff.

"You're not thinking about getting across it are you?" Rainbow asked Sonic.

Sonic replied with a sly grin. "Watch me!" was all he said as he speeds across the suspended bridge, the tail wind created by his speed damaged it even more than it already was.

"Whoa!" Rainbow Dash said in awe and her mouth agape, before she snapped to reality. "Hey! Wait up!" she shouted as she flew across the cliff, after the blue hedgehog.

The two figures, who were already revealed to be Metal Sonic and the Conductor, except the weird diamond dog now had his left arm replaced with a cyborg one, with his gun now connected to it.

"I don't get why Steam had to replace my arm with this thing." The Conductor complained about his new arm. "I can take care of these mofos, no problem!"

"Complaining gets you nowhere." Metal Sonic said. "Now, proceed in pursuing the targets."

Metal Sonic grabbed the Conductor and flew after the two speeders, ignoring his protests.

**Back in the Thorndyke Mansion…**

Lindsey had just finished dressing up her red dress and was now sitting by the mirror, putting on some earrings.

"That should do it." Lindsey said. "A little overboard but…"

Her phone started ringing. She answers it. "Hello? Thorndyke residence…" she listened to the man on the other side, it was her director. "Oh! A movie? The head role?" she asked, as she continued to listen. "Wow, really?" she asked in excitement, but then she remembered something. "Oh uh, can it wait? I'm having a party tonight at my house and…"

While she was talking, Cream, Cheese and Pinkie overheard her from the door.

"What? A reception at the hotel? Tonight?" Lindsey asked her director, who continued to talk. Lindsey sighted sadly. "Oh…I see. I understand. Alright, I'll be leaving right now. Good night."

Lindsey hung up the phone; she looked down in a state of deep sorrow. "It looks like I'm being forced to leave them alone…again." She began to sob. "My life has always been like this…I didn't even get to do anything motherly at all!" she covers her face with both hands as she sobs loudly. "I'm such a terrible mother! Oh Chris, Kat…please, forgive me!"

Cream, Cheese and Pinkie saw the mother of the Thorndyke siblings sobbing, a sight that made them feel terrible. Cream looked very down in sorrow, along with Cheese, while Pinkie Pie struggled not to cry herself, as tears streamed down her eyes, due to the fact that she HATES seeing people sad or crying.

"I hate sadness…" Pinkie sobbed in tears.

**Meanwhile…**

"Cream…Chesse…Pinkie…" Chris and Kat, along with Fluttershy, Angel, Celestia, Luna and Czar looked around the house.

"Maybe we should go see Twilight and the others." Fluttershy suggested.

"Hey you're right! Maybe they returned back to Grandpa's workshop!" Chris though and dashed out of the house.

"Wait up Nii-chan!" Kat followed after her big brother, followed by Fluttershy.

Celestia, Luna and Czar were about to follow them, until they heard Ella calling. "Master Chris! Mistress Kat! Where are you?" they saw her come into the room.

"Is something to matter?" Carl/Czar asked.

"Have you seen Masters Chris and Kat?" Ella asked them. "I'm afraid their mother will be leaving for another movie."

"What? So she won't be staying for the party then?" Linda/Luna asked.

"I'm afraid not." Ella said. "Oh, what am I to do…" as she left the room.

Celestia, Luna and Czar looked at each other in concern, but they decided to follow after the Thorndyke siblings, Fluttershy and Angel.

Meanwhile, Lindsey had her coat on as she was ready to leave in her limousine, as Mr. Tanaka helped the chauffer put her bags in the luggage area. Ella walked up to Lindsey.

"I'm sorry Mistress, I looked everywhere but I couldn't find him." Ella apologized.

"Ella, you'll have to apologize to them for me. And that goes for Ciel, Linda, Carl, my brother, my sister and their teachers too." Lindsey said.

"Of course. Take care of yourself Mrs. Thorndyke." Ella bid her farewell.

"Good bye Ella, good bye Mr. Tanaka." Lindsey bid farewell as she got in her limousine.

"We'll take care of everything, mistress." Mr. Tanaka bowed as his way of bidding farewell.

The chauffer drove the limousine with Lindsey sitting in the back, as they left the mansion. Ella and Mr. Tanaka watched their mistress leave, saddened by the fact that she had to leave her children again.

Meanwhile, Chris and Kat quickly arrive at Chuck's room as they swung open the trap door. "Cream! Cheese! Pinkie! Are you here?!" Chris looked around.

Kat and Fluttershy look around with Chris, they saw Tails, Amy, Twilight, Spike, Rarity, Applejack, Derpy, La Tormenta, Hawkeem, Chuck, Pocky, Flicky, Picky and Pecky all staring at him.

"Um, excuse us, but have you seen you seen Pinkie Pie? Or Cream, or Cheese?" Fluttershy asked.

"Uh, no, they haven't come here." Chuck said.

"They haven't come here all day." Twilight said.

"Argh! What are we gonna do!" Chris said. "Mr. Stewart and Ms. Brenda will be here soon and if they find them before we do, then I just KNOW something terrible will happen!"

"In that case, we'll help you find them." Chuck declared.

Everyone else agreed to help them, although Hawkeem seemed to be cursing under his breath about the fact that he had to look for Pinkie, a little rabbit girl and her pet Chao.

"Oh um, Twilight, girls, Spike, Mr. Tormenta and Mr. Hawkeem, there's someone, or…maybe I should say, somepony who wants to see you all." Fluttershy said.

"Huh?" Twilight and the rest of the Mane Party gave a questioning look.

**Soon…**

As they all came downstairs, they reacted in surprise to see Ciel, Linda and Carl. Chuck was about to protest, until Chris, Kat and Fluttershy stepped in.

"It's alright guys, we can trust them!" Chris said.

"Actually, there appears to be more to these guys than meets the eye, right Fluttershy?" Kat asked.

"Yeah…" Fluttershy said. "Remember that other day, when Rainbow said there was something familiar about them?"

Everyone remained silent, as they stared at the three "humans". Ciel and Linda closed their eyes and raised their arms, and then in a huge flash of light engulfed both of them and Carl, as everyone was forced to cover their eyes.

When the lights died down, they gasped in awe to see their true forms.

**Meanwhile, back with Sonic and Rainbow Dash…**

Rainbow Dash had that strange feeling that she was missing out something as she helped Sonic look for Peace Park as she and the blue speeder raced across the mountains. She ends up shrugging it off as she and Sonic skid to halt to check the poster again.

"Hmmm…" Sonic and Rainbow Dash looked at poster and then they looked down the cliff and saw a large lake with a meadow of beautiful white flowers growing and blooming around it, just like the one on the poster.

"This is it!" Rainbow said.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Sonic grinned as he Spin Dashes down the cliff.

Rainbow Dash follows after him while flying.

The two speeders stop when they got close enough. They walk up to the meadow around the lake and admired the beauty of all the white flowers. "Wow…they are so beautiful! These will surely help Cream make those flower crown thingies for sure right?" Rainbow asked.

Sonic picked one flower and smelled it. "Yup, these are perfect!" he said.

"Well, let's start picking as many as we can and head home then!" Rainbow said.

"Not so fast you two!"

Sonic and Rainbow flinched at the sound of the voice. They turned around to see the Conductor pointing his gun at them and Metal Sonic flying over his head.

"I've told you we'd meet again Sonic." Metal said.

"Heh, no surprise there." Sonic grinned.

"This time, I'll make you regret you ever made a fool out of me Bitchbow Crash!" The Conductor aimed his gun at Rainbow Dash. "I still wished I could take my revenge on Applejack, but I suppose I can use you as a warm-up for that!"

Rainbow rolled her eyes in disbelief. "Seriously dude, you should just give up before you get yourself killed…or worse." She said noticing his mechanical arm.

"Enough talk! Let's settle this!" Metal Sonic was about to charge.

"HOLD IT!" Sonic shouted pointing his finger in an Objection-like pose. "How about we look for a better place to fight? I don't wanna risk destroying this meadow after all the hard work we've been through.

"Screw that! The writer of this fan fiction is probably just planning on making things hard for us to…" Metal Sonic ended up hitting the Conductor on the head, out of annoyance.

"Very well then…I suppose it doesn't make any difference." Metal Sonic agreed as he grabbed the Conductor by the neck, almost chocking him.

"Follow us!" Sonic grinned as he raced to another place, with Rainbow Dash flying next to him. Metal Sonic follows them while holding the Conductor's neck, nearly chocking the life out of him.

A few seconds later, they arrived at an open field, just a few miles away from the lake and then Sonic looked at Metal Sonic and the Conductor. "How about here?" he asked.

"Very well, this battlefield will do." Metal Sonic said as he dropped the Conductor. "Let's settle this!"

"Any time you're ready!" Sonic and Rainbow Dash took their fighting states.

Metal Sonic took his fighting state, while the Conductor got up gasping for air, before taking his fighting state, holding up his gun attached to his mechanical arm.

**Meanwhile…**

Lindsey looked down in sorrow as her chauffer drove her to the hotel. They fail to notice the green car that drove past them, heading for the Thorndyke Mansion. It was Mr. Stewart driving the car and Ms. Brenda next him on the front seat. In the back was a bouquette of roses that Mr. Stewart had bought for Lindsey Fair Thorndyke as a gift from her fan. Ms. Brenda brought out what appeared to be a listening device and handed it to Mr. Stewart. They look at each other with a nod of agreement, as they head for the Thorndyke Mansion.

**Sonic X: Friendship is Universal Card #33**

**Name: Ella**

**Age: 38**

**Gender: Female**

**Species: Human**

**Likes: Cleaning, Cooking, the Thorndykes, Peace, keeping things organized, keeping the Thorndyke siblings safe along with the rest of their family and Mr. Tanaka**

**Dislikes: Evil, Chaos, Disorder, Messiness, when others put themselves in difficult or dangerous situations**

**Abilities: Cleaning, Cooking, Limited Super Strength, Piloting, Driving**

**Bio: The maid of the Thorndyke Family, who likes to keep things clean and organized and cook wonderful meals for everyone.**

**Sonic X: Friendship is Universal Card #34**

**Name: Edward Tanaka**

**Age: 35**

**Gender: Male**

**Species: Human**

**Likes: Martial Arts, serving the Thorndyke Family, keeping those dear to him safe, fighting evil, keeping things organized, teaching martial arts**

**Dislikes: Evil, Chaos, Disorder, those who threaten the Thorndyke Family**

**Abilities: Martial Arts, Perspective, Agility**

**Bio: The butler of the Thorndyke Family, who is willing to serve the family he works for until the day he passes, even if it means sacrificing his own life.**

**Back with Sonic and Rainbow Dash…**

Sonic clashed against Metal Sonic, using their speed and countering every punch, kick and Spin Dash move. Rainbow Dash used her speed and agility to dodge the Conductor's shots from the gun attached to his robotic arm.

Metal Sonic fires electricity from his body at Sonic, who dodge it. Then Sonic lands a roundhouse kick on Metal Sonic's head from behind, knocking him down. Sonic grins slyly as he crouches and begins to spin in place. As Metal Sonic began to recover, he fired a plasma beam from his chest at Sonic. Sonic charges toward the beam and collide, resulting into a power struggle.

The Conductor fired rounds of bullets at Rainbow Dash, who kept dodging every single one of them using her speed and agility, and throwing funny faces at the Conductor.

"My Grandma has better aim than you!" Rainbow taunted.

The Conductor was furious at the smug Pegasus making fun of him, but ends up running out of bullets. "Crap! Out of ammo! No matter, I still have a secret weapon!" he smiled sinisterly as he begins to charge up energy into his gun.

Meanwhile, the power struggle between Sonic's Spin Dash and Metal Sonic's plasma beam continued on, until Sonic manages to win and hit Metal Sonic, HARD. The metal doppleganger was sent flying against the Conductor, causing him to misfire at a random direction, missing Rainbow Dash as his intended target.

"Hey Dash!" Sonic called out.

"You've got it!" Rainbow agreed.

"Get off of me you bolt for brains!" The Conductor yelled.

"I do not follow orders from idiotic flea bags like you." Metal Sonic kicks the Conductor in the mouth as he got up, damaged from Sonic attack.

While the Conductor held his mouth in pain, Metal Sonic detected high levels of energy. He looked to see Sonic and Rainbow both wielding Power Rings, as they channel their energy.

"See ya around!" Sonic used the Ring's power to land a powerful Spin Dash on Metal Sonic, sending him flying.

"Better luck next time!" Rainbow Dash used the Ring's power to charge at the Conductor and buck him up the chin, sending him flying at Metal Sonic.

As the Conductor hit Metal Sonic, it caused a chain reaction and it exploded, sending the burned to a crisp Conductor flying.

"Looks like the Conductor is blasting off again!" The Conductor screamed before disappearing with a twinkle star in the sky.

Metal Sonic's remains landed on the ground. Sonic checked on him and saw he was completely burned from the explosion, was completely damaged here and there and his eyes were offline, as smoke comes out from all of his damaged parts.

"Heh, guess that's that, huh?" Rainbow asked.

"Not really…" Sonic said grimly. "Not matter how many times this guy gets scrapped, Eggman still has all of his data, and he'll just use it to create another one."

"Seriously?!" Rainbow said. "He really doesn't give up does he?"

"Well, Metal Sonic is so far the only creation that came close to defeating me in the past, even though I did manage to defeat him the first time we fought." Sonic said. "Oh well, never mind that, let's go grab those flowers and get back to the mansion."

"Alright, but first." Rainbow ends up bucking Metal Sonic's head off its shoulders. "Take that Metal Jerk!"

Sonic couldn't help but chuckle at that. After Rainbow was done, the two returned back to Peace Park to get the flowers for Cream.

**Back in the Chuck's workshop…**

Right before the Sonic Heroes, the Mane Party, the Thondyke siblings and Chuck, stood none other than Equestria's two rulers in their true alicorn forms, and the ruler of Albatross himself in his true griffin form.

Princess Celestia was a tall, white alicorn with a hint of pink, her mane and tail were both long and seemed to flow along the wind and they were multi-colored ranging from turquoise to pink, magenta eyes, wearing a golden tiara on her head, a golden neck piece, gold shoes and the mark of the sun on her flank.

Princess Luna was about half the size as her older sister, a mid-night blue alicorn, her mane and tail had the same effect as her older sister, except it was night-sky colored, pale blue eyes, wearing a black tiara on her head, a black neck piece with the crescent moon on it, black shoes and the mark of the crescent moon over the night-sky on her flank.

And finally, Skylord Czar was an old griffion king, with white feathers on his head, brown fur and wings, a long grey beard, wearing a gold crown on his head, a red royal cape and armor.

"I had a feeling it was you Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Skylord Czar!" Twilight said with a smile, as she walks up to her teacher for a hug.

"It is good to be reunited with you my most faithful student." Celestia smiled as she hugged back her student.

"Same here, how is everypony?" Princess Luna asked the rest.

"We're fine Princess, thanks." Applejack said, as she and the other ponies and Spike bowed before them.

"An honor to meet up with you "They-who-raise-the-sun-and-the-moon"." La Tormenta bowed before the Princesses.

"Your majesty." Hawkeem bowed before Skylord Czar.

"Good to see you're still in one piece Hawkeem." Czar said.

"Oh, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Skylord Czar, I'd like you to meet Tails, Amy, Pocky, Flicky, Picky and Pecky." Twilight introduced the Sonic Heroes to them.

"Hello there, your highness." Tails greeted nervously, as he made a small bow before them.

"We're pleased to meet you." Amy and the animal friends bowed before them.

"A pleasure to meet you too." Celestia greeted them with a smile.

The Thorndyke siblings and their grandpa looked in awe at the sight of the Princesses and the king, they had their mouths agape, barely able to say anything. The first one to recover was Kat.

"An honor to meet you your true selves your highnesses!" Kat stepped forward and bowed before them. "Twilight Sparkle and her friends have told me about us about you!"

"Your shock is understandable, but please understand that we were only using these forms to better fit in with this world until we found you." Celestia explained.

"It was a bit uncomfortable walking on two, but it was worth it!" Luna said. "Czar however was the one who was less cooperating with the idea of using the human forms."

"I don't enjoy standing on two and I rather not be treated like a common civilian." Czar grunted, only to receive the "Nightmare Moon" glare from Luna, causing him to cringe in fear.

"Oh, we understand, right Nii-chan and Grandpa?" Kat asked her brother and grandpa.

Chris recovered. "Oh, yeah, we do." He said.

"Indeed!" Chuck agreed.

"Now then, I know Pinkie Pie is somewhere around here along with your friends Cream and Cheese, but, where is Rainbow Dash?" Celestia asked.

"We don't know…" Spike said. "She and Sonic took off somewhere this morning."

"Well, I suppose we'll have to worry about them later, let us aid you in finding the others before the other guests arrive." Celestia suggested.

"Oh right! Come on guys!" Chris shouted as he rushed back into the mansion.

"Wait up!" Kat followed her brother, along with the Sonic Heroes, Mane Party and Chuck.

Celestia and Luna used their magic to change themselves and Czar back into human forms, before following them.

**At the front door…**

Mr. Stewart and Ms. Brenda arrived at the mansion. Mr. Stewart carried the bouquet as he and Ms. Brenda walk up the front door. Ms. Brenda rings the bell. It was Mr. Tanaka who answered the door.

"May I help you?" Mr. Tanaka asked.

"I am Mr. Stewart and this is my cousin, Ms. Brenda, we are Chris and Kat's teachers respectively." Mr. Stewart said.

"Welcome, we've been expecting you." Mr. Tanaka made a small bow before letting them in.

As the two teacher come in, Chris and Kat came to greet them. "Hi Mr. Stewart and Ms. Brenda!" the two siblings greeted them.

"Hi there Chris." Mr. Stewart greeted his student.

"Nice to see you too Kat." Ms. Brenda greeted her student.

"Ah, welcome, you two must be the Young Masters' teachers." Ella came in to greet them, along with Ciel/Celestia, Linda/Luna and Carl/Czar.

They all enter the living room, as they made their proper introductions and settled down to get to know each other. Mr. Stewart and Ms. Brenda noticed the decorations that Cream, Cheese and Pinkie Pie had made.

"Do you like them? Mrs. Thorndyke was the one who set them up." Ella said.

"I see. I was just thinking how cute it looks." Mr. Stewart commented.

"Speaking of Mrs. Thorndyke, where is she? We'd love to meet her now if you don't mind." Ms. Brenda said in excitement.

"I'm sorry…" Ella looked down sadly. "I regret informing you all that the mistress had to suddenly leave for work again."

"What?! Again?" Chris and Kat looked in shock and sadly.

"Oh…I see…" Mr. Stewart said sadly. "That's too bad; we were actually looking forward to meeting her."

"Yeah, what a pity." Ms. Brenda said in disappointment.

"Anyway, I'll just give these to you." Mr. Stewart handed the bouquet over to Ella.

"Oh my, they are lovely! Thank you very much!" Ella thanked him as she took the bouquet. "I better go find a vase to put these in!"

She was about to leave as Mr. Stewart and Ms. Brenda sat on the sofa next to their students, until they heard a loud cracking sound coming from outside. The Sonic Heroes and the Mane Party heard the sound too.

"It came from outside." Carl/Czar said.

While everyone was going to look out the window, Mr. Stewart and Ms. Brenda walked up to a nearby portrait, as Mr. Stewart took out the listening device.

Ella looked out the window and saw Chuck lying on ground, with broken plant pots and dirty all around and on top of him. Chuck quickly got up, chuckling nervously and rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry about that. I was looking for something and they fell on top of me." Chuck explained.

"Master Chuck, you best be on your best behavior! Masters Chris and Kat's teachers are here!" Ella told him.

"What? I better go introduce myself!" Chuck said as he ended up coming in through the window.

"Master Chuck! Use the door like everyone else!" Ella scolded.

"Don't worry, it's not like anyone's gonna see this!" Chuck said.

"Oh good grief." Ella sighted.

Chris sighted along with Kat. Then they both notice a pair of feet wearing orange and yellow shoes, along with four pink hooves from under the window's curtain, causing them to scream in terror, grabbing everyone's attention.

"What's wrong Young Masters?" Ella asked in concern.

"Uh, nothing! Nothing at all!" Chris lied, as he sat back on the sofa, acting like nothing happened.

"Yup, we just love to let it out once in a while." Kat made up an excuse, with an innocent smile as she sat next to her brother.

"Oh, what a fabulous painting." Mr. Stewart said admiring the painting along with Ms. Brenda, both of them acting like nothing happened.

Celestia leans over to the siblings. "You saw them, didn't you?" she whispered.

"Yeah…" Chris said. "I just hope no one notices them."

Cream, Cheese and Pinkie Pie were indeed hiding behind the curtain. They look out the window and saw Sonic appearing on a tree, followed by Rainbow Dash flying, both of them carrying bouquets of the flowers they picked from Peace Park. Sonic used sign gesture explaining what he and Rainbow Dash were up to, before they left.

"Oh!" Cream exclaimed. "Thank you so much Sonic-san!" She ends up walking out of her hiding spot while carrying Cheese, not realizing the mistake she made. "How kind of him to go find some flowers for me!"

Pinkie reacted, but tried NOT to expose herself, because that's what Chris and Kat told her to do. As Cream and Cheese blew their own cover, Ella gasps in shock, Chris and Kat react in horror, Chuck and Czar facepalmed, while Celestia and Luna pretended to be just as in much shock as Ella.

"What in the world? A giant talking rabbit?!" Ella gawked in shock, as she picked Cream up from the ground.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Cream began to panic after Ella picked her up.

"Did this giant rabbit just talked to me?" Ella gawked while staring at Cream.

"Talked you say?" Chuck asked, pretending like he knew nothing.

"You must be imagining things, Ella." Mr. Tanaka piped in.

"I haven't heard anything at all!" Ciel/Celestia played along.

"Neither have I!" Linda/Luna said with an innocent smile.

"Nope, nothing!" Czar/Carl said.

"Such a wonderful painting!" Ms. Brenda said while she and Mr. Stewart admired the painting.

"Oh, Ella! You found the toy that dad bought me!" Chris said picking up Cream and Cheese from Ella.

"Toy?" Ella gave a puzzling look. "Well, he could have at least showed it to me before giving it to you, before he left." Then she realizes something. "Wait, if this is a toy he bought you, didn't he buy anything for Kat?"

"Um." Kat looked at the curtain where Pinkie was hiding. "Don't worry Ella, I already found it!"

Kat walks up to the curtain and looks at Pinkie. "Pinkie…I need you to pretend that you are a toy, now!" she whispered.

"Okey Dokey Lokey…" Pinkie whispered back and relaxed her body as she fell onto Kat's arms.

Kat carries Pinkie in her arms, while pretending to be a toy. "Here it is! The toy daddy bought for me!" she said.

"Awesome Kat!" Chris said and then he looks at Cream and Cheese. "You two pretend that you are toys…" he whispered.

"Ok…" Cream whispered.

"Chao…" Cheese chippered in a quiet voice.

Then Sam Speed came in, along with Sarah Sky. "Hey everyone! How's it going?" Sam greeted them.

"Oh, hello Uncle Sam!" Chris greeted him.

"Hi there, Auntie Sarah!" Kat greeted her.

"Hello little niece!" Sarah smiled as she petted Kat on the head. "What a cute little toy you got there!"

"Thanks! By the way, this is Ms. Brenda, my teacher!" Kat introduced Ms. Brenda to her aunt and uncle.

"And this is Mr. Stewart, my teacher!" Chris introduced Mr. Stewart to his uncle and aunt.

"Pleased to meet you." Mr. Stewart and Ms. Brenda shook hands with Sam and Sarah respectively.

"Pleased to meet you too, call me Sonic Boom!" Sam introduced himself with his nickname.

"Sonic Boom today?" Chuck gave Sam a deadpan look.

"Yup." Sarah said with a deadpan look.

"Today?" Linda/Luna asked curiously.

"Yup! Uncle Sam is always coming up with new speed-based nicknames for himself every day! Like: the "Highway Star", "The Fastest Man in Station Square", "Faster than a storm, speed king"…!" Chris explained and mentioned some of his uncle's many speed-based nicknames. "Isn't that right Uncle Sam?"

"That's right, so today; I'm calling myself "Sonic Boom"!" Sam chuckled.

"Auntie Sarah only has one nickname and that would be "Queen of the skies", because there is no other person in the world who can maintain the skies free of flying criminals!" Kat explained. "She and Uncle Sam share just about the same speed!"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Sarah said, before eye-balling Ciel, Linda and Carl. "By the way, you might you be?"

"Oh, please forgive us. My name is Cielina, but you may call me Ciel and these are my little sister Linda and our friend Carl." Ciel/Celestia introduced herself, her little sister and Carl/Czar. "We happen to be friends of your older sister and your brother-in-law."

"An honor to meet you!" Sam and Sarah greeted them.

"By the way Ella, hasn't this party started already?" Sam asked.

"It's way too early." Ella answered apathetically.

Sam chuckled as he took a seat. "I do everything fast!" he said. "I fall in love fast, engage fast, marry fast, divorce fast!"

"Oh…" Mr. Stewart gave a weird look at Sam, along with Ciel and Linda.

"Oh brother…" Sarah sighted in exasperation.

**Sweat drops rolled down the sides of their heads**

"Anyway, if I don't do anything fast, it will make me feel weird." Sam continued on. "I fall asleep fast, I wake up fast, and I can talk even faster than everyone else. No one can catch up with my jaw!"

Sam chuckled, while everyone gave off deadpan looks at "Sonic Boom's" arrogance and obsession with speed.

"And I thought Carl was an arrogant pig." Linda commented.

"HEY!" Carl protested, but quickly drew back when Linda gave him the "Nightmare Moon" glare.

"However!" Sam suddenly turned all serious. "There is one person faster than me, actually two!

"Oh yeah…Sonic Boom and I were both defeated and outraced by two creatures, both possessing incredible speed!" Sarah said.

"Creatures? What kind of creatures?" Mr. Stewart asked.

"I'm curious as well." Ms. Brenda said.

"One was a giant blue hedgehog, with big sharp quills, green eyes, red shoes and white gloves…" Sam described.

"The other one, was a cyan Pegasus, with a rainbow colored mane and tail, magenta eyes and the mark of a cloud with a rainbow colored lightning bolt…" Sarah described.

As they finished explaining however, Sam and Sarah looked toward the window, and they gasp in shock to see Sonic lying on a tree's branch, waving at them with a sly grin on his face; next to him was Rainbow Dash fluttering next to Sonic, pulling down her lower eye lids and sticking her tongue out at them.

"ACK! That's them!" Sam reacted pointing at the window.

Sonic and Rainbow Dash quickly vanished by moving so fast, Chris, Chuck, Mr. Tanaka, Ciel, Linda and Carl managed to catch only a glimpse from the corners of their eyes, while Ella looked too late.

"You saw them right? RIGHT?! The hedgehog was right there on that tree outside, and the Pegasus was fluttering right next to him!" Sam said.

"What a gorgeous composition." Mr. Stewart pretended like he saw nothing while admiring the painting, along with Ms. Brenda.

"What are you talking about?" Chuck smiled innocently.

"I didn't see anything." Mr. Tanaka said.

"I haven't seen any hedgehogs or pegasi on that tree at all." Ciel played along.

"Neither have I." Linda said.

"I di-AAAH!" Linda stomped Carl's foot, making him shut up and give the "Play along" glare. "I mean…uh…me no see hedgehog or pegasus."

"I did see them though." Sarah said.

"What about you Chris and Kat? You did see them didn't you?" Sam asked his nephew and neice.

Chris and Kat simply shook their heads, while smiling innocently.

Sam rubbed his eyes in exasperation. "Never mind…it was probably just an illusion. After all, I am the fastest." He said.

"But I did see them though…" Sarah said. "I'm pretty sure they were real."

"You know…I actually agree with Sarah, if it's a giant talking animal or a pony." Ella said.

"Oh? So you actually saw something similar to what Sarah and I saw?" Sam asked Ella, who replied with a nod. "I see, then it wasn't an illusion, they had to be real! After all, Sarah and I saw them first!"

"As a matter of fact…" Ella looked at Cream and Cheese on Chris' arms and Pinkie Pie in Kat's arms. "…there's a giant talking animal and a pony right there."

"Oh! Hey, Uncle Sam, Aunt Sarah, I regret informing you two that mom had to leave for work again!" Chris immediately changed the subject. "Isn't that just rude of her?"

"Oh? But I thought she was the host of the party." Sam said.

"It's always been like this huh?" Sarah asked. "Your mother plans something and the next thing you know she always has to leave for work, not even giving you enough time to spend time with her children, huh?"

"Yeah, pretty much, can you believe that?" Kat said. "And our teachers were really looking forward to meet her! They are fans of her after all!"

However, the siblings didn't realize is that the way they just talked about their own mom, made Cream suddenly remember about their mom's lament, but most of all, the fact that she herself was separated from her mother by Dr. Eggman. She broke herself free from Chris's arms and landed on her feet.

"You take that back right now!" Cream yelled angrily at Chris and Kat. "How dare you say such horrible things about your mother?!"

"What in the…?!" Sarah gawked, while Sam and Ella looked in shock, when they saw the "toys" come to life all of a sudden.

"Your mother loves you two very much, yet you dare say such awful things about her behind her back?!" Cream continued on yelling at the siblings. "I hate you both! I HATE YOU!"

Cream started to cry as she ran out of the door, followed by Cheese. While everyone looked in shock, suddenly it was Pinkie Pie who "came to life".

"Cream! Wait up!" Pinkie Pie jumped out of Kat's arms and went after Cream and Cheese, leaving everyone looking even more shocked and surprised, or at least Sam, Sarah and Ella were.

"Surprised, eh?" Mr. Tanaka spoke up. "Well, I've been meaning to tell you about it all along, but…" He cleared his throat.

Ciel giggled nervously, while Linda face palmed and Carl looked away and whistled, pretending like it was none of his business.

"What a great painting!" Ms. Brenda said while she and Mr. Stewart continued admiring the painting on the wall.

And then, right out of the blue, Tails, Amy, Twilight, Spike, Fluttershy, Angel, Rarity, Applejack, Derpy, Tormenta, Hawkeem and the animal friends came in rushing into the room.

"Cream!" Tails called out.

"Wait up Cream!" Amy called out.

"Pinkie Pie!" Twilight called out.

Everyone reacted in shock and surprise again, as Tails, Twilight and the others ran right past them before they left going after Cream, Cheese and Pinkie Pie, completely oblivious to the fact that they just blew their own cover.

Sam, Sarah and Ella stood there with their mouths agape in shock and surprise.

"Oh, I think I'm going to faint." Ella murmured as she was about to fall over, until Chuck caught her.

"Ella! Shall we dance?" Chuck asked with a big grin on his face.

The next thing you know, Chuck starts dancing with Ella. Ciel couldn't help but giggle, Linda looked away in embarrassment and Carl pretended like it had nothing to do with him. Chris leaned over to his uncle.

"Uncle Sam! Are you supposed to be fast at everything?" Chris asked.

"Oh, that's right Chris! I remember things fast and forget things fast!" Sam chuckled, while Chris chuckled as well.

"Auntie Sarah! Sometimes it's nice to have your head in the clouds, you know?" Kat asked her aunt.

"You're right Kat! Just flying across the wide blue sky, it makes me feel so free, and forget all my troubles!" Sarah said with a smile, while Kat grinned innocently.

"What a wonderful painting!" Mr. Stewart and Ms. Brenda continued admiring the painting.

Mr. Stewart looked down at the listening device, along with Ms. Brenda. After overhearing what happened with Cream yelling at Chris and Kat, they began to have second thoughts about it. They decide not to plant the device as Mr. Stewart puts it away in his pocket. They both turn to Chris and Kat.

"Well, we be going now. Be sure to call us if your mother comes home again. Bye." Mr. Stewart said.

"We'd love to stay a bit longer, but we have to go. See you." Ms. Brenda said.

"We're sorry for the trouble." Kat apologized.

"Yeah, sorry teacher." Chris apologized as well.

After the party was over, Mr. Stewart and Ms. Brenda got in the car and left. Sam got in his sports car, with Sarah on the front seat.

"Guess we'll be going too." Sam said.

"Say "hi" to our brother-in-law for us!" Sarah added.

After saying their good byes, Sam and Sarah left in the sports car.

Chris, Kat, Chuck, Mr. Tanaka, Ciel, Linda and Carl returned back to the living room, to find Ella sitting on the sofa, looking sober, with the bouquet on her lap.

"I've been working too hard today…" she murmured. "…I think I'm starting to have hallucinations…"

Chris and Kat looked at Ella and then at each other, feeling horrible for her. Tanaka leans over to them. "Young Masters, perhaps it would be wise to confess the truth to her." He whispered to them.

"Indeed, Ella is a good friend, if you tell her, I'm sure she'll understand." Chuck agreed.

"I agree as well, if you two do really trust her as not only a maid, but also your friend, I am confident she'll come to accept." Ciel/Celestia said.

"Sister?!" Linda/Luna looked at her.

"It is alright little sister; these two are friends of Twilight and the others, so I believe in them, as you too should." Ciel/Celestia reassured her younger sister.

"Eh, I'm getting tiered of using this form all the time, so hurry up and confess!" Carl/Czar demanded.

"They are right Nii-chan…" Kat said. "We should at least let the people we trust know about them. To be honest, I've actually been meaning to tell Nate and the others about Rainbow Dash and others. And I know Lucy and Pinkie Pie would get along swimmingly!"

"Yeah, I've actually wanted Danny and Francis to know about Sonic and his friends too." Chris admitted. "Alright, let's go tell her."

With their decision made, Chris and Kat gather up their courage and walk up to Ella. "Ella, there's something we need to talk to you about…" Chris said.

**Later that evening…**

Chris and Kat told Ella about their first meeting with Sonic and Rainbow Dash, telling her about the adventures they had, helping them find and save their missing friends, and how they are helping them collect the Chaos Emeralds and the Elements of Harmony, the keys to returning to their dimensions, and how they are battling against their enemies Dr. Eggman and Steam. They took Ella over to Chuck's workshop where the Sonic Heroes, the Mane Party and the animal friends were (with Cheese, Tails, Amy, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy comforting Cream). Chris and Kat told them it was alright and introduced Ella to them and vice versa. Ciel, Linda and Carl changed back into Celestia, Luna and Czar respectively, revealing their true forms to Ella, leaving her in surprise and awe, especially when Chris and Kat told her that they were royalty. Celestia told Ella that there was no need to treat them like royalty, mainly because they were not in Equestria or in Albatross anymore, and instead wish that she, Luna and Czar be treated like normal ponies and griffin, much to Czar's annoyance.

With all the explanations, Ella came to understand everything and accepted them as her friends, especially with Cream, Cheese, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Angel, who agreed to help her around the house and the kitchen. Cream explained her situation to Ella about how she and Cheese were kidnapped by Dr. Eggman and got separated from their mother, before ending up on Earth along with the rest. She also admitted that she and Cheese were the ones who caused a mess in the kitchen earlier.

"Oh, I understand now." Ella said. "You should have told me earlier! I just hope you are able to return to your own dimensions soon!"

"Don't worry, with Sonic-san and the others, and with the help from Rainbow-chan, Twilight-chan and the others, we'll be able to find the Chaos Emeralds and the Elements of Harmony soon!" Cream said.

"Yeah!" Pinkie said.

"We're friends after all, and friends always help each other, no matter what hardships we encounter." Fluttershy said, while Angel simply nodded.

"I know you will." Ella said. "And Cream…" she began to sob emotionally. "You must be feeling very lonely and sad, being separated from your mother."

"It's alright, with Sonic-san and the others, and Pinkie-chan, Fluttershy-chan and their friends by my side, I don't feel sad or lonely anymore." Cream reassured, with tears streaming down her eyes, emotionally. "Ella-san, you're a nice person!"

"Yeah, Ella-san, you're the BEST…MAID…EVAH!" Pinkie shouted in a hyperactive way, except she also felt emotional tears coming down her eyes.

"Yes…you are, Ella-san." Fluttershy said with emotional tears, even Angel was feeling emotional.

"Thank you…and please, just call me Ella, ok? Just Ella is fine." Ella said emotionally.

"Ella…san…" Cream said emotionally.

"Chao!" Cheese chippered.

Pinkie Pie began to cry a river, unable to contain her tears, while Fluttershy tries to wipe away her own, along with Angel. It was an emotional moment.

Sonic, Rainbow, Twilight, Spike, Hawkeem, Chris and Kat watched from the door.

"Looks like Cream, Pinkie, Fluttershy and Ella are getting along swimmingly." Sonic said.

"Yeah…" Rainbow said with a smile.

"Indeed." Twilight smiled along with Spike, Chris and Kat.

Hawkeem didn't say anything except he felt emotional as a tear ran down his eye. Twilight noticed and grinned. "I saw that tough guy!" she remarked.

"What? N-no…I'm not…it's…an old punch to the eye, that's all." Hawkeem tried to cover up, wiping away his tears.

Twilight continued to look at Hawkeem with a sly grin. The old griffin exasperated. "Okay, fine! So I'm not made of stone after all!" he admitted.

Chris and Kat smiled, but then their hearts sank when they realized the earlier incident with Cream, they looked down in guilt as they left. Sonic, Rainbow and the others noticed.

"What's up?" Sonic wondered.

"I don't know, but we should check on them, come on." Twilight said.

**Soon…**

Sonic, Rainbow, Twilight, Spike and Hawkeem soon found Chris and Kat in each of their rooms. Sonic went to check on Chris, while Rainbow, Twilight, Spike and Hawkeem went to check on Kat.

"What's up Chris?" Sonic asked Chris.

"What's wrong Kat?" Twilight asked Kat.

"Kat and I said something nasty about our own mother in front of Cream." Chris said.

"Nii-chan and I always get to see our mother from time to time, but even if she wants to…she can't see her own mother." Kat said, as she and Chris explained the same thing at the same time, but in different places.

"I think we've hurt her feelings." Chris said, looking down sadly. Kat looked the same.

"Don't worry, Cream is just fine!" Sonic reassured with a wink.

"Don't worry Kat, she got mad at you for something, but it will eventually go away, just give it some time!" Twilight said with a smile.

"Yeah, we always have disagreements, but we eventually come to agree on something and accept our differences." Spike said.

"Yeah, I did have a lot of disagreements before, but I got over it now." Rainbow said. "And I'm sure the old griffin here feels the same, even if he doesn't want to admit it."

"Oh bite me!" Hawkeem scoffed and looked away.

"Yeah, don't worry about him, and don't you worry about Cream." Twilight said.

Then, in Chris room, Cream came in with Cheese carrying a flower crown made of flowers that Sonic and Rainbow picked from Peace Park. "Chris-san! I have this for you!" she said.

"For me?" Chris knelt down. Cream placed the crown on his head. "Thanks Cream."

"I've made this crown from the flowers Sonic-san and Rainbow-chan gathered for me!" Cream explained. "I've made one for Ella, Rainbow-chan and her friends too!"

After that, Cream left and entered Kat's room. "Kat-chan! I've got a present for you!" she said.

"Really?" Kat knelt down and Cream placed another crown of flowers on her head. "I like it, thanks Cream."

"You're welcome!" Cream smiled and turned to Rainbow and the others. "Here, I've made these for you too!"

Cream placed a flower crown on Rainbow, Twilight, Spike and even Hawkeem's heads.

"Thanks squirt." Rainbow said.

"This is really nice Cream, thank you!" Twilight said.

"Yeah, thanks!" Spike said.

"Umm…thank you…I think…" Hawkeem nervously said.

"You're welcome, these are made from the flowers Sonic-san and Rainbow-chan got!" Cream said. "Now I'm going to give the rest to the others!"

Cream and Cheese left. Sonic, Rainbow and the others, along with Chris and Kat came out of their rooms as they watched Cream and Cheese leave.

Sonic smiled happily. "Congratulations guys! Cream only gives out flower crowns to everyone she loves very much and considers them her friends!" he explained.

"Really? So that means she gave you one too?" Chris asked Sonic.

"Of course!" Sonic said with a wink and thumbs up, as he showed his own and placed it on his head.

**In the dining room…**

Everyone had gathered at the dining room for dinner. The Sonic Heroes, the Mane Party, the Alicorn sisters, Czar, Chuck and Mr. Tanaka had all been given flower crowns by Cream and Cheese, as a token of friendship. Ella was the last one to get hers as she knelt down, allowing Cream to place it on her head.

"There you go!" Cream said.

"Thank you Cream and Cheese." Ella said.

Everyone cheered with joy, Ella laughed with joy as she held Cream and Cheese in her arms, both also laughing with joy. Pinkie Pie declares this a friendship party as she pulls out her Party Cannon and fires streamers and confetti all over the room.

It was a happy moment as the Sonic Heroes, the Mane Party and their friends no longer needed to hide from anyone in the house anymore. Celestia walks up to Chris and Kat.

"So, I believe you two have learned something about friendship haven't you?" Celestia asked.

"Um…" Chris and Kat looked at Celestia.

"I value friendship above all and I'd love to hear what my student and her friends have learned about friendship and other things also related to friendship." Celestia explained.

"Oh, yeah, we have learned that if you want to keep a secret, you can't just keep for yourself." Chris said.

"That's right, and if you have friends that you can always count on, we should never have to hesitate to share it with them." Kat added.

"And last, we learned that someday, we won't have to keep it a secret from everyone anymore and maybe, they will come to accept it." Chris concluded.

"Excelent." Celestia said with a smile. "I am glad that you two have become great friends with my little ponies."

Chris and Kat smiled as they enjoyed the party with their family and friends all together, as the camera zooms out the window and into a full view of the Thorndyke Mansion under the night sky.

**(BGM: Mi-Ra-I - Run&Gun)**

It was night time, in the living room of Chris and Kat's mansion, Sonic and Rainbow Dash's friends are all asleep on the coach and on the floor around the couch, while Sonic and Rainbow Dash stayed up late watching clips of the episode that had just played at the time.

_You ready for the trip?_

_Just one more day to go_

_Put on a new shirt_

_And let's sneak off in the night_

_The sleepless city is even today_

_Still just looking over us_

_Why don't we sing it a new song_

_Events that could make you cry_

_Remembering without reason_

_With sound of the heels of our boots_

_Let's run through quickly_

_Doing things skillfully may be fine_

_But as we are clumsily standing here_

_That's what I really like about you_

_To shine bright, and be free_

_Nothing to be afraid of._

_Since we've rode the waves of time,_

_Let's start aiming for that far off road_

_Saying goodbye to the boring days_

_There's nothing to be lost_

_Stubbornly tie the boots once more_

_Let's open a new door_

_The sleepless city is even today_

_Quietly just looking over us_

_Let's start from here!_

_To shine bright, and be free_

_Nothing to be confused about_

_The waves of time are strong yet gentle_

_Soon I will meet you there_

_Let's light up our world_

After finishing watching, Sonic turned the TV off and they both went to sleep. The next morning, they woke up when suddenly Ella picked them both up and placed them on the couch. Sonic and Rainbow look at Ella wondering what that was about, Ella points out the message on the wall next to the TV. It was written in Japanese: "When watching TV, keep the lights on and a safe distance from the TV."

_To shine bright, and be free_

_Nothing to be afraid of._

_Since we've rode the waves of time,_

_To the other side of the far off road,_

_Soon I will meet you there_

_Let's go and find our future_

Realizing their mistake, Sonic and Rainbow Dash stared at each other embarrassed, laughing sheepishly.

**Sweatdrops rolled down the sides of their heads, one on each**

They look at Ella and apologize, promising to never stay too close to the TV and with the lights off again.

**(BGM ends)**

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but it's finally here! R&R please!

P.S.: Could you people PLEASE stop shouting "PLEASE MAKE MORE", it won't make me work any faster. The next chapter will come out, when it's ready. Seriously, you freaks! (no offense)

P.P.S.: I can't reply to "Guest" reviewers ok? If you have a question and you need an answer, then you have to become a member, plain and simple!


	10. The Cutie Mark Crusaders are here!

A/N: I don't anything except my OCs, La Tormenta, Hawkeem, Steam and the Conductor belong to Super Writer, blah, blah, blah.

**(BGM: SONIC DRIVE - Hironobu Kageyama & Hideaki Takatori)**

The opening begins as a blue streak of light dashes down the road

_S-O-N-I-C, GO!_

Another streak of light appear in the sky, following the blue one, this one was rainbow colored

_S-O-N-I-C, GO!_

The two streaks slow down, the blue one reveals to be Sonic the Hedgehog while the rainbow one reveals to be Rainbow Dash.

_Go, go, go, go, LET'S GO!_

Sonic and Rainbow Dash grin at each other before they both dash toward the screen before it fades white as the title appears on it

**SONIC X: FRIENDSHIP IS UNIVERSAL**

Sonic and Rainbow Dash charge forward as they infiltrate a city that was taken over by the evil genius Dr. Eggman and the mad scientist earth pony Steam. The alarms go off as Eggman and Steam sent their robot minions to stop Sonic and Rainbow Dash.

_Yesterday's rules_

_are simply loose today_

_The best goal is to break them_

Sonic and Rainbow Dash race across the streets when they saw robot soldiers blocking their way. Sonic jumps and uses his homing attack on them, while Rainbow Dash speeds her way through them, knocking them down like bowling pins. They try to enter the building where their arch-enemies are, but another wave of robots chase after them out of the building.

_If I don't keep running_

_There's no other meaning_

_It's a punk philosophy_

On another part of town, Knuckles was driving a hover car down the road, with Cream, Cheese, Fluttershy, Angel and Applejack. They notice Sonic and Rainbow Dash greeting them, Sonic giving a thumbs up and Rainbow Dash winking them before dashing ahead of them. Then the robots that were chasing after them appear, causing Knuckles, Applejack and the others to scream in horror as they speed up and try to catch up with the two speeders.

Eggman and Steam watched this whole scene from aboard their hover ships, Eggman in his Egg Mobile and Steam on his Steam Cloud. They notice Tails, along with Amy, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Pinkie Pie and Rarity, flying in the Tornado 2.

_Biorhythm is_

_a two-time rhythm_

_The scenery instantly becomes countless lines_

_The wind envelops me_

Eggman and Steam laugh evilly as they fire their missiles at the Tornado 2. Tails and the others notice them and scream in horror. Tails then transforms the Tornado 2 into its battle formation, gaining more speed as he tries to outfly the missiles, the others screaming in horror, while Pinkie Pie shouts and laughs with joy as if riding in a roller coaster.

On the road, Sonic, Rainbow Dash, Knuckles and the others are still being chased by the robot soldiers, until they notice the Tornado 2, followed by Eggman and Steam's missiles, coming right at them! The two parties collide, resulting into a big explosion. Sonic and Rainbow Dash are sent flying into the sky, followed by the Tornado 2. Tails and Twilight toss each a Power Ring, one for Sonic and the other for Rainbow Dash.

_Inside Outside attack_

_Surpass everything altogether_

_I won't let no one_

_and nothing go forward_

Knuckles and Applejack take down the robots, Knuckles uses his punches, while Applejack uses her bucking. Cream, Cheese, Fluttershy and Angel work together to outsmart the robots into attacking each other.

A bright light shines from above them, they look up and see Sonic and Rainbow Dash coming down, with Power Rings in hand and hoof. Sonic then curls into his ball form and Spin Dashs down toward a robot, destroying it, then proceeds to destroy more robots. Rainbow Dash speed increases tenfold, that she performs her Sonic Rainboom in just a few short seconds, smashing into a robot, destroying it, then proceeds to destroy more robots.

_Inside Outside, GO! SONIC!_

_Everything altogether, Yes! Sonic!_

_"Watch out" and "Have a nice" are similar_

_That's right – both are by the skin of your teeth_

Sonic and Rainbow Dash then join hand and hoof together and perform the Sonic Rainboost combo, as they charge into the building where Eggman and Steam control the city, smashing and destroying everything inside it, much to Eggman and Steam's horror. Sonic and Rainbow Dash burst out from the top of the building, as it explodes into a million pieces.

While in mid-air, Sonic and Rainbow Dash look at each other and grin before they bro fist-hoof with each other, while their friends cheer for them, while Knuckles smiles warmly. Unknown to them, Shadow the Hedgehog, along with Rouge the Bat, Gilda and The Great and Powerful Trixie were watching from the top of one of the buildings.

_Throw boredom away_

_And start running_

Sonic closes his eyes and floats up into the air, as the seven Chaos Emeralds fly around him, followed by Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Rarity, all wearing their respective Elements of Harmony. Then in a flash of Chaos Energy and Magic of Friendship, Sonic and the Mane 6 transform into Super Sonic, and the Super Mane 6. They stare at the shadowy figures of some mysterious enemies, before charging at them, full speed, the mystery enemies charge back at them, the two parties collide resulting into a giant explosion.

_S-O-N-I-C, GO!_

Chris, Kat, and their family and friends, Big the Cat, Froggy, Charmy and Chocola, along with the Mobian animals cheer on for Sonic and his friends, while Vanilla smiles warmly, along with Vector and Espio

_S-O-N-I-C, GO!_

The Cutie Mark Crusaders, Derpy Hooves, Lyra, Bon Bon, the ponies of Ponyville and the griffons of the Griffon Kingdom cheer on for the Mane 6 and their friends, while Princess Celestia smiles warmly, along with Princess Luna, Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, Zecora, King Czar, Hawkeem and La Tormenta

_Go, go, go go, LET'S GO!_

Sonic and Rainbow Dash then land back on the ground and pose together for the screen, along with Chris, Kat, Tails, Twilight Sparkle and all of their friends and family. Eggman and Steam are seen cursing out to them in the background before storming off, ending the opening sequence.

**(BGM ends)**

It was a peaceful, quiet night in the streets of Station Square. Most of its citizens have already turned in for the night, while only a few stayed up doing some late night work. Three small shadowy figures ran down the streets hid inside a cardboard box in a dark alley. One of them peeks out and saw some police officers walk by, whistling, as he patrolled the streets.

"The coast is clear!" the one who was peek whispered in a female child's voice.

The three figures came out of the cardboard box. They sighted in relief as they walked over to the other side, as they walk into the light beam from a street light, revealing what they look like.

The first one was a filly Earth Pony, with a yellow coat, red mane and tail, orange eyes, a large pink bow on her mane and no mark on her flank.

The second one was a filly Pegasus, with an orange coat, purple mane and tail, purple eyes and no mark on her flank.

The third and last one was a filly Unicorn, with a white coat, violet and pink mane and tail, pale green eyes and no mark on her flank.

They were Applebloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle, together, they were known as the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"Hoowie! That sure was a close one girls!" Applebloom sighted in relief.

"Yeah, I seriously don't trust those things that walk on two at all!" Scootaloo said. "I wish Rainbow Dash was here."

"Yeah, but I don't think it was right having to steal food from those two-legged monsters." Sweetie Belle said.

"Well, what do you suggested then? Ask them politely?!" Scootaloo looked at Sweetie Belle with a serious look. "I mean, did you see the way they reacted when they saw us?"

Sweetie Belle remembered it, the adult two-legged man reacted in shock to see them right after they asked them politely for help, except instead of helping them, he called the cops to arrest them, leaving them with no choice but to run away. Those memories made her cringe in fear.

"I've been trying to forget about this whole time…" Sweetie Belle said, with her left eye twitchy.

"Besides, it's not like we had a choice or anythang, we have nowhere to go and we're like, stuck in a whole 'nother world, or somethin'." Applebloom said. "I mean, have you noticed that everypony we meet are these strange, two-legged monsters?"

"Yeah, it probably had something to do with that big light that came from the castle." Sweetie Belle said. "I wonder if the others somehow ended up in this here world too."

Then, as if her questions were answered, a newspaper that was being carried away by the wind, landed right on the back of her head. "What in the…?!" Sweetie Belle wondered as she picked up the newspaper and looked at it and gasped when she saw what the article was about. "Girls! Look at this!"

Applebloom and Scootaloo leaned over to see the article that Sweetie Belle saw on the newspaper. They gasped to see the picture of Rainbow Dash fighting a strange looking monster with a big mustache inside a hovering thing shaped like an egg, alongside a strange giant hedgehog with big sharp quills, gloves and shoes. The article read about how they appeared out of nowhere and how they managed to save the city from the monster, which was known as "Dr. Eggman" and his robotic minions. They gasped when they saw a picture of Twilight and Spike, onboard of some strange bird thing, along with a fox and two monster children, also seen fighting Dr. Eggman and his robot.

"Alright! So Rainbow Dash IS in this world after all!" Scootaloo exclaimed in excitement.

"And if she, Twilight and Spike are here, then that means that mah sistah and everyone else are here too!" Applebloom said.

"Yeah!" Sweetie Belle said. "But who are those strange animals with them? And what about those monsters who look like kids with them?"

"I dunno, but if they are on Rainbow Dash's side, then that means we can trust them!" Scootaloo said. "We may not know where they are yet, but I'm sure we'll find them sooner or later!"

"Yeah! Ah can't wait to be with mah sistah again!" Applebloom said.

"And I miss Rarity!" Sweetie Belle said.

"Then it's decided!" Applebloom declared and the three bumped their hooves against each other. "CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS, LOST AND FOUNDERS, YAAAAAAAAAY!"

"Go back to sleep you darn kids, or I'm calling the cops!" a random guy shouted from the window, scaring the Cutie Mark Crusaders away as they disappear into the dark of the night.

**Episode 9**

**Lost and Found! The Cutie Mark Crusaders are here!**

It was a wonderful Saturday morning at the Thorndyke Mansion. And since it was Saturday, it meant no school today, or tomorrow, which was Sunday. The Sonic Heroes, the Mane Party, the Animal Friends, the Alicorn Sisters and Czar no longer needed to hide themselves from those who lived in the mansion and help out Ella and Mr. Tanaka.

Twilight and Hawkeem explained the whole situation to Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Skylord Czar, as she (Twilight) continued researching the Chaos Emerald and the Element of Loyalty necklace, with Tails, Spike and Chuck. Amy, Rarity, Pinkie, Applejack, La Tormenta and Derpy were helping out Ella in the kitchen while Cream, Cheese, Fluttershy, Angel and the Animal Friends (Pocky, Flicky, Picky and Pecky) were watching a TV show known as "The Next Show", featuring the main character "Next", a humanoid, purple furred, friendly monster (a man in a suit, actually). Sonic and Rainbow Dash were having a race against each other, while Chris and Kat acted as their referees.

Both speeders crossed the finish line. "Who won?" Rainbow asked.

"You tied!" Kat said.

"Again…?!" Rainbow gawked.

"Oh well, guess that means more training." Sonic grinned.

"Yeah." Rainbow agreed.

"Looks like it!" Chris giggled.

Meanwhile, Cream and the others were still watching "The Next Show" on TV, until the news suddenly pop up. "Huh?" Cream asked, along with the others.

"We interrupt this program for an important message." Scarlet Garcia announced on TV. "A few nights ago, there have been some food robberies going around the city, ranging from cafés, bars and restaurants. Eye-witnesses account say that this was the work of three little fillies, which may have some connection with the ponies that are allied with the animals. Here are some of the interviewees' comments…"

"One had a big bow on her head, another had wings, and the last one had a small horn on her forehead." A police officer described.

"Oh, as if we didn't have enough trouble with Dr. Eggman and his gang of terrorists, we now have to deal with little food thieves!" a restaurant owner complained. "And three little fillies no less! Where's the animal control when you need them?!"

"A day ago from the start of the robberies, I actually saw the three fillies come up to me asking for help." The man who first saw them said. "I of course didn't trust them at all, so I called the cops on them and have them arrested because…I DON'T TRUST ANIMALS THAT TALK!"

"After hearing the descriptions, the police managed to get a somewhat accurate image of what the fillies look like…" Scarlet pulled out a sketch of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. "Here is a sketch of the little thieves, based on eye-witness description."

Fluttershy and Angel gasped in shock when she saw the sketch of the CMC on TV. "Oh my goodness!" she exclaimed.

"You know them Fluttershy?" Pecky asked.

"I do! I better tell the girls immediately!" Fluttershy said and flew out of the living room with Angel riding in her mane.

"If any of you are to see any of these fillies, contact the police immediately." Scarlet announced. "This is Scarlet Garcia of SSTV, signing off."

The news ended changing back to "The Next Show" program on TV. "Oh dear…" Cream said.

"Chao." Cheese agreed.

"We better tell Sonic and the others too." Picky said.

"Yeah, let's go!" Pocky agreed.

**Meanwhile, with the Cutie Mark Crusaders…**

The three blank flanks had to put on a disguise, by riding on each other's shoulders, with Scootaloo at the bottom, Sweetie Belle in the middle and Applebloom on the top, wearing a jacket around them, Applebloom wore a hat and a pair of glasses, to avoid attention from anyone. In order for the disguise to work, Scootaloo was forced to walk on her hind legs, whish felt uncomfortable.

"This is seriously a seriously stupid plan!" Scootaloo complained.

"Quiet Scootaloo, ya don't wanna give away who we really are, do ya?" Applebloom hushed her.

Scootaloo simply replied with groaning. She hated disguise plans a lot, especially when it involved being forced to walk on two.

"Besides, don't worry, this plan will work for sure!" Applebloom reassured.

"I don't know Applebloom…" Sweetie Belle whispered as she peeked through the hole between the buttons on the front. "They all seem to be staring at us awkwardly."

"Just ignore them Sweetie Belle…" Applebloom said. "And Scootaloo, you just keep on walkin'."

"Whatever…" Scootaloo grumbled under her breath.

As they continue on walking down the street, as Scootaloo struggles to keep her balance, Sweetie Belle trying not to panic and Applebloom quietly giving the directions. Soon, they come across a jewelry store where Applebloom noticed a familiar looking gold necklace with an orange apple shaped gemstone on it.

"Girls! Check out that necklace!" Applebloom whispered.

Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo peeked through the holes between the buttons of the jacket and gasped in shock. "Applebloom, isn't that…?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Yeah, that must be mah sister's element thingy!" Applebloom said. "The description she gave me matches it perfectly: a gold necklace with an orange apple shaped gemstone on it!"

"Sweet! Maybe we'll get our cutie marks for retrieving it for your sister!" Scootaloo exclaimed.

"But wait! We're not seriously going to steal it are we?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Why not? It's not like these monsters hate us already." Scootaloo said.

"But if we steal it from that store, that will give them even more reason to hate us!" Sweetie Belle said.

"Fine, then what's your idea?" Scootaloo asked.

"Well, I can only think of one thing: getting a job." Sweetie Belle said.

"A job? And where are we gonna get a job?!" Scootaloo demanded.

"Girls! Girls! Listen, we need that necklace, but in order to avoid any more trouble, we have to earn the money we need to buy it!" Applebloom said. "Besides, maybe one of those jobs will also help us earn our cutie marks!"

"Good point." Scootaloo agreed.

"That was also my idea too!" Sweetie Belle said.

"Then it's settled!" Applebloom said. "Let's go and…Cutie Mark Crusaders, Job Finders, yaaaay!" all three of them hoof bump, quietly, in order to avoid attracting any unnecessary attention. Unknown to them a certain tiny but muscular dark figure in disguise was following their every move.

* * *

**Sonic X: Friendship is Universal Card #35**

**Name: Applebloom**

**Age: 8**

**Gender: Female**

**Species: Earth Pony**

**Likes: Finding her special talent, Family, Friends, Adventure, Exploring, Helping others, Apples**

**Dislikes: Evil, Bullies, Not having a cutie mark, Getting denied for her offer of helping, Being treated like a kid, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon**

**Abilities: Limited strength, Repairs, Woodwork, Decorating, Limited Leadership skills**

**Bio: The unofficial leader of the Cutie Mark Crusaders and Applejack's little sister, who is desperately trying to find out what her special talent is and earn her cutie mark, along with her two best friends and fellow crusaders, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo.**

* * *

**Sonic X: Friendship is Universal Card #36**

**Name: Picky**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: Male**

**Species: Pig**

**Likes: Peace and quiet, Adventure, Friends, Family, Eating, Mud-baths, Bowling**

**Dislikes: Dr. Eggman, Evil, Bullies, getting hungry, Chaos, Disorder, getting kidnaped**

**Abilities: Strength, Cooking, Tasting, Mud-ball fighting, Digging, Limited Martial Arts**

**Bio: One of Sonic's Mobian animal friends who was used as an organic battery for Dr. Eggman's E-47 Pumpty, until he was saved by Knuckles, now he is free-loading at the Thorndyke Mansion.**

* * *

**Back in the Thorndyke Mansion…**

Fluttershy, Cream and the others gathered everyone at Chuck's workshop and explained to them about what they heard on the news about the CMC.

"What?! Mah sister's in this world too?!" Applejack gawked in shock.

"Oh my stars, Sweetie Belle is here too?!" Rarity was worried.

"And Scoots?" Rainbow asked.

"That's right, the nice reporter on TV showed us the sketches of the three of them, I am sure it was them…or, at least I think it is them." Fluttershy said nervously.

"Ok Fluttershy, we believe you." Twilight said. "But if they are in the city, this would spell BIG trouble!"

"You're right, we need to find them before they get captured and taken to Area 99." Kat said.

"Agreed!" the others said.

"We shall assist you in your search." Celestia said, while Luna and Czar nodded.

"We'll split up and search the town, one goes with me in my car, and some will go with Tails in the Tornado 2, while the rest search on foot and keep a low profile toward the citizens and the police." Chuck said.

"Alright, let's go Rainbow Dash!" Sonic said.

"You got it Sonic!" Rainbow said.

With that, Sonic raced down toward the city with Rainbow Dash flying next to him.

"Chris, Kat, Amy, Twilight, Spike, Pinkie and Rarity, you come with me in the Tornado 2." Tails said.

"Right!" the ones Tails choose agreed.

Tails and his group jump onboard the Tornado 2 and take off into the skies.

"The rest of you will come with me in my car, then I'll drop you off at the streets and search on foot, but be sure to keep a low profile, got it?" Chuck asked looking at Cream, Cheese, Fluttershy, Angel, Applejack, Derpy, La Tormenta, Hawkeem, Celestia, Luna and Czar.

Celestia giggled. "That shouldn't be a problem." She said as she and Luna used a spell to change themselves and Czar into their human forms.

"Good, let's go!" Chuck said.

Chuck and his group got onboard the car and depart to the city.

"Come back safely before lunch time, you hear?" Ella yelled as she watched them head for the city, along with Tanaka and the Animal Friends.

**Meanwhile, back in Station Square…**

**(BGM: The Cutie Mark Crusaders Go Crusading)**

Applebloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle, together they are known as the Cutie Mark Crusaders. They are three little fillies who are on an "epic" quest as they crusade for their talents, in search for their cutie marks. Even though none of them have earned their cutie marks yet, they never lose hope and continue on searching for their cutie marks.

Right now, while they remain in their "ingenious" disguise, they keep going around town, in search for jobs and raise money to buy the Element of Honesty from the jewelry shop. Not only that, maybe one of the jobs they take will lead them into earning their own cutie marks.

Unfortunately, their mission wasn't going well at all…

First they tried working as a janitor in a corporation's building, but they end up spilling all the water on the hallway and the boss slipped on it, whish pissed him off enough to fire them.

Next, they tried working as a waitress in a café, but end up spilling the coffee on the table and on the costumers, causing them to get pissed off and leave and the owner of the café fires them.

Then they try working a plumber, fixing the pipes in the sewers, but unfortunately, the pipes were so messed up, badly bolted and some damaged parts, covered up in chewing gum, they end up bursting, causing a huge flood. Again, they got fired.

After that, they try working as a librarian, but while they were trying to organize the books, they try to reach a book to the top shelf, only to end up knocking the book case down, which knocked all the others like dominos, ultimately smashing the receptionist's desk. And…just like the previous jobs, they got fired on the first day…

But they don't give up as they were determined to raise money for the Element of Honesty. Little did they know that a shady figure was stalking them from the shadows? What about the Mane Party and the Sonic Heroes?

**Meanwhile…**

Our heroes continued on searching the city from top to bottom. Sonic and Rainbow Dash used their speed and agility to race and fly around the buildings and avoid the attention of the citizens or the police.

Tails and his group searched the city from a bird's eye view while flying the Tornado 2, they look down using their binoculars, watching what was going on down on the streets.

Chuck and his group kept a low profile as they search the city down on the streets, in Chuck's car. Celestia, Luna and Czar did their own searching on foot, while in their human form disguise.

They searched and searched, while keeping a low profile and avoid unwanted attention. They heard rumors about some weirdo in a jacket, hat and glasses going around taking random jobs, but fail miserably, not that it helped them in anyway, or does it? It may be rude or offensive to mention this, but the Cutie Mark Crusaders have never been quite successful in their crusading, often ending with them getting hurt or in sticky situations and no cutie mark on it.

"You know, I've been wondering about those cute little marks on your rumps for quite some time." Kat told Twilight, Pinkie and Rarity.

"Oh, you mean our cutie marks?" Twilight asked. "They are symbols that magically appear on our flanks whenever we discover what our special talent is." she explains. "For example, that stars on mine represent my expertise with magic and my love for star gazing."

"Yeah and the balloons on mine represent my talent for throwing parties and make everypony smile! It's like the best one ever!" Pinkie Pie added with a big grin and a proud pose.

"That says a lot about you!" Amy smiled.

"Yeah, I can tell!" Kat smiled. "What about you Rarity?"

"My talent consists of fashion designing and decorating all my works with jewelery, and I mean REAL-LIFE jewelry, not that costume-made jewelry garbage! Oh no! And ultimately share all of my works with everypony!" Rarity explained her special talent.

"Yeah, and she's real good at it too!" Spike sighted lovingly.

"Cool!" Kat said. "So these Cutie Mark Crusaders, they are working hard to earn their own cutie marks, right?"

"Indeed, but sadly, their search has been fairly fruitless, just as our search for them has been right now." Twilight said as she looked down to the streets, along with the others. They notice Sonic and Rainbow Dash run/fly across from below, but no sight of the three fillies anywhere.

"Oh, I just really hope Sweetie Belle is alright, I would just hate to THINK what those ruffians would do to her if they catch her! HANG ON SWEETIE BELLE! YOUR BIG SISTER IS COMING!" Rarity said dramatically.

"Don't worry Rarity, we'll find your sister and her friends too!" Amy said.

Kat curiously looked at her brother. "Hey Nii-chan, if I was a pony, what do you think MY cutie mark would look like?" she asked him with a big grin.

"Huh?" Chris looked puzzled at his sister. "Well…I think…uh…" he tries to answer, but he can't seem to picture his own sister as a pony, let alone what her cutie mark would look like.

"Oh, never mind, I was just messing with you anyway." Kat giggled.

"Oh…" Chris sighted at being teased by his little sister.

**A sweat drop rolls down the side of his head**

"Sonic, everyone, did you find anything?" Tails called the others through the communicator.

**With Sonic and Rainbow Dash…**

"Nothing so far Tails…" Sonic replied as he looked around from the rooftops, while Rainbow Dash flew around looking for the fillies.

"No sight of them anywhere." Rainbow Dash said looking around.

**With Chuck and his group…**

"Negative Tails." Chuck said while looking around while driving. Cream, Cheese, Fluttershy, Angel, Derpy, La Tormenta and Hawkeem kept their eyes open while in Chuck's car. Celestia, Luna and Czar looked around in the streets while in their human forms.

"Why are we even doing this?!" Hawkeem complained. "I have better things to do than wondering around aimlessly looking for a bunch of fillies!"

"Better things? Like what?" Derpy asked curiously.

"Errr…" Hawkeem tries to think of something, but all he can think is just laying down on the couch and drinking rum. "I'll think of something…"

**A sweat drop rolls down the side of his head**

"Ah just hope Applebloom's alright, that little filly sure knows trouble like apple knows pie." Applejack said while keeping her eyes open.

"Oh, we'll find them Applejack, at least, I think so…" Fluttershy said.

"Ah hope so…" Applejack said.

Our heroes refused to give up until they had found those fillies and bring them back safely into their hands, or hooves or talons. Little do they realize the kind of trouble that the CMC are about to get into.

* * *

**Sonic X: Friendship is Universal Card #37**

**Name: Sweetie Belle**

**Age: 8**

**Gender: Female**

**Species: Unicorn**

**Likes: Singing, helping out her sister Rarity, finding out what her special talent is, Adventure, Friends, Fashion**

**Dislikes: Evil, Bullies, Sadness, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, not having a cutie mark**

**Abilities: Singing, Limited Unicorn Magic, Limited Perspective, Making Cute Faces**

**Bio: A member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders and Rarity's little sister, she is determined to find her own special talent while acting as the voice of reason of the group.**

* * *

**Sonic X: Friendship is Universal Card # 38**

**Name: Scootaloo**

**Age: 8**

**Gender: Female**

**Species: Pegasus**

**Likes: Rainbow Dash (her idol), Sports, Adventure, Friends, Action, Fighting villains, finding what her special talent is**

**Dislikes: Evil, Bullies, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, losing, not having a cutie mark, Romance, anything girly**

**Abilities: Scooter riding, Agility, Limited flying, Hovering**

**Bio: A member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders and Rainbow Dash's biggest fan, she is determined to find out what her special talent is, serving as the team's transportation driver, and showing off her own skills in order to impress Rainbow Dash.**

* * *

The Cutie Mark Crusaders, while still wearing their disguise, had just run out of a hotel. The security guard came out and yelled "AND NEVER COME BACK!" at them, before heading back inside.

The three fillies managed to escape back into the same alley they hide out. Once back in the cardboard box, they remove their disguise and look down in disappointment.

"So far, so what?!" Scootaloo spoke up. "We haven't raised any money AT ALL!"

"And we didn't get any cutie marks either…" Applebloom sighted as she looked down to her flank, only to find it blank still. Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle did the same, and their flanks were also blank still.

"Well, look on the bright side, at least our disguise hasn't been blown up until now." Sweetie Belle said.

"That hardly makes up for anything…" Scootaloo said.

"We have to think of something, before Applejack's element falls into the wrong hands!" Applebloom said.

"**I'm afraid it's already too late for that!"** A demonic voice spoke, causing the three fillies to jump in surprise and fear, recognizing it.

"No! Not him!" Applebloom said shaken in fear.

"But I though he was gone for good!" Scootaloo said in fear.

"Me too!" Sweetie Belle said.

The three fillies gulped as they were about to take a peek outside the box, until the mysterious voice pulls the box and throws it away, exposing them. They react not only to see a mysterious tiny figure in a cloak, but he was holding the Element of Honesty necklace in hand (or is that a hoof?), plus the bosses of every place they tried getting a job to were all behind him and some police officers.

"**Here they are, the little fiends who stole all the food and made you look bad over this stupid necklace!" **The mysterious figure said, pointing at the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"Thanks a lot citizen." A police officer said before glaring at the filles. "You three are gonna get it now!"

"You'll pay for ruining my library!" the librarian boss yelled.

Applebloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle stood there for a few seconds as the bosses and the police officers glared down at them, they had no idea how he managed to afford for the Element of Honesty, but they had a very good idea of who he really is, but there was nothing they could do at the moment. And then…

"RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" The Cutie mark Crusaders screamed at the top of their lungs as they ran for their lives from the bosses and the police officers, while the cloaked figure chuckled evilly as he followed them.

**Meanwhile, with Sonic and Rainbow Dash…**

The two speeders were still looking for them, until they heard their screaming.

"That's them!" Rainbow reacted.

"You sure?" Sonic asked.

"I'm positive! Come on!" Rainbow said before flying off in the scream's direction. Sonic ends up following her.

"Yo Tails! Did you hear that?" Sonic called Tails through the communicator.

**Meanwhile, with Tails and his group…**

"We heard it Sonic, we're on our way there now!" Tails replied.

"My sister is in trouble?! OH NO! HANG ON SWEETIE BELLE! YOUR BIG SIS IS COMING!" Rarity yelled dramatically.

"Is she always like this?" Chris asked.

"Don't worry, that's just the way she expresses how concerned she is about her sister." Twilight reassured.

"Yup, have no fear Rarity, we'll save her!" Spike said.

"Yeah, we'll find her!" Amy and Pinkie said.

"Hang on everyone!" Tails announced as he increases the speed.

**Meanwhile, with Chuck and his group…**

"You guys heard that, didn't you?" Chuck asked the others as he stopped to pick up Celestia, Luna and Czar.

"Yeah, we heard it alright!" Applejack said.

"It would appear they are in trouble." Celestia said. "We must hurry."

Everyone nodded in agreement as they head for where the scream came from.

**Meanwhile, with the Cutie Mark Crusaders…**

Things were looking very bad for the three blank flank fillies. They ran as fast as their legs could, as the bosses and the police chased after them down the streets and alleys, like an angry mob of people. They encounter some obstacles and people in the way, they had to avoid them and keep moving, they did what they could along the way to slow the mob down, such as crossing the street and dodge incoming cars (or metal monsters as they call them), or jump over some wire fences, but that wasn't enough.

This chase went on for about an hour or so, until they end up running into a wall of cops. The fillies react to this; they look back and saw the mob all around them. They were completely surrounded.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" A police officer said. "A bunch of little freaky thieves, that's what we have here!"

"What shall we do to them?" A fat police officer asked.

"They may be related to that flying pony with the blue hedgehog! Let's send them all to Area 99!" a thinner police officer suggested.

"I don't care what you do to them officers; just get them out of our sight!" the plumber boss demanded.

"And teach these troublemaking, good-for-nothing horses who is the boss around here!" the Café owner demanded.

The three fillies didn't say anything; all hope seemed lost for them. The police officers were about to grab them, it was going to be over soon. The Cutie Mark Crusaders were about to be blank flanks for all eternity.

But just then, a blue and rainbow colored streaks of light race past them, confusing everyone. And then there was a blue and rainbow colored tornado surrounding them, everyone reacts as they hit the floor in fear. When it was over, the police and the bosses looked up.

"Is it over?" the librarian asked.

"Hey! Where the fillies go?!" the plumber boss reacted noticing the fillies were gone.

"But…they were right there!"

"They got away! Dammit!"

"Quick! Let's go look for them!"

As they looked around, the camera moves up to the top of one of the buildings, revealing Sonic and Rainbow Dash, who just rescued the Cutie Mark Crusaders from their doom.

"Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo exclaimed as she happily hugged her idol. "I knew you'd come for us!"

"Hey squirt! It's good to see you too!" Rainbow Dash smiled as she put Scootaloo down. "Are you ok? You're not hurt are you?"

"Naw, I'm fine. But who is this?" Scootaloo asked looking at Sonic, along with Applebloom and Sweetie Belle.

"Don't worry, he's cool." Rainbow Dash assured to them. "His name is Sonic and his in the same boat as us. He came here from another world, just like us."

"That's right little fillies, I'm guessing you're all friends of Rainbow Dash?" Sonic asked with his sly grin.

"Hey Sonic!"

Sonic, Rainbow Dash and the Cutie Mark Crusaders looked up to see Tails and his group fly overhead in the Tornado 2. The fillies were shocked to see a huge flying mechanical bird, but were happy to see some familiar faces were riding on it.

"Hey Tails! We found them!" Sonic called out.

"SWEETIE BELLE!" Rarity called out.

"RARITY!" Sweetie Belle cried with joy.

Rainbow Dash picked up Sweetie Belle and flew over to the Tornado 2, tossing her over to Rarity's arms.

"Oh, my dear sister, I'm so glad you're alright!" Rarity cried while hugging her sister. "I'm sorry about what you had to go through, those ruffians didn't hurt you did they?!"

"No sis, Rainbow Dash and, uh, Sonic, got us out before they even had the chance!" Sweetie Belle reassured.

The others saw them enjoying their reunion and smiled. Then Applebloom spoke. "Hey Rainbow, is mah sister here too?" she asked.

"Yup." Rainbow Dash said. "Oh and here she comes now!"

They looked down and saw Chuck and his group in the car, Applebloom reacted when she saw Applejack among the group.

"APPLEJACK!" Applebloom cried as she ended up jumping off the building and free fall into the car, except Rainbow Dash grabbed her on time and flew down to the car, dropping her on Applejack as the little filly hugged her older sister.

"Applebloom!" Applejack hugged her sister. "Ah'm so glad y'all A-okay mah little sistah!"

"Oh Applejack, you have NO IDEA, what Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle and Ah have been through!" Applebloom said.

"Ah have a good idea." Applejack replied.

Chuck and the others saw this and smiled to see the family's all reunited. "Well, mission accomplished, to head back to the mansion!" he said holding his communicator.

The others heard him and agreed to go back to the mansion before lunch time. Applebloom was happy to have been reunited with her older sister, same goes for Sweetie Belle with Rarity, and last Scootaloo with her idol, Rainbow Dash, as she rides on her back on the way back to the Thorndyke Mansion.

**Meanwhile…**

The mob and the police looked and searched, but no sights of those damn fillies. The cloaked figure walked up to them in disappointment. **"You let them get away?!"** he demanded.

"Apologies kind sir, we…"

"**I WON'T FORGIVE YOU BASTRADS FOR THIS!"** The mysterious cloaked figure removed his cloak revealing himself toward them in a rage.

The mob and the police gasped in horror. "YOU'RE…"

"**FOR YOUR FAILURE, THE PENALTY IS DEATH!"** The shaded figure roared in rage as it lashed it out on them.

The screen fades to black as you hear bloodcurdling screams of agony and numerous graphical and unpleasant noises of violence and gore.

**Meanwhile, back in the Thorndyke Mansion…**

Their mission was a success; our heroes managed to rescue the Cutie Mark Crusaders from harm and brought them back safe and sound. And just on time for lunch. Celestia, Luna and Czar were back in their true forms.

Right now everyone was gathered at Chuck's workshop. The Cutie Mark Crusaders were happy to be reunited with the Mane Party, but they still didn't know about the Sonic Heroes (even though they already met Sonic) or the Thorndykes, so they decided to introduce themselves.

"My name is Chris and this is my sister Kat." Chris introduced himself and his sister. "Your sisters and your friends have told us about you."

"Yeah, pleased to meet you three!" Kat greeted.

"I'm Tails, I'm Sonic's best friend and I am like a little brother to him!" Tails introduced.

"I'm Amy and I'm Sonic's girlfriend, right Sonic?" Amy introduced herself and looked at Sonic.

"Uh…" Sonic looked away nervously.

**A sweat drop rolls down the side of his head**

"I am Cream and this is my best friend Cheese, we're pleased to meet you." Cream introduced herself and Cheese.

"I'm Pocky, these are Flicky, Picky and Pecky, pleased to meet you." Pocky introduced himself and the other animal friends.

"Hello!" Flicky greeted.

"Hey!" Picky greeted.

"How do you do?" Pecky greeted.

"And of course, you already met Sonic; he's the fastest hedgehog in the world and my speed rival." Rainbow Dash said.

"Cool!" The Cutie Mark Crusaders said.

"The name's Applebloom, Ah'm the leader of the Cutie Mark Crusaders and Applejack's sistah!" Applebloom introduced herself. "These here are my fellow Crusaders: Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo!"

"Hi!" Sweetie Belle greeted.

"Hey!" Scootaloo greeted, while eye-balling Sonic. "And you don't think you're better than Rainbow Dash, because no one can beat her in a race!"

Sonic chuckled nervously, while the others faked a cough. Rainbow Dash stepped in. "Actually squirt, Sonic and I already raced a few times and…we always tied." She explained.

"Seriously?" Scootaloo gawked in surprise.

"Yeah, pretty much." Kat nodded. "By the way, these here are Chuck, our grandfather, Ella, our maid and last Mr. Tanaka, our butler." She introduced them.

"Hello little ones, pleased to meet you." Chuck greeted them.

"I am glad to three were brought back safe and sound, I'm terribly sorry about what you had to go through, but rest assured, you are safe with us here." Ella said.

"Friends of Masters Chris and Kat are always welcome at the Thorndyke Mansion." Mr. Tanaka said in a calm manner. "We welcome you Miss Applebloom, Miss Sweetie Belle and Miss Scootaloo."

"Thank you!" The Cutie Mark Crusaders thanked them.

"Well, now that everything is settled, how about joining us for lunch?" Ella asked.

"Sounds good to me, I'm half-starved after being forced to eat nothing but junk for the last few days." Scootaloo said.

Moments later, everyone was at the dining room, eating lunch. There was plenty of food for everyone fit to feed their respective species. While they eat the Cutie Mark Crusaders shared their own little miss-adventures, in which they crusade their talents and look for their cutie marks, while the Thorndyke siblings and the Sonic Heroes shared their own to them. But soon, the Cutie Mark Crusaders' moment of peace was shattered when they realize something horrible…

"Oh no! Mah sistah's element!" Applebloom exclaimed in horror.

"Darn, that nasty bully still has it!" Scootaloo exclaimed.

"Come again?" Applejack and the others looked at them in concern.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders ended up explaining about finding the Element of Honesty necklace on display in a jewelry store, trying to raise money for it, and failed miserably, then a cloaked figure shows up with the Element in hand (or was it a actually a hoof?) and sent the angry mob and the police chasing after them, until Sonic and Rainbow Dash rescued them.

"A cloaked figure has MAH Element?" Applejack gawked in shock.

"But, who is he and what does he want with it?" Spike asked.

"Well, we don't know, but we have a pretty good idea of who he is." Sweetie Belle said.

"Who?" Chris asked.

"Judging from his size and that demonic voice…I'd say it had to be…"

**Meanwhile…**

The mysterious figure walked down to the shore all covered in blood of his victims (the mob and the police) and encountered who appeared to be the shadowy figure of Steam and the Conductor, who now has both arms mechanized, much to his displeasure.

"**I've got the Element for you…"** The mystery figure said handing the necklace over to them, the Conductor grabbed it.

"Excellent work, if Dr. Horo was still around, he'd sure be pleased…if he still had any of his consciousness left that is." Steam replied.

"**I'm still pissed off that those bastards couldn't even lay a figure on those damn fillies!"** the mysterious figure said. **"If only I had done it myself…"**

"You'll get your chance." Steam said. "Now what do you say we return to base…Iron Hoof?"

The mysterious figure finally came into light. He was a short looking Earth Pony, a bit taller than Spike, but still short, huge muscles, demonic eyes, sharp teeth, dark coat and hell fire colored mane and tail.

"**Yes Steam, let's go…"** the psychopathic pony known as "Iron Hoof" said in a demonic voice.

**(BGM: Mi-Ra-I - Run&Gun)**

It was night time, in the living room of Chris and Kat's mansion, Sonic and Rainbow Dash's friends are all asleep on the coach and on the floor around the couch, while Sonic and Rainbow Dash stayed up late watching clips of the episode that had just played at the time.

_You ready for the trip?_

_Just one more day to go_

_Put on a new shirt_

_And let's sneak off in the night_

_The sleepless city is even today_

_Still just looking over us_

_Why don't we sing it a new song_

_Events that could make you cry_

_Remembering without reason_

_With sound of the heels of our boots_

_Let's run through quickly_

_Doing things skillfully may be fine_

_But as we are clumsily standing here_

_That's what I really like about you_

_To shine bright, and be free_

_Nothing to be afraid of._

_Since we've rode the waves of time,_

_Let's start aiming for that far off road_

_Saying goodbye to the boring days_

_There's nothing to be lost_

_Stubbornly tie the boots once more_

_Let's open a new door_

_The sleepless city is even today_

_Quietly just looking over us_

_Let's start from here!_

_To shine bright, and be free_

_Nothing to be confused about_

_The waves of time are strong yet gentle_

_Soon I will meet you there_

_Let's light up our world_

After finishing watching, Sonic turned the TV off and they both went to sleep. The next morning, they woke up when suddenly Ella picked them both up and placed them on the couch. Sonic and Rainbow look at Ella wondering what that was about, Ella points out the message on the wall next to the TV. It was written in Japanese: "When watching TV, keep the lights on and a safe distance from the TV."

_To shine bright, and be free_

_Nothing to be afraid of._

_Since we've rode the waves of time,_

_To the other side of the far off road,_

_Soon I will meet you there_

_Let's go and find our future_

Realizing their mistake, Sonic and Rainbow Dash stared at each other embarrassed, laughing sheepishly.

**Sweatdrops rolled down the sides of their heads, one on each**

They look at Ella and apologize, promising to never stay too close to the TV and with the lights off again.

**(BGM ends)**

A/N: OMG! This one took forever to finish! Anyway, here's my second original episode, featuring the CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS! YAAAAAAY! They may have failed to get the Element of Honesty but don't worry, they WILL get it back in a future chapter! Anyway, please leave a nice review after you finish reading and I'll get the next chapter up soon. (But I can't promise anything though)

PS: Sorry about calling you freaks the other time, I just find it annoying when they keep shouting "WE WANT MORE!" or "MAKE THE NEXT ONE PLEASE!" and never mention anything they enjoyed or could have been better. So please, next time you write a review, be sure to include that, ok? Thank you.


	11. Emergency Launch! The X Tornado

**(BGM: SONIC DRIVE - Hironobu Kageyama & Hideaki Takatori)**

The opening begins as a blue streak of light dashes down the road

_S-O-N-I-C, GO!_

Another streak of light appear in the sky, following the blue one, this one was rainbow colored

_S-O-N-I-C, GO!_

The two streaks slow down, the blue one reveals to be Sonic the Hedgehog while the rainbow one reveals to be Rainbow Dash.

_Go, go, go, go, LET'S GO!_

Sonic and Rainbow Dash grin at each other before they both dash toward the screen before it fades white as the title appears on it

**SONIC X: FRIENDSHIP IS UNIVERSAL**

Sonic and Rainbow Dash charge forward as they infiltrate a city that was taken over by the evil genius Dr. Eggman and the mad scientist earth pony Steam. The alarms go off as Eggman and Steam sent their robot minions to stop Sonic and Rainbow Dash.

_Yesterday's rules_

_are simply loose today_

_The best goal is to break them_

Sonic and Rainbow Dash race across the streets when they saw robot soldiers blocking their way. Sonic jumps and uses his homing attack on them, while Rainbow Dash speeds her way through them, knocking them down like bowling pins. They try to enter the building where their arch-enemies are, but another wave of robots chase after them out of the building.

_If I don't keep running_

_There's no other meaning_

_It's a punk philosophy_

On another part of town, Knuckles was driving a hover car down the road, with Cream, Cheese, Fluttershy, Angel and Applejack. They notice Sonic and Rainbow Dash greeting them, Sonic giving a thumbs up and Rainbow Dash winking them before dashing ahead of them. Then the robots that were chasing after them appear, causing Knuckles, Applejack and the others to scream in horror as they speed up and try to catch up with the two speeders.

Eggman and Steam watched this whole scene from aboard their hover ships, Eggman in his Egg Mobile and Steam on his Steam Cloud. They notice Tails, along with Amy, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Pinkie Pie and Rarity, flying in the Tornado 2.

_Biorhythm is_

_a two-time rhythm_

_The scenery instantly becomes countless lines_

_The wind envelops me_

Eggman and Steam laugh evilly as they fire their missiles at the Tornado 2. Tails and the others notice them and scream in horror. Tails then transforms the Tornado 2 into its battle formation, gaining more speed as he tries to outfly the missiles, the others screaming in horror, while Pinkie Pie shouts and laughs with joy as if riding in a roller coaster.

On the road, Sonic, Rainbow Dash, Knuckles and the others are still being chased by the robot soldiers, until they notice the Tornado 2, followed by Eggman and Steam's missiles, coming right at them! The two parties collide, resulting into a big explosion. Sonic and Rainbow Dash are sent flying into the sky, followed by the Tornado 2. Tails and Twilight toss each a Power Ring, one for Sonic and the other for Rainbow Dash.

_Inside Outside attack_

_Surpass everything altogether_

_I won't let no one_

_and nothing go forward_

Knuckles and Applejack take down the robots, Knuckles uses his punches, while Applejack uses her bucking. Cream, Cheese, Fluttershy and Angel work together to outsmart the robots into attacking each other.

A bright light shines from above them, they look up and see Sonic and Rainbow Dash coming down, with Power Rings in hand and hoof. Sonic then curls into his ball form and Spin Dashs down toward a robot, destroying it, then proceeds to destroy more robots. Rainbow Dash speed increases tenfold, that she performs her Sonic Rainboom in just a few short seconds, smashing into a robot, destroying it, then proceeds to destroy more robots.

_Inside Outside, GO! SONIC!_

_Everything altogether, Yes! Sonic!_

_"Watch out" and "Have a nice" are similar_

_That's right – both are by the skin of your teeth_

Sonic and Rainbow Dash then join hand and hoof together and perform the Sonic Rainboost combo, as they charge into the building where Eggman and Steam control the city, smashing and destroying everything inside it, much to Eggman and Steam's horror. Sonic and Rainbow Dash burst out from the top of the building, as it explodes into a million pieces.

While in mid-air, Sonic and Rainbow Dash look at each other and grin before they bro fist-hoof with each other, while their friends cheer for them, while Knuckles smiles warmly. Unknown to them, Shadow the Hedgehog, along with Rouge the Bat, Gilda and The Great and Powerful Trixie were watching from the top of one of the buildings.

_Throw boredom away_

_And start running_

Sonic closes his eyes and floats up into the air, as the seven Chaos Emeralds fly around him, followed by Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Rarity, all wearing their respective Elements of Harmony. Then in a flash of Chaos Energy and Magic of Friendship, Sonic and the Mane 6 transform into Super Sonic, and the Super Mane 6. They stare at the shadowy figures of some mysterious enemies, before charging at them, full speed, the mystery enemies charge back at them, the two parties collide resulting into a giant explosion.

_S-O-N-I-C, GO!_

Chris, Kat, and their family and friends, Big the Cat, Froggy, Charmy and Chocola, along with the Mobian animals cheer on for Sonic and his friends, while Vanilla smiles warmly, along with Vector and Espio

_S-O-N-I-C, GO!_

The Cutie Mark Crusaders, Derpy Hooves, Lyra, Bon Bon, the ponies of Ponyville and the griffons of the Griffon Kingdom cheer on for the Mane 6 and their friends, while Princess Celestia smiles warmly, along with Princess Luna, Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, Zecora, King Czar, Hawkeem and La Tormenta

_Go, go, go go, LET'S GO!_

Sonic and Rainbow Dash then land back on the ground and pose together for the screen, along with Chris, Kat, Tails, Twilight Sparkle and all of their friends and family. Eggman and Steam are seen cursing out to them in the background before storming off, ending the opening sequence.

**(BGM ends)**

* * *

Dr. Eggman placed his set of cards inside his slot machine, pulls the lever and the wheels spin until they stop, all showing the picture of the same robot.

"Bingo! We'll use this one!" Eggman declared. "And this one can carry a crew inside too! Steam, are your boys ready yet?"

"More than ready is impossible Doctor." Steam said, as he turned to an army of human criminals. "All of you move out and don't screw up like you the last guys did, or you'll be on your own like them!"

"Don't worry, we won't fail you!" The leader, Robert replied. "Just remember what you promised us in return."

"I haven't forgotten…" Steam replied. "_Even though it won't matter after I'm done through with those little horses who keep messing everything up, I'll just dump you afterwards._" He added in his thoughts.

Robert and his men moved out, followed by the Conductor and Iron Hoof. Steam failed to notice that the Conductor was secretly carrying the Element of Honesty in his pocket, as bait for Applejack and settle the score with her once and for all.

**Soon…**

Robert and his men, the Conductor and Iron Hoof were all onboard of a giant green, bird-like, spacecraft, equipped with powerful missiles, lasers, a powerful suction force and the ability to fly into outer space.

Its name was E-90, codenamed: Super Sweeper.

Super Sweeper was moved toward the launch tunnel by the moving platform. The villains onboard fastened their seatbelts, as Super Sweeper was ready for launch. As soon as the door opened, the giant spacecraft launched itself into outer space.

**Episode 10**

**Emergency Launch! The X-Tornado**

**Meanwhile, in Area 99…**

The scientist working on the facility were busy examining the remains of all the robots that Sonic, Rainbow Dash and their friends had destroyed so far, along with the weapons that Giovanni and Ricardo used. They were fascinated that the technology Eggman and his yet-unknown-to-them partner used were unlike anything they had seen before.

Unfortunately, they had to put their research on hold as something was up. The Intelligence agents were having some kind of trouble handling the worldwide monitoring due to some interference.

"Status report on the situation!" the G.U.N. Commander ordered.

"We had confirmation of a missile launch about five minutes ago but now there's no trace of it." One of the agents reported.

"Just what is that Dr. Eggman up to this time?" The Commander wondered, before turning back to the agents. "Have you confirmed what was launched?"

"We don't know that yet." The agent replied.

The G.U.N. Commander looked concerned; he had a bad feeling about this.

**Meanwhile, with Eggman and Steam…**

"I think we're just about ready." Eggman said. "Shall we get started?"

"And remember, if any of those fools get in the way, take them out, use any means necessary!" Steam added.

"Aye-Aye Dr. Eggman-sama and Steam-sama!" their henchmen obeyed through the communicator.

**Meanwhile, in space…**

Robert pressed the button on the control-panel, activating Super Sweeper's powerful suction force, as the spacecraft opened its beak at the front, revealing a vacuum-cleaner like tube that came out of it. It began sucking in all nearby satellites. Robert's men, the Conductor and Iron Hoof watched in awe.

**Back in Area 99…**

"System alert! System alert!" an agent called out.

"What's wrong?" the G.U.N. Commander asked.

"Our satellites have been jammed! No wait, they VANISHED!" the agent reported.

"WHAT?!" the G.U.N. Commander gawked in shock as he looked at the monitor.

The monitor showed radar with a space-point view of Earth. There were smaller white dots, which were the satellites, and a big dot that was the source of the problem. All the smaller dots were moving toward the big one.

"What is this?!" the Commander gawked in shock. "How could this be?!"

**Meanwhile…**

Super Sweeper sucked all the satellites in, while the villains onboard watched with awe. Eggman and Steam monitored the situation from the base. Decoe and Bocoe were sitting at the table and drinking oil tea, in a Japanese style manner.

"Ah, watch them flow in my little pony!" Eggman said to Steam as they monitored. "With all these satellites, we can easily take them apart and use them as parts for new robots!"

"Indeed. This is a perfect "killing two birds with one stone" kind of plan doctor." Steam said. "You are a genius indeed!"

"I know I am!" Eggman said with pride.

**Area 99…**

"I don't believe this…" The Commander was now concerned. "Contact the president immediately!"

"Yes sir." One of the agents replied.

**Meanwhile, in the Thorndyke Manor…**

Everything was peaceful at the Thorndyke Manor. Ouside, Sonic was seen taking a nap on the roof, while Rainbow Dash was taking a nap on a cloud above the mansion. Mr. Tanaka was seen moaning the lawn with a Push-Moaner, while the Animal Friends, Pocky, Flicky, Picky and Pecky, were seen playing around in the backyard.

Inside, in the living room, Cream, Cheese, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and the Cutie Mark Crusaders were singing and dancing along with Next, as they watched the Next Show on TV. Tails, Twilight, Spike, Chris, Kat and Hawkeem were all sitting down on the couch, while Celestia, Luna and Czar stood up, as they watched.

"Hello everyone! Here are some snacks!" Ella said cheerful, as she came in, followed by Amy, Applejack, Rarity, Derpy and La Tormenta, as they all carried their own snacks and placed them on the table.

"Wow!" Everyone, except Cream and the others who were still watching TV, exclaimed as they saw the snacks on the table.

"Ella and I made these Apple Pies!" Amy said.

"She also helped out with makin' the Apple Cider!" Applejack said.

"I enjoyed making these Grass/Flower Sandwiches with Ella." Rarity said adjusting her mane.

"Mmmm, Muffins!" Derpy said as she looks up with one eye and down with the other.

"My Tacos are the spiciest there is, but Ella helped me make them even spicier than siempre!" La Tormanta said.

"I have to say, their cooking is simply the best!" Ella said. "I believe these are their best works yet!"

"Aw shucks, it's nothin' really." Applejack said, blushing while scratching the back of her head.

"I am more of a fashion designer, but thank you for your compliment dear." Rarity said with a smile.

"I'm so happy to hear that from you Ella! I can't wait to deliver these to Sonic!" Amy said in excitement.

"Don't worry; I'll deliver it for him!" Tails said as he picked up the pie.

"No way Tails!" Amy glared at Tails, knowing he was lying about delivering the pie to Sonic and was planning to eat it himself. "I'm the one delivering the pie over to Sonic, so LET GO!" she grabbed the pie and shook Tails off, sending him flying toward the TV.

"OUCH!" Tails cried as he crashed against the TV, of which the screen turned into static.

Cream and the others gasped at this as they stopped dancing and singing along.

"Tails, you bully! You made Mr. Next Show end!" Cream sniffled.

"Chao chao!" Cheese agreed.

"Yeah Tails, that wasn't very nice!" Pinkie Pie agreed, while Fluttershy and the Cutie Mark Crusaders nodded.

"I'm sorry guys." Tails apologized after he recovered.

"It's alright everyone, I'll just turn it back on!" Chris said as he picked up the remote.

Chris pressed the Power button on the remote to turn the TV off, and then he pressed it again, hoping it would bring the TV back to normal, except the static was still there.

"Huh? That's odd…" Chris said as he tried again and again, and even started changing the channels, but all they got was static.

"What gives? There's nothing on." Kat said.

"You don't suppose…" Twilight wondered.

"Yup, the TV is dead." Hawkeem said apathetically.

Next thing they knew, Cream and Cheese started crying a river, anime style, after Hawkeem said that. Sonic and Rainbow Dash heard the crying from outside and they came in through the window.

"What's going on?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Dashie! Sonic! The TV isn't working anymore!" Kat told them.

"And that's a bad thing?" Sonic asked.

"Well…" Chris nervously pointed out Cream and Cheese crying.

**A sweatdrop rolled down the side of his head**

Twilight tries to use her magic to fix the TV, as her horn was engulfed in a magenta aura, along with the TV in a similar aura to her horn. But when she was done, and both auras on her horn and the TV were gone, the static was still there.

"Strange, my magic says the TV is fine, but something else is causing it to show only static." Twilight said.

"Now I can't watch the "Next Show" anymore!" Cream said while crying.

"I don't believe this, now I can't watch any of my cooking shows!" Amy said.

"Or any sport shows." Scootaloo said.

"Or fashion shows." Rarity said.

"Or Wrestling shows and Super Hero movies." La Tormenta said.

"Or the mistress' movies!" Ella said.

"Or the news." Luna said.

"Or my Samurai Movies." Mr. Tanaka said as he appeared out of nowhere, causing everyone to jump.

"Mr. Tanaka…I don't think that's the prob…" before Chris could finish his sentence, they heard a childish laugh.

The situation turned from bad to worse, when Bokkun the Menssager Robo arrived, Ella and the others took their snacks off the table, allowing him to land on the table.

"Oh crap! Not this guy again!" Sonic reacted remembering the last time he saw Bokkun. "TAKE COVER!"

Sonic, Rainbow, Chris, Kat, Tails, Twilight, Spike, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Ella, Applejack, Rarity, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Derpy, La Tormenta, Hawkeem, Mr. Tanaka, Celestia, Luna and Czar took cover behind the couch, the chair and the fireplace, and grabbed things like pillows or firewood and used them as shields.

"What are you morons hiding from? Come over here this instant!" Bokkun said apathetically as he pulled out the small monitor from his mailbag. "I bring you all a message from Dr. Eggman-sama himself, so clean out the ear wax from those ear holes and listen up!"

Eggman appears on the monitor's screen. "Sonic, you should be afraid you know? That empty head of yours can't even fathom exactly what the heck is going on. So, I'll just show you…" the screen changes to E-90 Super Sweeper sucking up all the satellites in space.

"He's stolen all the satellites!" Chris exclaimed, while everyone looked both horrified and outraged.

The screen changes back to Eggman. "Everyone in this world only seems to enjoy watching shows and movies about everything, so they only have themselves to blame for this! And don't even bother coming after my E-90 Super Sweeper! You want to know why? Because it is all the way up in the stratosphere! Not even that pathetic Tornado 2 of yours will be able to even reach him! So what are you going to do about it? NOTHING, that's what!" he laughs maniacally, as if he already won. "And now, Bokkun will automatically start crying!"

After that message was over, Bokkun did what Eggman said and started to cry for no apparent reason, in a very loud and high-pitched tone that causes everyone to cover their ears as it was getting on their nerves.

"What did he mean by stratosphere?" Scootaloo spoke loudly.

"I'm not sure, but knowing Eggman…" Tails tried to answer while trying to ignore Bokkun's crying, until Chuck came in.

"To put it simply, it is all the way high up, at the top of the sky!" Chuck said somewhat excited.

He wasn't sure if anyone heard him right, because of Bokkun's annoying, nerve-wrecking crying. "My, what a noisy robot! Let's go!" Chuck said as he picked up Bokkun and carried him out of the mansion.

"Let go you old man!" Bokkun yelled as he escaped Chuck's grip, pulled out a bomb and placed it on Chuck's grip.

"WHAT THE FU…"

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

"Ouch…" Chuck coughed out smoke as he was covered in suite from the bomb's explosion.

"Got you dumb-ass!" Bokkun gave the middle finger salute while laughing maniacally, before he flew away.

Chuck didn't say anything as he walked back in, but still covered in suite and smoking.

"Art thu alright Chuck?" Luna asked.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Chuck said. "As I was saying, he's all the way up on the very top of the sky. About right here…"

Chuck shows them a map of the Earth's atmosphere, pointing out the location of the stratosphere, which is at the very top of it and the part that separates the planet's sky with outer space.

"Can the Tornado 2 reach that high?" Chris asked.

"Or can Rainbow Dash fly up there?" Kat asked.

Tails wasn't sure, even Rainbow Dash had her doubts but won't show it, not wanting to spoil her cool image.

"Hey, there's no harm in trying!" Sonic suggested. "Come on Tails, to the Tornado 2!"

"Right!" Tails agreed.

**Soon…**

Tails got onboard the Tornado 2, Twilight and Spike got in the back seat, acting as his co-pilots. Sonic stands on top of the plane's upper wings. Rainbow Dash was ready to take off into the skies.

"Everyone hold on! Tornado 2, take off!" Tails announced as he pilots the Tornado 2 down the runway until it takes off. Rainbow Dash takes off into the skies at high speed, leaving behind a rainbow blur.

"Good luck everyone!" Amy and the others shouted as they watched our heroes take off into the skies.

"And please, return safely." Celestia whispered.

**Soon…**

The Conductor, Iron Hoof, Robert and his goons were minding their own business as they control E-90 Super Sweeper. Then the alarms went off, causing them to jump in surprise, Robert looks at the radar and notices a signal approaching the center. He grabs the communicator.

"Hey Boss! Something's approaching us!" He reported to them.

**Meanwhile with Eggman and Steam…**

"It's the hedgehog and his playmates!" Eggman said.

"And those troublemaking Element Bearers!" Steam growled in anger. "Dispose of them!"

"Yes, shoot them down and take no prisoners!" Eggman ordered.

"Yes sir!" Robert complied on the communicator.

**Back in the sky…**

Our heroes were approaching E-90 Super Sweeper on the Tornado 2, with Rainbow Dash flying next to them. "Alright Tails, onward and charge!" Sonic ordered pointing at Super Sweeper.

"No need to say it twice!" Tails said as he charges at Super Sweeper, followed by Rainbow Dash.

Super Sweeper attacks them with a bite, but they dodge it. Tails and Rainbow Dash did a U-turn and attack it. Tails fires the Tornado 2's guns at Super Sweeper, but it didn't do much damage. "Damn it! It's bullet proof!" Tails cursed.

"My turn!" Rainbow Dash charged forward and started punching, kicking, bucking and slamming her hooves all over Super Sweeper at super-fast speed. But when she was done, it didn't do much damage as she landed back on the Tornado 2 with her hooves all sore. "Never mind…" she grumbled under her breath.

E-90 Super Sweeper summons its torrents and fires at them, Tails dodges them, while Sonic and the others held on. Twilight got an idea. "Tails! Try flying around that thing's head and make it dizzy!" she said.

"Got it!" Tails agreed as he dodged the torrent's lasers.

He did what Twilight told him to do and flew around and around Super Sweeper's head. As Twilight predicted, it tried to spin around while trying to not lose sight of them, but Tails started going faster and faster, it started spinning faster and faster too. Meanwhile, Robert, The Conductor and Iron Hoof and their minions, who were inside the robot began to feel dizzy and sick, even Eggman and Steam who were witnessing the battle from their base.

"What the heck are they doing?!" Eggman demanded feeling his head spinning.

Back in the battle, Tails saw his opening and fired the machine guns at the torrent, destroying it. "Yatta! It worked!" Tails cheered.

"Don't celebrate just yet!" Sonic reminded.

As the pilots of E-90 were beginning to recover, they decide to fly higher toward the stratosphere, Tails follows them in the Tornado 2.

"Hey you morons! Get on the guns right now and shoot them down!" Robert ordered his goons who obeyed him as they got on the guns.

"Now the real battle begins!" Iron Hoof said as he fired the missiles at them.

Tails dodges them by barrel rolling out of the way, while everyone else held on. The goons came out from the sides and the top of Super Sweeper and fire at them; they dodge them as well using the barrel roll. It was a struggle as Twilight ended up creating a magenta colored shield around them, using her magic from her horn.

"This is now getting serious!" Spike said.

"But it's not over yet! Rainbow, you ready?" Sonic said.

"I was born ready!" Rainbow replied and looked at Twilight, who nodded in agreement, knowing what their plan was.

They waited for the right moment until Super Sweeper fired its missiles again. "NOW!" Sonic and Rainbow shouted as they jump off the Tornado 2 and Twilight lifted the shield for a split second so they could come out of it. Once outside, Sonic curls into his Spin Ball form and homes in on the missiles sending them flying back at Super Sweeper, while Rainbow Dash flew around while the missiles chased after her until she got close enough to Super Sweeper, she then did a back-flip over the missiles, tricking them into flying toward the robot.

All the missiles landed on Super Sweeper, causing massive damage and destroying the torrents, and sending the goons controlling them flying while screaming in horror.

Sonic and Rainbow Dash landed back on the Tornado 2 after Twilight lifted the shield again, allowing them to land back on. "That was AWESOME!" Rainbow Dash cheered as she and Sonic did a bro fist/hoof.

"But it's still not over yet!" Twilight reminded them.

They flew up even higher toward the stratosphere. "Enough of these stupid games!" the Conductor declared and jumped onboard a torrent.

The heroes notice the torrent emerge from the back of the robot, Rainbow, Twilight, Spike and Sonic recognize the diamond dog on it. "Oh no, it's that idiot again!" Rainbow groaned. "Doesn't he ever learn?!"

"Wait, what's that on his hand?" Spike noticed the Conductor waving at them while holding something on his hand he was waving with.

They gasp in shock when they realize that what he was holding in his hand was Applejack's Element of Honesty necklace.

"You want it? Come and get it!" the Conductor yelled as he fired his torrent at them.

Tails swiftly dodges the shots as he tries to get in close. "You know about that weird diamond dog?" he asked.

"Long story short, he's a mercenary that Steam hired to hunt us down and prevent us from stopping his plans." Twilight told the short version of it.

"Yeah! So let's bring him down and take Applejack's Element back!" Rainbow declared as she flew off the Tornado 2 and toward the Conductor. Sonic follows her as he jumps off the Tornado 2.

"No wait! It's probably a trap!" Twilight called but they were already too far away to hear her.

As they got close enough, Twilight was right asd the Conductor jumped back into the robot as he set the torrent on self-destruct. As they got close, Sonic heard the countdown and gasped, but Rainbow Dash didn't seem to realize it. "Rainbow Dash, get away from that thing!" Sonic shouted and pushed Rainbow and himself out of the way, as the torrent self-destructed.

"Whoa! What the hay just happened?!" Rainbow gawked in confusion.

"It was a trap!" Sonic said. "That guy was daring us to attack him so he could blow that thing up on our faces!"

"What?!" Rainbow shouted in fury, as she and Sonic landed back safely on the Tornado 2.

"Are you guys alright?" Twilight asked. "I tried to warn you that guy was trying to lead you into a trap!"

"Yeah, sorry about that." Sonic and Rainbow apologized.

Back in the robot, the Conductor saw that his plan failed, Iron Hoof scuffed. "BAH! Enough of the stupid games!" he declared as he slammed his hoof down on the "Super Sweeper" button.

Super Sweeper's mouth opened revealing its vacuum-cleaner like tube unleashing its powerful suction force, Sonic, Rainbow and the others reacted as they were being sucked them in.

"Tails! Get us out of here!" Sonic shouted as he held onto the wing, along with Rainbow Dash.

"I'm trying!" Tails said as he struggled to turn the Tornado 2 around.

He somehow manages to turn around and fly away from the vacuum, but it wasn't over yet as Super Sweeper continues to use its name-sake move on them.

"Damn it! It's still after us!" Sonic cursed.

"Hang on guys and don't let go!" Tails announced as he flew even higher toward the top of the sky, while Super Sweeper ended up sucking all the clouds around them while it continued chasing after them.

"It's still chasing us!" Spike announced. "What do we do?"

"At this rate we're gonna get sucked in!" Twilight announced.

Tails kept flying higher and higher while trying to come up with a plan, however, as he was about to reach the very top of the sky, his engine failed and blew a fuse, as smoke came out from it.

"Oh no!" Tails reacted in horror, while Sonic, Rainbow Dash, Twilight and Spike reacted in horror when they notice the propellers on the front stop spinning.

The next thing they knew they were screaming at the top of their lungs as the Tornado 2 started to fall out of the skies. The Conductor, Iron Hoof and Robert saw this and laughed maniacally along with their goons, thinking they had won the battle.

* * *

**Sonic X: Friendship is Universal Card #39**

**Name: Tornado 2**

**Type of vehicle: Bi-plane**

**Engine: Tails Original CE Engine**

**Weapons: Top Front-mounted Double Machine Guns, Homing Missiles**

**Maximum Speed: ?**

* * *

**Sonic X: Friendship is Universal Card #40**

**Name: X Tornado**

**Type of vehicle: Custom X-Wing Jet-Fighter**

**Engine: Tails, Twilight, Spike & Chuck Original Engine (CE & EOH Custom)**

**Weapons: Side-Mounted Double Machine Guns, Homing Missiles, Chaos & Harmony Overdrive (Secret Weapon)**

**Maximum Speed: ?**

* * *

Our heroes screamed in horror as they held on as the Tornado 2 kept falling from the skies, Tails was struggling to get the plane started again and avoid crash landing.

"This is it! We're gonna DIE! WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Spike screamed as he embraced Twilight. "This time we are defiantly GOING TO DIE!"

"Will you shut up!? We are not gonna die!" Tails yelled as he struggled to get the plane started again.

Sonic and Rainbow Dash held onto the Tornado 2's top wings as they continue falling, they notice the ocean floor was right below them, making Sonic enter a state of insecurity. "Tails, we're heading for the water, DO SOMETHING ALREADY!" he yelled.

"I'M TRYING!" Tails yelled.

It took about a minute and a half, but somehow Tails managed to get the plane started again and got it steady JUST in time before it hit the water's surface, as they flew up again. Tails sighted in relief, along with Sonic, Rainbow and Twilight, but Spike on the other hand, his face was as pale as a ghost.

"Oh my dear sweet Celestia! I can't believe we've survived THAT!" Twilight said as she sighted in relief. But notices Spike all pale as a ghost and shaken in fear.

"We are dead! We are dead! We survived but we are dead!" Spike stammered in fear as he was still in a state of panic. Twilight tries to calm him down.

"What the hay happened back there, Tails?" Rainbow asked the two-tailed fox. "Why did the plane suddenly went "kaput"?"

"I don't really know but…" Tails tried to say it, except... "Sorry guys, but we have to retreat for now…"

"WHAT?!" Rainbow gawked. "Why is that?!"

"Tails has a point Rainbow." Sonic said. "I hate backing out from fights too, but after that incident, we have no choice but to go back to the Mansion for now."

"I'm…never…riding…a plane…again…" Spike gasped in between his speech due to the fear, as his little baby dragon heart raced faster than ever, before he fainted on Twilight's lap.

"I agree, let's retreat for now and come up with a new strategy." Twilight said.

"Fine…" Rainbow sighted as she reluctantly agrees to them.

With that decision, they decide to flying back to the Thorndyke Mansion for now.

**Soon…**

Our heroes had returned back to the Mansion, everyone welcomed them back thinking they had succeed. But when they noticed the depressed looks on their faces, they could tell the mission didn't go the way it was supposed to.

"Do not feel discouraged, sometimes you can find victory right away, but other times, it's best to walk away and live to fight another day." Celestia comforted Twilight, Rainbow and Spike.

"Thank you Princess, please excuse me now." Twilight said as she took Spike over to the rest of her friends, as they comfort the little baby dragon.

"Don't worry, I know you'll win next time." Ella said. "I know you will feel better after dinner."

"Yeah, you can try one of my tacos" La Tormenta offered.

Sonic and Rainbow smiled but frowned when they looked up in the sky, they could see Super Sweeper still in the sky causing trouble, and they looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

**Later that night…**

Everyone had enjoyed their dinner and returned back to doing their usual things to pass the time at Chuck's workshop; Spike had managed to recover from his fear (mostly), thanks to his friends, especially Rarity. Sonic was on the roof of Chuck's workshop, reflecting over the battle they had with Super Sweeper. Tails, Chris and Chuck were currently repairing the Tornado 2. Rainbow and Twilight informed Applejack and the others that the Conductor was onboard the robot, and he had Applejack's Element, leaving them in shock, especially Applejack.

"Say what now?" Applejack gawked in shock.

"That's right Applejack! The Conductor has YOUR Element!" Rainbow said. "Sonic and I tried to get it back, but we almost ended up falling for his trap."

"I tried to warn you both but you were already gone." Twilight said.

"Hey, I already said I was sorry!" Rainbow protested then he looks back at Applejack. "Anyway, he probably had that thing because he wants YOU to come and get him, since he obviously still has something against you."

"Yeah, except we know it's a trap!" Twilight said.

"Yeah, Ah know it sounds like a trap and all, but what're we gonna do about it?" Applejack asked.

"Wait, that goofy looking dog has a grudge on Applejack?" Kat asked. "Why is that?"

"He claims Ah left him for dead in a desert about 4 years ago, but Ah don't remember doin' that!" Applejack explained. "He could have mistaken me for another pony or somethin' but there's no actual evidence to prove it or otherwise."

"Interesting…because I though he was Rainbow's rival, seeing how he was working with Metal Sonic, who is Sonic's rival." Kat said.

"The Conductor is after us all, and he's mad at me for making him look bad in front of Steam, but its Applejack he has the grudge on." Rainbow said. "But to be honest I think that guy is just an idiot, because we all know Applejack would never do that to anypony, or any other creature for that matter."

"Yeah, that guy is just a rotten apple and nothing more." Applebloom added.

"We know he's most likely leading us all to a trap by flashing the Element of Honesty at our faces like that, but we still have to get it back from him…somehow." Twilight said. "But then there was that problem with the Tornado 2…"

"Such a powerful machine, to outmatch the Tornado 2 like that…" Chuck said.

Tails looked worried as he started at the Tornado 2, while Chris patted him on the shoulder.

"Hey Tails!" Sonic showed up as he jumped off the roof. "Sorry to tell you this, but the Tornado 2 isn't fast enough to keep up with that robot. You need to power it up!"

"We could…" Tails said.

"Really?" Chris asked.

"Yeah…by using the Chaos Emerald and Rainbow's Element of Loyalty…" Tails suggested. "The only problem is…" everyone looks curiously. "…converting the energy."

"What do you mean by that?" Spike asked.

"It's true that the Chaos Emeralds possess an infinite amount of energy, and while the Elements of Harmony only work when they are together and under the control of their respective bearers, they can work individually if they are to combine their own energy with the Emerald's energy." Tails started to explain. "The big problem is how to harness all that energy. If the converter can't contain 100% of it, the excess energy inside will run wild, causing the Tornado 2 to explode!"

The others were shocked to hear that, but Spike ended up fainting when he imagined back in the Tornado 2 and it suddenly exploded because of what Tails just explained, with him onboard and others onboard, Rarity and Twilight reacted to this.

"Spike!"

"Spiky-wicky!"

While Twilight and Rarity try to help Spike recover, the others continue.

"What do you suggest we do then?" Kat asked.

"Hmm, the only solution I can find is to release all that excess energy." Chuck suggested.

"But then we won't be able to stop that robot!" Tails protested.

"Or get mah Element back!" Applejack added.

"Is there another choice?" Chuck asked.

"Well, I could install a spare booster, along with an energy conversion system." Tails explained.

"You would have to tune-up the engine then." Chuck pointed out.

"The Tornado 2 can't harness the energy of the Chaos Emeralds combined with the Elements in its current state." Tails said.

"Can't you make a spare engine combined with the conversion system then?" Chuck asked. "That way there is much less danger of the excess energy going wild."

"I'm afraid its body can't handle it the way it is now." Tails explained sadly. "It needs to be remodeled completely in order for that to work."

"In that case, why not build a new plane with spare boosters and the conversion system that uses both the Chaos Emeralds and the Elements as a power source?" Kat suggested.

"Building a new plane would take a lot of time and effort…" Tails said.

"You can do it Tails! You're a mechanical genius after all!" Sonic encouraged him.

"Sonic is right!" Chuck agreed. "If you and I work together through the night, we might be able to pull this off! And Twilight will be happy to assist us, won't you?" he asked looking at Twilight.

"Oh, of course!" Twilight agreed. "I'll assist you any way I can!"

"Come you two, I have something to show." Chuck said as he escorted Tails and Twilight over to wherever he is taking them.

"H-Hey! Wait for me!" Spike gawked as he followed them.

**Soon…**

Chuck lead Tails, Twilight over to a steel door way in the back of the workshop, as Spike caught up with them. Chuck typed in the access code on the small keyboard next to the door and it opened. He escorted the three into what appears to be an elevator, after the door closed, Chuck pressed the button and it starting going down underground.

"Where are you taking us?" Tails asked.

"You'll see." Chuck smiled.

The elevator stopped, the doors opened, revealing only darkness. Soon, the lights went on, revealing a huge laboratory full of machines, tools, bottles, beacons and other mechanical parts, leaving Tails, Twilight and Spike astonished.

"My friends, welcome to my secret base!" Chuck proudly announced.

"Wow!" Tails admired the place.

"Indeed! This is unlike anything I've seen in Equestria or Albatross!" Twilight commented.

"Yeah!" Spike agreed.

"I'm glad you all like it!" Chuck smiled in delight. "We've got all the necessary equipment we need to build a new plane that will certainly be able to match that robot and if we work together through the night with the combination of technology and magic, it'll ready to go by tomorrow morning."

"Then let's do it!" Tails said in excitement.

"Spike and I will do our best!" Twilight smiled in delight, Spike nodded in agreement.

The two geniuses, the magical unicorn and her baby dragon assistant got started on building a new plane, one that has speed fast enough to match E-90 Super Sweeper, equipped with a spare booster combined with an energy conversion system, using the Chaos Emerald, combined with Rainbow Dash's Element of Loyalty necklace as a power source. Tails and Chuck did most of the physical work, along with Spike, putting together all the nuts, bolts and wires, while Twilight assisted them using her magic. She and Tails worked together on putting together the conversion system, while Chuck and Spike assisted them. They kept on going, as they double check the blueprints, iron out the bugs, installing the weapons, studying the Chaos Emerald and Rainbow's Element carefully, and Twilight using her magic to power-up and assist them, as they worked together through the night.

"It's getting late; maybe you should take a break." Chuck said as he yawned.

"Good idea…" Spike yawned as he fell asleep, Twilight used her magic to pick him up and put him on a small pillow for him to rest on.

"But we're so close now, this shouldn't take long to complete!" Tails said.

"I'll stay up too and help him." Twilight said.

"Suit yourselves." Chuck shrugged as he left, leaving Tails and Twilight to finish the job.

The fox and the unicorn continued on working hard on putting the finishing touched to the new plane. They felt someone tap on their shoulders and they looked back and saw Chris and Kat.

"Hi!" Kat greeted them.

"Chris? Kat? What are you doing here?" Twilight asked them surprised to see them.

"We just wanted to check on how you're doing working on the new plane." Kat said.

"Actually, there's something we'd like to request you." Chris said.

"Huh?" Tails and Twilight looked curious.

Chris and Kat whispered into their ears what their request was and explained why they wanted them to do that. Tails and Twilight quietly nodded in agreement and to keep it a secret until they show the new plane to everyone.

**The next morning…**

The sun was rising and a new day was born as Sonic stood on top of the roof of Chuck's workshop watching the Sun rise, while Rainbow Dash yawned as she woke up from her sleep on her cloud. Celestia stood on the roof of the mansion with Luna and Czar by her side. In Equestria, Celestia was the one who controlled the Sun, while her younger sister Luna, controlled the Moon. But here on Earth, the Sun and the Moon moved on their own. They were impressed by how this world worked differently from their own, while Czar just watched silently.

Inside the mansion, Chris, Kat, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, La Tormenta, Hawkeem, the Cutie Mark Crusaders and the Animal Friends were all asleep in the living room. Cream and Cheese were the first ones to wake up when they notice something appear on the television.

"Yay! Mr. TV has come back to life!" Cream said cheerfully.

"Chao, chao!" Cheese chippered happily.

The rest woke up feeling a bit groggy, but noticed the TV coming back on, Cream rushed up to it, followed by Cheese, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy. The title "EGG TV" appeared on the screen, and then…

"Good morning!" Cream, Cheese, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy screamed in horror and fright when they saw Dr. Eggman suddenly pop up on the television. "Welcome to the Dr. Eggman channel everyone! This television program is brought to you by the satellites from Happy South Island!"

Everyone watched what was on television, and they clearly could tell it wasn't something they would want to watch, especially Cream and the others.

"I don't like this show at all!" Cream said almost tearing up.

"Me neither! Where's the remote?" Pinkie Pie said looking around for the remote.

"Right here!" Kat grabbed the remote and tried to change the channel, but she ended up getting the same show. "What the?!"

"Today's special broadcast is "The Cleaning of the Stratosphere's Space Satellites" plan!" Eggman continued on, while Kat tries to change channels, hoping to find a different show, but it was in vain. Then the screen shows Eggman standing on the stage, holding a remote as he continues on. "Today's broadcast reporter is everyone's favorite idol, Dr. Eggman-sama! The great Dr. Eggman is gonna steal your heart, BABY!" he announced in excitement, as if he already won the battle.

"_Baby?!_" Eveyone gawked in their minds after hearing Eggman say that.

**Meanwhile, in Area 99…**

"Sir, the enemy is on the move again!" an agent reported as they detected the robot flying back into the stratosphere.

"Prepare the laser satellites!" the G.U.N. Commander ordered.

"Yes sir!" the agents complied.

**Back at Chuck's Workshop…**

Sonic and Rainbow had just finished watching the sun rise, when they heard Tails and Twilight calling them. The two speeders jumped off the roof to meet up with them.

"Is it ready to go?" Sonic asked.

"Yup, everything is set!" Tails said.

"Go gather the others over here so we can show it to everyone" Twilight said.

"You got it!" Rainbow Dash saluted, before she flew off, Sonic running next to her.

**Meanwhile, at the Stratosphere…**

Super Sweeper had reached the stratosphere. Robert activates Super Sweeper's vacuum-like tube, ready to suck up the satellites. However, G.U.N. wasn't going to give them up that easily as they activated the laser beams installed on the satellites.

**Back in Area 99…**

"Ready…" the G.U.N. Commander said. "…Aim…Careful…wait for it, wait for it…and, FIRE!"

All the satellites fired their lasers at E-90 Super Sweeper in union, ready to blast that cursed robot to bits, as the Commander and his men, and their agents watched on the screen. But just as the lasers were about to hit the robot, a force field appeared around it, blocking the lasers.

"What in the world!?" the G.U.N. Commander gawked at what he just witnessed.

"Sir, attack unsuccessful!" one agent said.

**Back at the Stratosphere…**

"How annoying…" Robert grunted. "No matter, time to suck up all those satellites."

He pressed the button, activating Super Sweeper's suction force, sucking up all the satellites.

**Back in the Thorndyke Mansion…**

Everyone witnessed what was going on as it was being broadcasted on TV and they weren't pleased by what they were witnessing.

"This guy is full of el proprio!" La Tormenta commented. "Broadcasting his evil deeds to the whole world like that!"

"Such an egomaniac!" Rarity said.

"He's even more psychotic than those creeps we encountered back in Albatross!" Hawkeem said.

"That's for sure!" Pocky said, while Picky, Flicky and Pecky nodded in agreement.

"His muffins are over baked!" Derpy said.

"And his apples are getting even more rotten with each trick!" Applejack said.

Just then, Sonic and Rainbow Dash showed up. "Hey guys, Tails, Twilight, Spike and Chuck just finished working on the new plane!" Rainbow Dash said. "If you wanna see it, come on over to the workshop!" Sonic said.

"Really?" Pinkie Pie said. "Yay! I wanna see it! I wanna see it!"

**Soon…**

Sonic and Rainbow Dash had gathered everyone as they stood in front of Chuck's workshop, Celestia, Luna, Czar, Ella and Mr. Tanaka were also there to see it.

"It was a long night, and took a lot of work and magic, but we've managed to pull it off." Chuck said as he pulled out a remote and looked at Tails and Twilight. "Shall we?"

Tails and Twilight nodded. Chuck pressed the button on the remote. The others expected the doors to open, but instead, they were surprised to see the workshop lift up from the ground, revealing a secret garage that was hidden right under it. In that said garage, was the new plane that Tails, Chuck, Twilight and Spike have been working on.

It was a large, white, X-wing Jet-Fighter, with yellow on the front, red boosters in the back with a spare one hidden underneath them, some smaller wings on the front and the back, machine guns and homing missile launchers on the sides of the front part, and some cockpits on top, the main one being on the front. Everyone admired it as it was an updated version of the Tornado 2, as they smiled in delight.

"Everyone, we give you, the X Tornado!" Tails announced.

Sonic let out a whistle. "You really outdid yourself this time Tails!" he commented.

"Thanks, but I couldn't have done it without Twilight, Spike and Chuck." Tails said.

"I am confident that with this vessel you will be able to rid of that mechanical menace in the sky." Celestia said with a smile.

"Well, no time for sitting around, let's go!" Sonic said.

"Wait Sonic!" Chris and Kat stepped in. "We're coming along too!"

"But that's impossible Chris, the plane only has two seats." Sonic explained.

"Tails, Twilight." Kat told them.

"Sorry Sonic, I forgot to tell you…" Tails said. "Chris and Kat came to us last night and asked us to add extra cockpits."

"That way we can join you on the ride, along with Applejack." Chris said. "The Cutie Mark Crusaders and LT are joining us as well.

"The Cutie Mark Crusaders are coming because they want to make up for their screw ups while trying to retrieve Applejack's Element themselves the other day and LT…well, because he's a super hero." Kat explained.

"Is this okay with you Sonic?" Chris asked.

"Ah already asked Applejack to come along, so did Sweetie Belle with Rarity." Applebloom explained.

"I had to sit out on the action the other day, but this time, La Tormenta shall fight alongside you to salvar el dia!" La Tormenta declared.

"Can I come along too Rainbow Dash? Huh? Can I?" Scootaloo asked her idol.

"Sure, why not? I'm sure this will be a great experience!" Rainbow Dash said.

"In that case, welcome aboard, Buddy!" Sonic said with a thumb up.

"Thanks!" Chris and Kat gave them a thumbs up back.

"Then let's get movin' y'all!" Applejack said.

"Alright!" Sonic, Tails, Chris, Kat, Rainbow Dash, Twilight, Spike, the Cutie Mark Crusaders and La Tormenta said as they rushed to the X Tornado and got onboard.

"Best of luck, to all of you!" Celestia said.

"We shall pray for your success!" Luna said.

"Good luck out there." Czar said.

"Please bring us back our next animal friend!" Flicky pleaded, along with the other animal friends.

**Soon…**

Everything was set. Tails was on the main cockpit serving as the pilot, while Chris sat in the seat behind him, acting as his co-pilot. Twilight, Spike, Applejack, La Tormenta and the Cutie Mark Crusaders were on the extra cockpits, while Sonic and Rainbow Dash stood on top of the plane. Everyone watched as Tails started the engines and pilots the X Tornado slowly onto the runway.

"First wings flap, set-up!" Tails announced as he pressed the button, setting up the wings on top of the X Tornado.

"Stand-by for launch." Chuck announced as he pressed another button on his remote, making the palm trees around the runway to tilt about 35º away from the runway, clearing the path for launch. "This is it! No turning back now!" he said in excitement.

"X Tornado, launch!" Tails announced as he begins to increase speed as they move down the runway, Sonic was determined along with Rainbow Dash, who jumped off the plane and started flying using her own wings, catching up with its speed, everyone onboard held on tight as the speed kept increasing over 300 mph.

"And…take off!" Tails announced as he pulled the handles, making the X Tornado lift off from the ground and fly into the skies.

"Second set of wings flaps, set-up!" Tails announced as he set up the wings under the plane.

With the X Tornado in full form, they take off into the skies at full speed, while everyone holds on tight. As everyone held on, the Cutie mark Crusaders looked excited about flying way up high above the ground, while La Tormenta felt like flying on his own, even though he couldn't.

"This is fantastico!" La Tormenta exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm so excited I think I'm gonna die of it!" Scootaloo said.

"Calm down guys! Remember, we're going to destroy an evil robot in the Stratosphere, we're not going on a picnic!" Twilight announced.

"Ok guys, here we go! Get ready!" Tails announced as they reach the top of the sky and they could see Super Sweeper in the distance.

**Meanwhile, at Eggman and Steam's base…**

"Eggman-sama! Something is approaching E-90 at high speed!" Decoe announced.

"At a really, REALLY, high speed!" Becoe added.

"Those fools again, when will they ever stop interfering with our plans?!" Steam yelled and turned to Eggman. "Why can't you just get rid of them for good already!?"

"A minor set-back, this time they are going down, and I mean it!" Eggman grabbed the microphone. "Listen up you bums! The hedgehog and his merry bunch are headed your way again, take them out, and this time, do it right!"

"Yes sir!" they complied.

"And if you fail again, then the deal is officially OFF!" Steam threatened.

"Understood sir! We won't fail!" Robert replied.

**Back in the sky…**

Super Sweeper started firing its missiles at our heroes right off the bat. "Alright, time to party!" Sonic jumped off the X Tornado and started hoping from missile to missile, Rainbow Dash flying next to him and dodging the missiles swiftly, as they make their way toward the robot.

"Hey! Wait for me!" La Tormenta opened the cockpit and jumped out.

"Hey, what're you doin'?! Get back in here!" Applejack protested, but he didn't listen.

La Tormenta does the same as Sonic and jumps from missile to missile, except he messes up on the last on and almost fell, until Rainbow Dash catches him, saving his life.

"Gracias Rainbow Dash." La Tormenta said.

"No problem, but you were crazy for doing that!" Rainbow Dash commented.

"Hey guys!" Sonic called them as they landed on top of the robot, but then torrents come out and start firing at them, they use their speed to dodge the shots, but it was pretty hard to get near them.

"Look out guys!" Tails warned them as he fired the machine guns at the torrents, destroying them as they explode into a million pieces.

"Thanks a lot Tails!" Sonic shouted as he waved at them and gave them a thumb up.

"CRAP! Have to take care of that annoying plane first!" Robert cursed as he activated a laser satellite and fired it's lasers at the X Tornado.

Tails uses his piloting skills to dodge the lasers, but was having trouble in getting anywhere near the robot. "Darn! At this rate, I can't get anywhere near the robot!" Tails said.

Sonic, Rainbow Dash and La Tormenta saw their opening as the satellite was too focused on the X Tornado. They look at each other and nod in agreement, they dash toward the satellite and attack, Sonic jumps up and dives into the satellite with a dive kick, Rainbow Dash does a 180º turn and bucks into it using her hind legs, and last Tormenta rams head first into it.

The satellite took critical damage as it started breaking down with smoke and fire coming out of it. The three heroes burst out from the top, as the satellite bursts into flames, sending them flying, but they manage to land back safely onto the X Tornado.

"You alright Rainbow Dash?" Scootaloo asked her.

"No worries kid, I'm good." The cyan Pegasus replied.

"Yeah me tambien." Tormenta said.

"What about you Sonic?" Chris asked the blue hedgehog.

"A-Ok!" Sonic gave him a thumbs up.

**Back in the Thorndyke Mansion…**

Even though Eggman only meant to broadcast his robot stealing all the satellites, the intrusion of the X Tornado soon turned into a dog fight show, being broadcasted on TV, Amy and everyone else who remained behind at the Mansion were witnessing the battle.

"Oh Sonic, you're so awesome!" Amy said holding her hands over her chest and had a love-struck expression on her face.

"Yay! Go Dashie! Go LT! You too Sonic! You guys rock!" Pinkie Pie cheered waving her hoof wearing a large glove resembling a hand pointing it's index finger up, and the phrase "Dashie, LT and Sonic are #1" written on it.

**Back in the sky…**

The battle was taken up even higher toward the top of the sky. Sonic, Rainbow Dash and Tormenta jump off the X Tornado and land on top of Super Sweeper. Unfortunately, because of the strong wind and increased speed, Sonic and Tormenta lost their balance and almost fell off, but Rainbow Dash manages to save them both as she wraps her forelegs around Sonic and Tormenta's arms, one with each.

"Thanks a lot RD." Sonic said.

"This makes it twice that I'm saved by you." Tormenta commented.

Rainbow Dash grinned at that. Meanwhile, Super Sweeper managed to drive away the X Tornado with its missiles, before it brought out the vacuum-like tube, ready to suck up Rainbow Dash, Sonic and Tormenta.

"Cuidado Dash!" Tormenta exclaimed when he noticed the tube pointing at them.

"YIKES!" Rainbow Dash gawked as she tries to fly away from it while carrying Sonic and Tormenta.

But the powerful suction force was too strong as Rainbow Dash struggles to fly even faster and even tries to go sideways, but it was no use. Sonic and Tormenta's weights combined weren't helping either, but she couldn't just let them go or else they will get sucked up instead.

Meanwhile, Tails and the others noticed this. "Oh no! They are going to get sucked up!" Twilight said. "We'll never make it on time at this rate!" Spike said.

"Don't worry, everyone buckle up!" Tails said as he grabbed the lever on his left side. "Booster switch, ON!" he announced as he pulled it, activating the spare booster, combined with the energy conversion system, giving the X Tornado a powerful boost of speed, due to the energy of the Chaos Emerald combined with Rainbow's Element of Loyalty.

He made a U-turn, making his way back toward the robot, they saw that the heroes were very close to getting sucked in, but Tails fires his machine guns, combined with Twilight's magic shots. The bullets and the magic shots all hit the vacuum-like tube, causing critical damage and blowing it up to pieces, saving the heroic trio's lives.

"YEAH!" Tails and the others cheered. "YEEEE-HAW! That was a close shave!" Applejack said.

"Thanks again guys!" Sonic gave them a thumb up.

"Took you guys long enough, but thanks." Rainbow said with smile.

"NOOOO! We needed that part in order to steal the satellites!" Robert cried in despair.

"Out of my way, I'll do this myself!" Iron Hoof pushed Robert aside and started typing and pulling levers on the control panel.

Rainbow Dash, Sonic and Tormenta landed back on top of the X Tornado as the battle continued on. Super Sweeper summoned more lasers and continued to fire at them, but Tails had some tricks left up the sleeve. "Hold on everyone! Chaos & Harmony Overdrive!" he announced as he performed a barrel roll, as he did, the Chaos Emerald and Rainbow's Element combined ended up creating an energy field around the X Tornado. As the lasers came into contact with the field, they were reflected right back at Super Sweeper, causing damage to the robot.

"AAAAAARGH!" the villains onboard cried as the robot shook after being hit by its own lasers.

"Wow! Tails, what just happen'?" Applebloom asked.

"The Chaos & Harmony Overdrive." Tails explained. "It's the secret weapon that we've developed, using the Chaos Emeralds and the Elements of Harmony combined to grant the X Tornado special abilities."

"The powers and effects vary every time it's used, depending on the situation we're in." Twilight added.

"SWEET!" The others exclaimed.

"You little runts are going to regret that!" Iron Hoof yelled as he typed and pulled lever like mad, trying to shoot them out of the skies with everything they have left.

The battle kept on going all the way into the skies until they breach the Stratosphere, entering the edge of outer space. Sonic, Rainbow Dash and Tormenta, who were standing on top of the plane suddenly started to shiver due to the low temperature. Chris and Kat noticed this.

"Sonic, Rainbow and LT look cold." Chris announced in concern.

"It's probably because we're breaching the Stratosphere." Kat said.

"The temperature has dropped down to below -20º Celsius, but they should be fine." Tails said.

"Are ya sure about that Sugarcube?" Applejack asked, becoming concerned about them, especially Rainbow and Tormenta.

"Don't worry, it will be fine!" Tails assured to them.

Sonic, Rainbow and Tormenta thought they could handle it, despite how cold they were feeling. However, they notice that there was ice forming on parts of the X Tornado and they were getting frozen themselves.

"Oh crap!" Rainbow tries to fly off the plane, but she already had her hooves frozen, and soon her wings too.

"Maybe we should have stayed inside the plane." Tormenta said as the ice formed all over his body.

"Don't worry, this is not over yet!" Sonic remained calm, even though he already became frozen up the neck.

Soon, all three of them became encased in ice; the others noticed this and reacted in shock and horror. "Rainbow Dash, LT, NO!" Scootaloo cried.

"Not good!" Applejack said in concern.

**A sweat drop rolled down the side of her head**

"Uh Tails? Sonic, Rainbow Dash and LT are all frozen solid!" Chris announced.

"What?!" Tails gawked.

"Great, now what?" Spike asked.

"We have to save them somehow!" Sweetie Belle said.

"We can't risk going outside, we'll get frozen ourselves!" Twilight said.

"Then what do we do?" Applejack asked.

"I know! How about we give them a ring?" Chris asked.

"I can't! The hatch for the Ring Launcher must be frozen too." Tails said, as he pushed the button but nothing happened. But then he and Twilight remembered what Chuck said about releasing the excess energy. "Wait what if we…" he and Twilight said together, before realizing they were about to say the same thing. They just nodded in agreement as Tails typed something on the keyboard, while everyone looked puzzled.

Then a small case opened, revealing a ring, the same goes in the cockpit containing Twilight, Spike and Kat, and the one containing Applejack and Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"Here, grab each of your rings and attach them to the yellow cables yourthe seats." Tails announced.

"Why? What will happen?" Chris asked.

"No time for playing 50 questions now! Just do it!" Twilight said as she picked up one ring with her magic and gave it to Kat who was on the seat behind her.

And so they did, despite struggling to maintain the balance due to Tails piloting the X Tornado and dodging incoming missiles and lasers. But after a few seconds, Chris, Kat and Applebloom attached each of their rings onto the yellow cable. As they did, the excess energy was released as sparkly waves of energy come out of the X Tornado, melting all the ice around it. Meanwhile, Sonic, Rainbow Dash and even La Tormenta felt the energy coursing through their bodies.

"Now we're talking!" Sonic grinned as he easily breaks free from his icy prison, followed by Rainbow Dash and La Tormenta.

"Oh yeah! Back and better than ever!" Rainbow said feeling the energy coursing through her body.

"Ready to kick so evil butt once again! La Tormenta returns!" Tormenta spoke like a super hero.

"Hey Applejack, you ready to get your Element back?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Fer sure!" Applejack opened the cockpit and felt the energy coursing through her body as well. "Wooo-weee! So this is what it feels like to get all charged-up!"

"Wait! We're coming too!" Applebloom said as she, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle joined their side.

"I think you fillies helped enough today." Applejack refused to allow them to join them.

"We just want to make up for the screw-ups from the other day and help you get your Element back." Applebloom said. "Pretty please with sugar bits?" Sweetie Belle asked. "We promise we'll do whatever you ask us to do after this!" Scootaloo said.

"Fine, but you better listen to what your elders tell you next time." Applejack reluctantly allowed them to join them.

"YAAAAAY! CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS, WORLD SAVIORS!" The Cutie Mark Crusaders yelled in union, forcing everyone to cover their ears.

After they recover from that, with the released excess energy coursing through their bodies, Sonic tells Tails to turn the X Tornado around and head for the incoming missiles. Tails does so, and then, the real party begins. Sonic curled into his Spin Ball form and uses his homing attack on the missiles, Rainbow Dash allows Scootaloo to ride on her back as she flies toward the missiles and just then, unleashes her Sonic Rainboom, ramming through and destroying the missiles in front of her. Applejack, with Applebloom and Sweetie Belle riding on her back jumps from missile to missile, followed by Tormenta, as they kick the missiles against the other. All of them soon reached the mouth of Super Sweeper and charge right into it before it closed.

**Inside of Super Sweeper…**

All the soldiers onboard panicked as they were taken down one by one by Sonic, Rainbow and their friends, and destroying parts of the robot while they are at it. Leaving no part of the robot untouched, they make their way to the main engine's generator, they combine their best moves to smash it to a million pieces. As the generator was reduced to scrap metal, a small humanoid chicken came flying out of its remains.

"Thank you so much for rescuing me!" the chicken, also known as Clucky thanked them.

"You're always welcome Clucky! "Sonic said with a smile. "Come on guys, time to bail!"

"Not so fast!" everyone flinched when they turned back and saw Iron Hoof, the Conductor and Robert, wearing some kind of suit of armor and claw like gloves.

"Hey, look who it is: it's the Three Stooges!" Sonic joked.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU CALL US?!" the three villains yelled in union.

**Red veins stick out from their foreheads, one on each**

The others laugh at their reactions, but soon stop when the Conductor ends up firing a warning shot over their heads, forcing them to duck.

"You know the drill, leave Applejack to me and you can take care of the rest." The Conductor told Robert and Iron Hoof.

"Fine by me." Robert said.

"More kills for me." Iron Hoof said in a sadistic tone.

Applejack wasn't surprised that the Conductor wanted to fight her alone, she looks at the others. "Leave the diamond mutt to me and y'all take care of the other two!" she told them.

The others nodded in agreement, as they got into a battle stance against both Robert and Iron Hoof, Clucky rides on Sonic's back. Applejack decides to confront the Conductor on her own.

"At long last, a one-on-one duel to the death, just you and me Applejack!" the Conductor said sadistically as he put away his gun and pulled out a knife. "You shall regret the day you left me for dead in that desert 4 years ago!"

"Let's just get this over with." Applejack sighted as she got into her battle stance, the Conductor did the same.

The battle begins with the Conductor charging and slashing at Applejack with his knife. The bearer of the Element of Honesty dodges every slash and throws a few kicks at the Conductor, who also dodges them. As the Conductor attempts to stab Applejack with his knife, she barely manages to move out of the way, but fortunately, she didn't get a single cut as she dodged his attacks.

With the others, Rainbow Dash, the Cutie Mark Crusaders and Tormenta warned Sonic and Clucky that you cannot defeat Iron Hoof head-on, and must use brains instead. Sonic understood and guessed the same thing could be said about Robert and his mechanical suit, fortunately, he had an idea. He explains it in a way that neither Robert or Iron Hoof can hear it and they set it into motion by using funny faces and other kind of taunts or insults on them both and trick them into attacking each other. Because of the two villains having super-sized egos, the two end up turning against each other, forget all about Sonic and the others and end up fighting each other. The plan was a success.

Back with Applejack, she had enough of trying to reason with that stubborn Diamond Dog and just worries about getting her Element back. After dodging another attack from the Conductor with his knife, Applejack pulled out her lasso and caught him with it, then swing him over her head and crashed him head first against the ground, stunning him long enough for her to check his pockets. She dug through his belongings (mostly just guns, and knives and other junk, including a picture of his mother, whish creep Applejack out, as she puts it back in), until she finally finds what she was looking for: her Element of Honesty necklace. "Finally…sorry, but this here Element is mine, see ya partner!" she taunted before she rushed out of there, before the Conductor was able to recover.

Back with Sonic and the others, they were satisfied to see both Robert and Iron Hoof knock each other out, Applejack joined their side. "I've got mah Element back! Now's the time to go!" she announced as she noticed the whole interior of the robot falling apart and the soldiers getting out of there using the escape pods.

"Alright, guess it's time for: up, over and gone!" Sonic announced as he Spin Dashes (while Clucky holds onto his back into the ceiling, followed by Rainbow Dash (with Scootaloo on her back), Tormenta and Applejack (with Applebloom and Sweetie Belle on her back) who jump after them.

**Outside…**

Tails and the others who remained on the X Tornado watched as E-90 Super Sweeper broke down into small explosions around the body with small escape pods coming out from underneath it. They notice Sonic, Rainbow and the others come out flying out from its interior as E-90 Super Sweeper exploded into a million pieces, plus, Robert, Iron Hoof and the Conductor being sent flying out of it in a humorous way.

"CURSE YOU ALL! LOOKS LIKE THE CONDUCTOR IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" The Conductor cursed as he, Iron Hoof and Robert disappeared in the distance with a flash of light on the spot where they were gone.

**Back in the Thorndyke Mansion…**

With E-90 Super Sweeper's destruction, the broadcast was over and the screen turned into static. But no one was worried since they knew this meant Sonic, Rainbow Dash, Twilight and their friends had succeeded on their mission.

"They have done it." Celestia said. "They have succeeded on their mission."

"Of course they did, because Sonic was there to save the day!" Amy said all love-struck.

"What brave warriors." Mr. Tanaka said.

**Back with our heroes…**

Sonic, Clucky, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, the Cutie Mark Crusaders and La Tormenta all landed safely back on top of the X Tornado. Everyone gives a thumb up or smile at each other and Applejack waves the Element of Honesty on her hoof, in triumph, before placing it around her neck, while Applebloom hugs her.

**In Eggman and Steam's base…**

The whole screen went to static and they have lost contact with Super Sweeper's crew. Eggman sighted as he sat on his chair. "Another plan…down the drain…" he groaned in frustration.

Steam didn't say anything, but all these constant defeats were getting on his nerves. "I should fire that idiot for using the Element to lure them in and fail…" he groaned. But alas, he and Iron Hoof were the only allies from his world he had left so he had no choice but to put that decision on hold for now.

**And finally…**

Our heroes have returned back to the Thorndyke Mansion, all triumphant on their mission and for retrieving the Element of Honesty necklace. Even though they didn't come out unscratched because Sonic, Rainbow Dash and Tormenta had been encased in ice and got a cold from it. Sonic had to sit down on the sofa, remove his shoes and place his feet in a bucket of cold water, and wrap himself with a warm blanket around the body. Rainbow Dash and Tormenta also had a warm blanket wrapped around their bodies to keep themselves warm.

"Here you go Master Sonic, Master Tormenta and Miss Dash." Ella said while carrying a tray containing three dishes of soup and three spoons. "This is my special health soup, drink them up and you'll feel better."

"Thank you Miss Ella." Sonic, Rainbow and Tormenta said as she placed the soup on the table.

"Well, looks like once again you saved the day Sonic, along with Rainbow Dash and La Tormenta." Chuck said.

"Not this time Chuck." Sonic objected.

"Yeah, Sonic, LT, Applejack, the kids and I may have been the ones who destroyed that thing, but the ones who truly deserve the credit are Twilight, Spike, Tails, Chris, Kat and the X Tornado!" Rainbow Dash said, actually giving someone else credit, instead of keeping it to herself.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Rainbow Dash and Sonic are right; they are the ones who deserve the credit…this time." La Tormenta admitted as well.

"ALRIGHT!" Tails and Chris high-fived, while Kat and Twilight hugged each other, with Spike in between them.

"And last but not least is you Chuck, for helping them create the X Tornado." Luna added.

"Indeed." Mr. Tanaka nodded in agreement.

"Well, all's well when ends well, I guess." Applejack said. "Now we have two Elements of Harmony, including mine and Rainbow's. That just leaves 4 more to go!"

"Hey everyone!" Everyone turned and saw Amy come in carrying a tray full of cups of ice cream. "I've made all this ice cream just for Sonic!"

Sonic flinched when he heard Amy say all that ice cream was just for him, while Rainbow Dash and La Tormenta felt bad for him, as if the poor guy wasn't cold enough already.

"No thanks…too cool…" Sonic stammered as he looked at the screen and shrugged.

**A sweat drop rolled down the side of his head**

* * *

**(BGM: Mi-Ra-I - Run&Gun)**

It was night time, in the living room of Chris and Kat's mansion, Sonic and Rainbow Dash's friends are all asleep on the coach and on the floor around the couch, while Sonic and Rainbow Dash stayed up late watching clips of the episode that had just played at the time.

_You ready for the trip?_

_Just one more day to go_

_Put on a new shirt_

_And let's sneak off in the night_

_The sleepless city is even today_

_Still just looking over us_

_Why don't we sing it a new song_

_Events that could make you cry_

_Remembering without reason_

_With sound of the heels of our boots_

_Let's run through quickly_

_Doing things skillfully may be fine_

_But as we are clumsily standing here_

_That's what I really like about you_

_To shine bright, and be free_

_Nothing to be afraid of._

_Since we've rode the waves of time,_

_Let's start aiming for that far off road_

_Saying goodbye to the boring days_

_There's nothing to be lost_

_Stubbornly tie the boots once more_

_Let's open a new door_

_The sleepless city is even today_

_Quietly just looking over us_

_Let's start from here!_

_To shine bright, and be free_

_Nothing to be confused about_

_The waves of time are strong yet gentle_

_Soon I will meet you there_

_Let's light up our world_

After finishing watching, Sonic turned the TV off and they both went to sleep. The next morning, they woke up when suddenly Ella picked them both up and placed them on the couch. Sonic and Rainbow look at Ella wondering what that was about, Ella points out the message on the wall next to the TV. It was written in Japanese: "When watching TV, keep the lights on and a safe distance from the TV."

_To shine bright, and be free_

_Nothing to be afraid of._

_Since we've rode the waves of time,_

_To the other side of the far off road,_

_Soon I will meet you there_

_Let's go and find our future_

Realizing their mistake, Sonic and Rainbow Dash stared at each other embarrassed, laughing sheepishly.

**Sweatdrops rolled down the sides of their heads, one on each**

They look at Ella and apologize, promising to never stay too close to the TV and with the lights off again.

**(BGM ends)**

A/N: God dammit! Another chapter that took long than it should! Oh well, at least they got Applejack's element back. For those of you, who are still reading this, be sure to leave a review after you are done.

P.S.: NO MORE "I WANT MORE" comments like that. Ok? Thank you and good night!

P.S.S.: Special thanks to my good friend Ginkyofu13 for helping me with this episode.


	12. Amy on the beach

**(BGM: SONIC DRIVE - Hironobu Kageyama & Hideaki Takatori)**

The opening begins as a blue streak of light dashes down the road

_S-O-N-I-C, GO!_

Another streak of light appear in the sky, following the blue one, this one was rainbow colored

_S-O-N-I-C, GO!_

The two streaks slow down, the blue one reveals to be Sonic the Hedgehog while the rainbow one reveals to be Rainbow Dash.

_Go, go, go, go, LET'S GO!_

Sonic and Rainbow Dash grin at each other before they both dash toward the screen before it fades white as the title appears on it

**SONIC X: FRIENDSHIP IS UNIVERSAL**

Sonic and Rainbow Dash charge forward as they infiltrate a city that was taken over by the evil genius Dr. Eggman and the mad scientist earth pony Steam. The alarms go off as Eggman and Steam sent their robot minions to stop Sonic and Rainbow Dash.

_Yesterday's rules_

_are simply loose today_

_The best goal is to break them_

Sonic and Rainbow Dash race across the streets when they saw robot soldiers blocking their way. Sonic jumps and uses his homing attack on them, while Rainbow Dash speeds her way through them, knocking them down like bowling pins. They try to enter the building where their arch-enemies are, but another wave of robots chase after them out of the building.

_If I don't keep running_

_There's no other meaning_

_It's a punk philosophy_

On another part of town, Knuckles was driving a hover car down the road, with Cream, Cheese, Fluttershy, Angel and Applejack. They notice Sonic and Rainbow Dash greeting them, Sonic giving a thumbs up and Rainbow Dash winking them before dashing ahead of them. Then the robots that were chasing after them appear, causing Knuckles, Applejack and the others to scream in horror as they speed up and try to catch up with the two speeders.

Eggman and Steam watched this whole scene from aboard their hover ships, Eggman in his Egg Mobile and Steam on his Steam Cloud. They notice Tails, along with Amy, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Pinkie Pie and Rarity, flying in the Tornado 2.

_Biorhythm is_

_a two-time rhythm_

_The scenery instantly becomes countless lines_

_The wind envelops me_

Eggman and Steam laugh evilly as they fire their missiles at the Tornado 2. Tails and the others notice them and scream in horror. Tails then transforms the Tornado 2 into its battle formation, gaining more speed as he tries to outfly the missiles, the others screaming in horror, while Pinkie Pie shouts and laughs with joy as if riding in a roller coaster.

On the road, Sonic, Rainbow Dash, Knuckles and the others are still being chased by the robot soldiers, until they notice the Tornado 2, followed by Eggman and Steam's missiles, coming right at them! The two parties collide, resulting into a big explosion. Sonic and Rainbow Dash are sent flying into the sky, followed by the Tornado 2. Tails and Twilight toss each a Power Ring, one for Sonic and the other for Rainbow Dash.

_Inside Outside attack_

_Surpass everything altogether_

_I won't let no one_

_and nothing go forward_

Knuckles and Applejack take down the robots, Knuckles uses his punches, while Applejack uses her bucking. Cream, Cheese, Fluttershy and Angel work together to outsmart the robots into attacking each other.

A bright light shines from above them, they look up and see Sonic and Rainbow Dash coming down, with Power Rings in hand and hoof. Sonic then curls into his ball form and Spin Dashs down toward a robot, destroying it, then proceeds to destroy more robots. Rainbow Dash speed increases tenfold, that she performs her Sonic Rainboom in just a few short seconds, smashing into a robot, destroying it, then proceeds to destroy more robots.

_Inside Outside, GO! SONIC!_

_Everything altogether, Yes! Sonic!_

_"Watch out" and "Have a nice" are similar_

_That's right – both are by the skin of your teeth_

Sonic and Rainbow Dash then join hand and hoof together and perform the Sonic Rainboost combo, as they charge into the building where Eggman and Steam control the city, smashing and destroying everything inside it, much to Eggman and Steam's horror. Sonic and Rainbow Dash burst out from the top of the building, as it explodes into a million pieces.

While in mid-air, Sonic and Rainbow Dash look at each other and grin before they bro fist-hoof with each other, while their friends cheer for them, while Knuckles smiles warmly. Unknown to them, Shadow the Hedgehog, along with Rouge the Bat, Gilda and The Great and Powerful Trixie were watching from the top of one of the buildings.

_Throw boredom away_

_And start running_

Sonic closes his eyes and floats up into the air, as the seven Chaos Emeralds fly around him, followed by Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Rarity, all wearing their respective Elements of Harmony. Then in a flash of Chaos Energy and Magic of Friendship, Sonic and the Mane 6 transform into Super Sonic, and the Super Mane 6. They stare at the shadowy figures of some mysterious enemies, before charging at them, full speed, the mystery enemies charge back at them, the two parties collide resulting into a giant explosion.

_S-O-N-I-C, GO!_

Chris, Kat, and their family and friends, Big the Cat, Froggy, Charmy and Chocola, along with the Mobian animals cheer on for Sonic and his friends, while Vanilla smiles warmly, along with Vector and Espio

_S-O-N-I-C, GO!_

The Cutie Mark Crusaders, Derpy Hooves, Lyra, Bon Bon, the ponies of Ponyville and the griffons of the Griffon Kingdom cheer on for the Mane 6 and their friends, while Princess Celestia smiles warmly, along with Princess Luna, Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, Zecora, King Czar, Hawkeem and La Tormenta

_Go, go, go go, LET'S GO!_

Sonic and Rainbow Dash then land back on the ground and pose together for the screen, along with Chris, Kat, Tails, Twilight Sparkle and all of their friends and family. Eggman and Steam are seen cursing out to them in the background before storming off, ending the opening sequence.

**(BGM ends)**

* * *

"_The Grand Opening of the Emerald Coast Resort! The white sandy beaches, the clear sky and the blue ocean…after you go diving or take a cruise tour; you can have dinner at the hotel restaurant."_

It was a lovely morning like any other. Our heroes woke up in the morning and went down for breakfast made by Ella. After they finished breakfast, they were all gathered at Chuck's workshop packing up their things and their beach stuff onto the X Tornado.

"It sounds like the perfect place to spend a vacation!" Amy said happily.

"Yeah, we're gonna have the greatest fun ever!" Pinkie Pie said in excitement.

"It sure does sound like fun!" Twilight agreed.

"Yeah, it does!" Spike agreed as well.

"This is Cheese and mine's first time going to the beach, this is so exciting, isn't it Cheese?" Cream asked her Chao friend.

"Chao, chao!" Cheese chippered in agreement.

"I'm excited about go scuba diving and meet the cute little fishies and other critter who live in the ocean." Fluttershy said as she packed the scuba diving gear in the back of the X Tornado, with Angel's and help.

""We've never been to the beach before either!" Applebloom said all excited.

"We only got to swim in the lake but we've never visited the coast before!" Scootaloo said as she hovered in the air with excitement, by flapping her tiny wings, before landing back on the ground.

"Yeah, I'm so excited, I can't stand it!" Sweetie Belle said happily as she shot some magic sparks from her horn in excitement.

"Yup, this will probably be our first time near the ocean!" Applejack said.

"Well, as long as nopony makes me go into the water, then I am fine with it." Rarity said wearing a pair of pink sunglasses, a yellow blanket over her head with her cutie mark design on it, and a pink swimsuit dress.

"Relax Rarity, nopony's forcing you if you don't want to." Twilight reassured her.

"I can't believe we're going to the beach!" Picky said in excitement.

"Yeah, I can't wait!" Flicky said.

"Me neither!" Pocky said.

"Yeah!" Pecky and Clucky said together.

"Ah, the beach…I sure do enjoy that peaceful sound of the ocean waves." La Tormenta said.

"I suppose I'll give it a shot, just to see if it's as fun as it's cracked up to be." Hawkeem sighted, since he had nothing better to do.

"Oh yeah! This is gonna be SO awesome!" Rainbow Dash said as she put on her sunglasses.

"Beach time! Woot!" Derpy said as she threw her hooves up into the air, but accidentally sent a bag flying up and landed on her head. "Ouch. I'm OK!" she flinched as she rubbed her head in pain.

"Engines, OK! Ready to take-off for the Emerald Coast!" Tails announced.

"Alright, I know you're all excited, but remember, you can't let anyone see you, or else there will be trouble!" Chris said.

"Yeah, because if you get spotted, they'll most likely call G.U.N. to hunt you down and send you all to…AREA 99!" Kat said that in a scary tone, causing some to flinch, while Cream, Cheese and Sweetie Belle cower in fear and Fluttershy almost fainted.

"Uh…you need to stop watching all those late night sci-fi, horror, gore movies Kat. You're scaring them." Chris said in embarrassment. "Even though you do make a good point." He admitted.

**A sweat drop rolled down the side of his head**

"Not to worry." Chuck said with a smile. "As long as they remain on the backside of the resort plaza, no one will notice anything."

"I'm just worried that neither Kat nor I will be there." Chris said looking at the invitation for the Grand Opening of the Emerald Coast Resort party.

"Originally, mommy and daddy were going to be the hosts of that party, but once again, duty called." Kat said sadly. "So now, Chris and I are going to host that party."

"It's just one of those parties where you only need to show up." Chuck explained. "If you leave halfway through the party, no one will notice you're gone."

"Really?" Chris asked, while Chuck nodded.

"YAY! Rainbow Dash, after I leave the party, let's go for a swim!" Kat told her in excitement.

"You got it!" Rainbow Dash promised.

"You too Sonic! Let's go for a swim after that!" Chris told Sonic, who was taking a nap on top of some machines, in excitement.

"What's so fun about playing near the ocean, let alone, in it?" Sonic asked him a rhetoric question, causing everyone to look at him in shock, even though Tails and the other mobians didn't look too shocked.

"Sonic! Does that mean you're NOT coming?!" Amy asked with a stern look and her fists over her hips.

Sonic got up from his nap spot and said: "That's right! So you guys have fun and I'll see you all later!" And then he left running down the street in a blue streak of light.

"What's with him?" Rainbow Dash asked. "I though he enjoyed hanging out with us?"

"No, it's not that Rainbow Dash, he just hates being near the water." Amy explained in a sad tone. "He's always trying to avoid going anywhere near it, because he can't swim."

"Oh, that's right!" Chris remembered the first time he met Sonic, the blue hedgehog fell and nearly drowned in the pool, until he saved his life.

"Sonic hates places that he can't cross by running." Tails explained.

Amy looked sad to the distance. "I wonder if Sonic and I will ever get to have a date near the ocean, without him worrying about his weakness…" she wondered.

"Hey Rainbow Dash, you may be fast, but you can't fly for such a long time, right?" Kat asked the exotic Pegasus.

"Yeah, that's true." Rainbow Dash admitted about her own weakness. "That night I got so tiered and landed hard in your backyard huh?"

"Yup, you're lucky I was there to help you." Kat said with a smile, while Rainbow Dash chuckled nervously while rubbing the back of her head.

They heard the sound of a car horn, they looked over and saw Mr. Tanaka driving the car, with Ella on the passenger seat, while Celestia, Luna and Czar (in their human forms), in the back seat.

"Come on Young Masters, get in the car! If we don't hurry, we're going to be late for the ceremony!" Ella called out.

"Coming Ella!" Kat called back.

"You two better get going." Chuck said.

"Right." Chris said.

"Good luck Chris!" Tails said.

"Wow! A grown-up's party, do your best you hear?" Amy said.

"Fear not dears, you are gonna do just fine!" Rarity encouraged them.

"Yeah, you can do it!" Spike said.

"As long as it's not as boring as the Great Galloping Gala was!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Right." Chris chuckled nervously, remembering that Pinkie and the others told her and Kat about this "Great Galloping Gala" and it indeed sounded like a dull and boring adults' party.

"_This is gonna suck eggs…_" Kat said in her thoughts, as she didn't look too excited about the ceremony as she sighted.

**Soon…**

The Sonic Heroes (minus Sonic), the Mane Party and the Animal Friends got all onboard the X Tornado, as Tails pilots it over to the runway and Rainbow Dash stands on top of it. "First set of flap-wings, set up!" the young fox announced as he set up the wings-flap. Chuck pressed the button on his remote, tilting the trees around the runway away from it, clearing the path for launch. "Everyone ready?" Tails asked.

"Ready!" The others, except for some, replied.

"Then X Tornado, launch!" Tails announced.

"WAIT!" Hawkeem tried to protest as he was trying to get comfortable, but it was too late as Tails increases speed as they move down the runway, everyone holds on, while some look nervous or in Hawkeem's case, trying to get comfortable on his seat.

"And…take off!" Tails announced as he takes the X Tornado off into the skies, while Rainbow Dash jumped off the X Tornado and flew at high speeds, catching up with the plane's speed.

Chuck watched them as the X Tornado took off into the skies, then he looks down to see Chris and Kat leave in the car. "_Hang in there children._" He said in his thoughts.

Meanwhile, Chris and Kat remained silent as they sat in the back seat with Celestia, Luna and Czar, while Mr. Tanaka drove the car with Ella on the passenger's seat. The sound of a plane's engine roared above them as Chris and Kat looked up and saw the X Tornado fly right above their heads, as they watched in astonishment. Rainbow Dash slowed down to look down on them wave and wink at them before she took off after the X Tornado, using her Sonic Rainboom. It was so awe-inspiring; they just couldn't take their eyes off of it.

"That's Rainbow Dash to you." Celestia giggled. "She really knows how to put up a show."

"Indeed." Luna agreed, while Czar just nodded.

Mr. Tanaka turned his head back slightly while still driving. "Master Chris, Lady Kat, this is a responsible party for responsible adults, so I need you two to act as such during your stay at the party." He reminded them. "Is that clear?"

"Understood Mr. Tanaka." Chris replied.

"We'll try our best." Kat said.

**Meanwhile with Sonic…**

Not much was happening with our blue hero. After he left the Thorndyke Mansion 5 minutes ago, he was now laying down in the middle of a beautiful landscape between the mountains, enjoying the peaceful nature of the place.

"Aw, so much better…" Sonic said as he picked a flower and sniffed it peacefully.

**Episode 11**

**Amy on the beach**

The Emerald Coast was a peaceful and beautiful beach on the coast of Station Square. There was a hotel built right next to it and the people who were staying there either came to the swimming pool, or came down to the beach to relax and play on the sand or swim in its peaceful blue waters. Not too far away from the city and the hotel, the new Beach Resort was just built and the opening ceremony was about to take place and where Chris and Kat were, playing the hosts of the party, with the assistance of Mr. Tanaka, Ella, Celestia, Luna and Czar.

Behind the resort's plaza, there was a small but pleasant beach house, where our heroes were staying while they were having fun at the beach. The X Tornado was seen parked next to the house. Amy was wearing a red bikini with little white hearts all over and a skirt over her bikini bottom with the same design, plus red sandals with a green and purple strap and yellow heart-shaped buckles, one on each, while Cream was wearing a yellow swim suit with flowers on each end of the overall straps and a pink skirt, plus pink sandals with flower-shaped buckles on each.

Cream, Cheese, Fluttershy, Angel and the Cutie Mark Crusaders were playing in the water along with Tails, who was splashing them with his tails. Under the water, Amy Rose was swimming over a coral reef before she swam up to the surface with a gasp for air.

"The ocean floor is wonderful!" Amy said.

"It sure was a great idea coming here!" Tails said agreeing with Amy.

"Chris and Kat will be here soon, won't they?" Cream asked.

"Yeah, but only after they finished greeting all the guests and all of that." Tails said. "But at least we know they'll come."

"Oh, I'm so excited, I could burst!" Sweetie exclaimed happily as magic sparks came out of her horn.

On the sand, Rainbow Dash, Applejack and La Tormenta were playing beach volleyball with Pinkie Pie, Derpy and Hawkeem; Rarity was relaxing on her couch while Spike uses a palm tree leaf as a fan for her; the Animal Friends were building a sand castle; and Twilight was laying down on her sun chair, reading a book about having fun at the beach.

"Heads up!" Rainbow shouted as she knocked the volleyball upward.

"I got it! I got it!" Derpy said as she gets ready to hit the volleyball. She managed to hit the volleyball before falling to the ground.

"I've got this one!" Applejack said as she knocks the volleyball back.

"Here comes a Pinkie Spike!" Pinkie shouted as she knocked the volleyball up high.

"Your Pinkie Spike is no match for my Tormenta Slam Dunk!" La Tormenta jumped and knocked the ball back with great strenght

"Hawky! Watch out! The ball's coming toward you!" Pinkie warned Hawkeem.

"Huh?" Hawkeem looked up only to get hit the face by the volleyball and get knocked down into the sand with great force that caused the ground to shake and creating a sand cloud where the ball and Hawkeem landed. As the ground shook, the sand castle that the animal friends were building crumbled.

"Aw man, and we were so close to getting it done!" Pocky complained.

"Ouch..." Hawkeem got up in pain and rubbing his face was all red from where the ball landed.

"Oh Hawky, you were supposed to knock the ball back at them silly!" Pinkie Pie giggled as she helped him up.

"Sorry, Pinkie. It was a powerful shot." Hawkeem said.

**Meanwhile…**

The new beach resort was now officially open as the ceremony begun. Like the Grand Galloping Gala, this was an adults' party, where everyone was formally dressed and the guests mostly socialize with each other, enjoy the food and listen to music. At the main gate to the plaza, Chris and Kat, both formally dressed acted as the hosts of the party as they greeted the arriving guests. Mr. Tanaka, Ella aided them along with Celestia, Luna and Czar (the last three in their in human forms).

"This is so boring..." Chris and Kat said in their thoughts as they sighed in boredom.

"Young Masters, are you both feeling alright?" Mr. Tanaka asked them.

"Oh, just...fine, I think." Kat said trying to hide her boredom. Chris did the same as they continued greeting the guests.

But Mr. Tanaka, Ella, Celestia, Luna and Czar could tell that they were bored and wanted to go play with their friends instead.

**Back on the beach…**

Cheese was dancing and singing near the water while Tails, Cream, Fluttershy and the CMC were all building a sandcastle together. Rainbow Dash, Applejack, La Tormenta, Pinkie Pie, Derpy and Hawkeem took a break from playing Volleyball and decided to help the animal friends rebuild their own sand castle, to make up for the earlier incident. Twilight was still reading her book, while Spike was still fanning Rarity with the palm tree leaf, while she was still relaxing on her couch.

Meanwhile, Amy was walking down the beach on her own while admiring the water and the forest of palm trees nearby. "This place is so beautiful." Amy sighted lovingly. "If only Sonic was here by my side, just the two of us..."

Then Amy had a daydream about her and Sonic playing in the water together, laughing happily, and then she also had a vision of her and Sonic sitting together at sunset.

"Amy..." Sonic said placing his hand next to her.

"Sonic..." Amy place her hand over Sonic's hand.

The two then embrace each other lovingly as they look into the sunset. Back in reality, Amy was seen happily enjoying her daydream. "Oh, this is so embarrassing, but it's so romantic I can't stop!" she said while she was enjoying it.

Suddenly, a coconut hit Amy on the head, snapping her out of it as she yelped while falling to the ground. "Ouch..." Amy groaned in pain. In an instant, Amy glared at the coconut that snapped her out of her daydream. "Why you!" Amy growled angrilly as she pick up the coconut. "I was having a wonderful daydream and you ruined it!" she yelled as she threw the coconut toward the ocean.

The coconut bounced a couple times on the water before it hit the head of something purple and metallic and fell into the ocean as a lump appeared on the metallic thing's head as it sunk into the ocean. Underwater, the purple and metallic thing was revealed to be the head of a robot that looked like an octopus, with long tentacles made out of sloppy alloy and had red claws on its tips, plus a white bandage now over where the coconut hit.

Its name was E-38, codename: Octoron.

Without being seen by anyone, Octoron remains underwater as it swims toward where the party was taking place.

Back on the beach, Amy was panting in anger and exhaustion from what she just did to the coconut that ruined her daydream. When she finally calmed down, she suddenly realises the scene she just made. "Oh no, I mustn't get angry!" Amy said as she took deep breaths and exhaled.

Just then, Amy heard laughing, getting her attention. She turned and saw a couple sitting together on top of a rock. She could hear them talking and and laughing together, getting along well. Amy watched how happy they seemed and looked down in sadness. All she could was screaming to the heavens: "SONIC, YOU JERK!"

**Meanwhile…**

Sonic sneezed and rubbed his nose. "Was someone calling me a jerk behind my back?" he wondered while he was rubbing his nose.

**Back on the beach…**

Amy was walking down the beach again, looking down in sadness. "What's that?" Amy heard the man from the couple ask the woman. The pink hedgehog girl hides behind some rocks while watching them. She saw the woman was offering the man a bracelet made out of sea shells. "This is going to help you swim the woman said. "Really?" the man asked. "Yes, it's a lucky charm that I made just for you. Please, take good care of it." the woman said. "Thanks." the man said taking the bracelet and puts it on. "Alright, let's go try swimming again!" "Hey! Wait for me!" the woman said as she followed the man into the water.

After seeing this, Amy got an idea.

* * *

**Sonic X: Friendship is Universal Card #41**

**Name: Princess Celestia**

**Age: Over 1000 (exact age unknown)**

**Gender: Female**

**Species: Alicorn**

**Likes: Friends, Family, Friendship, Peace, Harmony, Fun, Guiding others, Giving advice**

**Dislikes: Evil, Chaos, Disharmony, Disagreements, Sadness, being called a "Troll" by others**

**Abilities: Solar Magic, Elemental Magic, Flying, Organizing, Strategist, Agility, limited Lunar Magic**

**Bio: The Sun Princess and one of the all-mighty co-rulers of Equestria, she's a calm, cool and collected alicorn who has a deep love for her family and friends, watches over her kingdom with grace and patience along with her little sister Princess Luna, and is loved by everypony, but because of how powerful she is, there is a hand full of individuals who fear her.**

* * *

**Sonic X: Friendship is Universal Card #42**

**Name: Princess Luna**

**Age: Over 1000 (exact age unknown)**

**Gender: Female**

**Species: Alicorn**

**Likes: Friends, Family, Friendship, Peace, Harmony, Fun, Guiding others, Giving advice**

**Dislikes: Evil, Chaos, Disharmony, Disagreements, Sadness, when her sister is being cryptic about something**

**Abilities: Lunar Magic, Flying, Organizing, Strategist, Agility, Royal Canterlot Voice, limited Solar Magic**

**Bio: The Princess of the Night and one of the all-mighty co-rulers of Equestria, while more aggressive than her older sister Princess Celestia, she too is a kind-hearted and friendly alicorn who watched over her kingdom with grace, despite having a hard time adjusting modern day life and being feared by most individuals, due to a certain incident from the past that shattered her reputation.**

* * *

**Soon…**

The heroes were still having their fun at the beach, everyone was building sand castles together, while Twilight was still reading her book and Rarity was still relaxing on her couch while Spike is fanning her. Meanwhile, Amy had collected some sea shells and was at the house's balcony trying to make a bracelet with them, just like the woman from the couple she saw earlier.

"Is it supposed to be like this?" Amy asked in confusion as she looked at her bracelet.

"What are you making?" A familiar voice asked as she came up to Amy, startling her into hiding her present. It was Cream along with Fluttershy and the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"Um, it's nothing really." Amy tried to hide it.

"It's a present for Sonic, isn't it?" Sweetie Belle asked as she pointed behind Amy's back.

"N-No! Of course not!" Amy lied, still trying to hide it.

"Don't lie, Amy." Fluttershy said with a smile.

"Yeah, it's gotta be!" Apple Bloom agreed.

"After all, you do love him." Scootaloo said with a smirk.

"Yeah Amy, don't try to hide it!" Cream agreed. "Plus, we still remember how you rubbed it into Rainbow-chan's face about you and Sonic."

Amy remembered that and felt embarrassed how she made that scene in front of everyone when she yelled at Rainbow Dash that Sonic was hers alone.

"You had to remind me of that, didn't you?" Amy asked Cream.

Suddenly they heard the sound of an explosion from the distance and the ground shook just a bit. Everyone at the beach looked at the source of the explosion in concern.

"The Beach Resort!" Twilight shouted in shock and worry as she looked up from reading her book.

Everyone looked at the Beach Resort in the distance and they could see smoke coming from it, along with more explosions.

**Meanwhile, at the Beach Resort…**

E-38 Octoron had emerged from the ocean and brought nothing but chaos and destruction to the place. All the Party Guests panic and run from the mechanical monster, while Chris, Kat, Mr. Tanaka, Ella, Celestia, Luna and Czar watched in horror. And then Eggman appears on his Egg Mobile laughing maniacally, followed by Steam in his Steam Cloud as they watched Octoron destroying the Beach Resort and the guests running away in panic.

"From this day forward, this pathetic beach resort shall disappear from the face of the planet and on top of its ruins, will stand my newest amusement park: the Eggman Sea Park!" Eggman declared. "Construction Team, GO!" Eggman gave the order.

An army of little construction robots known as E-39 Quizon came out of the water. They had a body shaped like a flat cube, red on the sides and diagonal yellow and black stripes on the front and back, four arms each equipped with various tools, a small wheel to move around and last a small one-eyed head wearing a construction helmet.

"Yes, Eggman! Here we go! Go, go, build, build!" The robots all shouted in unison as they started demolishing the beach resort, using their tools. "Demolish!" they shouted in union as the building collapsed into a pile of breaks and debris.

After the beach resort was demolished, the robots started building what appeared to Eggman-themed amusement park attractions.

"Sonic must know about this!" Chris said in concern.

But then, some steampunk robots and some human thugs, that Steam had hired, appeared and surrounded Chris, Kat, Mr. Tanaka, Ella, Celestia, Luna and Czar. Steam chuckled evilly. "You're not going anywhere!" Steam declared. "And especially not you two, "Princess" Celestia and "Princess" Luna, also known as Nightmare Moon."

Luna snapped when Steam called her "Nightmare Moon". **"DON'T CALL US THAT!"** Luna shouted in a very loud tone, also known as the Royal Canterlot voice. She changed back into her alicorn form and was about to unleash a spell but the thugs and the robots pointed their guns at them.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, unless you want to get bullets all over your bodies!" Steam threatened as his minions pointed their guns at them.

"What do you want from us Steam?!" Celestia demanded angrily after changing back to her alicorn form, along with Czar.

Eggman joined in. "Since you asked, in order to celebrate the opening of my new amusement park, all of you shall be our first guests of honor for the ceremony!" he laughed maniacally.

Mr. Tanaka stepped forward. "Young Masters, stand back. I, Tanaka, shall protect you with my life, even if it means losing it." he said and looked up to the villains. "This is as far as you go!" Then Tanaka did some stupid-looking karate poses as he grunts.

Until Ella pulls him back over to the group. "Knock it off Tanaka! It would be wise to lay low and do what they say for now!" she explained.

"Yeah, we better listen to Ella." Chris agreed.

"That's a good boy." Eggman chuckled. "Now excuse me while I go supervise my construction team."

After Eggman flew over to where his construction robots were, Steam turned to his minions. "And you guys, keep your eyes on them and don't let them slip away!" the mad scientist pony ordered his robots and thugs.

"Yes sir!" Steam's personal minions obeyed.

Chris, Kat and the others remained silent and still as the thugs and the robots kept watching them, while being forced to watch the Quizon build the amusement park.

**Meanwhile, back in the Thorndyke Mansion…**

Sonic returned to the Mansion, carrying a bouquet of flowers he collected from the mountains. "Hey guys, I'm back!" Sonic announced as he entered the living room. To his confusion, he noticed that the room was empty.

"Huh? They are still playing in the water?" Sonic wondered. He then put the bouquet in a vase. "So beautiful." Sonic said examining the bouquet in the vase. "It fits this room very well. It's such a shame that the rest of the guys are not here to see this."

Just then, the door to the backyard opened. Sonic turned and saw Chuck. "Sonic! Thank God you're back!" Chuck said in relief.

"What?" Sonic asked in confusion.

Chuck picked up the remote and turned the TV on, showing the news.

"This just in: The new Beach Resort that was just opened here at Emerald Coast has suddenly been attacked by an army of robots and thugs!" the news reporter announced live from Emerald Coast and the demolished Beach Resort behind him. "Just minutes ago, we received this message from the man behind this invasion! We're playing it now!"

The message plays on TV, Eggman appears on the screen laughing maniacally. As Sonic looked on in shock, Eggman shouted evilly, "Instead of this stupid resort, I am going to construct the world's best amusement park! And the name is going to be..."

"Eggman Sea Park!" Eggman finished along with a familiar voice.

Sonic had a chill run down his spine when he heard a second voice from behind. He turned around and saw Bokkun, standing on the stool, carrying a bomb. "We are only doing this because we know how much you hate water and that you can't swim, so I'd advise you not to go!" Bokkun said as he lit the bomb's fuse. "By the way, here's the usual gift!" he laughs evilly before flying away.

Sonic looked panicked as he picked up the bomb before it explodes in his and Chuck's faces.

"GOTCHA!" Bokkun shouted with a laugh as he flew away.

After the bomb exploded, the explosion left Sonic and Chuck all covered in soot and the bouquet that Sonic got in the vase was killed by it. After shaking off the soot, Sonic whined in exasperation, "The ocean?!" but despite that, he left the mansion while running at supersonic speed, on his way to Emerald Coast, while Chuck just stood there dumbfounded and still covered in soot.

* * *

**Sonic X: Friendship is Universal Card #43**

**Name: E-38**

**Codename: Octoron**

**Abilities: Underwater espionage, Sloppy Alloy Tentacle slash, Jump and Crush, Stretchy tentacles**

* * *

**Sonic X: Friendship is Universal Card #44**

**Name: E-39**

**Codename: Quizon**

**Abilities: Construction, Demolition, Teamwork with other Quizon, Combine into a giant serpent robot with other Quizon**

* * *

**Meanwhile, back on the beach…**

Amy was looking through binoculars, and she saw someone familiar as she exclaimed in shock, "Eggman!"

"Eggman?!" Everyone exclaimed in shock.

"Him again?" Rainbow Dash exclaimed in exasperation. "Doesn't that guy ever learn?"

"If he's there, then Steam is probably with him!" Twilight said.

"Get out of the way!" Tails warned them while piloting the X Tornado. Everyone moved out of the way, making room for take-off.

Amy threw her binoculars over to Tails, who caught them, as she got onboard the X Tornado. "Amy no! You're supposed to stay here with the others!" Tails protested.

"Sonic will surely come, and if he does, I want to be there!" Amy said with a look of determination.

After a pause, Tails said with a smirk, "Okay. Hang on tight."

"Well, I'm not gonna sit back and let those two morons get away with this!" Rainbow Dash said as she flared up her wings.

"Go get that egg-bellied varmint, Rainbow Dash!" Applejack encouraged her pegasus friend.

"And that nut-job of a scientist pony too!" La Tormenta encouraged as well.

With that, Rainbow Dash took off into the skies, followed by Tails and Amy piloting the X Tornado. The others who remained behind watched them leave.

"Please came back safely everyone." Cream said in concern.

"Chao." Cheese said in agreement.

"And be careful." Fluttershy agreed.

**Meanwhile, at the (former) Beach Resort…**

The construction robots had converted the entire place into an Eggman-themed amusement park. Eggman watched in delight while making suggestions, while Steam and his henchmen kept Chris, Kat and the others hostage.

"Good, good!" Eggman said to his robots, "And over here, we'll put a huge roller coaster or a Ferris wheel. Sorry if I am having all the fun myself."

While they were forced to watch, Celestia looked at Steam. "Steam, it's not too late to reconsider what you are doing!" she tries to reason with him.

Steam simply grunted. "It's already too late "princess". After we're done with you and your little "friends", I'll have Eggman send me back to my world and finish my project, once and for all! And none of you will be there to witness it!"

"Do you really think he's going to let you go that easily?" Kat challenged Steam with questions. "Don't you see what kind of man Dr. Eggman is? He owns you now! You're his puppet!"

"That's right Steam." Celestia agreed. "And once he doesn't need you anymore. He's going to cut your strings!"

"I'm NOBODY'S puppet! Too bad I can't say the same for a certain "teacher's pet of a pony"." Steam said, referring to Twilight, as was too stubborn to understand. "And I happen to be staring at that "teacher"!" he added as he glared at Celestia, who glared back.

Suddenly, a blue blur zoomed into the area and slashed the top part of a tower with some robots on it, causing it to fall off and crash to the ground.

"WHAT IN THE...?!" Eggman gawked in shock, while Steam noticed it as well, along with Chris, Kat and the others.

Then, the blue blur revealed himself as a familiar hedgehog as he said with a smirk, "Sorry I'm late!"

"Sonic!" Chris shouted happily.

"And Rainbow Dash too!" Rainbow Dash's voice rang as she performed her Sonic Rainboom and blew away all the robots and thugs that held Chris, Kat, Ella, Mr. Tanaka, Celestia, Luna and Czar, with the tailwind created by her speed. She then landed next to Sonic.

"Way to go Rainbow!" Sonic said.

"No problem!" Rainbow Dash smirked as she bumps her hoof with Sonic's fist.

"Alright Rainbow and Sonic!" Kat shouted.

"Hey guys! Are you alright?" Sonic waved at Chris and the others.

Suddenly E-38 Octoron appeared before Sonic and Rainbow Dash. Eggman laughed maniacally while Steam joined his side.

"Feeling confident Sonic?" Eggman taunted with an evil grin. "Today I shall crush you and your little pony friend too like bugs! And don't forget that I am fully aware that you can't swim Sonic!"

"Bring it on, tubby!" Rainbow shouted confidently.

"Go E-38 Octoron! Destroy them!" Eggman ordered his robot octopus.

The octopus sent its tentacles towards Sonic, who ran towards it as he shouted, "Here I go!" he manages to dodge the tentacles and land a head butt on Octoron, sending it back a few feet away and leaving a visible dent on it.

"My turn!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she flew toward Octoron. The octopus robot slashed its tentacles at her and she manages to dodge them and lands a buck to the head, causing it to fall on its back.

"Now to finish him off!" Sonic shouted as he jumped into the air and gets ready to land a Dive Kick on Octoron, who lifted its tentacle and Sonic kicked right into it, but shockingly, it did not get a dent. "What?!" Sonic gawked in shock and then the tentacle wrapped itself around Sonic, trapping him.

Eggman laughs evilly. "You fell for it!"

"Hang on, Sonic!" Rainbow shouted as she flew towards him in an attempt to save him. But then the other tentacle got in the way and she ends up landing on it, only to get caught herself too as Octoron wrapped its tentacle around her.

"What a fool!" Steam chuckled.

With both Sonic and Rainbow Dash trapped in Octoron's grasp, the octopus robot places them both underwater, with the tentacles still wrapped around them.

"Sonic! Rainbow Dash!" Chris and Kat cried in worry.

Eggman laughed evilly as he said. "This is my newest invention! Octoron's tentacles are made out of a super sloppy alloy, that can stretch and bent in anyway it wants to!"

Underwater, Sonic and Rainbow Dash were forced to hold their breaths while trying to escape from the tentacles wrapped around them. Then, almost abruptly, they were pulled out of the water.

"Had enough yet?" Eggman asked them with an evil grin.

After spitting out some water, Sonic replied with a smirk, "Do your worst!" And after recovering some oxygen, Rainbow Dash agreed and said, "Yeah! We're not afraid of getting wet!"

Octoron was about to put them back in the water. Thinking fast, Sonic dashed onto the ground and tried to get free from Octoron by running. After a bit of struggle, Rainbow Dash managed to get her wings free and dashed into the air and did the same as Sonic, except by flying in her case. Octoron was slowly being dragged from the might of Sonic and Rainbow's speed.

"Go E-38 Octoron! Don't give up!" Eggman shouted at his octopus robot. "Drag them into the ocean and this time, don't pull them out!"

The octopus then started heading into the water as Sonic and Rainbow kept trying in vain to break free by speeding.

"Sister! Shouldn't we help them?" Luna asked her sister in worry. "At this rate they are gonna be pulled into the ocean and drown!"

"I don't think that will be necessary." Celestia replied as she noticed the X Tornado approaching.

"Go to it, don't lose!" Eggman cheered Octoron on.

Onboard the X Tornado, Amy saw Sonic and Rainbow Dash were in trouble as Octoron kept pulling them into the ocean, while they were trying to escape in vain. "Sonic! Rainbow Dash!" Amy cried in concern.

She opened the cockpit's windshield and jumped out of the X Tornado. "AMY!" Tails tried to protest, but she didn't listen.

"SONIIIC!" Amy shouted as she fell towards the battlefield and while she was skydiving to the battlefield, Amy let out a battle cry as she pulled out her trusty Piko Piko Hammer.

She lands her hammer on the tentacle holding Rainbow Dash first, while falling and then lands on the tentacle holding Sonic, breaking both tentacles in half. The broken tentacles were sent flying right onto Octoron's face, sending him flying back into the water.

"What the...?!" Steam gawked in shock.

"YOU FOOL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Eggman shouted in anger at Amy.

**A red vein sticks out from his forehead**

"How can you do this to Sonic?! He hates the water!" Amy shouted back at the villain.

After getting free from the tentacle, Sonic called out to Amy while waving towards her, "Amy, thanks!"

"I owe you one Amy!" Rainbow Dash shouted after getting herself free from the tentacle too.

Sonic runs up the unfinished rollercoaster, while Rainbow Dash flies all the way up into the sky. When Sonic reaches the end, he leaps off into the air, while the rainbow-mane pegasus flies down as an air cone begins to form around her.

"Sonic! Catch!" Tails shouted as he shot a ring at Sonic.

"Got it!" Sonic said as he catches the ring.

Rainbow Dash was just about to perform her Sonic Rainboom as she got near Sonic. She reached her hoof toward Sonic, who grabbed it and shared the ring's energy with her. And then Rainbow Dash does her Sonic Rainboom, combined with Sonic's Spin Dash. With their attacks combined they smash through Octoron's head, and then back in, smashing every mechanical part inside it, leaving gigantic dents on the outside and then they come out and land back on the ground, with Sonic carrying the animal friend who was trapped inside the octopus robot, Rocky the sea lion.

"Thank you Sonic!" Rocky thanked him.

"No problem Rocky!" Sonic said with a smirk.

"It's another one of Sonic's animal buddies!" Chris exclaimed upon seeing Rocky.

Octoron suffered too much damage and couldn't fight anymore as it fell back into the ocean, before exploding into a million pieces.

"Oh, no!" Eggman cried.

"Damn you Sonic! I'll remember this day!" Eggman cursed before flying off.

"You may have won the battle, but the war isn't over yet!" Steam declared before following Eggman.

"Whatever..." Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes.

"See you later!" Sonic called out.

After Eggman and Steam left, Sonic turned to Amy and said, "You overdid it Amy."

"I'm sorry, my body simply moved on its own." Amy told Sonic innocently and lovingly, making Sonic roll his eyes.

**A sweat drop rolled down the side of his head**

"Are you guys okay?" Tails asked as he flew through the sky with the X Tornado.

"Of course!" Sonic shouted at Tails.

Sonic then looked at Rainbow Dash and said. "Rainbow, take Rocky back to the other animal buddies, will you?"

"You got it Sonic!" Rainbow Dash said, saluting him.

Then Sonic looked at Amy and said, "And Amy...thanks for saving us." and then he started to leave.

"Ah, wait!" Amy called out, causing Sonic to stop and turn to her in confusion. "Before you go, I want you to take this o-mamori, to help you swim." She said as she presented the sea shell bracelet that she made.

(A/N: O-mamori are clothe pouches sold at temples. Written on them are, for example, "child births" or "travel", during which they are said to protect from bad luck.)

Sonic looked at the bracelet and said, "But they're just shells."

"Maybe, but try it once and you'll see." Amy said.

"You made these...for me?" Sonic asked her.

"That's right." Amy said while still holding the bracelet out for him, hoping that he takes it.

Sonic stared for a moment in surprise, while Rainbow and Rocky chanted in a whisper "Take it Sonic! Take it!" After a moment, Sonic reached out to take the shell bracelet. Suddenly an earth tremor caused them to lose balance and Amy dropped the bracelet.

"The bracelet!" Amy cried out as she makes an attempt to get it.

Before she could catch it however, one of the construction robots landed right on top of it, crushing it to pieces. "My bracelet!" Amy cried in horror on seeing the bracelet she made destroyed.

Sonic, Rainbow and Rocky looked up and saw the construction robots combining into a tower sized serpent like robot, with a bug like head on top and multiple robot arms equipped with various tools. Eggman and Steam showed up again both laughing evilly.

"You didn't actually think it was over, did you?" Eggman said with an evil grin.

"Well guess what: it isn't!" Steam added.

"Say hello to the true power of my E-39 Quizon army, combined into an ocean bug mech, guaranteed to crush you like the insignificant bugs that you are!" Eggman said.

"Wow Eggman, I have to admit, you and your "partner" have really been busy lately!" Sonic said with a smirk.

"Yeah, all that hard work only so you get your flanks kicked and then come back for more." Rainbow Dash joked with a laugh.

"Good work!" Sonic complimented smugly.

"SHUT UP, YOU ANNOYING RUNTS!" Eggman and Steam yelled in rage.

**Red veins stick out of their foreheads, one on each**

"Hey little snake! Over here!" Sonic taunted E-39 before running off.

"No! Over here!" Rainbow taunted the robot as well before flying off the other direction.

"Go, Demolition Robot E-39!" Eggman shouted as the robot chased after Sonic and Rainbow.

While Sonic and Rainbow Dash continue taunting the robot that is chasing them, Amy knelt down and picked up what was left of her shell bracelet in sadness.

"He destroyed... my bracelet..." Amy said sadly as tears began to well in her eyes, and then, the pink hedgehog began to cry, as her tears fall on her hands and on her bracelet's remains.

"Amy..." Rocky looked at her, feeling bad for her.

As Amy cried, she clutched onto her bracelet's remains, and then, she looked up with fury as fire burned in her eyes.

Back in the battle, Sonic and Rainbow continue taunting the robot. "Go E-39! Crush those two like pasta and then throw them far into the ocean!" Eggman shouted at his robot.

"How could you two DO SUCH A THING?!" Amy yelled in fury as she lifted her Piko Piko Hammer over her head.

**A red vein sticks out from her forehead**

Eggman and Steam looked back in confusion, along with Sonic, Rainbow Dash, Rocky, Chris, Kat, Mr. Tanaka, Ella, Celestia, Luna and Czar and they all saw a furious Amy dashing toward the robot, with her Piko Piko Hammer in hand.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Amy roared before she hit E-39's tail with her hammer real hard.

E-39 screamed in pain. Everyone gasped in shock to see Amy taking her anger out on the robot.

"My word!" Celestia exclaimed in shock.

"Wow!" Sonic simply said while in shock.

"What in the world?" Luna just looked in shock.

"What is this?!" Steam was just as shocked as everyone else.

"What the hell are you doing!?" E-39 demanded at Amy.

Amy screamed in anger as she starts swinging her hammer at E-39, knocking away parts of his snake-like body while shouting, "Take this! And this! And that! Have some of this!" While everyone else just watched in shock.

"She's like a totally different person!" Kat exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah and a scary one too..." Czar said while hiding behind some debris in fear.

"Whoa..." Rainbow whispered while in shock.

"She's so scary!" Eggman cried in fear after dodging a piece of E-39 that Amy knocked away, "I'm getting outta here!"

"Same here!" Steam said in fear.

After knocking away enough parts of the robot, Amy smashed E-39's bug-like head and she jumps on top of it while swinging her hammer and yelling "Bastard, bastard, bastard, bastard, bastard, bastard!" Then, the robot head sprung out, launching Amy up to the sky towards Eggman.

"Uh, see ya!" Steam chickened out as he flew away on his Steam Cloud.

"W-wait!" Eggman tried to call for him, but Amy managed to reach him and smacked him and his Egg Mobile into the ocean, using her hammer.

"EAT THIS!" Amy yelled in rage as she dove towards Eggman with a glowing pink aura while holding her Piko Piko Hammer.

Eggman looked up and saw her and he screamed in horror. The next thing that happened caused a giant towering splash of water. Everyone just looked in shock, while Sonic rushed over to the ocean and shouted, "AMY!" and then he does the unthinkable: he jumped into the ocean!

"Sonic?!" Rainbow Dash gawked in shock. "Did you just...?!"

"Sonic, what are you doing?! You can't swim!" Tails shouted as he flew through the skies in the X Tornado.

"Sonic!" Chris cried in worry.

Underwater, Amy was slowly sinking down to the ocean floor while still holding her bracelet's remains. When she opened her eyes, she saw Sonic diving toward her. "No Sonic, please don't do this...you can't...swim..." Amy said in her thoughts before she passed out.

After she passed out, she started dreaming about her and Sonic running down the beach, with Sonic in the lead and Amy right behind him. It wasn't long before Sonic went farther ahead of her as she shouted, "Hey, wait up, Sonic! Wait for me!" But Sonic just kept going farther ahead as she cried out, "Waaaaait!" Then all of a sudden, Sonic stopped running and so did Amy. Amy wondered why he suddenly stopped as Sonic looked back and said, "Amy-san!" in Cream's voice.

This causes Amy to wake up from her dream. She found herself lying on a sun chair and the sun was setting. She looked up and saw Cream, Fluttershy and the Cutie Mark Crusaders by her side.

"Amy-san, thank goodness!" Cream said happily.

"Where...where am I?" Amy sat up looking around.

"You're back in the terrace of Chris and Kat's beach house." Fluttershy explained.

Amy gasped as she remembered something before she asked in concern, "What about Sonic?" Sweetie Belle replied, "He left a while ago."

"Oh..." Amy said sadly. She looks down at her hand and notices that the bracelet she made was gone. "My bracelet..." She then began to cry as she said, "I lost it..."

"Aw, don't cry Amy-san." Cream said almost crying herself.

"Yeah, please..." Apple Bloom said as she and Sweetie Belle were almost crying as well.

Scootaloo cries to hold back, but fails as a tear drop came out of her left eye, "Darn it...now you have me tearing up too!"

"But..." Amy looked up with tears still running down her face. "I'll make another. As long as Sonic can't swim, we won't be able to go to the ocean together."

"That's right, Amy-san." Cream said with a smile.

"Besides, even if you can't go to the ocean together, I am sure there will be other places you can go together." Fluttershy said.

"I guess you're right." Amy smiled.

On the beach, everyone was having fun, now with Chris and Kat in the mix, while Celestia, Luna and Czar sat on their sun chairs. Rainbow Dash was telling the others what happened at the Beach Resort, including how Amy went nuts on E-39 and then on Eggman.

"You guys should have seen it! With that big hammer of hers, she charged at the robot full tilt and smashed into pieces like it was no big deal!" Rainbow exclaimed. "It was so awesome!"

"Hoo-wee! That must be one strong girl!" Applejack remarked in amazement.

"Oh, I wish I could have seen it in action myself!" Pinkie Pie said while hoping in excitement. "Bummer, I should have joined you guys there."

"It's probably for the best, because we're supposed to stay hidden from the other humans." Twilight said.

Kat remarked in a scary tone, "Or you will be sent to..."

"To Area 99, we know." Spike said as he rolled his eyes.

"No way we'd let them do something to us." Twilight remarked.

"Yeah, like dissect our internal organs and then feed them to the minions of Tartarus?" Hawkeem asked.

Everyone looks at Hawkeem after he said that.

"Thank you for sharing that "pleasant" image Hawkeem." Twilight rolled her eyes in sarcasam.

"I don't know about the "minions of Tartarus", but the "dissect your organs" part could pretty much happen." Chris admitted.

"Oh well, never mind any of that! Let's play some more beach volleyball!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed in excitement.

"Yeah!" Everyone else cheered in agreement.

And so, everyone at the beach went to play volleyball while Celestia, Luna and Czar watched from their sun chairs.

Meanwhile, in another part of the beach, Sonic was sitting near the water before he sneezed. "Well, I guess it's time to head back." Sonic said while rubbing his nose.

Then, the hedgehog stood up with a familiar item on his wrist: It was the shell bracelet Amy made for him, all fixed with a new string.

* * *

**(BGM: Mi-Ra-I - Run&Gun)**

It was night time, in the living room of Chris and Kat's mansion, Sonic and Rainbow Dash's friends are all asleep on the coach and on the floor around the couch, while Sonic and Rainbow Dash stayed up late watching clips of the episode that had just played at the time.

_You ready for the trip?_

_Just one more day to go_

_Put on a new shirt_

_And let's sneak off in the night_

_The sleepless city is even today_

_Still just looking over us_

_Why don't we sing it a new song_

_Events that could make you cry_

_Remembering without reason_

_With sound of the heels of our boots_

_Let's run through quickly_

_Doing things skillfully may be fine_

_But as we are clumsily standing here_

_That's what I really like about you_

_To shine bright, and be free_

_Nothing to be afraid of._

_Since we've rode the waves of time,_

_Let's start aiming for that far off road_

_Saying goodbye to the boring days_

_There's nothing to be lost_

_Stubbornly tie the boots once more_

_Let's open a new door_

_The sleepless city is even today_

_Quietly just looking over us_

_Let's start from here!_

_To shine bright, and be free_

_Nothing to be confused about_

_The waves of time are strong yet gentle_

_Soon I will meet you there_

_Let's light up our world_

After finishing watching, Sonic turned the TV off and they both went to sleep. The next morning, they woke up when suddenly Ella picked them both up and placed them on the couch. Sonic and Rainbow look at Ella wondering what that was about, Ella points out the message on the wall next to the TV. It was written in Japanese: "When watching TV, keep the lights on and a safe distance from the TV."

_To shine bright, and be free_

_Nothing to be afraid of._

_Since we've rode the waves of time,_

_To the other side of the far off road,_

_Soon I will meet you there_

_Let's go and find our future_

Realizing their mistake, Sonic and Rainbow Dash stared at each other embarrassed, laughing sheepishly.

**Sweatdrops rolled down the sides of their heads, one on each**

They look at Ella and apologize, promising to never stay too close to the TV and with the lights off again.

**(BGM ends)**

A/N: Well folks, here it is another episode! Special thanks to my good friend Toonwriter for helping me write this one! As usual, R&R please. It would make me very happy.


End file.
